Segundas Partes
by Rising Sloth
Summary: Estuvieron juntos aquella noche, creyendo que, una vez asomara el alba, jamás volverían a verse . Ahora han pasado dos años, las reglas de juego han cambiado./ AU / Continuación del one-shot "Noche Rara"/ Parejas: MihawkZoro y LawLuffy.
1. La entrevista

No os podéis imaginar como me rio, así de claro. Esta historia es la continuación de un shot que escribía hace unos meses (más de medio año), Noche Rara. Si, si, así como lo oís.

En esa época me dijeron "pero como va a ser un solo capitulo, está historia da para más" y yo "no, no, queda más bonito así". Y aquí me tenéis. Yo que ya no quería meterme en nada más que shots porque no tenía tiempo. Y de hecho no he tenido ni tengo tiempo. Pero de repente de dio un chispazo, supongo que porque estaba saturada y necesitaba meterme en esta historia para desconectar un poco de todo (mensaje en clave: no se cuando voy a actualizar, se puede pasar de que haya seis meses sin un puto capitulo a que en una sola semana haya tres).

¡Sea como sea! Aquí este nuevo fic, con mis dos parejas favoritas unidas, por fin, en una misma historia, por fin... Como adoro el MiZo... Como adoro el LawLu.

Nota: habrá más parejitas aunque no sean principales (no obstante alguna que otra dará por culin), que por eso no las señalo (sorpresa, sorpresa).

Ala, a disfrutar como yo he disfrutado escribiendo este primer capitulo (no lo podéis ni imaginar). Que para el premio novel de literatura no es, pero desde luego está con mucho cariño ;)

**Capitulo 1. La entrevista**

Abrió los ojos, pudiendo encontrarse con que el techo seguía ahí, como todos los días. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, no había nadie más sobre el colchón.

Se incorporó sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Inspiró profundamente y expiró. De verdad creía que ese último intento podría cambiarle, que el chico con el que se llevaba viéndose varias semanas parecía prometer un poco más que lo demás. No obstante, este ni siquiera se había esperado a la mañana para abandonar el piso. No podía culparle, él en su caso hubiese hecho lo mismo. ¿Quién se hubiese quedado con alguien que cuando están en la cama suelta el nombre de otra persona?

Miró el reloj, era temprano, faltaba incluso tiempo para que sonara su despertador. Podría remolonear un poco más, aunque realmente no tenía ganas.

Se levantó y fue directo a la ducha. Después se vistió con su único traje, de color gris. Se miró al espejo y todos sus problemas existenciales quedaron incluso más allá de un segundo plano. Sonrió decidido. Hoy era el día.

Al llegar al salón le entró un olor a café y vio a su compañero de piso sentado a la mesa, desayunando y leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días -contestó sorbiendo de la taza y sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba leyendo- Tu pilingui de turno me dijo que no te molestaras en volver a llamarle.

-Me lo imaginaba- dijo mientras iba a por una taza.

-Se nota que estas muy afectado- remarcó con ironía e indiferencia.

-Lloro desconsoladamente por dentro.

-Obvio- volvió a beber de su café.

Tomada la taza volvió de la cocina para sentarse enfrente de su compañero, al que le preguntó mientras se servía su café:

-¿No deberías estar ya en el hospital?

-Todavía no, tengo citada una operación a corazón abierto dentro de un rato así que no me van a hacer pasar por consulta.

-Cuando dices esas cosas como si fueran solo rutina empiezas a dar mal royo.

-Es parte de mi rutina.

Su compañero levantó por fin la mirada, centrando sus ojos en el traje gris que llevaba.

-El nudo de tu corbata es una mierda.

-Vaya gracias.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-No ¿Por qué?

-El que desayuna solo café soy yo.

-¿Te importa?

-Menos que tu mierda de corbata -volvió a su periódico.

Zoro suspiró, intentó terminar su desayuno en silencio.

-No te vayas a perder -dijo su compañero antes de que saliera ya por la puerta.

-Que te jodan Law- y dio un portazo.

Conforme se alejaba del piso, sus pasos tomaban mayor confianza. Si, en ese día, su vida daría un giro. Si, solo tenía que coger el toro por los cuernos.

Zoro Roronoa, veintiún años, recién salido de la facultad de periodismo, se encaminaba en ese momento a Grand Line, la mayor y mejor revista de deportes que existía en el país dirigida por S. Akagami y M. Dracule. Razón, una entrevista de trabajo.

La gente ya se lo había dicho, que estaba loco, era imposible encontrar trabajo ahí de primeras, que era mejor probar con una revista más pequeña. Pero no le valía, es más, le aburría esa idea.

A él le encantaba el deporte, la competición, la gente que se marcaba un objetivo para ganar, ya fuera en equipo o individualmente. El mismo había ganado varios premios en competiciones de kendo. Pero el kendo, siendo realistas, no le daba de comer, y él no era para enseñar en una escuela como su padre. Por eso quería ir a Grand Line, donde siempre estaría rodeado de lo que más le gustaba, y sobre todo del ambiente que más le gustaba. Ya lo decían las habladurías, y lo hechos desmentían lo contrario. Los periodistas de esa revista eran apisonados, eran luchadores.

Parecía una tontería desde fuera, pero el cuerpo entero se le ponía en tensión nada más que de la emoción.

Bajó por las escaleras del metro y miró su nota de papel. Law le había escrito indicaciones explicadas como si se tratase de de un subnormal profundo. En cualquier otro caso le hubiese mandado a tomar por culo, pero ese día mejor no. Tenía confianza, pero no tanta como para arriesgarse a cometer fallos. Así que se tragó su orgullo y fue a por el tikeck.

Se metió en la cabina y se sentó en un asiento milagrosamente libre. Miró la hora en su móvil. Suspiró. Tenía tiempo de sobra.

Apoyó su cogote en la ventana y miró al techo. Desde que decidió meterse en la carrera tenía claro su objetivo, pero... sabía que desde hacía tiempo anhelaba ese cambio en su vida por otras razones.

Pensó otra vez en ese chico que no estaba en su cama esa mañana. Zoro llevaba así dos años. Desde que supo que le gustaban los hombres. Relación que empezaba, relación destinada a caer en picado y consumirse en el desastre. Lo peor, que cada persona con la que estaba le importaba cada vez menos.

Cerró los ojos, vio la figura de aquel hombre, que a cada minuto se hacía más difuminada. Mihawk. El primer hombre con el que estuvo. Aún tenía que imaginarse que se acostaba con él cuando se acostaba con otro, solo para poder sentir algo. Era entonces cuando soltaba su nombre, en un grito o en un suspiro.

Frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza para mirarse las manos. Frustrado, sintiéndose patético. Nunca tuvo una relación con Mihawk, nunca tuvo nada más que una noche en un hotel. No lo había vuelto a ver.

El lo sabía, sabía a lo que se atenía cuando le siguió sin más. No pretendió quedar así de colgado. Es más, ni tan siquiera a la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó rodeado por sus brazos pensó en que le pasaría algo tan absurdo como obsesionarse por una persona que apenas conocía. Pero...

Vislumbró aquella imagen, en la que Mihawk y él se miraban a las puertas del hotel. Al lado el taxi que se llevaría a aquel hombre a la estación de tren. Se dieron la mano, como despedida, como respeto. Ahí, ahí fue en ese maldito instante, ese maldito momento. Apareció un gesto, solo un maldito gesto, algo tan sutil como para que los meses siguientes estuviese convenciéndose que fue su imaginación, un detalle sin importancia o incluso un impulso nervioso. Cuando Mihawk le tomó la mano... le dio una caricia con el pulgar...

Habría que ser gilipollas. ¿Cómo mierda podría haberse quedado así de pirado por ese puta mierda de...? Imbécil, desde luego era imbécil. Nada más que de pensarlo le daba vergüenza de si mismo.

Apretó la manos. Debía dejarse de tonterías. En cuanto consiguiera el trabajo tendría otras cosas en que pensar que en su patética vida amorosa. Haría algo de provecho, mejor, haría lo que de verdad quería hacer. Su sueño.

-Próxima parada...

Zoro reaccionó, ya tenía que bajarse. Tomó su cartera y salió del tren. Entró en la siguiente linea, esta vez sin poder sentarse. Se sujetó a una barra de hierro mientras las puertas de cerraban después de que entrasen los últimos pasajeros. Se puso a mirar por la ventana mientras el vagón se movía, aunque no viera nada porque estaban bajo tierra.

El metro se tambaleó y todo el mundo se retorció, cayendo así sobre Zoro, el chico que tenía enfrente, con su chocolate de Starbucks por delante.

-¡Ah, joder!- le había caído en toda su blanca camisa, y quemaba a horrores.

-¡Ah, lo siento tío, lo siento mucho! Ten límpiate con esto.

-¡Es una puta servilleta y está manchada, niñato!

Se le heló la sangre.

El papel con las notas, lo tenía en el bolsillo de la camisa. Intentó sacarlo apresurado pero solo era un batiburrillo manchado de chocolate. No, no podía pasarle esto. Pero que mierda...

-Próxima parada...

El interfono había dicho la suya, o al menos la que él creía que era la suya. No tenía tiempo para cabrearse. Salió a toda prisa con la intención de buscar un maldito mapa de rutas.

Se plantó ante el mapa. Todo era jodidamente lioso. Mierda, algo tenía que haber memorizado de la nota. Algo, maldita sea.

-¿Te has perdido?

Se volteó para mirar. Otra vez el chico que le había tirado su desayuno encima.

-No me he perdido, en cualquier caso no es asunto tuyo.

-Es que pareces estresado.

-¿¡Y como mierda quieres que no lo parezca con lo que me has hecho!?

El chico empezó a reírse y Zoro a desquiciarse.

-No llevas un buen ida, eh.

-¡No es como para que te rías!

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿A ti que te importa?

-Yo me llamo Luffy.

-¿¡Y a mi que me cuentas!?

-¿A donde quieres ir?

-¡A Grand Line, joder!

No pretendía contarselo pero estaba empezando a cabrearse y el niño le había conseguido meter en un juego de preguntar y responder.

-Ah -se le empezó a iluminar la cara- Yo se cómo ir.

-¿Qué?

-Si, paso muchas veces por ahí. Si quieres te acompaño.

-Es que no sé yo... -le miraba con sumo recelo.

-También se donde hay una tienda barata donde te puedas comprar una camisa.

Zoro, no muy seguro miró a los ojos del chico, después miró el mapa que parecía un cuadro de arte moderno más que un mapa, después nuevamente al chico. No tenía opciones.

-Vale.

-¡Bien! ¡Sigamos esa senda!- y se puso a caminar.

-¿Qué senda? -se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que el chico fuese un majadero.

-¡La senda que abramos!- y empezó el camino andando casi corriendo.

Majadero no, pero majarón perdido era otra cosa. Tomando fuerzas, y calma a ser posible, sus pasos se adelantaron el uno al otro para seguirle.

Dieron varias vueltas antes de llegar a otro andén. Las preocupaciones de Zoro eran proporcionales a los giros que daban.

-¿Y qué vas hacer en Grand Line?- le preguntó el chico ya metidos en otro vagón.

-Una entrevista.

-¿Vas a trabajar allí?- se emocionaba facilmente por lo que podía verse.

-Eso intentaré.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Ese sitio me encanta! Y tú pareces simpático.

Prefirió no hacer más comentarios al respecto.

-¿Y tú? No deberías de estar en el instituto- señaló con la barbilla el uniforme pijo que llevaba.

-¿Qué? Ah no, pero hoy era un día tirilla de estos.

-Vamos,que te has hecho una piarda.

-No es para tanto- volvió a reír con inconsciencia-. Si solo tenía tres exámenes.

Por un momento pensó en que ese pasotismo se parecía mucho al de Law, valiente sociedad se estaba creando.

-Proxima parada...

De repente al chico se le cambió la cara.

-Eh, ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te has mareado?

-Eh...

-¿Eh?

-...

-...

-Que vamos en dirección contraria.

-...

-Que me he equivocado de lado donde coger la linea.

-¡Serás gilipollas!

-¡Lo siento!

Zoro salió corriendo del vagón en cuanto se abrieron las puertas.

-¡Espera! -el chico le siguió- ¡Sé donde estamos! ¡Te puedo guiar!

-¡Y una mierda!

-¡Que vas por donde no es!

Quería mandar a tomar por culo al niño, pero llevado por la desesperación no podía evitar que le guiara de vez en cuando, solo para perderse más y más entre los dos. La vida era un asco. Un puto asco.

* * *

Zoro se abrochaba la camisa mientras se miraba en el espejo del probador, le quedaba grande, pero ya a esas alturas le importaba kilo y medio. Sobre esta se puso su chaqueta, que milagrosamente se había salvado de ese terremoto de adolescente, al menos en su mayor parte, ya que tenía una mancha de chocolate. Rezaba, y eso que el nunca rezaba, porque el entrevistador no se diera cuenta.

Salió del probador directo a pagar en caja. Ahí le esperaba ese Luffy, al que le dedicó una mirada de claro enfado.

-¡Venga!- le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras pagaba-. Si al final ha salido todo bien.

-Si...- pronunció entre enfadado y aliviado.

Con las tontería había llegado a la estación media hora antes, ahora solo tenía que buscar el rascacielos que se había agenciado la revista. No creía que fuera difícil, ya había visto fotos por Internet y sabía que tenían grandes letras en las que se leía "Grand Line" sobres las ventanas del último piso.

Salió de la tienda nuevamente seguido por le chico, que claramente se aburría, porque para él desde luego había cosas más interesantes que seguir a un tío desesperado por una entrevista.

Zoro sacó el móvil, más nervioso de lo quería reconocer y volvió a mirar la hora. Nuevamente tenía media hora, menos mal, menos...

-¿Por qué llevas el reloj atrasado una hora?

Zoro giró su cabeza lentamente, pasando su mirada del móvil a Luffy.

-¿Perdona?

-El reloj de tú móvil. Pone que son las diez y media.

-Porque son las diez y media.

-No, son las once y media -dijo corroborando enseñándole la hora en su propio móvil.

-...- tenia que ser mentira-. Por qué tu lo tienes adelantado.

-Pero si ponía la hora en todos los andenes que hemos pasado.

-...- tenía que ser mentira-. No me he fijado.

-¿Ah, si? -miró para varios lados- Perdone señor -llamó a uno que pasaba por allí- ¿Tiene hora?

-Si, claro. Las once y media.

-¡Te lo dije! Gracias, señor.

-De nada, chico -y se fue.

Zoro entró mecánicamente en blanco. Solo unos pocos segundos para digerir lo ocurrido. Después volvió a lanzarse a la carrera.

-¡Joder, joder, joder!

-¡Espera!- Luffy le seguía.

Juntos llegaron a las escaleras del metro y salieron avasallando mientras apartaban a la gente a empujones. A la vez que esto, Zoro, intentaba encontrar la verdad de lo que había pasado. Se dio cuenta de que esa mañana, se había despertado sin que sonara la alarma, cuando normalmente le tiene que sonar hasta cinco veces para que se levante. Alguien le había cambiado la hora tanto del despertador como del móvil. ¿Pero quién?

Descartó a Law, el mostraba indiferencia con todo, no era bromista, y por encima de eso, aunque no fueran amigos, sabía lo importante que era para Zoro ese día, y él no era un hijo de puta por el amor al arte, ni tampoco se había peleado con Zoro recientemente.

Entonces comprendió lo que había pasado: El chico con el que llevaba saliendo esas ultimas semanas. Joder, valiente mamón rencoroso. ¿Por qué se le ocurrió hablarle de su vida? ¿Por qué intentó ver si conseguía pasar su barrera emocional?

-¡Es que soy imbécil!

-¡Para!

Le agarraron de la chaqueta haciendo que se de tuviera derrapando y casi cayéndose de espaldas contra el suelo. Se dio la vuelta, deshaciéndose de ese maldito agarre y ya al colmo de la ira.

-¡Quieres dejarme en paz!

-¡No es por ahí!- le gritó Luffy- ¡te estás equivocando!

-¡Crees que con lo que ha pasado me voy a fiar de ti!

-¡Que si! ¡Ve por aquí!

El chaval se lanzó a correr hacia el paso de cebra que tenían al lado. Zoro no quiso correr tras él, pero en pocos segundos vio como el semáforo pasaba de verde a rojo para los peatones, y como los coches se precipitaba hacia Luffy rápidamente.

No pensó. Avanzó y rebasó la distancia entre él y el maldito crío, lo suficiente para para ponerse entre él y el coche que venía hacia ellos.

Luffy, del empujón de Zoro cayó sobre el asfalto; Zoro rodó por el capó del puto coche y acabó también en el suelo. Hubo unos instantes de contención.

-¡Mira por donde vas capullo!- gritó incorporándose y dándole una patada a la delantera del coche- ¡Casi nos matas soplapoyas!- hubo un levantamiento de dedo y otra patada, importando poco que el conductor fuera una ancianita adorable.

Zoro miró a Luffy. Se le veía bien, manchado por el asfalto de la carretera pero bien. El mismo estaba manchado por el asfalto pero bien, bueno no, no estaba bien, le dolía la pierna y estaba cabreado, muy cabreado. Dio la espalda y medio cojeando siguió su camino.

-¡Espera, voy contigo!

-¡No! -se volvió hacia él de una manera que Luffy se quedó un poco petrificado- ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Gracias a ti hoy no me ha salido nada bien! ¡Gracias a ti puede que pierda el único trabajo que me interese de verdad en la vida! ¡Así que largo!

Luffy no le siguió más, por mucho que Zoro viera que él llevaba razón, el camino que el chico le decía era el correcto. Ya podía ver el edificio de Grand Line.

* * *

Entró por las puertas giratorias del gran edificio, intentando no perderse en la idea de donde estaba. Fue directamente a recepción.

-Disculpe- le dijo a la recepcionista casi afixiado- tengo una cita con Ace D. Portgas de Recursos Humanos para una entrevista de trabajo.

-Nombre.

-Zoro Roronoa.

La recepcionista tecleó algo en el ordenador como si le importara poco la vida de Zoro, sorbió su café de media mañana tranquilamente y por fin, justo antes de que la estrangulara, cogió el teléfono.

-Hola guapa -hablaba con su interlocutora- Si, verás, aquí está un tal Zoro Roronoa, quería entrevistarse con el Señor Portgas. Ah, vale, si, muchas gracias- colgó- El señor Portgas ya se ha ido.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No, no puede ser! ¿No le pueden hacer una llamada? Dígale... ¡Dígale algo!

-Lo siento, pero el señor Portgas ya se ha ido -repitió como si un robot se tratase.

-¡Pero es que no lo entiende!

-Creo que el que no lo entiende es usted- una voz de hombre sonó a su espalda. Se giró. Era joven, puede que poco mayor que él, melena corta y oscura, pecas en la cara- Si le han dicho que me he ido es que me he ido.

-Usted es...

-Si, y supongo que usted es Zoro Roronoa. Lo siento mucho, pero creo que es consciente de lo que supone trabajar bajo el nombre de nuestra empresa. No puedo ofrecer un puesto a una persona que no se lo toma en serio, ya no en el primer día, sino en la propia entrevista de trabajo.

-Espere, déjeme que le explique.

-Aquí no se salen de los problemas con explicaciones señor Roronoa, pruebe en otra revista. Esta es demasiado para usted. Después de todos, solo está empezando.

Aquel hombre empezó a irse, creyendo que Zoro se iría desmoronado. Que iluso.

-Pediré otra cita- el entrevistador se giró para mirarle, siéndole imposible quedar impertérrito. Zoro tenía una mirada fiera- Pediré otra cita, o las que hagan falta hasta que consiga hablar con usted, hasta que me dé un puesto aquí. Yo decido donde trabajo.

Ace seguía mirándole, un poco atónito. Seguidamente soltó una corta risa.

-Encima impertinente. Haga lo que quiera- se encogió de hombros- ya he conocido otras personas que les gusta perder el tiempo. De momento por ahí tiene la puerta.

* * *

Se desplomó. Así de simple, se desplomó. Por suerte no fue en la recepción de la revista ni delante del entrevistador. Fue, irónicamente, en un Starbucks que había justo al otro lado de la calle de Grand Line. Pidió un café cargado, importándole poco el precio desorbitado y se sentó en una de las mesas. Y se desplomó.

No había pasado ni medio de ese horrible día y ya estaba con las fuerzas agotadas. Por no hablar de la camisa manchada de chocolate que llevaba en su cartera, por no hablar del traje lleno de suciedad de la carretera que llevaba puesto, por no hablar de su dolor de pierna. Se le hacía un mundo hasta volver a casa. Solo le quedaba energías para una cosa.

Cogió el móvil, buscó entre sus contactos de whatsapp y mando un mensaje que decía así: Eres un hijo de puta y vas a morir solo. Claramente dedicado a esa relación que se había terminado antes de que el se despertara esa mañana. A continuación bloqueó el contacto. Ya está, ya no sabría nada más de él, a menos que el susodicho quisiera arriesgarse a que le partiera la cara, cosa dudable por aquel acto tan cobarde de cambiarle la hora e irse sin decir adiós.

Dejó descansar la cabeza sobre el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Sería un momento perfecto para dormirse ahora. Si, dormir ahora y pensar después. Que buena idea ¿a quién le importaba que lo hiciera en un sitio público? al cuerno con todos.

-¡Vaya si eres tú!

Zoro abrió los ojos, todavía sin ser capaz de mirar a la persona que había hablado con tanta alegría y que claramente se refería a él. Bajó sus pupilas, encontrándose con Luffy.

-Qué coincidencia, ¿eh? ¿eh?- su alegría le producía urticaria.

-Eres como una pesadilla.

-Venga ya, exagerado -se sentó con él, dejando sobe la mesa la mitad del Starbuck, desde luego el niño era de comer- ¿Qué tal la entrevista?

-¿A ti que te parece?

-...

-...

-Bien ¿no?

-No me han querido entrevistar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por llegar tarde.

-¿Solo por eso?

-¿Y que te esperas? En un sitio tan competitivo es natural que se pongan estrictos.

-Pero tu lo querías mucho.

-Si, pero con eso no basta...

-Parece que te lo has tomado bastante bien.

-Estoy demasiado cansado para tomármelo de alguna manera. Cuando duerma un rato ya empezaré a decepcionarme.- inspiró y expiró- Y tambíen a cabrearme... Entiendo lo que me ha dicho ese estúpido entrevistador, pero joder ¿Quién se ha creído? Que estoy empezando dice. Como el ya me llevara cincuenta años de ventaja. Menudo gilipollas ese tal Portgas. -volvió a expirar, por la nariz- Oye.

-¿Si?

-¿Tú como estas?

-¿Yo? Bien ¿Por?

-Por el atropello de antes.

-Ah, no te preocupes, soy indestructible- se rio de su propia broma con cierto deje de orgullo- ¿Y tú? A ti te pillo de lleno.

-Me duele la pierna.

-Deberías ir al hospital.

-Ya iré, ya iré.

-Que divertido eres.

-Ojalá pudiese decir lo mismo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Eh?

-Tu nombre, no me los ha dicho.

-Zoro.

-...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es feo.

-Habló el que pudo.

-Bueno, sea como sea, muchas gracias Zoro. Por salvarme antes. Te debo una.

El chico sonrió y pensó, por un momento y a pesar de todo, que no había sido un día tan malo después de todo.

Se incorporó para sentarse bien.

-Bueno, supongo que ya lo que me faltaba era autocompadecerme para finiquitar el día. Ja, como si a mi me fuera eso -miró al otro lado de la calle, hacia Grand Line-. Por mucho que lo quieran este no es el final, seguiré intentándolo.

-Se nota que de verdad quieres trabajar allí.

-Es mi sueño, además, siempre he sido un cabezota. No paro, no solo hasta que consigo algo, sino hasta que llego a ser el mejor.

Luffy parecía impactado con lo que acaba de decir, como si fuese un devoto cristiano y se le hubiese aparecido el Profeta delante de sus narices. Iba abrir la boca, como para decir algo. Pero un ruido le cortó, unas palmadas que daban un aplauso. Ambos miraron hacia el mismo sitio, a lo que había atrás de Zoro.

Abrió los ojos. El entrevistador, Ace D. Portgas, estaba allí, era el que había aplaudido.

-Dos veces en un día me has sorprendido con ese pico de oro que tienes. Mis felicitaciones.

-¡Ace!- se levantó Luffy para encararlo. A Zoro le costó entender que se conocía-. Tienes que darle otra oportunidad, ha llegado tarde por mi culpa. Le manché de chocolate, le hice perderse por el metro y dejó que le atropellaran por mi.

Ace miró a Zoro.

-No te buscas una defensa en cualquier lado- el tono iba con segundas, lo notó aunque no lo entendió del todo.

-Yo no necesito que me defiendan. Es más, si quieres te cuento como mi expareja me cambió hoy los relojes. Así que me hubiese o no me hubiese encontrado con él seguiría habiendo llegado tarde.

-Vaya, que sincero- era cada vez menos firme y cada vez más divertido.

-¡Ace! -volvió a intervenir Luffy- ¡El quiere el puesto de verdad! ¡Dáselo!

El entrevistador no contestó directamente. Sin dejar de mirar a Zoro se sentó justo delante de él, justo donde antes había estado el chico.

-Leí tu curriculum, antes de que vinieras, me lo leí. Muy bueno, impresionante, además se nota que te gusta el deporte. Ahora bien. Todo lo que tienes son premios que no te valen para ser periodista y una buena formación. No tienes experiencia, no has trabajado nunca en otra revista o periódico. Solo tienes buenas intenciones -se calló, como si esperara a que Zoro dijese algo, pero no lo hizo-. Lo siento, pero es una falta de respeto para otros que tienen más que tú en este momento.

-Yo no busco un puesto de alto ejecutivo -le miró y hablo tajante- Yo solo quiero trabajar en lo que me gusta.

-Aunque sea de becario trayendo café a los demás.

-Cuanto antes empiece con eso antes podré dejarlo.

Ace se rió con discreción tapándose la boca. Sonrió, pero de una manera que el otro no creía posible. Ace sonrió con amabilidad, con sinceridad, y le quedaba bien.

-Esta bien, esta bien... me tienes totalmente encandilado, buff...-hizo un pausa dramática- Becario -se levantó-, de prueba durante el próximo mes, sin cobrar. Si lo consigues ya hablaremos de esa entrevista.

Zoro, por segunda vez en el día, se quedó en blanco. De verdad ese hombre le acaba de dar un puesto. Reaccionó a duras penas cuando Ace le ofreció la mano.

-Gra... gracias por esta oportunidad -consiguió decir correspondiéndole el apretón, pensó en si no habría por ahí una cámara oculta.

-No hay de qué. Luffy, te espero en el coche.

-¡Zoro!- Luffy se abrazó a él- ¡Que bien! ¡Vas a trabajar en Grand Line! ¡Así podremos vernos todos los días!

-No me estropees el momento- le dijo bromeando, era como si su capacidad para enfadarse hubiese muerto.

Por fin, ya venía el cambio en su vida. Ya le daban la oportunidad de lograr lo que se propusiera.

**Continuará...**

**Epilogo del capitulo 1:**

-Por cierto Luffy.

-Dime Ace.

-Si te has pasado todo el día con él eso significa que no has ido a clase ¿me equivoco?

-...

-...

-No se lo diga a mi padre, pol favol.

-Sobórname.

**Notas finales:** ¿Que tal el primer capitulo? Un poco loco y parece que solo hemos tanteado el terreno. Pero yo soy así, voy a mi ritmo. Desde luego que me planteé en poner a Zoro directamente en la entrevista y que Ace le diera el puesto. Pero me pareció menos divertido que todo lo que le ha pasado en este episodio.

Por cierto, es chico que le ha cambiado el despertador a Zoro no es nadie. Podéis imaginaros a quien sea pero no es nadie (por eso no tiene ni nombre).

Hay una curiosidad que me di cuenta con forme lo escribía. Con este he escrito tres MiZos en ambiente cotidiano: el primero en el instituto, el segundo en la universidad, y el tercero (este) empezando a trabajar. Me hace pensar que si cuando tenga sesenta años me dará por escribir otro fic en el que Zoro esté ya camino de la jubilación... el ciclo de la vida.

¡Bueno! ¡Y así empieza esta nueva historia! Espero que como mínimo os haya dado interés para leer el siguiente ¡Ya nos veremos! ¡Bye!


	2. Pájaros en la ventana

¡Pues no he tardado mucho en subir el siguiente!

...

Mejor no os acostumbréis.

**Capitulo 2 Pájaros en la ventana**

Casi siempre le observaba desde la otra punta del vagón, coartado por el exceso de personas, pero ese día y ese momento eran uno de los estaban frente con frente, sentados cada uno en su asiento.

A esa distancia podía ver como el traqueteo de la cabina del metro le adormecía; sus ojos entornados estaban colocados sobre él, como un anciano sentado ante un televisor esperando conciliar el sueño, importando poco la programación de ese instante.

No me reconoce, pensó, no me reconoce para nada. Después se rió de si mismo. Claro, entre toda esa gente porqué iba a reconocerlo a él.

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que consiguió el puesto en Grand line. Hasta el momento la frase que más había escuchado era:

-Becario, pásate por unos cafés que ya es la hora.

Había que joderse. Cuando Ace le dijo "aunque sea sirviendo cafés" nunca creyó que sería tan al pie de la letra.

Aunque por suerte o por desgracia, el proveer a sus compañeros de trabajo de cafeína y donuts necesarios para poder aguantar toda la jornada laboral no era su único cometido. Recibía órdenes aquí y allá, que dirigentemente obedecía sabiendo que estaba en el eslabón más bajo de la cadena, y que mientras nadie se propasase esa era su prueba para hacerse más fuerte. Así se encargaba de dar paseitos de un lado a otro llevando y trayendo montañas de papeles, cosa que le hizo llevarse más de una bronca porque se perdía constantemente; era considerado el especialista por excelencia en todo lo que requería fotocopiar, escanear o grapar; y en cuanto a escribir artículos pues... bueno, se podía decir que se encargaba de la redacción o, con otras palabras, de corregir las faltas.

Si podía atribuirse un pequeño logro que le ofreció la planta encargada de la página web oficial de la Grand Line, la sección Oline, donde pasaba casi todo el tiempo. Un sitio más parecido al infierno de Dante que a una oficina, cosa que no se les podía culpar. Mientras la revista se publicaba cada quince días, la página web tenía que estarse actualizando constantemente, lo que le llevaba a una fuerte carga y estrés para los empleados pertinentes a esta sección. Fue por uno de ellos, que se desmayó, que Zoro ocupó su silla y colocó la publicidad debida en su sitio correspondiente. A pesar de lo orgulloso que era y de que hubiese preferido que le hubiesen dado una noticia, no pudo evitar sentirse contento cuando le dijeron "buen trabajo".

8888

Suspiró. Agotado. Casi tirado en las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal de Grand Line. Se miró los tenis, con la caña que les estaba dando cada vez era más seguro que tendría que comprarse unos nuevos.

-Como sigas ahí tirado te van a confundir con un vagabundo.

Volteó la cabeza, era Ace. Este le sonrió mostrándole dos cafés.

-¿Te apetece?

Le ofreció uno de ellos y se sentó junto a él.

-¿No has salido muy tarde hoy? ¿Creí que los horarios de los entrevistadores era hasta la hora de comer?

Ace tiró del nudo de su corbata.

-He tenido que organizarme como mi sección y nos hemos quedado hasta las tantas, como podrás ver.

Los dos bebieron en silencio. Miró de soslayo al de Recursos humanos. Era sorprendente como eso que decían de las primeras impresiones no valen se hacía patenten en la figura del pecoso. Bien sabía Zoro, y Luffy, que le había tachado de gilipollas. No obstante, Ace era el único hasta el momento que podía considerar su amigo, el único que parecía verle como persona y no como un obstáculo en su trabajo, como un becario que renunciaría por la presión. Se había ganado el respeto de Zoro, y este, a veces, esperaba que fuera reciproco.

-La verdad estoy sorprendido contigo -le dijo-. Cometes fallos, como todo el mundo, pero desde luego no he visto a nadie que le siga echando ganas y sin cobrar.

-No puedo permitirme daros la escusa de no contratarme porque no rindo.

Ace rió.

-Eres sorprendente. No me extraña que Luffy se fijara en ti, le encanta la gente como tú.

-Demasiado para mi gusto.

-Venga, si es adorable cuando viene a la hora de comer solo para engancharse en tu espalda.

-No bromees- dijo entre cansado y malhumorado.

-Vale, vale -hizo una pausa-. ¿En qué sección te gustaría entrar?

-¿Perdona?

-En qué sección de la revista. Ya sabes: la Online por ejemplo, puedes seguir allí, es un poco estresante, pero tampoco te hace falta salir de tu oficina ni hacer horas extras; la de Mujer lo más complicado que tiene es a su jefa de sección, Hancock lucha día para que desde los artículos se pueda inculcar una igualdad de sexos; la de Humor son para los que tienen ingenio, desde luego...

-Quiero hacer trabajo de campo.

-¿Entrevistas?

-Competiciones.

-Uff... mucha agua tiene que llover para que te den algo así.

-Lo sé. Pero es lo que me gusta. Estar ahí, poder sentir...- se cayó tapándose la boca, como avergonzado.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, déjalo.

-Venga ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Ace le sonreía, amable, expectante, interesado. Le ponía nervioso.

-Poder sentir el choque de energía cuando dos personas o dos equipos compiten.

Las sonrisa del pecoso se tornó como satisfecha, como divertida. Miró para la carretera. Los coches pasaban en ambos sentidos.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Por qué te metiste en Recursos humanos?

-Ja, vaya pregunta- rió.

-No tienes que contestarla si no quieres.

-No, no es ningún problema -se quedó unos segundos como pensado- Veo ese sitio como un barco.

-Un barco.

-Si. Un barco no se mueve si la tripulación al completo no pone de su parte -rió entre dientes-. Hasta si el chico de los recados no trae el café a su hora ya hay un peligro de que todo se vaya a pique -le miró a los ojos-. Por muy importante que pueda llegar a ser el jefe. -miró hacia el cielo-Yo quiero que este barco siga, por ello, no puedo permitir que la gente que se enrole sea mediocre. Tengo que encargarme que cada uno de ellos pretenda ser siempre... el mejor.

Ace resopló agotado.

-No estoy acostumbrado a hablar de esto -se rasco la cabeza- te debo parecer un cursi.

-Un poco- el pecoso se quedó cortado-. Pero me gusta que lo veas así -le sonrió.

De repente se dieron cuenta que llevaban un rato sin decir nada, mirándose como imbéciles. Cada uno se puso a prestarle atención a su propio café.

-Bueno- Ace se levantó- Nos vemos mañana. No tardes demasiado en irte a casa. Las calles son peligrosas por la noche.

-Oye tío -su tono se volvió cabreado-.¿Qué edad te crees que tengo?

-Vale, vale- se decía yéndose- pero llama a tu madre para decirle que llegas tarde.

Una vena asomó en la frente de Zoro.

-¡Tú eres más niñato que yo!

Ace se volvió, Zoro creía que era para responderle, pero el pecoso no había cambiado su forma de actuar.

-Sigue así esperando Zoro. Sé que llegará tu momento -habló consiguiendo atraparle por unos segundos- Y un niñato no tendría el coche que tengo yo listo – se chuleó girando las llaves de un coche con su dedo índice- Hasta luego.

-¡Vete ya posturero!

Zoro resopló y se levantó para por fin irse para las escaleras el metro. Tenía una presión en el pecho, pero no una de estas que no te dejan respirar tranquilo, sino una cálida. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así. Si no fuera porque se conocía a si mismo hubiese jurado que estaba... no, imposible, eso era absolutamente imposible.

8888

El viento entraba por la balconada del hotel. Un hombre de cabello azabache posaba sus manos sobre el hierro de la barandilla. Miraba hacía el horizonte, hasta el que se extendía millones de edificios. En su dedo anular lucía un dorado anillo de casado. Nada en su gesto podía dar una idea de lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

-Ya está otra vez haciéndote el melancólico en la ventana- dijo su compañero de habitación que le veía desde el espejo del cuarto de baño donde se afeitaba la barba. No le contestó- Anima esa cara Mihawk, nos espera otro duro día.

El moreno cerró sus ojos, inspiró y expiró por la nariz. Después se volvió para entrar en la habitación. Recogió de su cama la corbata que le esperaba para ahogarle el cuello. Se la puso, sentado, reflejándose en el cristal de la cómoda.

-Estoy agotado Shanks. Como tú te dedicas a plasmar tu carisma eres incapaz de darte cuenta de que yo hago todo el trabajo sucio.

-En eso quedamos ¿no? Tú el cerebro y yo la cara. ¿Por qué te crees si no que me estoy quitando la barba?- dejó la cuchilla en el lavabo y puso las manos en cazo para enjuegarse.

El moreno rió débilmente.

-Si te soy sincero estoy un poco preocupado por la revista.

-Siempre has disfrutado preocupándote de más por todo-se secaba la cara con una toalla-. Marco está al mando, no pasará nada.

-Lo sé, es tan solo un mal presentimiento.

Shanks sonrió amable, salió del cuarto de baño. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del otro, él también tenía un anillo de casado. Se agachó para darle un beso a Mihawk en la mejilla.

-Solo dos semana más y podremos volver a casa.

Se miraron, el moreno sonrió poniendo su mano izquierda sobre la de su compañero. Le besó en los labios.

-Vamos, nos están esperando.

-Si- asintió- ¡Y anima esa cara! Seguro que la revista no tiene el caos que te imaginas.

* * *

El caos que había en la revista era inimaginable. Cuando entró en esa mañana por la puerta principal ya intuía algo, pero cuando dejó atrás la primera planta para entrar en la de la sección Online se quedó a cuadros.

En una revista, más en una como Grand Line, más en esa sección, siempre se estaba todo el día con un cierto estrés que te obligaba a ir al cien por cien, porque si ibas al noventa y nueve por cien la revista, como le había dicho Ace, se iba a pique. Pero lo que Zoro veía en ese momento no era estrés, era pura histeria.

-¡Faltan fotos de dos miembros del equipo de béisbol que protestó contra la ley del aborto!

-¡Hay que hablar con los de Adidas! ¡Nos han mandado un cartel calidad "puta mierda"!

-¡Que alguien le diga a lo de la sección de Humor que dejen de rascarse los huevos! ¡Necesitamos chistes y escándalos a la de ya!

-Veo la sombra de la muerte sobre nosotros.

-¡Cállese Hawkins! ¡Es nuestro jefe de sección, ponga algo de su parte!

A todo esto, cuando Zoro aún seguía atónito, apareció alguien a su espalda. Era jefe de sección de entrevistas.

-He muchachos, apañarosla. La entrevista con la nadadora se ha cancelado.

-¡No nos jodas! -gritó toda la sección al unisono.

Mientras el caos se exclamaba aún más Zoro siguió al jefe de entrevistas, único que emanaba un poco de tranquilidad.

-Don Yasopp -le hablaba mientras seguían andando apresuradamente-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Una putada muy gorda. El partido de veteranos de esta noche se ha cancelado.

-¿¡Qué!?

Eso era surrealista, era uno de los más esperados del año. Si, fuera de liga, si, solo para fondos benéficos, pero era algo que habían organizado grandes futbolistas, retirados pero ninguno mayor de cuarenta años, que habían jugado entre los mejores equipos conocidos, y entre ellos bailaba el nombre de Zeff Piernaroja. Era de lo que más se había hablado en esos meses respecto a fútbol, y eso era ya muy grande. El mismo llevaba esperando para verlo desde hace tiempo, imaginandose sentado en su sofá con una buena cerveza.

-Si, eso hemos dicho todos. Pero es lo que hay. Uno de ellos ha fallado por una lesión, o al menos eso dicen- se golpeó la nariz indicando que lo que el pensaba era que más bien el jugador se había pasado con las "rayas"-. Pero sea lo que sea el resto de jugadores se han hecho un mocho. O juegan todos, o no juega ninguno, eso es lo que han declarado.

-Joder...

-Ya ves. Ha sido un error por nuestra parte no estar preparados. Todas las secciones le iban a dedicar un poco al asunto.

-Tú pareces tranquilo.

-Intento no pensar en que tenemos poco más de veintidós entrevistas que irán a la basura. Para colmo de males está Keimi Gyonji.

-¿La nadadora olímpica?

-Veo que está bien informado. La chica es buena chica, pero tiene un manager hijo de puta. Se ha enterado de lo del partido. No ha pedido condiciones económicas pero ha liado una buena bronca porque su representada no sea una simple sustituta. A ver quién es capaz de convencerle y... ¿Eh?

El jefe de sección se dio cuenta de que el chico ya no estaba con él.

* * *

Ace había salido con mucha cautela a por su café de media mañana. A esas alturas del día todo el mundo se había enterado del chupinazo del partido de veteranos, por lo que todo el mundo era susceptible de convertirse en un asesino por crimen pasional. Solo lo de los Recursos humanos que eran, por lo menos de manera directa, ajenos a aquella catástrofe podían resguardarse tras los irreductibles muros de su despacho.

-¡Ace!- abrió Marco la puerta de una patada al borde de que le diera un infarto. Adiós a sus muros irreductibles-. ¡Necesito el número de teléfono del capullo al que contrataste!

-¿De quién?

-Del del pelo verde.

-¿De Zoro? ¿Para qué? ¿No está ahí?

-¡Yasopp me acaba de avisar del que el muy gilipollas posiblemente se haya largado a hacerle una entrevista a Keimi Gyonji!

-¿La nadadora olímpica?

-¡Si, la nadadora olímpica! ¿Sabes lo que puede pasar si ese becario la caga? Esa chica no es reconocida aún, pero lo será. Que un becario le dé por culo no va hacer ningún bien a la revista.

-Espera, no vayas tan rápido, no sabes donde está Zoro.

-Lo que sé es que no está en su puesto. Llámalo y dile que está despedido.

Dicho esto se fue, Ace atorrullado le siguió.

-Espera Marco. Entiendo lo que dices, soy un recurso humano, soy el primero que sabes lo que dices. Pero te estás apresurando.

-¿Apresurando? No niego que ese chico ha dado mucho estas últimas semanas ¿Pero de qué vale si cuando lo tenemos peor falla?

-¿Y si trae una entrevista grandiosa?

-Es un becario Ace, está empezando.

-Yo confío en él- dijo tajante.

Ambos hombres pararon el paso, se miraron a los ojos seriamente.

-Somo amigos Ace, no me hagas decir que si le defiendes eres tú el que se juega el puesto.

-Merece la pena. Lo sé.

Marco le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos más, pero a continuación se la apartó resoplando.

-No tengo tiempo para esto. Que sea lo que sea.

* * *

Ace esperaba en la calle, impaciente, preocupado. Zoro tardaba mucho, eso si seguíamos en la idea de que había ido para la entrevista. En nada se acabaría el plazo para todo, en tan solo unos minutos. Debería haberle llamado, pero tenía miedo. No quería saber que se había largado, que de verdad les había dejado con toda esa tormenta en alta mar. También pensó en que la orientación del peliverde no era muy buena. Tampoco sus modales era muy buenos, era fácil caerle mal a una nadadora olímpica. Joder, daba igual que opción pensara que Zoro había escogido, las dos le preocupaban demasiado.

Varios claxon enfurecidos sonaron a la vez, llamando su atención. Vio entonces como una pequeña hierbecilla se hacía pasado entre los coches y las personas. Después vio que no era una hierbecilla y mucho menos pequeña.

-¡Zoro!

Le recibió al pie de las escaleras, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros.

-¿Eres imbécil o que te pasa? ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así? Después de todo ese royo de "no para hasta que soy el mejor"... Dime por favor que tienes la maldita entrevista de la nadadora.

Zoro todavía estaba tomando aire, no parecía muy animado. Ace se temió lo peor.

-Tengo la maldita entrevista de la nadadora- sonrió orgulloso de si mismo.

* * *

En cierta ocasión leyó que una de las cosas que más debe temer alguien es la ira de un hombre amable. Cuando estuvo delante del tercero al mando lo entendió. Marco era un hombre amable, todo el mundo lo sabía y él, en ese par de semanas que había estado allí lo había notado. Sin embargo ese momento sentía como miedo. Marco no alzaba la voz, no había aspavientos, pero su aura era suficiente para que dijeras "mierda".

-Sé que a primera vista tus intenciones parecían buenas, que a ti te parecía buenas. Pero aquí todos somos un equipo, y en un equipo nadie se va por su cuenta, nadie vale más o menos que nadie. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Por mucho que ansíes reconocimiento eso no se valora si te vas solo a buscar gloria, además...

Estuvo a punto de hartarse de la bronca contenida y educada que le estaba echando, de mandarlo todo a la mierda y gritarle que si le quería echarle que lo hiciera ya de una vez por todas pero que dejar de darle por culo. A punto estuvo pero...

-Marco- apareció el jefe de sección de entrevistas, con Ace- la entrevista es buena, nos la quedamos.

-¿Qué?

-Si, el chico sabe como hacer preguntas. Keimi Gyongi le ha dado incluso una crítica de porqué los futbolistas viajan en jet privado con el dinero del estado mientras ella tuvo que pagarse su billete para ir a representar al país en las olimpiadas.

Marco se quedó un poco parado, mirándo a unos y a otros.

-Joder, esta bien, publícala. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

El jefe de entrevistas asintió y se fue. Marco puso su atención de nuevo en Zoro.

-Por esta vez pase. Pero que no vuelva a ocurrir. Sigo pensando lo que te he dicho. Nos has hecho un favor pero no nos has salvado la vida.

El tambíen se fue por su lado. Solo quedaban él y Ace.

-Gracias.

-No me las des. Has puesto la carne en el asador y has ganado. De todas formas estoy con Marco, no te envalentones, lo de hoy ha sido mucha suerte.

-Lo sé.

-Uff... que tensión. ¿Nos tomamos una copa?

-O dos.

* * *

Domingo, dulce domingo. Parecía mentira que ese día no tuviera que estar obligado a levantarse. Estaba tan feliz en la cama que cuando le llegó el olor del desayuno que estaba preparando Law le pareció que su compañero de piso era una especie de enfermo por no saber disfrutar de lo que era no separase de las sábanas hasta tres de la tarde; como hizo él, no porque quisiera, sino porque las reglas del apartamento implicaba que cada quince días le tocaba cocinar a él.

Salió de su cuarto bostezando amplia y sonoramente.

-¿No eres un poco exagerado cuando te levantas?- preguntó Law recogiendo su ropa del tendedero.

-¿Y tú no eres un poco remilgado? A veces me parece que estoy viviendo con Sheldon Cooper.

-Retiro lo dicho, eres un exagerado en todo.

-Si, si. Lo que tú digas. ¿Que quieres para comer?

-¿Me lo estas preguntando en serio? Si lo más elaborado que sabes hacer pasta al burro.

-Pues pasta al burro se ha dicho.

Zoro se metió en la cocina. Law escuchó como empezaba a trastear cosas. Resopló. De seguro el peliverde le haría otro plato combinado de macarrones, totelinis y raviolis; por no hablar de que seguro se olvidaría que el punto de coacción era diferente para cada uno.

Sonó el timbre, cosa que le extrañó.

-Zoro ¿Esperas a alguien?

-No.

Law miró la puerta, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue hacia ella, sin esperar para nada que sería alguien que cambiaría completamente su vida.

-¡Hola que tal! ¡Soy Luffy! ¡Está Zoro!

Law le cerró en las narices de un portazo.

-¡Zoro!

-¿Qué pasa? -volvió al salón- ¿Por qué estas rojo?

-¡Hay un niño ahí!

-¿Un niño?

-¡Si, mierda! Un chaval de más o menos esta altura.

-¿Moreno?

-¡Yo que sé! ¿Crees que me fijo en esas cosas?

Zoro miró un poco atónito como Law se sentaba en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, como intentando parecer indignado, pero su pierna derecha tenía un tic nervioso. Sin entender absolutamente nada, el peliverde fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola Zoro! ¿Qué tal? Oye, que viento hace en tu casa, la puerta se ha cerrado de repente.

-Si... va a ser eso... -lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Law-. aquí estamos de levante todo el día. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mis padres todavía no han vuelto de viaje de negocios. Y la casa estaba muy sooola. Y me aburría. Así que me dije "¿por qué no cojo la pley y me voy a casa de Zoro?".

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Está bien, pasa.

-¿¡Qué!?- se quejó Law casi a punto de levantarse.

-¡Yupi! ¡Casa de Zoro! -entró como si la casa en realidad fuese suya, tirándose en plancha sobre el sofá, cosa que hizo que Law definitivamente si se levantara, como si Luffy le diera calambre, y después intentara hacerse el indiferente.

-¿Te pasa algo Law?

-A mi nada. ¿Por qué?

-¿Te llamas Law?

-Law Trafalgar- le presentó Zoro.

-¿Toraoqué?

-Trafalgar, como el Cabo Trafalgar. El de la batalla.

-No sé de que me hablas, Zoro.

-Será porque te pasas el horario de clases por el forro.

-Es verdad- rió a carcajadas- Bueno, Torao. Encantado de conocerte soy Luffy.

-...

-...

-Igualmente.

Luffy sonrió. Law le apartó la mirada. Zoro miró a uno y a otro, se encogió de hombros, decidió pasar del tema.

-Bueno, iré preparando la comida. Vosotros iros conociendo.

-¡Comida! ¡Bien! ¡Lo mejor del mundo! ¿Es carne?

-No pero le puedo poner.

-¡Ese Zoro como mola se merece una ola! ¡We!

-Zoro espera.

Law le siguió hasta la cocina, Luffy continuó a su bola.

-¿De qué conoces a ese chico?-le preguntó por lo bajo pero en un tono que si hubiesen llegado a estar en el Bronx se habría calificado de amenaza.

-¿A Luffy? Bueno él es... es una larga historia. Pero...-pensó en Ace y la relación que había entre los dos-. Creo que es el hermano del recurso humano que me contrató. ¿Pero y a ti que te pasa? Estas rarísimo. Lo conocías de antes ¿o qué?

Law se puso tenso, después miró para otro lado, muy serio.

-No.

* * *

Luffy no paraba de hablar, tuviera comida en la boca o no, que normalmente era lo primero porque tampoco paraba de engullir. Después estaba Law. Zoro ya se había acostumbrado a sus silencios, no obstante, no podía decir lo mismo de esa aura presionante que ejercía en ese momento. Si eso le pareció raro, más raro le pareció que su compañero de piso, tras terminar su almuerzo dijera que se iba a su cuarto a dormir la siesta. ¡La siesta! Como si Law tuviese ojeras por nada.

Fuera como fuese, Zoro y Luffy se quedaron en el salón jugando con la pley y se divirtieron tanto que no se percataron de la hora que era hasta que el peliverde recibió una llamada a las seis y media de la tarde.

-¡Ah, dale a stop! ¡stop!

-¡Ja! ¡Te he vuelto a ganar!

-Te dije que le dieras a stop, tramposo. ¿No ves que me están llamando?

-Escusas, escusas.

Mientras descolgaba hizo un gesto amenazante de levantarle la mano a Luffy, pero solo consiguió que se encogiera un poco, muerto de risa.

-¿Diga?

-Zoro soy yo -reconoció la voz de Ace- Estas con Luffy ¿verdad? No digas mi nombre.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedes irte a un lugar que no te escuche?

El peliverde miró al estudiante. Ya estaba jugando una partida por su cuenta. Se levantó y se fue para su cuarto.

-Ya, que pasa.

-¿Tenías algún plan esta noche?

-¿Un plan? No ¿Por qué?

-Tengo entradas para el partido de baloncesto de las ocho.

-¿De verdad? ¿Creí que estaban agotadas?

-Marco compró cuatro para ir con su mujer, conmigo y con alguien más que yo quisiera. Pero al que yo se lo pedí me ha dado plantón. ¿Te apetece?

-Bueno... no sé. Con Luffy aquí...

-¿Tiene la pley?

-Si.

-Entonces dile que sales un momento. Ni se dará cuenta.

-¿No sería mejor que le invitaras a él? Por eso de que es más cercano a ti y eso.

-Cuando se saque el bachillerato me planteo si es más cercano a mi o no. Venga, te recojo en tu portal.

Ya no hubo nada más que objetar. Zoro hizo lo que le dijo Ace, pero no muy seguro de que la pley fuese suficiente distracción añadió más agua al asunto.

-Law- le llamó abriendo la puerta de su cuarto- Salgo un momento. Te quedas a solas con Luffy ¿vale?.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Venga ya solo será un momento, adiós- aceleró el paso para salir a la calle.

-¡No me jodas, Zoro! -se puso a perseguirle- ¿Qué hago yo con ese crio?

-Ponte a jugar a la pley.

-¿Qué edad te crees que tengo?

-Luffy, salgo un momento- le dijo ya saliendo por la puerta- Te quedas con Law.

-¡Vale!

-¡Nada de vale!- pero el peliverde ya había cerrado la puerta. Resopló, miró al chico, que igualmente le miraba a él.

-Si no sabes jugar yo te enseño.

Law se quedó quieto, tan solo un momento. Tomó fuerzas y se sentó en el sofá, a una distancia de más que respeto.

-No, gracias. Prefiero mirar.

-Como quieras- sonrió ya volviendo a usar los mandos.- pero si cambias de idea me lo dices.

Se quedaron callados mientras los sonidos de coches disputándose una carrera se propagaba desde el televisor.

No me reconoce, pensó Law, no me reconoce para nada. Después se rio de mi mismo. Claro,¿Quién reconoce a los pájaros que asoman a la ventana?

**Continuará...**

**Notas finales:** Si, lo siento, yo tambíen pensaba que este capitulo sería el reencuentro, pero se me alargó más de lo normal y las siguientes escenas quería escribirlas sin preocuparme mucho de cuantas páginas llevaba escribiendo. De todas formas diré que ya si que en el siguiente capítulo no hay escapatoria. O se ven o se ven.

No se si os habréis dado cuenta, pero he pasado un kilo de las cicatrices que deben llevar los personajes en el manga. Lo digo sobre todo por Zoro, una cosa es que sea el becario de pelo verde y otra el becario tuerto. No, no. Además, eso cambiaría sus razones por las que dejó el deporte para hacerse periodista, por mucho que el quisiera y pudiera más que nadie, es difícil que se arriesguen a añadir a un tuerto a su equipo.

Ah, y con respecto a Noche Rara, para quien se lo haya leído. Si, Mihawk dijo unas cuantas cosas, todas no tenían que ser verdad.

Y por cierto, hablando de Mihawk, siempre he escrito su apellido como Yurakiur (que es como se pronuncia), porque Dracule siempre me sonó a guasa, pero en este si que le he puesto el apellido como corresponde. Me dio por ahí.


	3. A un paso más

**Capitulo 3 A un paso más**

Ace se veía rarísimo con ropa de calle. No es que Zoro creyera que el pecoso iba siempre con el traje para trabajar, pero lo veía raro. Y eso que solo lo había visto a él, porque cuando vio a Marco sin su corbata turquesa impoluta de todos los días se preocupó por si el cielo no se iba a caer sobre sus cabezas. Y eso pensó al haber visto ya a esos dos, porque cuando vio a la mujer del jefe de secciones se quedó casi impedido para codificar la información recibida.

-Eres Zoro ¿verdad? Encantada- le dio dos besos-. Yo soy Ann.

-I... igualmente.

En su mente solo podía producirse una descripción posible respecto a la chica: Ace con tetas, error 505.

-Vaya, desde luego te gusta dar en la llaga- le dijo Marco a su compañero de trabajo-. De entre todos los que podían sustituir a Sabo no me imaginaba que escogieras al que precisamente tuve que darle recientemente un toque de atención.

-Venga ya. Si eres tú el primero que dices que lo que pasa en el trabajo se queda en el trabajo.

El jefe de secciones suspiró. Cambió su semblante por uno más tranquilo, más amable.

-Tienes razón. Entremos. El partido va a empezar ya.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, con su mujer, pasándole a esta el brazo por el hombro y atraiéndola hacia él. Los otros dos les siguieron muy de cerca.

-Oye Ace -le susurró el peliverde si poder todavía dar crédito.

-Dime.

-Creo... que Ann me recuerda a alguien ¿A ti no?

-¿Mm? Pues... no. No me recuerda a nadie.

Estuvo a punto de decir "¿Ni siquiera cuanto te miras en el espejo?", pero se lo cayó.

Entraron en el estadio, lleno a rebosar de gente y más lleno aún de entusiasmo. Se sentaron en sus sitios correspondientes, con una cercanía de la cancha más que buena. Zoro no podía dejar de mirar a un lado y a otro como si fuera la primera vez que veía un partido en directo.

-Estas flipando -se rió Ace.

-Ya te acostumbrarás, es normal tener asientos así de buenos cuando andas con expertos del deporte -le dijo Ann- eso fue por lo que, únicamente, me casé con él, unicamente.

-Has dicho dos veces "únicamente".

-Bueno- empezó Marco- ¿Cómo hacemos las apuestas esta vez?

-¿Apuestas?

-Es solo un juego- le explicó el pecoso- nada de dinero, pero el que gana no paga las copas.

-Me parece un juego maravilloso.

-Mira que listo el niño. Venga, como es la primera vez te dejamos escoger ¿verdad Marco?

-Bueno- ladeó cabeza como pensándoselo, Ann le dio un codazo cariñoso.

-¿Entre que tengo que elegir?

-Tienes tres opciones: gana un equipo, gana otro, o empate.

-Ah, bueno -miró la cancha-. Siendo así apuesto por el Toho.

-Muy listo, tienen un jugador estrella muy potente.

-Y su capitán es de los que hay que temer- puntualizó el jefe de secciones.

Marco y Ace sacaron una moneda para ver quién elegía primero, fue el pecoso.

-¡Ja! Yo me quedo con el otro equipo.

-Venga ya Ace, un poco de piedad. ¿Me vas a dejar otra vez con el empate?

-No seas nenaza- Ann le dio un colleja.

Tras un rato el pitido de inicio de partido por fin sonó y los cuatro se quedaron callados, completamente embobados con el juego. Solo hubo algunos comentarios, algunos piques entre el peliverde y el pecoso cuando se metía una canasta. Algunos codazos. Algunos tonteos de los que el becario de Grand Line no quiso ser plenamente consciente y siguió el royo sin más. Estaba demasiado cómodo para prestar atención a si había segundas intenciones.

Sonó el pitido de final del primer tiempo. Marco y Ann fueron a por algo de comer. Ace y Zoro se quedaron solos.

-Uff...-soltó el peliverde estirándose-. Ya no es solo el tiempo que hacía sin asistir algo así, es que los dos equipos son muy buenos.

-Y que lo digas. A estas alturas creía que ya me tocaría pagarte la borrachera. Me alegro de que el destino me lleve la contraria.

-No lo tengas tan claro aún.

-Oh, como si no fueras tú el que lo tiene claro.

-¿Qué me voy a pegar una borrachera? Eso siempre lo tengo claro.

Los dos rieron. Se observaron. Ace le besó en la mejilla. Zoro se quedó parado, mirándole a los ojos. Ace le sonrió.

-¡Ya hemos llegado! -anunció Ann tan alegremente mientras se sentaba, Marco detrás de ella-. Aquí tenéis vuestras provisiones.

-Ay, gracias linda, eres un sol.

-Tú si que eres un sol, bonito.

-¿Me cambio de sitio para no interponer en este puto sistema solar binario?-preguntó el tercero en discordia con retintín.

Todo se desarrollaba con naturalidad, pero no para Zoro, que aún no había sido capaz de reaccionar. A su alrededor todo sucedía como a cámara lenta, como mermado. Miró a Ace, sonriente, como si nada. No pudo soportarlo. Se levantó y se fue.

Sus piernas no corrían, pero iban rápidas. No miró atrás. Fue hacia delante, subiendo las escaleras hasta la puerta. Saliendo de la puerta para cruzar un pasillo. Llegando al final del pasillo para abandonar el estadio.

-¡Zoro!- alguien puso una mano sobre su hombro, se volvió. Era Ace-. ¿Por qué te has ido?

Le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Me has besado.

El moreno no esperaba eso. Se cortó un poco, aunque no parecía avergonzado. Sonrió.

-Pensé que tú también lo querías.

El peliverde apartó el rostro.

-No. No lo quería.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Pues porque somos hombres.

A Ace se le escapó una risa. Zoro notó como se enrojecía su cara.

-Me llevas siguiendo los tonteos desde hace tres semanas. Dame otra escusa.

-...- No sabía donde meterse, tenía ganas de desaparecer.

-¿Zoro?

-Somos compañeros de trabajo- fue lo único que se le ocurrió-. ¿Qué pasa si la cosa no sale bien?

-Que yo estoy en Recursos Humanos y tú en la planta que te toque. Ambos petados hasta el culo. Podemos hasta olvidarnos que el otro existe.

Se quedó callado. Ya si que no sabía como apartarle.

-¿Es que no te gusto?

El peliverde volvió a mirarle. Era incapaz de decir nada. ¿Qué le gustaba? Claro que le gustaba. Le gustaba tanto que tenía miedo de soltar el nombre de otro delante suya.

-No, no es eso.

El moreno se acercó más a él.

-Entonces, déjame besarte otra vez.

No le dio la afirmativa, pero el pecoso ya tenía una mano en su cogote. Cerró los ojos, y él le siguió. Juntaron sus labios, en un beso con engaño. Porque lo que parecía pura castidad, al apartarse, Ace lo convirtió en un pequeño juego al sacar un poco sus dientes, como si se hubiese aguantado las ganas de darle un mordisco, como diciéndole "si me dejaras..."

Al separar ambos los parpados, Zoro volvió a mirar a Ace a los ojos.

-Al cuerno.

Y, esa vez, como si quisiera devorarle la boca, fue él el que besó al pecoso.

* * *

La puerta del piso se abrió dejando paso al peliverde. No había nadie en el salón.

-Buenas noches -apareció Law desde la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano y una mirada de reproche en el rostro.

-Ah, hola. Se me ha hecho un poco tarde.

-Son las dos de la mañana.

-Si... es que he perdido una apuesta y...

-¿Estas borracho?

-No, si en verdad no he bebido demasiado- porque había tenido que pagar las copas de Marco y llevaba casi un mes trabajando como un mulo y sin cobrar un solo céntimo.

-¿Y por qué estas tan contento?

-¿Yo estoy contento?

-Se te nota en la cara.

-...

-Me has dejado solo con Luffy para ir a ligar- no era una pregunta.

-...

Law resopló, se llevó la mano libre a la boca, que en verdad no estaba libre, tenía una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, y bebió.

-Me voy para la cama -colocó el vaso sobre la mesa mientras se iba.

-¿Qué ha hecho Luffy?

-Nada. Siguió jugando. Pidió tres pizzas que se comió el solo. Se aburrió y se fue.

-Entonces no entiendo porque estás tan cabreado.

-No esto cabreado- se metió en su habitación de un portazo.

Zoro se encontró solo. Dejó de aguantarse la sonrisa. Caminó hasta el sofá y de espaldas, por la parte del apoyabrazos, se tiró en el. Se sentía muy bien.

* * *

Habiéndole pasado lo que le pasó el día anterior con Ace, lo más normal era imaginar que ese lunes iría tan campante, iluminado, fresco como un rosa, gracias al haber podido dormir a pierna suelta.

Pues no.

Zoro no pudo dormir la noche anterior, porque su vida amorosa no era toda su vida, y al volver al mundo real, recordó que ese lunes, es mismo lunes, dejaba de ser becario y le dirían si eso era para tener un puesto fijo o para irse a la puta calle. De esta manera, la madrugada antes de ir a trabajar, le pasó lo que le había pasado tan pocas veces en la vida que hasta podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano, que no concilió un buen sueño.

Si la entrevista del primer día no hubiese salido tan mal a lo mejor podría haberse permitido estar un poco más confiado, pero bien sabía que la entrevista no fue para nada bien. Si, si, Ace le había besado la noche anterior ¿Eso era algo a tener en cuenta? ¿Un puto enchufe? Joder, no lo había pensado pero si desde luego el maldito pecoso hijo de la gran puta le había dado el puesto por eso lo mataría, desde luego que lo mataría. Joder... ¿Y si Ace le había dado el puesto porque quería que se la chupara? Lo mataría, desde luego que lo mataría.

-Eh -alguien palmeó su espalda- ¿Qué haces ahí plantado?

-Ah, buenos días Marco.

-Don Marco o Señor Fénix. Aquí estamos en el trabajo.

-Disculpe señor Fénix -entonó la palabra "señor" con sarcasmo.

-Así mejor- parecía entretenido- ¿Y esas ojeras? No me digas que seguiste con la juerga tu solo cuando nos despedimos.

-Ojalá. De todas formas, Señor Fénix, preferiría que no usara la palabra "despedir".

Marco se rió.

-Nos esperan en la última planta.

-¿"Nos esperan"?

-Las preguntas para después, becario.

Se montaron en el ascensor y Marco pulsó el botón. Zoro se conocía bien esa cabina y la de los otros dos ascensores, además de las malditas escaleras; era lo que tenía ser chico de los recados, pero nunca había subido a la última planta. Esa era la de los "jefes". La utilizada por los dos dirigentes de la revista y los jefes de secciones. El peliverde era un simple becario, lo tenía más que claro, no entendía porque lo llevaba para allá.

La puertas del ascensor se echaron hacia un lado, Marco le guió por los pasillos y lo llevó hasta una habitación. Esta era alargada, con cristaleras que daban a la calle, la presidía una enorme mesa ovalada, en cuyo extremo más alejado se sentaban dos personas. Ace D. Portgas, jefe de Recursos Humanos, y Yasopp Sogeking, jefe de la sección Entrevistas.

-Siéntate ahí- le indicó Marco mientras el se sentaba al lado del pecoso.

Zoro miró la silla que le habían indicado. Era justo en frente de ellos tres. No. Justo enfrente de la silla vacía que había entre Ace y Yasopp. Tomó calma y se sentó.

Yasopp se rió por lo bajini.

-Lo siento chico, pero es que se te ve acojonado.

-Mejor relájate -le sugirió Marco- Puede que te quede un buen rato ahí. Los jefes odian que los hagan esperar pero no se aplican el cuento.

-¿Los jefes?

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Los párpados del peliverde se separaron de sorpresa. Vestido de chaqueta, porte elegante, un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta, pelirrojo. S. Akagami.

-Buenos días señores.

Todos se levantaron, inclusive Zoro, que esperaba que no se le notara lo aturrullado que estaba. Conocía a ese hombre por fotos, la cara de Grand Line le llamaban. Sabía que trabajaría bajo su yugo, pero no esperaba conocerle tan pronto. No podía ni imaginárselo.

-Así que usted el señor Roronoa -dijo acercándose a él. Le tendió la mano- Es un placer.

Zoro le apretó la mano.

-El placer es mio.

-Vaya, un apretón como dios manda.- le soltó pidiéndole que se sentara-. Nervioso, pero decidido.-dio la vuelta a la mesa, yendo hacia esa silla vacía-. Nada que ver con el tuyo-le dijo a Ace mientras se sentaba.- parecías más gelatina que persona.

-Todos hemos empezado alguna vez.

-Y que lo digas. Recuerdo cuando esta empresa no era más...

-Shanks, por dios -le cortó Yasopp en tono de broma-. no te pongas ahora de abuelo contando batallitas, tenemos mucho trabajo.

-Si, si. Lo siento. Me hago mayor- miró a Zoro- seguramente te preguntarás porque te hemos sentado ahí como si fuera esto un consejo de guerra. La verdad es que me gusta asustar a los novatos, pero ya pocas veces tengo ocasión -rió- No, perdona, ciertamente he oído hablar de ti y me dio curiosidad. Quería conocerte antes de que pasaras a Entrevistas.

-¿Qué?

-¿Todavía no se lo habéis dicho?

-Se suponía que se lo íbamos a decir con usted presente, jefe- remarcó el jefe de secciones.

-Era una sorpresa -comentó Ace.

-Vaya, que mala pata. Bueno señor Roro... ¿Puedo tutearte? -preguntó aunque ya desde el minuto cero lo estaba haciendo-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Zoro- ese jefe iba perdiendo a cada palabra más la imagen de jefe.

-Zoro- dijo con una cara de "tienes nombre de hijo no deseado"-. Bueno. Estos señores me comentaron que la liaste por tu cuenta el día de la cagada del partido de veteranos. Pero que la cosa acabó bien. Yasopp quiere que formes parte de su equipo.

-¿En serio? -Miró a Yasopp- Muchas gracias por la oportunidad.

-No, no me la des. La entrevista era muy buena, no parecía de alguien que empieza en esta profesión, necesito ha alguien que trabaje así. Pero no me gusta tu actitud individualista. Entras en mi equipo, pero con las riendas apretadas.

Zoro no pudo evitar que se frunciera el ceño. No obstante lo que dijo fue:

-Vale.

Shanks sonrió.

-Su actitud no sé. Pero desde luego tienes intención.

-No lo animes.

El jefe se levantó para volver a tenderle la mano.

-Bienvenido a nuestro barco.

Zoro se quedó mirándole. Sonrió, con esa suficiencia propia de él. Se levantó y volvió a apretar la mano de ese hombre.

-Muchas gracias -dijo, en un tono que divirtió al pelirrojo. Lo veía perfectamente, ese joven era pura ambición.

* * *

Cayó la noche, y con ella los últimos empleados que quedaban salieron de Grand Line, Zoro entre ellos. Agotado, pero satisfecho. Si lo pensaba su situación solo había cambiado en que había pasado de chico de los recados de la revista a ser chicos de los recados exclusivo de Entrevistas. Pero había dado un paso más, ya tenía un puesto.

-Mira tu cara "ji,ji, a este paso me convierto en jefe de Grand Line"-apareció Ace detrás suya.

-Joder, no te aparezcas así.

-¿Te he asustado?

-Sorprendido. ¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que que hago? Me robas un beso y ahora me ignoras. Que fresca.

-¡Tu fuiste el que me besó a mi!

Y lo volvió hacerlo en ese instante.

-Solo quería que fuésemos a tomar algo -se encogió de hombros-. Para celebrarlo.

Zoro le sonrió. Estaba muy bien con él. Tanto que aún se mantenía su miedo.

-Pues más te vale que me lleves a un sitio donde se puede beber en condiciones.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Pegarte una cogorza un lunes?

-Aja.

* * *

Shanks entró en su habitación. Ahí estaba Mihawk, en la cama, con la lampará de la mesilla de noche que le tocaba más cerca encendida, para así poder seguir leyendo.

-Vaya día -el pelirrojo empezó a desnudarse- estarás más que satisfecho.

-Solo te he pedido veinticuatro horas de descanso -le habló sin levantar la mirada del libro-. No creo que sea para tanto.

-Esta bien, está bien... -dijo en tono conciliador mientras empezaba a desabrocharse el cinturón-. Como te dije Marco se ha encargado de manera excelente de la revista. Mejor que Ben en sus buenos tiempos. No le digas que te he dicho eso.

-No se me ocurriría.

Shanks, con solo unos calzoncillos se metió en la cama.

-Hoy ha entrado un chico nuevo en la sección Entrevistas. Parece de los que valen, y con carácter difícil. Me recuerda a ti a su edad. Para Yasopp va a ser bastante complicado encauzarle.

-Vaya -dijo importándole poco esa información- Por cierto, Shanks. Hablando de encauzar...

-No, no me digas que otra vez...

-Si, otra vez. Llamé a los dos institutos para ver que tal les iba a cada uno. Tu hijo se salta el horario de clases deliberadamente.

El pelirrojo resopló.

-Que voy hacer con él... No es un chico desinteresado, al revés, creo que tiene tantas motivaciones que necesita una muy concreta para ir al instituto... ¿No me podrías cambiar la adopción de la tuya?

-No.

-... A veces eres de lo más rotundo.

* * *

Era martes, iba en el metro, de camino al trabajo y no lo estaba pasando bien. El lunes estuvo a punto de eludir ese trayecto, tomar otras lineas y, tras todo, arriesgarse a llegar al hospital soberanamente tarde. Pero no se lo permitió, no se permitió que un maldito crio de instituto manejara así su vida sin ser tan siquiera consciente de ello. No, a él nadie le daba ordenes, directa o indirectamente. Así que tomó la linea de siempre... al final para nada. Luffy era imprevisible hasta para eso, a veces llegaba, a veces no...

Por eso, ese segundo día de la semana, estaba igual que el primero. Expectante, nervioso. Después de lo del domingo ¿Cómo debería comportarse? ¿Debería saludarle? Maldita sea, la gente en el metro hablaba ¿De que mierda podría hablar con él? Ya había visto que no tenían nada en común, menos que antes, que nada más con verlos se hacía evidente.

Se intentó tranquilizar. El chico no le había prestado mucha atención esa tarde, y parecía que era de los que no se acordaban bien de una cara, si coincidían en el metro seguramente Luffy ni se fijaría en él. Seguiría a lo suyo, como siempre. Si, como siempre. No pasaba nada. No pasaba nada. Todo volvería a su normalidad.

-¡Torao!

Se quedó de piedra cuando escuchó esa voz a su espalda, más todavía cuando vio la imagen del niño reflejada en el cristal que tenía por delante, con su cara sonriente y sus ojos brillantes llenos de una estúpida e irracional ilusión. Law se giró, como si fuera una máquina a la que ya tocaba engrasarse de nuevo. Ahí estaba.

-No sabía que tu tambíen cogieras esta linea ¿A donde vas?

-Voy... a trabajar.

-¿En serio? ¿Ya trabajas? Que chulo ¿Donde?

-En el hospital.

-¡Eres médico!- dijo en un todo de voz tan alto que los demás pasajeros pusieron miradas e hicieron sonidos de queja-. ¿Y vas todos los días?

-Si -contestó sin saber bien que clase de pregunta era esa.

-Que bien. Yo me aburro mucho en el metro. Creí que Zoro yo iríamos juntos por las mañanas, pero el día que lo acompañé me equivoqué de linea y total... además el móvil no funciona bien bajo tierra y no tengo nadie con quien hablar. A veces hasta me duermo y...

No paraba de hablar y hablar. Y reía. Todo haciendo que Law se sintiera abrumado, cohibido, y mal. Luffy se creía que se acababan de conocer, pero no era así. No era así para nada. Y eso hacía que se sintiera avergonzado de si mismo.

* * *

-Becario, baja a Online y lleva estos papeles.

-Becario, llama a estos números y concreta entrevistas.

-Becario, corrige las faltas de este articulo.

-Becario, ¿No es ya la horita para los donuts?

Zoro resopló, sentado sobre la taza del váter de la revista solo para descansar un poco, intentando recordar que la semana, antes o después, tenía que terminar. Antes o después. Volvería a ser libre, libre para dormir a pierna suelta.

Llamaron al a puerta.

-Esta ocupado -contestó sin esforzarse demasiado en alzar la voz.

Volvieron a llamar.

-Está ocupado- repitió en un poco un poco más alto.

Volvieron a llamar.

-¡He dicho que está ocupado!-le dio una patada a la puerta, abriéndola así. Se sorprendió- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He reconocido tus tenis y vaqueros cochambrosos debajo de la puerta -le sonrió Ace.

-¿No te da vergüenza espiar así? -se levantó con esfuerzo-.Y además en unos servicios que usan todos los hombre de la empresa. Maldito gay pervertido... -abrió el grifo para mojarse las manos echarse agua en la cara.

-Se te ve cansado.

-Estoy bien -se secó las manos y la cara con la camiseta-. Solo me hace falta acostumbrarme al ritmo de trabajo.

-Uff... suerte con ello- bromeó- ¿Cómo tienes este fin de semana?

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué?

-Oh, por nada, me apetecía comprarme unas litronas y darme de puñetazos con alguien en plan _El Club de la Lucha_. ¿Por qué crees que va a ser Zoro? Pasar un poco de tiempo juntos, ir conociéndonos. Ya sabes, esa cosas.

Zoro resopló casi riéndose.

-A mi ya se me ha olvidado que es eso.

-Venga ya. No seas melodramático. ¿Y cómo debo tomarme yo eso?

-Solo que mis ultimas relaciones no han sido muy largas, Ace.

-Ah, bueno, eso ya lo llevabas escrito en tu cara de tipo duro e inaccesible.

-...

-Bueno. ¿Que me dices? Nos vemos este sábado.

-Depende. ¿Me vas a llevar a un sitio bonito?

-Oh, te iba a llevar a un sitio precioso. Pero después pensé que me llamarías gilicursi, así que el plan es que vayamos a mi casa, pidamos unas pizzas y nos veamos el Formula 1.

Zoro no pudo más que asentir, le parecía bien el plan.

-Oye, ¿Y Luffy?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No estará allí pegando botes como un mono?

-Hombre, yo no esperaba que le trajeras a nuestra primera cita. Pero si a ti te va el royo familiar...

-¡No es eso imbécil! ¿Acaso no vive contigo?

-¿Por qué iba Luffy a vivir conmigo?

Zoro se quedó pensativo.

-¿No es... tu hermano?

-¡Otro! -carcajeó- Todo el mundo piensa lo mismo al vernos. Pero no. Simplemente el se pasa mucho por aquí y entablamos mucha amistad.

-¿Y eso? Quiero decir ¿Qué hace un adolescente paseándose así como así por una revista de alto standing?

-Pues...

La puerta del cuarto de baño de hombres se abrió de repente.

-¡Zoro! ¡Ace! ¡Ya sabía que erais vosotros! -el rey de Roma les abrazó a los dos a la vez- ¡Que bien veros! ¿Qué estáis, en el descanso? ¿Vais comer? ¡Yo también tengo hambre! Pero no puedo... ¡Tengo que ir a saludar a mi padre que ya volvió de viaje! ¡Quería saludarle ayer! ¡Y antes de ayer! ¡Y antes de antes de ayer! Pero no pude porque llega muy tarde de trabajaaaar... ¡Adiós!

Y así como se vino, se fue. Zoro miró a Ace.

-¿Su padre trabaja aquí?

-Si.

-Ah, por eso viene tanto... ¿Le conozco? Al padre digo.

-Puede ser... ¡Uy que tarde se me ha hecho! Tengo que volver al trabajo. Nos vemos luego.

El peliverde se quedó en estado contemplativo mientras el otro se alejaba. Con efecto retardado, pudo atar los cabos.

-¿¡Qué su padre es quién!?

-No lo airees por ahí, es un secreto.

-Espera Ace un moment...

Tal y como el otro que no era su hermano se fue.

-Vaya- pensó en voz alta mientras se rascaba la cabeza-. Es no me lo esperaba...

Se había quedado solo en el baño, que se mantenía en pleno silencio salvo por el gotear pausado de un grifo. Zoro inspiró por la nariz. Resopló. Sus manos se apoyaron en el borde de lavamanos, quedando unos segundos con la cabeza gacha. Se miró en el espejo. No era solo el trabajo por lo que estaba tan agotado. Era también esa maldita sensación que no paraba de rondarle, de acosarle. Como una presencia que le perseguía y no conseguía ver. Como el augurio de que algo iba a acabar mal.

**Continuará...**

**Notas finales:** ¡Esto es indignante! ¡Se supone que ya tendría que haberse encontrado! ¡Desde el primer capitulo se tenían que haber encontrado! Pero ahora ¿Qué? Vamos por el tercero todavía no saben que están en el mismo edificio. ¡Subnormales profundos! Y todo ¿Por qué? Por ir echando más mierda al asunto ¿no? No basta con que sean jefe y empleado, no. Tiene que ser un jefe, casado y con dos hijo y un empleado que por fin empieza a tener una relación decente después de dos años. ¡Irse ya a la mierda! ¡Autora dimisión! ¡Dimisión!

PD: No sé si el Formula 1 es un deporte, investigué y parece ser que es depende de quien preguntes, de todas formas parece que las revistas deportivas si incluyen artículos sobre esto.

PD2: Lo siento profundamente, pero se me alargan los capítulos. Y es verdad que yo pensaba que se vieran ya en el primero. Lo que está claro es que ya no prometo más nada.


	4. Distracciones

Voy a divagar un poco si no os importa:

No dejo de pensar en la coincidencias de esta historia con otras de mis historias, más bien con una de ellas, a veces pienso que si no fuera porque el argumento es totalmente diferente sería como hubiese escrito yo esa pero con esta edad que ahora me toca vivir. Eso y que la originalidad tiene un limite, pero eso es otro caso. (risas).

Tema aparte. Me sorprende mucho como Ace ha caído en gracia de manera general. Me ha pasado de vez en cuando, que alguien pero de manera muy individual me dice "la pareja principal me gusta, pero preferiría que estuviera con el otro". Pero aquí ha llegado de tal forma que parece que el AceZo es la principal... ¿Debería mencionarlo en el resumen de la historia con las otras dos?... Bah, paso.

Bueno, esta vez tardé dos semana en ves de una, ya la cosa empieza complicarse con el tiempo que tengo y que no tengo. Sea como sea agradezco la paciencia.

Ala, pa vosotros este capi.

**Capitulo 4 Distracciones **

Los vehículos de carrera por fin dieron la ultima vuelta y llegaron a la linea de meta. El ganador salió del coche y fue abrazado por su equipo y conocidos, dando saltos y brincos. Después lo subieron a un podio en escalera con los que habían quedado segundo y tercero; le dieron una medalla y sostuvo, con los brazos en alto, un trofeo más grande que su propia cabeza.

Ace suspiró por la nariz y, con ojos somnolientos, alcanzó el mando para apagar el televisor. Empezó a estirar su cuerpo con un bostezo y lo relajó con un resoplido. Desvió su vista hacia Zoro, que permanecía profundamente dormido en el otro sillón. El pecoso sonrió con algo de paciencia. Se levantó y se acercó al peliverde, colocándose de cuclillas frente a él.

-Eh -le tapó la nariz y sujetó su barbilla para cerrarle la boca-. Es hora de levantarse.

Zoro, a los pocos segundos hinchándose su cara de aire, se retorció soltando una pedorreta al intenta respirar.

-¿Pero que haces?- dijo malhumorado y frotándose los ojos-. Mierda. ¿Ya es de día?

-Más o menos. Son casi las ocho de la tarde.

-¿Qué? -le miró-. ¿Y el Fórmula 1?

-A los cinco minutos ya estabas roncando.

-Joder...- se llevó una mano a la frente-. -Deberías haberme despertado.

-No te tortures. Ya estaba bastante sorprendido con que hubieses llegado aquí sin quedar K.O. en alguna linea de metro -bromeó.

-Dios... Pedimos pizza ¿verdad?

-Si, ahí están.

-Buff... mierda ¿Por que no te enfadas?

-¿Quién te dice que no esté enfadado?- se puso de rodillas, apoyando sus manos en el apoyabrazos para le besarle en la ceja- Me he cabreado tanto que te he desnudado -después en la mejilla-, violado- y en la barbilla-. y subido fotos a Facebook- y finalmente en los labios.

-Eso no serás verdad ¿no?

-Mira tu Facebook- se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Ace se tomó más confianza y sus labios fueron a la boca del otro una vez más, pero esta vez queriendo elevar el tema, queriendo jugar un poco más, cruzando fronteras con su lengua. No pasaba nada, Zoro se dejaba, Zoro estaba bien.

Ace notó como la mano, que ya se estaba paseando por debajo de la camiseta del otro, era detenida. Paró el beso para mira al peliverde. Zoro se había agarrado por la muñeca, con lo que parecía una intención por apartarla.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó tan sorprendido como preocupado.

Zoro le miraba como hacía una semana en el partido de baloncesto. Como si escondiera algo.

-Solo... solo llevamos una semana.

El pecoso abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo pero entonces oyó voces; y el ruido de unas llaves entrando en una cerradura y girando.

-¡Ha sido vergonzoso! Desde luego no sé para que concreta ese cretino una rueda de pren...

Entraron así dos personas. Dos jóvenes, chico y chica. Todos se quedaron mirando los unos a los otros, como si acabara de aparecer un alien y fuera una imagen imposible de concebir.

-Se me había olvidado que hoy traías tu ligue a casa -dijo el chico.

-Ya veo...-contestó Ace.

-¿Qué?- alzó la voz la chica, sorprendida- ¿Qué Ace tiene novio? ¿Cómo no me lo has dicho antes?

-Porque hoy era su primera cita oficial.

-Ah, por eso se le nota una vena hinchada en la frente.

-Seguramente.

-Seguramente- confirmó Ace con una sonrisa falsa.

-Pues mejor nos vamos.

-Ala, ala. Seguid lo vuestro.

-Anda, dejadlo -dijo Ace levantándose- Y entrad de una vez. ¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí?

-Problemas técnicos -contestó la chica entrando y dejando un robusta maleta en el suelo, tal y como la que dejó el otro chico antes de cerrar la puerta-. problemas técnicos llamados "político". El dirigente del partido ha dado la rueda de prensa desde una pantalla.

-¿Cómo?

-Como lo oyes. Se ve que le grabaron desde antes y eso nos han puesto: un vídeo del tío dando una charla.

-¿Eso es legal?

-Legal no sé- le dijo el chico- Pero desde luego no se han librado del articulo que voy a escribir. Me quitarán horas de sueño, pero no mi libertad de expresión.

-Eres todo un poeta. Zoro -le miró, el peliverde se había puesto en pie tambíen- Este es Sabo, vivimos juntos en este piso. Ella es Koala, su compañera. Ambos trabajan para la Revolutionary.

-¿Para la Revolutionary? -preguntó asombrado mientras le daba la mano a Sabo.

-¿La conoces?

-Claro.

Los temas políticos y económicos la verdad es que a Zoro le traían un poco al pairo, pero muy aislado habría que vivir para no conocer la mayor revista de temas de actualidad. La Revolutionary destacaba por tratar las noticias más controvertidas e implicadas. Al propio Estado le convenía muy poco su existencia, y ya les había declarado una guerra a cualquier periodista que tuviera que ver con ella. No obstante, la revista llevaba más de diez años, no solo sobreviviendo, sino además prosperando.

-¿Y tú? -le investigó Koala una vez le saludó-. ¿De que conoces a Ace?

-Del trabajo.

-¿Eres un recurso humano? Oye, vamos a sentarnos ¿no?

-Si, eso- afirmó el otro masajéandose los hombro-. Que estoy molido. Mira, si hay hasta pizza.

-Fría -avisó Ace, a lo Zoro prefirió no hacer comentario alguno.

Se calentaron las pizzas, se sacaron algunas cervezas y se fueron sentado.

-Ah, entonces eres de los nuestros -dijo la chica divertida.

-Si, conocí a Ace cuando me entrevistó.

-¿Y qué deporte practicas? -preguntó ahora Sabo.

-¿Deporte?

-Si. Es un requisito no escrito en Grand Line. Hasta para los de Recursos humanos. Todos practican o han practicado un deporte.

-¿En serio? -el peliverde miró a Ace.

Ace se encogió de hombros.

-Yo practicaba judo. Pero tampoco llegué a nada importante. Tonterías de instituto.

-Algo tenías que hacer con esa agresividad- se rió su compañero de piso.

-Calla.

-Bueno, yo hacía sobre todo kendo, que era lo que me gustaba.

-¿Kendo? Eso si que es nuevo, no se conoce a muchas personas interesadas en ese deporte.

-Me viene más de tradición familiar. Pero no quita que me guste.

-No lo sabía -dijo Ace.

-No me preguntaste.

-Pero se nota que estás fuerte -le observó Koala-. ¿No haces ningún otro tipo de ejercicio?

-Me gusta estar en forma y hasta hace muy poco iba al gimnasio pero...

-Si, ya sé. La maldita vocación de periodista. ¿Qué nos vas a contar?

-Efectivamente.

-Pues no te queda nada, novato.

La conversación se alargó un poco más. Sabo y Koala le hicieron el favor de no indagar demasiado en su vida, solo superficialmente. Le cayeron bastante simpáticos, y eso de primeras fue reciproco. Pero a veces, el peliverde se daba cuenta de las miradas que se echaban los dos compañeros de piso, y de lo serio que parecía el pecoso. Había que ser muy tonto para no darse cuenta, estaban intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

-Será mejor que me vaya -dijo tras un rato.

Ace le acompañó hasta el portal.

-¿Sabrás encontrar la parada del metro?

-Creo que si. Si he llegado no puede ser tan difícil.

-Ya...

Zoro inspiró.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

-Si...

-Hasta el lunes.

-Hasta el lunes.

El peliverde se dio la vuelta. No se había alejado mucho cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del otro.

-Zoro – el aludido se giró para mirarle- Yo no pretendía ir tan rápido. De verdad.

Hubiese preferido que no le dijera eso, solo la hacía sentirse peor. Sin embargo sonrió de la manera más amable que pudo conseguir, porque era consciente de que era mejor que soltar cualquier palabra. Ace le correspondió a marchas forzadas. Volvió a dejar de mirarle y fue para la estación de metro, sabiendo que esa noche ninguno de los dos dormiría demasiado.

* * *

Law llegó agotado al piso. Había sido un duro lunes de trabajo y solo atinaba a arrastrar los pies hasta su cama, sobre la que que se dejó caer bocabajo. No se molestó ni en cerrar la puerta, menos en pensar que debería ponerse otra ropa más cómoda. A esas alturas ya le daba igual. Cerró los ojos esperando para dormirse.

Le vino entonces la imagen de la culpa de todo aquello: Luffy.

Frunció el ceño. Ese niño era tan imprevisible como un rayo. Cosa que ya sabía desde antes, pero antes no se conocían, por lo que no le afectaba tanto. Prepararse diariamente para su llegada ya consumía parte de su energía, así que cuando el crio efectivamente aparecía ya podía irse despidiéndose de sus fuerzas para el resto del día.

Tres veces, tres veces en una semana había compartido trayecto con Luffy, y ya estaba en las últimas, y eso que no emitía más que "ums" desde que se encontraban hasta que el maldito adolescente se bajaba en su parada. Era como si cada vez que el chico abriera la boca le chupara la sangre. Desde luego, cuando solo lo observaba, nunca pensó que sería así. Solo veía a un chico exageradamente entusiasmado, permanentemente alegre...

Abrió los ojos, serio. Se giró, colocándose bocarriba, mirando hacia el techo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Luffy no era el tipo de persona en que se fijaría Law. No, la verdad era que no. Tal vez... ¿Era eso lo que le había pasado durante todo ese tiempo, que no le gustaba, que tan solo había sido un parche imaginario?

Por eso, quizás, nunca cruzó otro límite que no fuera observarlo desde la otra punta de la cabina del metro.

Se rió de si mismo. Dios, si se llevaban tantos años como para que el maldito crio siguiera en el instituto.

Law inspiró y expiró. De repente se había quitado un peso de encima. Si, él de verdad no pretendía nada, nunca pretendió nada. Sus pupilas se colocaron en la foto que tenía en la mesita de noche. Sonrió con un halo de tristeza. Si, definitivamente Luffy solo había sido una distracción.

* * *

No había hablado con Ace desde el sábado, y eso que ya estaban a miércoles. Era normal, después de todo estaban en un trabajo que hacía que el tiempo que dedicaban a su vida personal escaseara. Aunque eso no era algo que le permitiese tranquilizarse.

-Eh, becario. Tengo trabajo para ti.

Zoro se volvió, reconociendo la voz de Yasopp y a la vez intentando que no se le notara mucho la irritación por ese maldito mote.

-Dígame.

-El ganador de la medalla de esgrima nos ha concedido una entrevista.

-Lo sé. Se encargaba Robin.

-Pues ve con ella. Harás de apuntador, pero no te olvides de sacarle unas cuantas fotos. Robin va a necesitar todas sus artes para que ese maldito Cavendish no se sienta ignorado y nos deje con media entrevista sin hacer, como de costumbre... ¿Te pasa algo?

-No... -se le había iluminado la cara- ¿Por qué?

-Anda, vete antes de que me arrepienta.

-¡Si! -se puso en marcha casi corriendo.

-¡Y recuerda que eres un apoyo a tu compañera! ¡No el puto protagonista!

Yasopp no supo muy bien si el chico le había escuchado o no.

* * *

Zoro salió del ascensor con buen animo, era casi la hora punta y había barullo en la planta baja.

-Robin, ya estoy aquí.

-Ah, Zoro -ella era una de las pocas que lo llamaba por su nombre-. Vámonos, el taxi nos está esperando.

-¿Un taxi? Vaya lujo.

-Es que tenemos que recoger a nuestra estrella en el aeropuerto y llevarlo hasta su hotel. A no ser, claro, que el avión se le haya acabado la gasolina a medio vuelo.

-...

Ella sonrió, dejando la bolsa de la cámara para que él la recogiera, cosa que no el importó. Por fin le permitían un poco de trabajo de campo.

Ambos entraron en el vehículo, él después de ella. Se sentía nervioso, puede que estuviera más emocionado de lo que se permitía mostrar incluso así mismo.

Su móvil sonó llamando su antención. Tenía un mensaje. De Ace:

_Tenemos que hablar._

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Robin al ver que se había quedado un poco pálido.

-Si...-contestó un poco desorientado- Si, si -intentó afirmarse-. Estoy bien.

Algo había hecho "crack" en toda su reciente felicidad. Algo que nada tenía que ver con su trabajo, algo que, Zoro, había estado acostumbrado a no envolver en el mismo paquete que el resto de su vida. Porque él, por mucho que tuvieras sus cosas, era una persona racional, una persona que sabía que tu alegría en el día a día no podía dártela siempre la misma y única persona y que por lo tanto no debería de intervenir en tus verdaderos objetivos.

Algo que, conforme avanzaba la entrevista que le estaban haciendo a Cavendish, se solidificaba más y más en una especie bruma oscura. Contrarrestaba, por suerte, con empalagosos olores de perfume de la habitación de hotel que apenas te dejaban respirar y por mayoritario numero de luces posibles que al entrevistado le gustaba tener dedicadas a si mismo las veinticuatro horas del día.

Zoro apuntaba tal y como le habían ordenado, pero tenía que hacer muchos tachones de tinta y volver a escribir. Era incapaz de estar al cien por cien concentrado, y los leves fruncidos de ceño del tal Cavendish cada vez que no copiaba cada cosa dicha y no dicha por él no ayudaban para nada a mejorar la situación. Por no hablar del tema de que le tenía que hacer una foto cada dos por tres con la camarita de los cojones.

Y eso era en lo referente a él, después estaba lo referente a Robin. Porque desde luego no se le escapaba el detalle de que la mujer se había traído su grabadora y que estaba haciendo uso de ella. Eso no era una entrevista corriente, era un paripé para el capullo ese que, hubiese Zoro recibido o no ese mensaje de Ace, al peliverde igualmente le habría caido mal.

-Señor Cavendish, varios artículos han afirmado que su verdadera intención es ganar tantas medallas de oro consecutivas que se convierta en una meta imposible de alcanzar para otros. ¿Hablamos acaso de que usted está intentado un récord guinnes?

El espadachín rió con parsimonia, como si le hubiesen metido un supositorio de mariguana tamaño elefante por el culo.

-Querida Robin -dijo-. Ambos sabemos que a los periodista les gusta exagerar las cosas -y que a él le gustaba que las exagerasen-. Aunque ciertamente no niego que a toda persona le gustaría ser reconocida...

Zoro se dio cuenta de que Robin le hacía señales con la mano por debajo de la mesa. Había conseguido escribirse un mensaje en la palma. "Grabadora, pila". El peliverde miró el aparato, la luz que avisaba de que estaba en rec no iluminaba, raro visto que llevaba una hora haciéndolo. Las pilas se habían quedado sin batería.

-Señor Cavendish. ¿Le importa si hacemos un descanso? Mi compañero irá a por unos cafés y seguiremos con lo nuestro.

-Bueno, pero que no tarde mucho -dijo con falsa amabilidad y la barbilla cada vez más en dirección al techo- Soy una persona con muchos compromisos.

-Lo sabemos -sonrió y le hizo una señal a Zoro que el entendió perfectamente como "vete a la de ya".

Y así se fue, raudo y veloz.

* * *

Y así volvió, hasta la mismísima poya.

Ya no solo había sido esa maldita sensación de que las calles cambiaran para hacerle la puñeta, tambíen había sido que, por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, todas las esquinas del puto país habían sido adjudicadas a una tienda de chinos menos, precisamente, las de la zona donde se alojaba Cavenmierda.

Hizo footing, o más bien spinnig, atravesando varias calles, y ya no solo sin encontrar un chino, tampoco una ferretería o algo, algo, que le permitiera volver antes de que ese imbécil se impacientara. Al final tuvo que entrar en un supermercado, perderse en el supermercado, encontrar las pilas en el supermercado e intentar salir del maldito supermercado.

A la vuelta de esto estaba agotado, sudado, y deseando que ya se acabara todo. Entonces se percató de que no había comprado los cafés.

Se dio un cabezazo contra la pared de entrada principal y volvió a salir, a por un Sturback o la primera poyada que apereciera. Ya que por mucho que Cavenmierda fuera lo que fuera, y fuese de lo que fuese, la cafetería de su hotel solo abría a la hora del desayuno.

Cuando vio ya ante sus ojos la puerta de la habitación, con todos mandados hechos, le costó hasta creerselo. Pero tampoco es que la vida le fuera a dar cuartel, ya lo percibió cuando la dicha puerta se abrió de un portazo.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo -dijo Robin, la puerta se volvió a cerrar de otro portazo, la mujer vio a Zoro-. Me ha descubierto la grabadora y se lo ha tomado como una ofensa personal -le explicó.

Por segunda vez en el día, algo en Zoro hizo "crack".

Sin dar una voz o alarmarse le pasó las bolsas, la de las pilas y los cafés, a la mujer. Llamó a la puerta. Al otro lado no parecía que nadie tuviese intención de abrir. Llamó más fuerte y de manera más agresiva. Robin intentó decirle algo pero él levantó una mano indicando que esperase. La puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué pasa?- en los ojos de Cavendish se veía bastante furia como para achantar a cualquiera, pero al peliverde no. Mucho menos ese día.

-Aún nos queda la mitad de la entrevista.

-No es asunto mio.

Zoro se rio, como si estuviera a punto de degollar a un cervatillo y le pareciera lo más divertido del mundo.

-Veras, a lo mejor hay una cosa que no sabes. Y es que yo también sé esgrima. Kendo para ser más exactos.

-¿Y eso es algo que debería de importarme?

-No, a la vista está que no es algo que a ti te importe. Tu vas por los méritos y por la fama. Que por lo que sé no te basta con que eso se note que además hasta lo verbalizas.

Cavendish le miró de arriba a abajo, con desprecio, pero casi indiferente.

-¿Es a esto a lo que se dedica Grand Line? ¿A que los principiantes den sermones?

-Lo dices como si no fuera mejor que un espadachín de medallas de oro que se dedica a ir de cantante de rock. Aunque yo no te juzgo, la verdad, haz con tu vida lo que quieras. Pero ten en cuenta que los cantantes de rock pueden, si se lo montan bien, vivir de lo suyo para el resto de la vida. Tú, en cuanto empiece a caersete el pelo, adiós muy buenas. Ni belleza, ni fuerza para sujetar una espada. Tan solo esa ropa de camarero en un pub gay que te pones y el arrepentimiento de haber echado de tu habitación a dos periodistas de Grand Line, que posiblemente sea la única revista que se pueda permitir gastar un par de lineas en mencionarte cuando estés para el arrastre.

Robin se había quedado atónita, Zoro seguía desafiante y Cavenish le respondía de la misma manera, pero demasiado callado para lo que era él.

Finalmente, Cavendish les cerró la puerta en las narices.

* * *

Al volver a la revista, la adrenalina de Zoro se había ido a trastero de su mente, lo que equivalió a un bajón tremendo y a la llegada de unas preocupaciones demasiado exageradas para lo que era él.

-Joder...- dijo con mirada ausente y derrumbada mientras el ascensor subía- Me van a echar...

-Yo estaría más preocupada por la demanda que te pueda mandar Cavendish- le dijo Robin.

-Gracias por los ánimos.

Las puertas se abrieron dándoles paso y ambos entraron a la planta de Entrevistas. Yasopp les recibió, aunque claramente eran el centro de atención de todos los presentes, que seguían trabajando sin dejar de lanzar miradas de soslayo.

-Necesito una explicación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la mujer.

-Antes la explicación.

Robin se mostró dispuesta a relatar lo ocurrido. Seguramente se le ocurriría decir que llevó una grabadora sin pilas, pero Zoro no dejó que eso pasara.

-Le he dicho a ese cretino lo que pienso de él.

Las miradas de soslayo se convirtieron en miradas directas.

-¿Crees que es forma de hacer tu trabajo?- le preguntó el jefe de Entrevistas.

-Creo que es la forma de que se respete mi trabajo.

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral, y una gran expectación. De repente se oyó el solitario palmeo de unas manos. Se sumó un aplauso general.

Yasopp rió a carcajadas y le pasó el brazo por el cuello de Zoro en un gesto de plena camaradería.

-¡Me cago en la puta suerte que tienes para hacer las cosas, Roronoa! ¡Me cago en ella!

-¿Q... qué? -estaba tan abrumado que no podía ni decir palabra.

-Cavendish ha llamado hace nada. Nos ha contado lo de la grabadora.

-¿No está enfadado? -preguntó Robin.

-¡Claro que lo está! ¡Tiene un cabreo del carajo! Pero yo no sé lo que le habrá dicho este capullo desbocado que se a bajado del podio. Muy a su pesar, pero lo ha hecho. Y quiere que se le haga el resto de la entrevista cuanto antes. ¡Eso si! Me ha dicho que ni por asomo quiere volver a este peloverde -volvió a carcajear-. ¡Eh, señores, ya vale de aplaudir al novato! ¡Que se le va a subir a la cabeza y después no va haber quien lo reinserte!

La gente siguió aplaudiendo, Yasopp riendo. Zoro miró a Robin. Ella le sonrió y se unió a los demás. No hubo manera de que no se permitiera estar poco contento.

* * *

Al salir se encontró a Ace, esperándole.

-Hola.

-Hola..

A ambos le costaba bastante mirarse a los ojos y prestaban más atención al transito de los coches o al cielo nocturno.

-Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado hoy en Entrevistas -sonrió de manera forzada- Nunca creí que conocería una persona igual o peor de la cabeza que Luffy -bromeó- Además... la jugada te volvió a salir bien.

-Si, la verdad es que tenía un poco los cojones de corbata. Pero tampoco es que me haya librado del todo. Marco fue a hablar conmigo para echarme la bronca.

-Normal, es su trabajo velar por una armonía. Pero seguro que es él más ha disfrutado oyendo la historia.

-Ya...

Se les acabaron las frases de conversación cortés, y ya no sabían que decir para eludir más el tema.

-Joder...- masculló Ace- ¡Joder! ¡Me cago en la puta! ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué?¡Mierda!- le pegó una patada al muro que blanqueaba las escaleras por la derecha-. ¡Me jode! ¡Me trataste como si yo lo único que quisiera fuera acostarme contigo! Y no lo digo solo por lo del fin de semana, tu actitud es siempre así. ¡Me jode! Me jode que pienses así de mi, me jode que no confíes en mi, y me jode que me pongas en el mismo cesto de los tíos con los que has salido. ¡Pero sobre todo me jode estar aquí cabreado contigo cuando lo único que quiero es felicitarte! ¡Ah!-resopló con exasperación, se llevó una mano a la frente-. Mierda...

Zoro se quedó callado, aún asimilando aquel discurso que el pecoso le acaba de soltar.

-No quieres cortar conmigo.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a querer cortar contigo? Es a ti quien parece que todo esto le molesta. Que yo te molesto. Joder...

Por tercera vez en el día, algo en su interior hizo "crack". No obstante, en esa ocasión no fue un golpe negativo, al revés. Fue una idea que llevaba un tiempo luchando por salir y que por fin había roto las paredes que la blindaban.

Desde hacía dos años, no le había importado herir a la otra persona con la que estaba. Se había preocupado por librases de sus obsesiones, pero no del otro. Si con Ace había sido justo al contrario tenía que ser por algo. Tenía que ser porque la atracción que sentía por él era algo más que gustar.

Adelantó sus pasos, rebasando la distancia entre los dos y colocándose muy cerca de él. Se aguantaron la mirada. Zoro separó los labios para hablar.

-¡Ey! Ace, Zoro ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados?

Los dos se giraron hacía atrás, apartándose un poco el uno del otro. Shanks les saludaba bajando por la puerta principal.

-Como os gusta a los jóvenes hacer horas extras, cuando tengáis mi edad ya os arrepentiréis. ¿No es así? - puso atención un poco hacia atrás, como si hubiese alguien a su espalda- Mihawk.

El cuerpo del peliverde se tensó por completo y el aire desapareció de sus pulmones. Fue alzando sus ojos, completamente abiertos, para ponerlos de nuevo en el arco de entrada donde ya se describía una figura humana. No, no puede ser. He tenido que oír mal, pensó, o debe de ser otro, pero no puede ser él.

Era curioso saber que, tal vez, si no les hubiesen interrumpido, si Zoro hubiese sido capaz de decirle a Ace lo que pensaba, si no hubiese esperado tanto para hablar con él o si no hubiese apartado su mano la primera vez que quiso tocarle, jamás, en ese momento, se habría encontrado con aquel hombre, de pelo oscuro y ojos tan amarillos como los de un ave rapaz.

**Continuará...**

**Notas:** Aún no sé por qué, pero cuando escribí este final de capitulo me dieron ganas de reírme muy malvadamente. Y mucho, sobre todo reírme mucho. Solo que como socialmente eso está mal visto, sobre todo pasada ya las doce de la noche, me limité a poner una sonrisa de satisfacción y a soltar un "jeje" entre dientes.

Debo decir que a mi no me cae mal Cavendish, por si ha parecido lo contrario. Me hace gracia en general, pero ni fú ni fá en verdad. Sé que ha mucha gente le gusta y a lo mejor me he pasado con él un poco en ese capitulo, pero es que su personalidad venía como anillo al dedo.

Ah, algunos me habéis pedido que ponga más LawLu. Mi intención es hacerlo, de hecho iba a meter una escena más de ellos, pero por el momento les toca ir más a paso de tortuga. Puede que cuando avance más la historia sean ellos lo que tengan la mayoría del capitulo para explayarse y la otra pareja una o dos escenas.

Eso es todos! Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	5. Doble cara o más

Creo que esta ha sido una de las semanas que menos tiempo he tenido para escribir... Y sin embargo aquí estoy. Podríamos llamarlo milagro... o tambíen que ha salido más cortito.

**Capitulo 5. Doble cara o más**

Cada pisada que daba aquel hombre al bajar los escalones le hacía retumbar todo el cuerpo, como si se tratase de una cadena de terremotos. Se acercaba a él. Después de dos años viviendo de su recuerdo, ahora Mihawk se acercaba a él. No podía dejar de mirarle, como si todavía buscara algo que le indicara que fuese un error, una confusión. Pero no, no había tal cosa, era él.

Las imágenes y sentimientos que se habían vuelto borrosos con el tiempo volvían a cobrar vida, como si tan solo hiciese un momento de ellos. Su mirada, el tacto de sus labios, sus gestos, sus manos...

-Ah, es verdad. Creo que todavía no os conocéis -la voz de Shanks le devolvió al mundo real-. Zoro, te presento al Señor Dracule.

El nombre quedó rondando en su cabeza con aún más incredulidad de la que ya llevaba encima. Señor Dracule, M. Dracule, Mihawk Dracule.

-El co-dirigente de la revista -dijo casi preguntando, casi atragantándose.

-Lo ves, te dije que era un chico bien espabilado. -le dio una palmada amistosa a Zoro en el hombro, y tal vez pasada de fuerza.

-Ya veo -la voz del otro sonó como antaño, y si no hubiese sido por la indiferencia que denotaba ya hubiese hecho llegar al límite al peliverde-. ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

Le costó mucho entender, no solo que estaba haciendo esa pregunta, sino que se la estaba haciendo a él, como si no le conociera de nada, como si nunca le hubiese visto.

-Zoro Roronoa -cada vez le costaba más hablar, y sobre todo aparentar lo contrario.

-Encantado.

Mihawk alzó la mano para estrechársela, la miró, agradeciendo que su propio brazo tuviera el gesto instintivo, porque la verdad él jamás hubiese logrado pensar en que debía de hacer en ese instante.

En su subconsciente volvía a pasar ese momento antes de que el hombre que tenía ahora frente a él cogiera un taxi y desapareciera sin dejar rastro. Y si, por ello tuvo expectativas, tan intensas que le aterraban.

Correspondió el saludo. No obstante, al tocar esa mano, solo sintió un frío seco. Mihawk la apartó enseguida.

-Bueno. ¿Qué hacíais aquí plantados? -preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Solo estábamos hablando -la voz de Ace se pronunció, recordándole que estaba ahí- En realidad ya nos íbamos.

-¿En serio? ¿No os apetecen tomaros una copitas con vuestros jefes?

-No creo que sea buena idea. Ambos estamos agotados y Zoro aún no se acostumbra al ritmo de trabajo.

Shanks miró a uno y a otro.

-Esta bien. Pero no trasnochéis mucho, eh.

-Se equivoca.

-Ya, ya... que alegría ser joven. Buenas noches.

Se fueron yendo. Y a la vez que Zoro y Ace volvían a quedarse solos, el peliverde iba recobrando la consciencia. Dándose cuenta de que Mihawk ni tan siquiera le había dirigido una mirada.

Se preguntó si solo estaba aparentando, pero... ¿Para qué? ¿Qué importaba que sus compañeros de trabajo supieran que se conocían o no? Puede que no fuera correcto decir la forma pero...

Recordó que estaba casado. Claro, si, con una mujer, eso fue lo que le dijo. Tal vez no quería levantar sospechas, claro, si, eso era...

Su pecho empezó a presionar.

Un hombre que le es infiel a su mujer lo normal es que no lo sea una vez. Zoro seguramente no fue el único, seguramente fue uno más, uno que ya no merecía la pena ni recordar de entre tantos.

-Zoro.

Miró al pecoso. Seguía esperando una respuesta de una conversación que para el peliverde parecía que habían tenido hacía milenios. ¿Qué debía decirle? Ya no se acordaba. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

-Estoy cansado. Mejor hablamos otro día.

Al decirlo creyó que para Ace eso ya sería una respuesta, y eso mismo vio reflejado en su cara. Sin embargo no dijo lo que se esperaba.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-No, gracias. Necesito estar solo.

-Vale.

-Vale...

Se dieron la espalda el uno al otro y cada uno fue por su camino.

* * *

Law estaba relajado, se sentía relajado. Por fin. Ya hacía ya una semana que había decidido simplemente coger el metro, sin montar un drama. Era verdad que es niño también llevaba una semana sin darse por aparecido, pero eso le dio ventaja para recapacitar, meditar y hacer frente a su problema. Se acabó. Ya ni siquiera le importaba si Luffy iba o venía, mucho menos que algún día supiera que le había estado observando, durante bastante tiempo, como una especie de enfermo mental. Eso solo fue un parche, un lapsus, estaba curado. Seguía con su vida.

-¡Torao!

Levantó la vista, viendo como llegaba aquel chico otra vez, ignorando que su humor hubiese cambiado levemente para mejor, creyendo que en tal caso era porque de verdad había conseguido que la presencia de Luffy no le importara.

Si, para Law todo iba bien en su propio mundo particular. En el mundo real no tanto, visto que mientras Luffy se acercaba a él, a la cabina le dio por tambalearse, de manera que el chico se precipitó hasta donde él estaba sentado con la cabeza por delante. Directamente a su nariz.

-¡Auch!- se llevó ambas manos al cubrir su cara.

-¡Ah! ¡Torao! ¡Te has puesto en mi camino!

-¿¡Qué yo qué!?

-¡Estas sangrando!

-Joder...

-¡Toma mi servilleta!

-¡Pero si está echa un asco!

-Que remilgado eres...

Ese comentario hizo que le diera un tic en el ojo, pero prefirió pasar, tenías otras urgencias. Rápidamente, sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo para limpiarse y taparse la nariz. Algunos desconocidos preguntaron que si estaba bien, él hacía indicaciones de que si y de que no había de preocuparse. Luego se dio cuenta de que con la caída Luffy se había quedado en su regazo, de frente a él, y que todavía no se había movido de ahí.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?

-Se está cómodo.

-...

-¿...?

-¡Quítate de encima!

El chico se levantó de un salto y sobresalto, agarrándose a una de las barras. La gente empezaba a reírse por lo bajini, Law lanzó una mirada penetrante y los acalló. Se produjo entonces unos segundos de silencio y paz. Hasta que volvió un pequeña risa contenida, la de Luffy, que intentaba aguantarse, pero como era él, ese aguante solo se pudo transformar en carcajada.

-¿¡De que mierda te ríes!?

-Lo siento, lo siento -seguía riendo-. Pero es que tienes unas pintas... y además de la manera más ridícula que te has roto la nariz- volvió a carcajear.

-¿¡Y de quién te crees que es la culpa!?

La gente se rió con más animo. Normal, pensó Law, parecían un puto dúo cómico. Aguantar, todo lo que debía era aguantar. Dios, como le dolía la nariz.

-¿Estas bien?

Le iba a mandar a tomar por culo, pero el chico le hizo esa pregunta de manera tan amable que no pudo.

-Si. De todas formas tengo que ir al hospital si o si.

-Ah, es verdad, que eras médico, ya se me había olvidado.

Y la irritación volvió a fluir. No sabía si es que el era un cero a la izquierda o que el chico tenía memoria a corto plazo pero desde luego para lo poco que le había dicho de su vida podría haberse acordado por lo menos de ese detalle.

-¿De verdad que estas bien? Por tu cara parece que te duele mucho. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al hospital?

Y otra vez esa amabilidad, parecía que hubiese miles de Luffys en uno.

-No, puedo llegar por mi mismo. Además, los críos como tu tienen que ir al colegio.

Por primera vez vio en el un gesto de disgusto.

-No soy ningún crio. Y el instituto es aburrido.

Law rió entre dientes.

-Las propias palabras de un crio.

-¡Que te he dicho que no! ¡Imbécil!

-¿Imbécil yo?

-¡Si! ¡Imbécil con voz nasal!

Pudo haberle replicado, pero las puertas se abrieron y el chico se fue como un huracán, pasando del hecho de que esa no era la parada en que siempre se bajaba. Law se quedó perplejo. Desde luego, rendir indiferencia a Luffy no era una tareita fácil.

* * *

Zoro se echó agua sobre el rostro tres veces para espabilarse. Aún con los ojos sin abrir cerró el grifo. Después, se secó con las manos. Se miró en el espejo.

No tenía buena cara. Hacía días que no dormía bien. Hacía días que no hablaba con Ace. Hacía días que no había vuelto ha ver a Mihawk, como si su presencia hubiese sido solo cosa de su imaginación.

Sabía lo que debía de hacer, estaba tan claro que solo faltaría ponerlo por escrito. Debía dejar de pensar en aquel hombre, ponerse a trabajar antes de que lo acumulado llegara a términos peligroso, descansar, llamar a Ace para arreglar las cosa.

Cuatro pasos que le solucionarían la vida y era incapaz de dar el primero. ¿Acaso era gilipollas? Si, desde luego que lo era. Ese hombre no se acordaba de él y en el caso de que se acordara desde luego no parecía tener un amplio interés por demostrarlo. Mientras que él se había pasado dos años...

Cogió el móvil, tenía que llamar a Ace, tenía que acabar con esto ya. Escribió un mensaje, preguntándole si podían hablar, estuvo a punto de enviarlo. Se quedó parado.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Eso era lo mismo de siempre, utilizar a otro para olvidarse del capullo que ahora sabía que era su jefe. No, Ace no se merecía eso. Se merecía alguien que le quisiera de verdad, sin vicios ocultos.

La mano de Zoro temblaba. ¿El quería de verdad a Ace?

-Roronoa- entró uno de sus compañeros al cuarto de baño-. Sube a la ultima planta. El jefe quiere verte.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica pasando por su columna vertebral.

-¿Qué jefe?

-¿Pos quién va a ser? -dijo ya dentro de uno de los váteres. Pero no respondió nada.

Zoro cerró los ojos, tomó fuerza y aire, volvió a abrirlos, expiró, dio un paso hacia delante. No se paró hasta llegar al ascensor, porque creía que deteniéndose daba pie a titubeos, y a él no le gustaba titubear. Pero el trayecto en cabina fue mucho más difícil. Se sentía atrapado y asfixiado, como un animal en el matadero.

Las puertas se abrieron y no tuvo más remedio que salir. Miraba para un lado y a otro buscando a donde debía ir. Vio la sala donde le comunicaron que su puesto era fijo, pero estaba vacía y tampoco había nadie por los alrededores que le pudiese guiar.

Al final se topó con la puerta casi de frente. Era de madera, grande, y que se abría a dos cauces; tal y como las otras, salvo por una diferencia. Al lado, escrito sobre una placa dorada, podría leerse un nombre: M. Dracule.

Tuvo que volver a tragar. Su mano se levantó lentamente para llamar a la puerta. Le volvía a temblar.

-Zoro -oyó a la vez que otra puerta se abría a su espalda-. ¿Qué haces ahí? -le preguntó Shanks- Si he sido yo el que te ha llamado.

-Ah...

El pelirrojo rio.

-Vaya, así que así es tu famosa orientación. Anda pasa.

Zoro miró la puerta de Mihawk por última vez y se alejó de ella.

Así entró en el despacho de Shanks, donde este le indicó que se sentara en la silla que había delante de su mesa mientras el pelirrojo ocupaba el sillón del otro lado. No dijeron nada en un rato, el jefe parecía demasiado ocupado con ciertos papeleos, incluso hizo varias llamadas. Zoro no sabía si lo hacía a posta o no, después de todo fue el mismo Shanks el que le dijo que el encantaba poner nervioso a los novatos.

La verdad es que eso era una pérdida de tiempo. Sabiendo quién estaba en el otro despacho ya estaba más que nervioso.

-Bueno, bueno -dijo por fin-. Como sabrás las noticias vuelan. Si lo hubiese sabido ya te habría dicho algo el miércoles cuando nos vimos pero... este trabajo te deja demasiado ocupado así que nadie me informó hasta el jueves. Y después como ves hasta que no hemos llegado a una nueva semana no he tenido un hueco libre... o medianamente libre.

-Disculpe, pero no sé a que se refiere.

-A tu incidencia con Cavendish. No, no, no te pongas tenso. Fue una de las cosas mas divertidas que he escuchado últimamente. Y eso sin saber que le dijiste para... ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?

-¿Qué? Pues... no lo sé, le eché una un sermón largo.

-Hum... ¿Y a resumidas cuentas?

-A resumidas cuentas... que cuando sea un viejo decrépito sera él el que venga a pedirnos una entrevista.

Shanks se quedó mirándole en silencio. Empezó a reírse.

-Eso es bastante bueno ¿Y algo más?

-Que viste como un camarero de pub gay.

Ahí el jefe ya soltó la carcajada.

-Vale, vale... Uff... como hecho de menos ser joven y no tener nada que perder para soltar esas cosas. Aunque bien pensado yo era más de pasar de la gente, era Mihawk el que saltaba por nada.

Zoro apretó sus manos, escuchar su nombre no le hacía ningún bien.

-¿Era eso todo lo que quería saber?

-No. Marco me comentó que estas interesado en entra en la sección de Competiciones.

El peliverde nunca se lo había comentado a Marco, debía de haber sido Ace.

-Si.

-Te has marcado una meta bastante difícil.

-Soy consciente de que no es un puesto que me puedan dar así como así. Pero estoy bastante orgulloso de el puesto que he conseguido en Entrevistas en tan poco tiempo.

Shanks sonrió satisfecho.

-Normalmente se dice "el puesto que me han dado" no "el puesto que he conseguido". Pero tu eres más así ¿verdad?

Empezaba a no entender por donde iban los tiros del pelirrojo. No obstante, justo cuando iba a preguntar, volvió a oír una puerta abrirse.

-Shanks, necesito que firmes estos papeles, necesitan la autorización de ambos.

Zoro se quedó sin aliento unos instantes. Al mismo momento Shanks se levantaba.

-Como todo Mihawk, como todo. ¿Tienes un boligrafo?

-Deberías tener tu uno en la mesa.

-Ah, claro, claro. Por cierto ¿Te acuerdas de Zoro?

Al oír su propio nombre lamentó que lo políticamente correcto en ese mundo fuera girarse y levantarse para encarar a ese hombre. Pero lo hizo, con la mayor naturalidad que pudo. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los del moreno.

-No.

-Por el amor de Dios -le dijo mientras comenzaba a plantar firmas en el manojo de papeles que le había pasado el otro-. ¿Cuantas personas con el pelo de color verde has visto?

-Varias.

-Ah, si es verdad. Monet, Bartolomeo... es un color que se está poniendo muy de moda ¿no, Zoro?

-No lo sé -contestó sin apartar la mirada de eso ojos amarillos-. El mio es natural.

-Ya si, rubio olivaceo. Mihawk. Este chico fue el que puso en su sitio a Cavendish.

-Menuda imprudencia.

-Habló el que pudo -le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Un teléfono sonó. El pelirrojo, soltando el bolígrafo, sacó su móvil del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

-Ah, disculpadme. Tengo que coger esta llamada.

Shanks descolgó y, hablando ya con quien sea, se dispuso a dar la espalda a los otros dos y mirar la selva de edicifios que se vislumbraba desde su balconada. Además, al ser un despacho de proporciones gigantescas, fue caminando de forma natural alejándose de los otros dos hasta la esquina más apartada.

Mihawk le agarró del cuello de la camisa, obligándole a encararse con él.

-¿A que demonios estás jugando? -le soltó en un susurro crudo.

Siendo sinceros, no se esperaba para nada eso, de esta manera lo único que pudo decir fue:

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas el ingenuo -le traqueteó-. ¿A que has venido? ¿A amenazarme? ¿A sacarme todo el dinero?

No supo que fue antes, si saber que ese hombre si que le recordaba o ser consciente de lo que le estaba acusando. Fuere como fuese su reacción se trató de apartar de un manotazo el agarre de Mihawk y mirarle con fiereza.

-No me jodas -su voz estaba bajada, pero no por menos lo decía con menos cabreo- ¿Por qué tendría yo que hacer eso?

Mihawk se rió con sorna.

-No sé como has llegado hasta aquí. Pero desde luego no esperarás que crea que ha sido casualidad.

-Me importa una mierda lo que creas. Yo vine aquí buscando trabajo, ni tan siquiera sabía que eras tú el jefe. "Señor Dracule" -pronunció con burla.

-Entonces largo. Cualquier otra revista es igual de buena para alguien como tú.

Le dolieron esas palabras, más de lo que quiso reconocer.

-He trabajado muy duro para que me den un puesto en Grand Line. Así que si tanto te jode mi presencia lárgate tú, porque yo no me voy a ninguna parte.

Se miraron, desafiantes, en un duelo que parecía a favor de Mihawk pero por muy poco.

-Bueeeno - Shanks colgó con tono cansado, volvía a acercarse a ellos-. Una cosa menos. ¿Qué? Conociéndoos ¿eh? Ya os habéis hecho amigos.

La presión en el ambiente chocó en sombremanera al pelirrojo. Pero se abstuvo de comentar nada. Para é era de esperar que unas personalidades tan parecidas no se cayeran bien.

-Será mejor que volvamos todos a nuestros puestos -dijo en tono conciliador.

-Si -respondió el peliverde ya empezando a irse- Con permiso.

-Que te vaya bien Zoro. Ya hablaremos de otro día -le despidió alegremente. Después de que el chico cerrara la puerta suspiró-. ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?

-No sé a que te refieres.

-Había tanta tensión entre vosotros que se podía cortar como mantequilla.

Mihawk se quedó un momento en silencio.

-Volveré a mi despacho. Traéme eso cuando lo acabes de firmar.

-Como quieras.

Una vez más la puerta se abrió y se cerró, de una manera que casi llega a dar un portazo. Shanks no entendía nada.

* * *

Zoro se desplomó en el ascensor. Agotado, dolorido, como si le acabaran de dar una paliza. Ace, necesitaba ver a Ace.

Bajó hasta la planta de Recursos humanos y buscó al pecoso con un interés que incluso se podría haber llamado vehemente. Pero no le encontró. Ni en su despacho ni en las zonas comunes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El peliverde se giró. Era Marco.

-Busco a Ace.

-No está, ha pedido unos días de asuntos propios.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No te lo ha dicho? Su madre tiene problemas de salud y ha vuelto su cuidad.

-No... no me lo había dicho...

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás un poco pálido.

Y un poco mareado, y con la vista un poco borrosa, y con nauseas.

-Estoy bien. So... solo necesito volver al trabajo.

Antes de que se fuera Marco le tomó por el hombro.

-Así no puedes trabajar. Vete a casa.

-No, no puedo fallar ahora.

-No digas tonterías. Así como estás solo serás un estorbo. Vete a casa -repitió-. Yo hablaré con Yasopp.

Las intenciones del jefe de secciones habían sido buenas, no obstante atacaron directamente al orgullo de Zoro, que por añadido ya llevaba esa revelación de la verdadera cara de su jefe y la culpa de haber pensado directamente en Ace como una aguja de anestesia. Lo vomitó todo en los servicios masculinos del metro. Y no por ello se sintió mejor.

Tuvo que quedarse un buen rato con la espalda apoyada en la puerta llena de grafitis y rayones, mirando al techo, donde una lampára emanaba su luz enfermiza. Había tenido un colapso.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y no supo cuantos segundos, minutos o horas se pasó allí de esa manera. Fue su cuerpo solo el que decidió moverse por su propia cuenta para llevarle a casa. Todo lo hacía sin pensar, todo lo hacía por instinto. Como si algo le dijera que si no se paraba se moriría. No existía nada a su alrededor.

* * *

Cuando entró en el piso ya percibía el mundo con normalidad, por lo que se extrañó de ver ahí a Law, sentado en el sofá, leyendo un volumen sobre armas biológicas tan de cerca que le tapaba la cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Su compañero le miró por encima de las páginas. Suspiró resignado y se apartó el grueso libro. Zoro se llevó la mano a la boca sin evitar que le saliera una corta risa. La nariz de Law iba adornada con una bonita escayola.

-¿Qué mierda te ha pasado?

-Tu maldito amigo mitad mono mitad desastre.

-¿Luffy?

-Ese mismo.

-¿Te lo has encontrado?

-Si -contestó mirando de nuevo su libro-. De vez en cuando compartimos trayecto por las mañanas.

-Ah...

-...

-...

-Ni se te ocurra volver a reírte.

-Esta bien, está bien.

Se sentó al otro lado del sofá. Agotado. Agotado y deprimido.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

No contestó al momento.

-Me han visto mala cara y me han mandado para casa.

-Vaya... y yo que creía que estabas en un trabajo serio.

-Déjame en paz.

Ambos se callaron. Se dieron cuenta entonces que ninguno de los dos estaba muy bien en el plano sentimental.

-Ojalá tuviésemos una relación más íntima -dijo el peliverde-. Ahora podría echar mi cabeza en tu regazo y dejar que me consolaras.

-Ya -sonrió cansado, pasando página-. A mi también me apetece de vez en cuando tener un hombro en el que llorar.

Pero ninguno hizo ademan de acercarse. Después de todo, no tenían ese tipo de relación.

-¿Y vas a hacerte una rinoplastia?

-Hasta que no se me baje la hinchazón no lo puedo saber.

**Continuará...**


	6. Mundo patas arriba

En este capitulo le doy gracias a mi beta por ser más rápida corrigiendo que yo escribiendo y hacerme el favor de que pueda presentar un texto legible ;)

**Capitulo 6 Mundo patas arriba**

La tele estaba encendida, los comentarista del partido empezaban a calentar motores y levantar la emoción de los espectadores tanto del estadio como los que observaban desde sus casas. El pelirrojo se sentó en el sofá, ocupando el lado más cercano al sillón donde estaba Mihawk, al que le pasó una cerveza mientras él se quedaba con otra.

-Cuesta creer que un lunes por la noche lo tengamos libre para ver el partido de veteranos –abrió su lata casi al mismo tiempo que el otro.

-Porque te has tomado la libertad de mandar el trabajo extra a tus empleados.

-Lo dices como si tú no estuvieras aquí viéndolo conmigo –bromeó con una sonrisa. Mihawk dio un buche a su lata.

La puerta del apartamento duplex se abrió.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!

-Vaya, Luffy, ya era hora –le dijo Shanks volviendo la cara desde el sofá-. Justo en este momento me estaba preguntado dónde estaba alguien como tú perdiéndose un partido como este.

-Tampoco es que me lo fuera a perder –se hurgó la nariz-. Todos los bares tienen puesta la misma cadena.

Shanks rió.

-Tiene razón. Anda siéntate.

-¡Sí! –y como un lindo monito se sentó al lado de su padre adoptivo.

-Aunque... –empezó a decir cambiando un poco el tono, bebió un poco de su cerveza-. No sé si debiera dejarte verlo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?

-¿Has ido al instituto hoy?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí que he ido!

-¿A qué hora?

-...

-¿Y bien?

-Después del recreo...

-Y eso te parecerá bonito.

-¡Pero si he ido que es lo importante!

-¡Lo importante es que vayas a todas horas! –le regañó-. Si sigues así vas a volver a repetir curso.

-¡Pero es que las asignaturas son aburridísimas!

-¡No me vengas con esos pucheros! ¡Estás ahí para aprender! ¡No para divertirte!

-¡Y me lo dice el que rompió la ventana del director con una bomba fétida!

-¡No estamos hablando de eso ahora!

El comentarista alzó la voz anunciando el principio del partido llamando la atención de ambos. Padre e hijo se quedaron embobados.

-Shanks... –le habló Mihawk-. Puede que no sea quién, pero... estabas en medio de una reprimenda.

-Bah, ya le seguiré reprendiendo mañana –dijo sin apartar la vista del televisor-. De todas formas, después de hablar con Zoro estoy mucho más tranquilo.

El comentario llamó la atención de Luffy. Miró al pelirrojo.

-¿Has hablado con Zoro?

-¿Eh? Sí, lo mandé llamar esta mañana.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha hecho algo mal?

-No, no, que va. Tranquilo –le miró y se encogió de hombros-. Como trabajador es excelente y tiene una ambición como una casa -tomó un sorbo de su lata-. Tan solo que no sabía qué tipo de persona era.

-No entiendo nada, si acabas de decir que trabaja y tiene ambición.

-Me refería a que no tenía muy claro que fuera un buen amigo para ti.

-¿Qué? Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es mi amigo, no el tuyo.

-Luffy, compréndeme. Me sentía en la obligación –intentó explicarle-. Para lo poco que hago como padre...

-Te digo que no es asunto tuyo. Yo no voy a dejar de verle porque tú le hagas una entrevista.

-Aún no de tas cuenta de lo confiado que eres. Fuiste tú mismo quien dijo que Zoro consiguió el puesto porque tu hablaste con Ace

-¡Eso no fue así! ¡Lo estás contando a tu manera!

-No puedes fiarte de cada desconocido que conoces.

-¡Y tú no puedes ser tan capullo!

-¡A mí no me hables así!

-¡Te hablo como me dé la gana! ¡Capullo!

Luffy salió corriendo para su habitación en el segundo piso, se oyó un portazo. Shanks se quedó como congelado.

-¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado? ¿Me he pasado? ¿Mihawk, crees que me he pasado?

Mihawk miraba para otro lado, distraído y tal vez apagado.

-¿Te pasa algo?

El moreno le miró.

-Estoy cansado. Creo que lo mejor será que vaya a acostarme.

Se levantó mientras el pelirrojo le miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué mierda le pasa hoy a esta casa!?

* * *

No se permitió ser vencido por Mihawk, no le quería dar ese gusto. Iba a Grand Line día si día también, y daba todo lo que tenía de su esfuerzo y empeño. Él tenía un objetivo y nada ni nadie le iba a desviar de el.

Eso era un parte de su vida. La otra era Ace. Puede que Zoro se enterara hacia dos jornadas laborales, pero el pecoso llevaba ya más de media semana faltando a su puesto debido a la salud de su madre. El par de veces que fue a buscarle en Recursos humanos sus compañeros tenían un sombrío tono de preocupación en la cara.

Pensó en que sería lo más correcto en esa situación. Cómo debía actuar. Porque quería darle su apoyo al pecoso, pero su próximo movimiento podría ser tomado por Ace como la respuesta que le había pedido. Y ellos no estaba "bien" en su relación, Zoro necesitaba más tiempo para pensar. Callarse y guardar silencio era lo más sensato.

Al final, debido a su culpa y remordimientos, envió un mensaje, con mucha incertidumbre, en el que se leía "¿estás bien?".

Ace fue el que no le respondió.

-Zoro.

El peliverde se dio la vuelta.

-Ah, Robin. ¿Qué pasa?

-Voy a salir a hacer una entrevista y necesito un compañero.

-Si se trata de Cavenmierda paso.

-No, no –ella rió-. No te preocupes, este es más políticamente correcto. Se trata de Zeff Piernaroja.

-¿¡El futbolista!?

-Sí. Los de arriba han pensado que sería una buena idea ver sus opiniones después del partido de veteranos.

Zoro se convulsionaba de felicidad por dentro.

-Pero ahora mismo no tenemos equipo de fotografía –explicó ella-. Otro compañero se ha llevado el último que quedaba, pero volverá dentro de una hora. Sería bueno que fueras a comprar una tarjeta extra para la cámara y le esperaras.

-Está bien. ¿Cuándo es la entrevista?

-Dentro de dos horas. Si vas ahora serás puntual aun perdiéndote.

-¡No me lo digas como si estuviera perdiéndome todo el rato! ¡Ni que fuera un niño de cinco años!

-Tienes razón –sonrió-. Lo siento. De verdad no pienso eso –Claramente sí que lo pensaba.

El peliverde se despidió de ella y se dirigió al ascensor, bastante animado. Esa entrevista era importante, le estaban dando una oportunidad.

Entró en la cabina y se cerraron las puertas. Le dio al botón de la planta baja. Pero algo pasó, el botón no se encendía. Le dio repetidas veces, además de un golpe con el puño cerrado, pero nada, no funcionaba, y obvio era que no se estaba moviendo. Soltó un resoplido, su mano fue al botón de "abrir puertas". Sin embargo, no llegó a pulsarlo. El ascensor dio un tambaleo. Estaba subiendo.

Zoro miró a que planta se dirigía. Su cara se tornó blanca. Habían llamado al ascensor desde el último piso.

-No –murmuró entrando en pánico-. No, mierda, no.

Intentó abrir las puertas con sus propias manos, aun con la cabina moviéndose. Incluso llegó a dar una patada. Pero estaba enclaustrado en un sitio que, a pesar de como fueran los botones, las paredes y las puertas eran pura ferrosidad.

Así que, en los últimos segundos que le quedaban, inspiró y espiró. Se apartó instintivamente el pelo hacia atrás con la mano y mantuvo el gesto serio. Ya se mostraba impenetrable, imperturbable e impertérrito cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse y apareció aquel hombre de ojos ambarinos.

Podría haberse encontrado con Shanks Akagami, podría haberse encontrado con Marco. Pero el puto destino quiso que fuera precisamente Mihawk Dracule quién hubiese llamado al jodido ascensor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-El botón de la planta baja no funcionaba. Usted llamó cuando yo ya estaba dentro, Señor Dracule.

Hubo un leve fruncimiento de ceño por parte del moreno, pero no dijo nada. Se metió en la cabina y pulsó dos botones, el de la planta baja y el del garaje. Ambos se encendieron.

-Parece que ya funciona.

Las puertas se cerraron mientras Zoro sentía un poco de calor en la cara. El ascensor bajó en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Hoy no me dices nada? Ahora mismo lo tienes más fácil que en el despacho de Akagami.

Mihawk tardó en darle una respuesta.

-¿Acaso me insinúas que si te fuera a decir algo cambiaría la situación?

-No.

-Entonces hablar es inútil –suspiró por la nariz, cansado. Volvió a hablar al poco rato-. Creí que eras diferente.

-¿Diferente? ¿Diferente a qué?

-Primero haces que intervenga el hijo de Shanks para darte un puesto, después, a las pocas semanas, estás saliendo con el dirigente de Recursos Humanos, que da la casualidad de que fue él quién te contrató. Sinceramente, te pensé como alguien en quién se podía confiar, de principios. Claro está me equivoqué.

Zoro sintió como si sus pulmones se llenaran de un aire frío y afilado. Acto seguido su sangre hirvió.

-¿Quién eres tú para hablarme de confianza y de principios? Yo nunca supe nada de ti. Me enteré de que estabas casado a la mañana siguiente. Nunca esperé volver a verte.

El otro no le contestó, ni tan siquiera le miró. Como si lo único que sintiera o hubiese sentido por él fuese puro desprecio. El peliverde apretó los puños.

-Si tanto te jode haberte acostado conmigo ya podrías haberlo pensado mejor hace dos años.

Mihawk le agarró del brazo, casi retorciéndoselo.

-No intentes retarme.

-Y tú no me toques.

El peliverde intentó deshacerse de su agarre, pero el otro no lo soltaba. Empezó un forcejeo.

-Suéltame –le dijo-. Suéltame hijo de puta.

Zoro empujó a Mihawk, repetidas veces sin conseguir apartarle. Mihawk le acorraló estampando su espalda lo suficientemente fuerte para que el joven suelte una exclamación de dolor. Se apartó de él como si hubiese sido el peliverde el que le hubiese estado agarrando. Como con asco.

Zoro le miró con fiereza.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que pareces decepcionado de mi cuando aquí el único decepcionante eres tú.

Las puertas se abrieron en la planta baja, Zoro salió sin pensárselo dos veces. Demasiado cerca, Mihawk había estado demasiado cerca de él.

* * *

Entró en el vagón de metro y lo encontró ahí, sentado en el mismo sitio de la última vez.

-¡Torao!

Law le miró con un deje de paciencia y cansancio. O eso creía él, era difícil leer los ojos de una persona cuando se tapa media cara con una bufanda.

-¿Qué haces con eso puesto? -le preguntó divertido.- Tampoco es que haga tanto frio.

Law frunció el ceño. Se destapó un poco para que Luffy pudiera ver la escayola que tenía pegada a la nariz. El resultado de esta demostración no fue otro que este:

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-¡Deja de reírte imbécil!

-Lo siento, lo siento –pero le era bastante difícil aguantarse la risa.

El otro volvió a taparse la cara y le apartó la mirada, cabreado. Luffy se dio cuenta de que había cierta tensión.

-Siento lo del otro día –el de las ojeras le miró de reojo-. Es que... no me gusta ese tema. Me cabreaste mucho.

-Y por eso dejaste de ir al instituto dos días seguidos pedazo de crio.

-¡Deja de llamarme crío! ¡Y para que lo sepas si fui al instituto! ¡Pero no a primera hora!

-Como si me importara.

La mujer que estaba sentada al lado de Law se levantó y dejó el sitio libre, Luffy lo ocupó al segundo.

-Es que es aburrido –siguió hablando, ignorando el comentario del otro-. Mi padre no deja de darme la tabarra. Estoy harto. Hay millones de cosas que hacer y yo no puedo estar en una clase oyendo hablar de Gongonosequé.

-Góngora.

-Lo que sea.

-No será que en realidad eres pésimo en los estudios y que para ti es más fácil eludirlos que enfrentarte a ellos.

-¡Que va! Si se me da muy bien la gimnasia.

-Vaya proeza.

-¡Y si me imagino que los números son comida saco muy buenas notas en matemáticas!

-...

-Pero de todas formas esta semana sí que no pienso ir al instituto.

-¿Y eso?

-¡Por castigar a mi padre!

Lo dijo ofreciendo mucha convicción, pero solo recibió silencio.

-Normalmente es al revés –opinó el otro.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡No sabes lo que ha hecho! El otro día llamó a Zoro para hacerle una entrevista ¿sabes? Pero no para ver si trabajaba bien, sino para ver si me convenía. "Para lo poco que hago como padre..." me dijo. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Luffy esperó la réplica. Law puso la vista en otro lado, como si no estuviera interesado. Luffy resopló, frustrado, mirando para el lado contrario.

-Menudo capullo –le escuchó susurrar a Law.

-¿Qué? –le miró de nuevo.

-Lo siento, no debí decir eso. Solo que... entiendo que estés cabreado.

Nadie le daba la razón, nunca. Todo el mundo daba por hecho que todas las decisiones que tomaba u opiniones que tenía eran propias de un loco. Por eso, el comentario de Law le llegó bastante fuerte.

-¡Sí, es un capullo! ¡El gran capullo! ¡Por mí lo puedes decir en alto! ¡Gritarlo si hace falta! ¡Mi padre es un capullo! ¡CAPULLO!

-¿¡Quieres de dejar de dar voces!? ¡Nos está mirando todo el mundo!

-Pero si tú también gritas...

* * *

-Creí que estarías más... pletórico –le dijo Yasopp.

Zoro le miró y forzó una sonrisa.

-Si lo estoy es que... no me lo esperaba.

-Anda chaval –le dio una palmada en el hombro-. Te lo has ganado. Sobre todo después del artículo de Piernaroja. Buen trabajo.

El jefe de Entrevistas se fue. Zoro quedó ahí de pie, mirando su nueva mesa, la que simbolizaba todas sus victorias frente a los obstáculos que se le presentaron por delante. Le habían dado luz verde; a partir de ahí podría trabajar como, por ponerle un nombre, periodista titular. Ya no iría más con otros para serles de apoyo. Finalmente, la etapa de becario se había acabo.

Colocó la mano sobre el respaldo de la silla, la apartó para sentarse en ella y ajustarse a su nuevo sitio. Se sentía raro, extraño, desde luego no tan contento como se había imaginado.

Se le había amargado el momento.

* * *

Salió de uno de los baños y fue al grifo para lavarse las manos y echarse agua en la cara. Se estaba secando ya cuando oyó la puerta abrirse.

-Zoro.

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar esa voz. Se volvió para mirar a Ace. Le descubrió cansado, con las ojeras marcadas, pero le sonreía.

-Has vuelto.

-Sí –se encogió de hombros.- Ya era hora –hizo una pausa.- Enhorabuena, me he enterado de lo de tu mesa…

-Gracias.

-No pareces muy feliz.

-La procesión va por dentro.

El pecoso rió entre dientes. Guardaron silencio.

-¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Bien, bien. La verdad es que hemos pasado un buen susto. Pero los últimos días se mantuvo estable y hace dos días ya nos dejaron llevarla de vuelta a casa. Si mi padre deja de dar el coñazo con sus gilipolleces se recuperará pronto.

-Me alegro.

-Siento no haberte contestado el mensaje. Lo recibí pero... ha sido todo una locura y no tuve fuerzas.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

Les costaba hablar, ambos sabían hacia donde iba el tema.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente –dijo finalmente el pecoso.

-Ya, lo sé.

-¿Lo has pensado ya?

-Sí –las manos le temblaron, tomó fuerzas-. Me gusta mucho estar contigo Ace, y me atraes.

-¿Pero?

-Pero yo no estoy acostumbrado a una relación así. Además, está este trabajo que ocupa todo nuestro tiempo... No creo que sea el momento.

Ace expiró por la nariz. Sonrió con un halo de tristeza.

-Bueno, no es para atormentarse. Ni tan siquiera llevamos ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos, tres semanas? Y es verdad que tampoco hemos tenido tiempo de vernos mucho.

Ace dejó de mirarle unos segundos, después cruzó sus ojos con los del peliverde, serio.

-¿Era eso lo mismo que me ibas a decir la última vez?

No, para nada. Pero eso fue antes de saber quién era su jefe. Antes de saber que se rumoreaba que lo habían contratado por ser pareja de Ace. Antes de darse cuenta de que Mihawk aún tenía el poder de poner su mundo patas arriba con solo tocarle.

-Sí, era eso.

-Entonces, supongo que ya nos veremos.

* * *

Eran ya las diez y media de la noche, todo el mundo se había ido a casa. Menos él.

Algunos compañeros le hicieron entender que ya echaría de menos ser becario honorifico. Estabas en el último escalafón, eso no se podía negar, pero tenías menos responsabilidades y menos trabajo. Zoro no vio eso como un contratiempo. Dada su situación psicológica, lo mejor que le podía pasar era tener la cabeza y manos ocupadas hasta acabar exhausto.

Había acabado siendo el primero en llegar a la oficina y el último en irse. Ni tan siquiera replicaba incluso al darse cuenta de que le estaban dando más proyectos de lo recomendablemente legal. Lo necesitaba. Sobre todo porque ya no estaba Ace con él. Lo necesitaba.

Tecleó la última palabra en el documento de Word. Movió el ratón para guardar el proyecto y lo cerró. Ya solo quedaba esperar a que se apagara el ordenador.

Se quedó un corto rato tirado en la silla. Mirando al techo. Cerró los ojos. Solo necesitaba un minuto para tomar el camino a casa.

-¿Todavía sigues aquí?

Abrió los parpados de sopetón. Se incorporó para mirar hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba Mihawk. Automáticamente se le frunció el ceño, se levantó para recoger sus cosas he irse.

-He leído tus artículos.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Un premio?

-No. Tan solo disculparme.

Zoro se quedó parado. Miro aquellos ojos ambarinos. No parecía una broma.

-Son un buen trabajo. No niego que tal vez haya que pulirlos, pero tienes talento.

-Vaya, ¿Y solo por eso ya no piensas que soy un interesado lameculos que busca tu dinero? Que detalle.

-¿Quieres dejar de ponerte a la defensiva? –alzó la voz algo exasperado. Hizo una pausa para calmarse-. Mira, sé que mis formas no han sido las más correctas. Me vi asaltado por esta situación, dije e hice cosas que no debería. Pero parece que los dos vamos a trabajar por mucho tiempo aquí. Sería conveniente que enterrásemos el hacha de guerra.

Básicamente, lo que le estaba diciendo era "si tenemos la fiesta en paz y no vas soltando lo que quiera que tuvimos hace dos años no te pasará nada". Ese hombre tenía una habilidad para poner su mundo patas arriba, y últimamente solo para cabrearle.

-Me parece bien –le contestó-. Yo nunca desenterré un hacha, pero me parece bien. Por todo lo demás que te jodan.

Fue directo a la puerta. Estaba cansado, cansado de verle además. Pero tuvo que pasar por su lado. Mihawk le detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

Se dio cuenta de que la mirada de su jefe no era como antes, se había quedado como absorto, en su cuello, por donde asomaba una cadena plateada. Mihawk, con una suavidad que le puso la piel de gallina, sacó la placa que llevaba de colgante escondida bajo su camisa. La observó reteniéndola entre sus manos.

-Aún la llevas puesta.

Le miró a los ojos, sorprendido. Se acordaba de su colgante. Pero si hacía dos años y tan solo... tan solo era un detalle.

El rostro de Mihawk cambió, puede que el suyo también cambiara por un momento. Porque fue entonces cuando se entendieron el uno al otro. Habían encontrado a aquél que conocieron esa noche hacía ya lo que parecía una eternidad. No era mentira lo que habían vivido, la otra persona estaba ahí, delante de ellos.

Zoro le arrebató el colgante.

-Hazme un favor y déjame en paz.

Se fue. Mihawk no le siguió.

**Continuará...**


	7. Demasiado poco

Ha pasado bastante el tiempo desde la ultima vez, por lo que mi deber es compensaros con un capitulo largo. Pero no en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, que no se diga que no doy lo que me pedís.

**Capitulo 7. Demasiado poco**

Law, con la cara apoyada en el puño y el ceño levemente fruncido, se llevaba el tenedor a la boca y masticaba en silencio, tal y como hacía Zoro.

Se daba cuenta de que, el peliverde, ya iba y venía una buena temporada como deprimido y que apenas hacía otras cosas que no fuera trabajar. Ese era un hecho que de verdad le importaba lo que podría decirse más bien una auténtica mierda. Cada uno llevaba su propia carga y la del médico tenía una hasta con nombre propio: Luffy.

No lo entendía, no lo entendía para nada en absoluto.

Luffy se había peleado con su padre y por ello decidió no ir a clase. Decidió no ir a clase, se repitió. Según la lógica, o protocolo o lo que fuese, si Luffy no iba a clase no tomaba, por lo tanto, el metro. Al menos no el mismo que Law, al menos no a la misma hora que Law.

¿Por qué entonces le había dado por aparecer diaria y cronometradamente en el mismo vagón para encontrase con él?

Eh, un momento. ¿Qué acaba de pensar? "Encontrarse con él". No, de ninguna manera. Luffy no iba a encontrarse con él, solo con él, únicamente con él. No, no. Era verdad que el chico iba directamente a su lado todos los días, pero aún así él no podía considerarse una razón para que el jodido crío tomara diligentemente esa ruta. Él no podía permitirse esos pensamientos. Para empezar: ¿Por qué mierda le venían esos pensamientos? Él ya había decidido que Luffy había sido un parche, un maldito parche que le daba urticaria... y ahora una jodida presión de culpabilidad en el pecho.

Sin pretenderlo, sus recuerdos los llevaron a ese último viernes que se habían visto, donde todas esas idas de olla ya le atacaban de manera avasalladora.

-Torao... Torao ¿Me oyes?

-¿Eh?

Luffy, mientras Law seguía hundiéndose en sus neuras paranoicas, se había dedicado a hablar y hablar, entusiasmado con todo y enamorado de la vida. Todo como siempre, aunque Law apuntaba que últimamente había una cierta elevación del nivel de confianza por parte del adolescente hacia su persona desde que llamó a su padre "capullo", lo que no tenía ningún sentido, pero bueno, se podía pasar por alto.

Normalmente, el que Luffy cotorreara de una manera excesiva no importaba, puesto que acostumbraba a monopolizar la conversación. Así Law se mantenía callado y, aunque por lo general atendía, en esa ocasión era obvio que no; y aunque lo más seguro fuera que el tiempo que dejó de escuchar al chico fuese paupérrimo, Luffy se percató a la perfección de ello.

-No me estabas escuchando -le acusó.

-Eh, no -confesó-. No lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me he... dispersado.

Luffy le apartó el gesto, como indignado, provocándole al otro cierta irritación, cierta quemazón; Law acababa muy a menudo con dolores de cabeza por la sobre carga de información que Luffy le proporcionaba, tampoco era para que el chaval se pusiera así.

Ambos se callaron en una aura de tensión. Durante unos minutos de trayecto al menos.

-Torao...

-Dime -soltó cansado.

-¿Yo te caigo mal?

Miró a los ojos de Luffy, no estaba de broma, aunque tampoco parecía enfadado. Antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta, el vagón se paró en la estación del crío.

-¡Ah! ¡Me voy, me voy, me voy!

Y se fue, dejando a Law con la boca abierta y preocupado por algo que de hacía bastante no pensó que se iba a preocupar: Los sentimientos del prójimo.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó el peliverde sacándolo de sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

-No -contestó un poco atropellado.

-Ah -volvió la vista a su plato y pareció que la conversación se terminaba ahí-. Como llevas diez minutos masticando el mismo ravioli.

Y casi se atraganta con susodicho ravioli ante el descubrimiento de tamaña suspicacia.

-Puede que esté enfermo- intentó salir por la tangente-. Mi apetito a disminuido últimamente.

Zoro volvió a poner los ojos en él.

-Ni que fueras una adolescente enamorada.

Casi se le salen los raviolis por la nariz.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene ese comentario?- preguntó lo más natural posible a la vez que alcanzaba el vaso de agua.

-Por lo del apetito. ¿No has oído eso de que cuando te enamoras no comes?

-No, nunca lo he oído.

El peliverde revolvió la comida de su plato, como si buscara cual ravioli era más perfecto.

-Yo tampoco es que me lo crea mucho. A mí nunca me ha pasado ese síntoma, más bien al revés.

-Eh -se rió un poco cínico-. ¿Tú enamorado? Me cuesta imaginarte como un loco detrás de un tío.

-También fui joven.

-Claro...

-Además, era una chica. De la que me enamoré digo. ¿Por qué pones esa cara?- preguntó Zoro con un deje de indignación.

-Hasta la fecha solo te he visto con hombres.

El peliverde resopló.

-"Salí del armario" hace dos años, y nada más me di cuenta de lo que me gustaba.

-¿Antes no lo sabías?

-No.

-¿Eres bi?

Law se percató de que su compañero de piso se estaba como empezando a ponerse más serio que antes. Puede que el tema no fuera por donde él quería.

-Alguien me dijo que la bisexualidad no existe. Que solo es como para que podamos decir "somos hombres y nos gustan las mujeres". Aunque yo no lo tengo tan claro. Porque esa chica y yo... bueno ¿Qué más da?

La historia de amor de Zoro con una chica le importaba a Law en la misma cantidad que las razones por las que estaba deprimido. Pero esa teoría de la bixesualidad le pareció interesante, sobre todo porque él también lo había pensado. Después de todo varios estudios científicos defendían que los gustos sexuales tenían mucho que ver con las hormonas, las que expulsas y las que atraes, y el tema de gustar de dos géneros aún le parecía algo marciano.

-¿Cuantos años teníais?

-¿Quién?

-La chica y tú. Cuando te enamoraste.

-Bueno...- se rasco el cogote intentando hacer memoria y un poco extrañado-. Éramos amigos de la infancia así que fue todo un poco confuso, no sé cuando empecé a hacer el canelo por ella. Supongo que a los catorce o quince años.

-Esa es una edad muy hormonal. Nos excitamos con facilidad.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué me estas diciendo? ¿Qué me daba igual carne que pescado porque era un excitado de la vida?

-Si tú lo quieres expresar con esas palabras por mi bien -se encogió de hombros y empezó a divagar por su cuenta-. A eso se le sumaría el cariño que tuvieras, tal vez... por eso pensaste que era amor.

-Ya...

Se produjo un silencio entre los dos, mientras, seguían con la comida sus platos.

-Law.

-Dime.

-Tú nunca te has enamorado ¿verdad?

La cara le ardió como si se la hubiesen metido en lava.

-¿A... a qué viene eso?- sus nuevos intentos por parecer tranquilo, relajado y normal iban un poco en vano.

-Es la impresión que me ha dado. Yo tampoco es que sea de los que dibujan corazones en las libretas pero... Hablas de todo esto como si fuera un diagnóstico.

-Soy médico, me viene de profesión. ¿Cómo se supone que debería de hablar?

-Yo que sé -hizo una pausa-. Pero yo no podría definir esa época como la has definido tú.

-Ah. ¿Y, según tú, cómo la definirías?

Dejó una última pausa, como encontrando la palabra exacta.

-"Hasta las entrañas".

* * *

Su mano se agarraba con fuerza a la barra de hierro del metro. Estaba nervioso. La parada de Luffy se acercaba rápidamente y en cualquier momento aparecería la cara de pocas luces de ese crío por la puerta. Eso en el caso de que le diera por aparecer, claro, después de todo había posibilidades de que el último día le cabreara por no prestarle atención y no quisiera verle.

No fue para tanto ¿verdad? Solo perdió el hilo de la conversación un día, un segundo. Joder, a nadie se le podía pedir que estuviera pendiente al cien por cien todos los días. Luffy era impulsivo pero en eso al menos debería ser coherente y razonable. Law no pudo haberle ofendido tanto... ¿o sí?

Resopló intentando quitarse esa presión del pecho.

Como le jodía estar preocupado por esa soberana gilipollez; él no era así, al menos nunca había sido así antes. Ni tan siquiera con... Bueno, es cierto que en ese caso no se trataba de algo "romántico", no sabía si podría contarlo.

Pero tampoco es que hubiera algo romántico de él para Luffy. Zoro dio en el clavo el día anterior, Law nunca se había enamorado, y con la edad que tenía ya lo veía un tanto improbable, menos de ese chico. Sí, es cierto que todo lo relacionado con él le afectaba mucho, pero Luffy se había pasado siendo su parche durante tres años, era normal, incluso sin contar el hecho de que la mierda del niño era como una bomba que le destrozaba los nervios.

El vagón se detuvo en la parada indicada. Law esperó más de lo que quiso reconocer. La gente entraba. No veía a Luffy. Parecía que sí que no había querido venir.

Chistó haciendo una mueca y apartó la mirada, sin querer darse cuenta de que estaba decepcionado. Fue entonces cuando vio como, por la otra puerta del vagón, un adolescente entraba... de espaldas. Su comprensión hacía mucho que había llegado a su limite, pero Luffy era, por una parte, el único que le daría por entrar en una línea de metro andando hacía atrás, por otra, él único con ese cogote.

Pensó en acercarse, pero el crío estaba un poco lejos y había bastante gente. Luffy no había dado señales de estarle buscando.

Se cabreó. Así de claro. Se cabreó. ¿Qué mierda se creía ese adolescente? Le comía la cabeza le hacía sentir mal y ahora le ignoraba... Ya le había permitido más de lo que le permitía a cualquier persona en la vida.

Se coló entre la gente, con la única intención de decirle a Luffy unas cuantas verdades. Algún que otro pasajero se quejó, pero pasó olímpicamente de ellos. Así llegó hasta la espalda de Luffy. Colocó la mano en su hombro, manteniendo firme su mirada y su postura. El chaval se giró al momento, con su copioso desayuno entre sus brazos.

-¡Torao! -le llamó con la cara iluminada-. ¿Estabas aquí? No te había visto. ¿Qué tal?

Y de repente no se acordó porqué lo había estado pasando mal desde el e viernes por la mañana.

Se cagó en la puta madre del metro y sus frenazos bruscos a la vez que se comía todo el desayuno de Luffy.

* * *

Los cuartos de baño del metro no eran lo más higiénico que te podías echar a la cara, sin embargo no había más opciones a sustituir. Aguantó la respiración y metió la cabeza debajo del grifo. Por lo menos el agua parecía potable. Se quitó así, como pudo, toda la porquería de encima. Levantó la cabeza apartándose el pelo mojado de la frente. En el espejo vio como Luffy se mantenía detrás de él, sonriente.

-Eres el primero en este mes al que le cae mi desayuno encima.

Le dedicó una mirada afilada. Giró la cabeza para mirar a la persona y no al reflejo.

-Me es un poco difícil verle la gracia.

-¡No lo entiendes!- se le acercó faltando a la distancia de respeto-. ¡Ahora tendrás suerte! ¡Los primeros siempre tienen suerte!

-¿Eh?

-Sí. Pregúntale a Zoro, a él le admitieron en Grand Line el día que le tire mi desayuno por encima. ¡Por encima!

-¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

-¡Pues que también fue el primero de un mes! -rió orgulloso, como si lo de Zoro hubiese sido un logro propio.

-Ah...- resopló llevándose una mano a la cara. Ya le había consumido todas sus energías. ¿Tanto le costaba pedir disculpas que tenía que inventarse esas cosas.

-¿Estas enfadado?

-Depende de lo que entiendas por "enfadado".

El chico se quedó callado un momento. Bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento -dijo, sorprendiéndole, sobre todo porque parecía arrepentido de verdad, un gesto que antes no se había encontrado al tratarse de él-. Ahora seguro que te caigo peor que antes.

Nunca un tono de pena lo había desarmado, menos tan rápido. Tomó aire, intentó mantener la compostura.

-No saques tus propias conclusiones -dijo-. Que me cabrees no significa que me caigas mal.

-¿Qué? -le miró a los ojos-. ¿De verdad? Como siempre estás serio y callado. Como si yo te molestara. Como si solo tuvieras ganas de que llegase mi parada.

Que raro, Law hubiese jurado que la idea que tenía Luffy de él era que se trataba de un tío perturbado que solo hacía el ridículo.

-Es mi forma de ser.

-Ah... bueno... pero... estás si ahora estás enfadado ¿verdad?

Law no contestó, miró su chaqueta negra, toda hecha a perder por la lluvia de ingredientes que había sufrido. Era lo que tenía hacer de coraza, por lo menos todo lo demás iba limpio, pero obviamente no es que le hiciera gracia.

-¡Ya sé! -dijo Luffy alzando la bien manchada chaqueta como si le leyera la mente-. ¡Te la lavaré para que esté contento! ¡Seguro que con aguarrás se va todo!

-¡Trae eso! -le arrancó la chaqueta de las manos.

-Pero...

-Tú solo deja de ir echar tu comida por la cabeza a la gente y yo me daré por más que satisfecho ¿vale?

El chaval se quedó mirándole, como recapacitando.

-¡Vale!- y sonrió, tan feliz como una perdiz, desconcertando al médico. Luego le miró, inclinando la cabeza y enfocando los ojos.

-¿Hum? Tienes un poco de...

Pasó su pulgar derecho por la lengua, sin ningún pudor, y lo acercó a la mandíbula del médico, que intentó retirarse, pero estudiante, con la mano libre, le había agarrado de la camisa, obligándole a inclinarse.

Así, el chico, con suavidad, le dio una caricia con el pulgar, consiguiendo que la sangre y el oxigeno del otro se paralizase durante un segundo. Al apartarlo, su dedo estaba manchado de algún resto de comida, por lo que, tras una corta inspección, Luffy, le dio una chupada a su pulgar y se relamió. Volvió a dedicarle otra sonrisa a Law.

-¡Listo! ¡Vamos que nos vamos!

Y se dio la vuelta para empezar el camino a paso militar, dejando a su espalda a un Law traspuesto.

Por un momento pensó que "hasta las entrañas" en verdad representaban demasiado poco para todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

* * *

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- llegó Luffy tan campante.

-¡Oh, pero si es mi niño bonito! ¿Qué tal el día?

Luffy le dedicó una caricaturesca cara de asco y desprecio a su padre, el ahora nombrado "el capullo". Shanks suspiró.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a pasarte así? Ya te dura bastante el cabreó para ser tú

-¡Y más que me va a durar! -se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla con suma indignación.

-Si ya te pedí perdón.

-¡A Zoro se lo tienes que pedir!

-Él nunca se enterará ¿Qué más te da?

-¡Me da mucho!

Silencio entre los dos. Pasaron los segundos. Sonó una campanilla de electrodoméstico. Luffy olisqueó.

-¿A qué huele?

Shanks sonrió con suficiencia.

-Ah, pues no sé. A lo mejor es la pizza que he hecho.

-¿¡Has hecho pizza!?

-Sí, es que hoy he pensado que le dedico poco a mi único hijo del alma, así que he apurado el trabajo para llegar antes y prepararle una cena con todo lo que más le gusta.

-Con... con todo lo que más me gusta...

-Sí.

-Pizza.

-Tamaño familiar.

-Lasaña.

-Para un regimiento.

-Hamburguesa.

-Dos y doble y con una fuente de patatas fritas.

-¡Entrecotte!

-Incluso llego a pensar que no te va a quedar estomago para acabártelos todos.

A la voz de un grito Luffy fue corriendo a la cocina. No obstante, el pelirrojo, más rápido que él, intercedió cerrando la puerta de un manotazo y colocándose delante de ella.

-Y ahora ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?

-Pues...- sonreía y sudaba por igual. Las grandes decisiones conllevaban grandes replanteamientos.

-¿Sí?

Silencio. Pasaron los segundos. Luffy levantó los brazos hacia Shanks.

-Te quiero. Dame un abrazo -soltó con voz mecánica.

Al pelirrojo se le frunció el ceño.

-Anda pasa -le abrió la puerta.

-¡Wiii!- se metió como una estampida.

El padre recién absuelto de su título de "capullo" suspiró, pensando que su hijo no tenía remedio. Se apartó de la puerta de la cocina estirando los brazos, su trabajo rara vez le dejaba tiempo para esas cosas y la sesión culinaria le había dejado deslomado.

Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la tele. Percibió movimiento al otro lado de la terraza. Ahí estaba Mihawk, dando vueltas de un lado para otro, hablando por el móvil, con una sonrisa cariñosa. Por fin, ya notaba que llevaba una jornada bastante tenso, y rara vez se relajaba lo suficiente como para curvar un poco los labios. Como siempre, el charlar con su hija adoptiva era una cura infalible, aunque a Shanks, por la parte que le tocaba, le hacía sentirse un poco inútil.

Una bomba cayó a su lado sobre el sofá. Recuperado del sobresalto se dio cuenta de que no era una bomba como tal sino su hijo, con toda la comida a cuestas.

-¡Bueno ya estoy listo! ¿Qué pasa? ¿No pones los deportes?

-Ya voy... ya voy... cuanta energía tienen los chavales de hoy...

Mientras veían el canal Luffy siguió jalando como un animal hambriento. Shanks se quedó observándolo, había notado algo raro en él.

-Luffy.

-¿Qué? -dijo sin parar de jalar ni mirar el televisor.

-¿Te ha pasado algo bueno hoy?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Se te ve como contento -o más contento que de costumbre, era más bien como un aura que emanaba.

-Hum... bueno -sonrió como sonreía él- hoy una persona que creía que me odiaba se ha hecho mi amigo.

* * *

Zoro quitó el cerrojo y apartó la puerta.

-Ya estoy -avisó en un tono no muy alto ni con demasiadas ganas; dejando su cartera de cualquier lado en el suelo. De una patada hacia atrás volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Hum?

El piso estaba a oscuras. Algo poco usual. Y Law estaba dormido en el sofá, algo menos usual que lo anterior. Se acercó a él, preguntandose cuán agotado habría llegado como para ni alcanzar su habitación.

Vio entonces la expresión de su cara. Ninguno de sus gestos mostraba la tensión de días atrás. Fuera lo que fuese lo que le atormentaba parecía que lo había solucionado.

Ese era un hecho que de verdad le importaba lo que podría decirse más bien una auténtica mierda. Cada uno llevaba su propia carga. Le preocupaba más que podría apañarse de cena.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** Había pensado llamar a este capitulo "Law y sus idas de olla mentanles" pero me parecía demasiado descriptivo.


	8. Harto

**Bueno...** como os dije: el tiempo que tarde en actualizar es aleatorio e indefinido.

**Capitulo 8 Harto**

Se dio cuenta de que la mirada de su jefe no era como antes, que se había quedado como absorto en su cuello, por donde asomaba una cadena plateada. Mihawk, con una suavidad que le puso la piel de gallina, sacó la placa que llevaba de colgante escondida bajo su camisa. La observó reteniéndola entre sus manos.

-Aún la llevas puesta.

Le miró a los ojos, sorprendido. Se acordaba de su colgante. Pero si hacía dos años y tan solo... tan solo era un detalle.

El rostro de Mihawk cambió, puede que el suyo también cambiara por un momento. Porque fue entonces cuando se entendieron el uno al otro. Habían encontrado a aquél que conocieron esa noche hacía ya lo que parecía una eternidad. No era mentira lo que habían vivido, la otra persona estaba ahí, delante de ellos.

Mihawk acarició la cara de Zoro con el dorso de su mano, sin separar sus pupilas de las del peliverde. Algo hirvió entre los dos, algo muy fuerte. Algo que no se podía contener.

Se abrazaron, como si un magnetismo paranormal no les dejara opción a hacer otra cosa. Y se besaron, como si no hubiese otro.

Sintió las manos de Mihawk debajo de su ropa, acariciándole, agarrándole de la piel, arañándole. Cerró los ojos, solo quería dejarse llevar. Oyó su risa. Encontró la boca de él en boca en su cuello, consiguiendo que le ardiera.

Mihawk despejó la mesa más cercana de un manotazo y le tumbó sobre ella. Se colocó sobre el joven, sin dejarle alguna posibilidad de que se incorporara. Manteníendolo a su merced.

Se miraron una vez más, se sonrieron. Mihawk acercó su rostro, pero no como antes, sino más lento, más suave, cerrando los ojos. Zoro también los cerró, esperando.

Y esperando se quedó, visto que con un sueño relativamente agitadillo lo normal es que te muevas tanto en la cama que acabes despertándote de sopetón debido a que tu cabeza se ha dado un carajazo de frente contra el suelo.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y se retorció un rato de dolor. No es que hiciera demasiado jaleo, pero sí lo suficiente como para a puerta de su cuarto fuese abierta por su compañero de piso, quien suspiró ya muy resignado a acostumbrarse a esos numeritos.

-¿No estás un poco grande ya para irte cayendo de la cama?

-¡Vete a tomar por culo!

-¿Te has roto algo?

-No -soltó en un resoplido empezando a incorporarse.

Fue a por su ropa. Cabreado, avergonzado. No era el primer sueño que tenía así, y seguramente no sería el último. Ya llevaba de esa manera un par de semanas. Law, incluso, se tomaba como rutina que cada mañana se oyera un golpe e incluso, a veces, hasta sonidos subidos de tono, lo que sin duda convertía la situación en algo mucho más bochornoso.

-A lo mejor si te la cascas antes de ir a la cama dormirías más relajado.

El peliverde le dirigió una profunda mirada de odio. Law se encogió de hombros.

-Desde que estas en ese trabajo no tienes sexo muy a menudo. Sería raro que no estuvieras "agresivo".

Eso, realmente, no lo había pensado. Puede que el médico tuviera razón. Era una realidad que lo más cerca que había estado de echar un polvo en esos largos meses había sido con Ace, con el que no había salido de preeliminares. Empezó a aliviarse. Sí, eso era, solo estaba falto de algunas necesidades.

Miró el reloj, era tarde.

-Tengo que irme.

-¿No desayunas?

-Tomaré algo de camino al metro.

Y tras calzarse salió de su habitación. Law observó como desaparecía tras la puerta que daba al pasillo de la comunidad. Zoro cada día estaba más raro, ese trabajo que tenía de periodista no parecía bueno para la salud.

Miró la hora. A él ya mismo también le tocaría irse.

Se sentó de nuevo en la mesa para terminar el desayuno. Su mano se adelantó hacia la taza de café, pero no la recogió. Se fijó en el móvil que estaba al lado, su móvil. Vibraba a causa de una llamada.

La mano que iba a por el café se desvió para alcanzar el teléfono, vio quién era la persona que le llamaba. Descolgó.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué siempre me respondes tan frío? -preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea-. Ya podrías decirme por lo menos"buenos días".

-Buenos días -soltó con sequedad.

-Law... -reprochó con un puchero. El médico sonrió divertido.

-¿Qué quieres? No me habrás llamado tan de mañana solo para decirme lo arisco que soy.

-Yo diría socio-psicópata más que arisco, pero también lo puedes definir así.

-Dime -le insistió con paciencia-. Sabes que tengo que irme en nada al hospital.

-Solo quería hablar contigo Law. Cada vez hablamos menos.

-Los dos estamos bastante ocupados, no es para alarmarse. Ya habrá otra época en la que hablemos más.

-Ya...

Hubo un silencio. Law pensó que era el momento de decir adiós y colgar, pero la voz le interrumpió antes de que pudiese abrir la boca.

-¿Te ha pasado algo bueno?

-¿Qué?

-Te noto diferente.

-¿Diferente? ¿Diferente de qué?

-No sé. Como contento.

-¿Es que yo no puedo estar contento?

-Hay veces que lo dudo.

-Venga ya.

-¿Lo ves? Te has reído. A ti te ha pasado algo.

-No me ha pasado nada.

-¿Has conocido a alguien?

-¿Cómo voy a conocer a nadie?

-Te has puesto nervioso.

-¡No estoy nervioso! -dio un golpe en la mesa.

-...

-...

-Los celos me corroen.

-¡No saques tus propias conclusiones!

-Y yo creía que era el único amor de tu vida.

-¿¡Quieres escucharme!?

-¡Uy! Se me hace tarde. Te voy dejando. Un beso. Te quiero.

Y la llamada se cortó. Law dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Nervioso? Por su culpa si que estaba nervioso. Además, ¿a quién iba a conocer él como para enamorarse? Él no se enamoraba. Nunca. Joder, si hasta Zoro se dio cuenta de eso el otro día.

Apuró el café, ya harto de todo, y salió por la puerta dirigiéndose sin desvío alguno a la boca del metro. Pretendía con esto, hacer como si la reciente conversación telefónica nunca hubiese existido. No obstante, la hazaña le resultó imposible, porque dicha conversación continuaba rebotando en su cabeza, sobre todo ante la palabra "enamoramiento", que hacía que la imagen de Luffy se le viniera como un guantazo, y no era la primera vez.

Que estupidez, era cierto que el mismo dudó de que le gustara porque era cierto que se había pasado estos tres años fijándose en él, pero eso para él ya había quedado aclarado, no había más. Era algo imposible.

Seguramente, se dijo así mismo, pensaré solo en él porque le veo casi todos los días y tiene la misma presencia que un mamut en celo.

Consiguió un asiento libre y miró la pantalla donde marcaba las siguientes paradas. Contó las que quedaba para que apareciera al chico, y al instante se reprochó por haberlas contado. Puso su atención en el cristal que le venía de frente.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esos días con Luffy, después de que le echara su desayuno entero por encima, habían sido raros, no malos, simplemente raros. Desde el lunes anterior fue como si hubiese pasado "algo" entre los dos. Al menos algo por parte del chico, porque a su entender él seguía igual.

Si Luffy tomó confianza con él por llamar "capullo" a su padre, el día que le comunicó que no le caía mal fue un paso más allá. No se limitaba a hablar, también le preguntaba a Law por su vida, aunque ésta fuera aburrida y monótona. Y todo en general más efusivo y más... cariñoso. ¿Cariñoso?

La llamada telefónica volvió a retumbarle dándole ganas de extirparse el mismo una a una las neuronas de su cerebro.

-Mira -oyó susurrar por ahí-. Ese es el chico que te dije. El que se pasa todo el trayecto tonteando con un estudiante de instituto.

-¿El moreno? No parece que se lleven mucho.

-No ¿verdad? El otro vendrá dentro de dos paradas. Ya verás, siempre están armando escándalo de algún tipo.

-¿Qué hacen? ¿Se pegan?

-¿Que dices? Para nada. Pero tienen peleíllas de pareja. Son de lo más divertidos.

Las dos mujeres que susurraban se rieron.

-Hay que ver con los gays, como les gusta dar el espectáculo.

Y volvieron a reír.

Para ese momento, la incredulidad de Law había traspasado un nuevo límite. ¿Tontear? Él no tonteaba, ¿desde cuándo tonteaba? puede que nunca se hubiese enamorado, joder, pero si sabía cuando le estaba tirando los tejos a alguien, hasta esas normas sociales básicas llegaba, y llegaba más que de sobra dicho sea de paso. ¿Y qué mierda era eso de que a los gays les gustaba dar espectáculo?

-¡Torao!

Levantó la mirada. Luffy estaba ante él.

-Hola -le saludó, ignorando los cuchicheos de las señoras, o prefiriendo ignorar.

Luffy se sentó en el asiento de su izquierda. Tenía un refresco. Law miraba de reojo como lo sorbía con la pajita. El chico se dio cuenta, alternó la mirada entre el médico y su bebida.

-¿Quieres? -le ofreció no muy seguro-. Pero solo un poco, eh.

Y nuevamente, el medico escuchó risas y cotilleos.

-No, gracias, estoy bien -habló algo avergonzado.

-Vale- sonrió y siguió con su bebida.

-¿No es muy poco desayuno? Para lo que traes siempre, digo.

-Es que el resto me lo he comido por el camino. Hoy tenía más hambre.

-Ah...

Recordó otra vez la llamada de antes. Su pecho empezó a presionar. Se puso nervioso. No lo entendía, no lo entendía para nada en absoluto.

Luffy estaba ahí con él, tan solo dándole conversación, y le hacía sentirse bien. Amor, no creía que fuese amor, ya había vivido suficiente para saberlo y era muy mayor para esa clase de gilipolleces. No, desde luego que no, tenía que ser otra cosa.

Así quedó demostrado que, el médico, con todo lo inteligente que podía llegar ser, era incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Quizá porque en realidad no quería darse cuenta. Después de todo no era lo mismo amar que ser correspondido.

* * *

Zoro se miró en el espejo de los servicios para hombre de Grand Line comprobando satisfecho que ya estaba listo para salir. A la mañana siguiente no tenía que madrugar así que si quería cubrir sus necesidades primarias esa era su noche.

Observó la placa sobre su pecho. Una mueca apareció en su boca al sujetar el colgante con los dedos. No podía deshacerse de él, tendría antes que cortarse las piernas, pero... desde hacía muy poco tiempo había logrado que determinados recuerdos le pesaran.

Unas manos posándose sobre su pecho, la placa cayendo sobre un montón de ropa, alguien atándole la cadena otra vez en una soleada mañana de hotel...

Movió la cabeza como un perro secándose. Ya era suficiente. Eso se iba a acabar y se iba a acabar en ese mismo momento. Cierto era que se había pasado dos años pensando en ese tío, pero bien había descubierto que ese tío no era quién él pensaba, no tenía nada que ver. Sí, follaba de puta madre ¿y qué? Seguro que lo tenía idealizado, seguro que esa noche...

Se deprimió. Llevaba dos años soltando su nombre con cada amante que tenía, y había tenido amantes muy buenos.

Apretó los puños y se levantó los ánimos. Pero eso no importaba, era verdad que tenía ese problema pero el problema que iba a solucionar ahora era el de sus sueños pornográficos, así que paso a paso. Además, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que encontrara a alguien que fuera en la cama mucho mejor que ese cretino. Sí, a lo mejor tenía esa suerte y podía así enterrar a esa mierda de pasado que tenía con su mierda de jefe.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió despertándole de sus propios pensamientos.

-Vaya ¿Todavía aquí?

-Ah, Bon Clay... Sí, me estaba preparando para salir.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-Eh... no, gracias, tenía planeado algo en solitario.

-Directamente de caza ¿eh?

-Eh... sí - ¿para qué iba a mentir?- sí, supongo.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Y qué te vas a poner?

-... -se miró así mismo -. Esto.

Bon Clay lo miró de arriba abajo. Pareció que los pantalones vaqueros del peliverde le daban un tremendo disgusto.

-Si es lo mismo que has llevado durante el día.

-Pero me he puesto una camisa por encima.

-...-suspiró-. Me guardaré mis comentario -dijo yendo para uno de los servicios.

-¡Eh! -se indignó- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada, nada -rió maliciosamente.

Y justo cuando cerró la puerta de la cabina, la de los servicios se volvió a abrir. Tanto al peliverde como al recién llegado se les cambio la cara.

-Hola.

-Hola -Ace hizo lo suyo por sonreír-. Cuanto tiempo.

-Si -rió a la fuerza- parece que tenías razón.

-¿En qué?

-En eso de que estaríamos hasta el culo y aunque corta...- prefirió callarse, miró para otro lado.

Ace suspiró, y volvió a sonreír, un poco más natural pero también un poco más cansado y triste.

-Vas a salir ¿verdad?

Zoro le miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

El pecoso le señaló con la barbilla.

-Te has arreglado.

Se le presionó el pecho. Ace se había dado cuenta. Bon Clay, que tenía una mirada ultrasensible para los detalles y cambios de vestimenta de cada uno de los empleados de ese edificio, no había visto la diferencia en su ropa. Pero Ace se había dado cuenta.

-Será mejor que me vaya yendo.

Aturrullado, salió de los cuartos de baño masculinos, pasando por el lado del otro, que no hizo nada para detenerle. Nada excepto...

-Zoro -le llamó cuando ya estaba en el pasillo, haciendo que el peliverde se girara para mirarle-. Estas muy guapo.

Nadie, en la posición de Ace, estaría sanamente contento de que su ex-novio se fuera de caza. Cualquiera, en la posición de Ace, internaría amargarle la noche al tal ex-novio diciendo algo como aquello, consiguiendo que sintiera una horrible culpabilidad, así como una terrible añoranza que le impidiera olvidarse de él hasta que despuntara el alba.

Era un tipo de gesto malintencionado que Zoro ya había aprendido a ver y a escudarse de ellos, a despreciarlos, porque solo una persona patética, desesperada o rencorosa la soltaría en esas circunstancias. Sin embargo, las palabras de Ace, por mucho que lo parecieran, no eran ese tipo de gesto. Ace lo había dicho de corazón, como si no pudiera evitar más esas palabras en su garganta. Se las había dicho porque las pensaba y quería decirlas. Punto.

Así que Zoro solo pudo decir:

-Gracias.

E irse con la quemazón en el pecho.

* * *

Las cosas no fueron como pensaba, nada iba como pensaba. Todo lo que hacía era beber, y no encontraba a nadie que le gustara. Se le acercaron, sí, pero los rechazó a todos. Y bebió aún más, para no acordarse de esa manera tan desbocada de aquello por lo que había salido a olvidar, para no pensar que si las cosas hubiesen salido de otra manera estaría ahora con Ace.

Agarró la placa que llevaba de colgante. Se sentía tan frustrado...

Al final escogió a uno. Bebieron y charlaron un poco, fingió algo de interés, compartieron un cigarrillo de marihuana, consiguió reír un poco, se fueron a un lugar apartado.

Le tocó y se dejó tocar. Casi piensa que se lo podría pasar bien, que al final podría acabar todo de buena manera. No obstante, al poco comprendió que no se concentraba. Que las caricias le parecían vacías.

No le quedó más remedio que cerrar los ojos y recurrir al mismo recuerdo de siempre.

* * *

Eran ya las tres de la tarde de un domingo cuando Law apartó la mirada del portátil con el que estaba trabajando debido a un fuerte golpetazo. Resopló y se levantó hacia la habitación del peliverde, obligado por una razón que no era otra que en el puñetero juramento hipocrático. Ya podía haber escogido ser corredor de bolsa en vez de médico.

Se encontró el peliverde bocarriba, con una pierna todavía en la cama y mirando al techo. Tan despierto como harto de la vida.

-¿Quieres que compremos una de esas barras para los niños que empiezan a dormir fuera de la cuna?

-Que te jodan.

-¿Te has roto algo?

-Que te jodan.

-Buenos días a ti también.

-Que te jodan.

Ahí terminó la conversación. Law ni le preguntó por su noche ni por nada. Aunque claro, aparte de que al de las ojeras el importara una mierda, viendo al peliverde de nuevo en el suelo con su simpática y agradable actitud, claro estaba que a Zoro, en cuanto al éxito en lo de librarse de sus fantasías sexuales, le había ido de puta pena.

-Mierda...- masculló antes de sentarse en el suelo.

Era una putada. Todo eso era una gran putada. Ya no tenía ni más ideas ni más medios para hacer algo. Apoyó su frente en el colchón. Estaba agotado. Joder, tan solo quería seguir adelante.

A lo mejor, todo lo que debía hacer era tener paciencia. Esperar a que la imagen de aquel Mihawk que conoció se borrara por completo junto con todo lo que pasó hacía dos años. Que se acostumbrara al que era su jefe, que se convirtiera en su rutina, en una persona más. Hasta que por fin sus recuerdos solo fueran ceniza.

Tal vez eso hubiese sido lo mejor, dejarlo correr, tal vez de verdad se hubiese sanado de esa manera. No obstante, el curso de los acontecimientos tampoco le dejó esa opción. Su destino, sin que el se percatara de ello, se movía como una rueda; y esta rueda empezó a girar días más tarde, cuando una de las profesoras del secretariado de uno de los institutos más importantes de todo el país se apresuraba clavando sus tacones por un pasillo, faltándole el aliento y con la frente sudada.

-¿Se encuentra aquí Luffy D. Monkey? -preguntó al llegar al aula. Todo el mundo se giró para verla.

-¡Sí, aquí estoy! -gritó feliz aunque después se arrepintió-. ¿Me van a echar la bronca otra vez? Hoy he llegado pronto.

-Tiene permiso para irse -soltó firme la mujer-. Señor D. Monkey, Nos acaban de dar una llamada. Su padre está en el hospital.

Ya no había quien parara esa rueda.

**Continuará...**


	9. Adicto al trabajo

Bueno gente, esta vez si que no he tardado tanto, eh. A menos que lo comparéis con aquella época de mi vida en que escribía un capitulo por semana, en ese caso he tardado un huevo. Que lastima hacerse vieja...

**Capitulo 9 Adicto al trabajo**

Cerró los ojos en un vano intento por que sus lágrimas no se derramaran y apretó los labios con fuerza. Sus manos y hombros temblaban. Sentía como el estómago se le encogía y sus pulmones se convulsionaban. Lo intentaba, de verdad que intentaba contenerse, pero aquella imagen de su padre, de Shanks, estaba siendo demasiado fuerte.

Su pecho se contrajo por completo. Ya no pudo más. Estalló, sin poder hacer nada, llenando con su voz aquella habitación de hospital con una arrasadora y estruendosa carcajada.

-Luffy... -sonreía Shanks intentando no enfadarse-. ¿Te importaría parar, hijo?

El chico no hacía caso, estaba demasiado ocupado revolcándose por el suelo cual croqueta, medio muriéndose de la risa. Una reacción algo exagerada, pero entendible.

Se imaginó lo peor cuando le permitieron salir de clase porque su padre estaba en el hospital. Y claro, al relajarse y ver que Shanks iba luciendo, a parte de algún que otro moratón por la cara, una escayola robusta como un tanque en la pierna y un collarín que le dejaba el cuello tieso pues...

-¡Pero que tonto eres Shanks!- le dolía el estómago debido a su hilarantes espasmos- ¿Quién se cae de esa manera?

-Los que tienen la suerte de convivir con alguien como tú -suspiró con resignación.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni que yo fuera el que te ha tirado por las escaleras!

-Pisé el patinete que tú no recogiste.

Luffy recibió aquella revelación con una boca terriblemente abierta. Como si le acabaran de decir que era la célula madre de un arma biólogica. Su padre, recibiendo una cesta de remordimientos, estuvo a punto de empezar a menguar su culpa con alguna palabra amable.

-Se llama skate, Shanks -le explicó con el típico aire de niño que se cree más listo que su padre-. Que no te enteras de nada.

Si el pelirrojo no hubiese estado tan convaleciente y se hubiese considerado menos viejo le habría rodeado el cuello con sus propias manos. Pero desgraciadamente se sentía demasiado dolorido y mayor.

Desvió la vista de el chico al escuchar el móvil vibrar en su mesilla e noche, lo suficiente lejos para no poder alcanzarlo por su propia cuenta.

-Anda, Luffy, pásame el móvil que seguro que es Mihawk.

-Sí- contestó diligentemente como tan diligente le pasó el móvil a su padre.

Shanks descolgó.

-Diga.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- oyó la voz seca de su marido.

-¿Estás preocupado? -preguntó divertido-. Eso me sorprende un poco.

-Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer Shanks -soltó con impaciencia-. Más si no vas a venir hoy.

-Vale, vale... Estoy bien. Me ha dado un par de semanas de reposo, pero a parte del ridículo que he hecho y de las insultantes carcajadas de mi hijo todo va bien.

-Un par de semanas... -pronunció con molestia-. En cinco días viajábamos a Londres.

-Ya, ya lo sé. No se me ha olvidado. Hablaré con Marco y le diré que busque alguien que pueda acompañarte.

-El que me acompañe no va a ser capaz de hacer tu trabajo.

-No, lo tendrás que hacer tú, más el tuyo propio. Sin embargo, un ayudante no te vendría nada mal.

-Ya me cuesta aguantarte a ti.

-Lo dices como si tu fueras la persona más aguantable del mundo -le replicó-. Déjalo en las manos de Marco, y en las mías también -le intentó tranquilizar-, te buscaremos un ayudante tan bueno como la Anne Hathaway en el _Diablo se viste de Prada_.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

-Es la morfina -bromeó-. Me vuelve más homosexual de lo que soy.

-Ese comentario es denigrante.

Shanks rió, pero no mucho porque el collarín le molestaba la justa medida para que se le quitaran las ganas. Hubo un silencio entre las lineas de comunicación.

-¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte?

El pelirrojo sonrió. Eso era un ofrecimiento muy amable de su parte.

-Déjalo. Ahora Luffy me escoltará y cogeremos un taxi.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Claro. No soy ningún inválido. Además, tienes trabajo de sobra. Ya nos veremos en casa.

-Esta bien.

-Hasta la noche.

-Hasta la noche.

Colgaron casi a la vez. Shanks buscó a Luffy con la mirada, encontrándolo en la cama libre, viendo la tele y devorando impunemente una bolsa de patatas fritas. El mayor suspiró y tecleó para empezar una llamada a Marco.

-¿A quién llamas?- preguntó el joven sin apartar la vista del televisor ni dejar de engullir.

-A Marco.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Me oyes hacer la llamada y no oyes lo que he hablado con Mihawk?

-No me interesaba.

-¿Y esto te interesa?

-Es por darte conversación.

-...

-...

-Mihawk necesita un ayudante para que lo acompañe a Londres. Visto que, en tales circunstancias -se señaló con la mano-, a mi me es imposible.

Luffy paró de comer, como si alguien hubiese accionado su botón de stop, aunque Luffy nunca tenía botón de stop. Miró a su pelirrojo padre.

-¿Puede ser cualquiera?

-Cualquiera que esté capacitado -dijo no muy convencido de como estaba avanzando la conversación. El niño le podía salir por cualquier lado.

-¡Que sea Zoro!

Y ese lado fue por el que salió.

-Zoro entró a trabajar con nosotros hace pocos meses. No creo que sea el más indicado.

-¡Es el más indicado!

-Iría con uno de los dirigentes de la empresa a pactar con asuntos cruciales. Es mucha responsabilidad.

-¡El es muy responsable!

-Se le sometería a una presión enorme.

-¡La presión no lo derrotara!

-Existen demandas contra tráficos de influencias, Luffy. No dudo de las capacidades de Zoro, pero lleva muy poco con nosotros, no conoce tan bien la empresa, es mejor mandar a otra persona.

-Mmmm...- Luffy puso esa cara que solo mostraba cuando estaba intentando codificar algo, algo con un alto porcentaje de resultar inflamable-. No lo entiendo -dijo con simpleza.

-¿No lo entiendes?

-Mmmm... -Shanks estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso-. Es que... Si mandar a una persona que puede hacer un trabajo bien hecho es enchufe, entonces, entrevistar a un empleado para ver si es buen amigo de tu hijo sería abuso de poder ¿no?

Punto.

-Es que si fuera así le deberías una a Zoro.

Set.

-Una muy goooorda.

Y partido.

* * *

El turno de consultas de Law terminó dando paso a su corto descanso de la mañana. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, así que como de costumbre iría a congregarse con sus compañeros fumadores a las puertas de salida y entrada de Urgencias, aunque él no fumaba. Pero antes necesitaba un café.

-Un solo por favor -pidió en la cafetería del hospital-. Para llevar.

Tras esta última indicación se quedó esperando mientras se destensaba los músculos y se relajaba un poco, con ese cierto aire de satisfacción tras haber cumplido bien con tu deber. No sabía si se estaba convirtiendo en un empedernido adicto al trabajo, pero en esos últimos tiempos era con lo único que conseguía despejarse realmente.

Recapacitó sobre esto, mas no las tenías todas consigo. ¿De verdad el trabajo era su medio de paz? Podría ser, sin embargo, también cabía la posibilidad de que el hospital fuese su único medio para evadirse de aquella catástrofe de la naturaleza llamada Luffy, visto que allí estaba a salvo de él, visto que allí no se lo encontraría, a diferencia del metro o el piso, donde en ambos sitios hacía sus avasalladoras apariciones. Aunque en el caso del apartamento era de manera más esporádica, más puntual, y siempre para buscar a Zoro. Sí, a Law se le ofreció en esas veces que acompañara el niño mono y al peliverde, pero declinaba las ofertas, evidentemente.

Pero, si eran así las cosas, si de verdad le era más fácil la vida cuando tenía la ciencia cierta de que Luffy no iba a llegar como una estampida poniéndolo todo al revés ¿No debería, entonces, subir a otra línea de metro en la que no coincidiera con la del chico? Así su relajación sería completa, no tendría pensamientos que se retroalimentaban y nadie le sugeriría estupideces como que estaba enamorado.

Es lo más conveniente, pensó.

De todas formas, aunque uno piense lo que le conviene y lo que no, a veces no le dan a elegir. Como cuando te colocan el café por delante, que aunque lo pidieras para llevar, no evitas darle un sorbo, más por tradición que por otra cosa, y el objeto de tus pensamientos retroalimentados aparece de sopetón consiguiendo que se te salga todo el líquido caliente por la nariz.

-¡Que hambre tengo! -así como hizo Luffy-. Deme tres bocatas con toda la chacina que pueda, cuatro paquetes de donut, dos cañas de crema, unos donetes y una cocacola light. La cocacola es para mi padre.

Law fue a por el servilletero para limpiarse, todavía expirando café y tosiendo. Llamando la atención del más despistado, sobre todo del niño que se había colocado a su lado.

-¡Torao! -exclamó con una alegría innata- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estas enfermo?

Enfermo le tenía él.

-Trabajo aquí.

-¿En serio?- su exagerada sorpresa le irritó bastante, ¿no le había dicho ya más de una vez a que se dedicaba? Para colmo Luffy miró su uniforme verde y bata blanca uniendo todas piezas en su cabeza- ¡Es verdad! ¡Que eras enfermero!

-Soy médico -corrigió con ira contenida.

-¡Eso!

-...

-¿Y no tendrías que estar operando o algo?

-Estoy en mi descanso.

-¡Ah! ¡Entonces comamos juntos! Ah, espera... no puedo. Mi padre es un torpe y lo tengo que llevar a casa.

-¿Tú padre está aquí?

-Sí, pero no es nada grave. Solo se calló del skate.

-¿Del skate?

-Sí, esa tabla con ruedas que...

-Sé lo que es un skate -la voz se le alzó sola con un claro deje de hartura.

-¿Entonces para qué me preguntas?

-... -sin saberlo, era la segunda persona del día que tenía ganas de rodearle el cuello con las manos.

En la barra pusieron todo lo que había pedido Luffy, que no tardó ni milésimas de segundo en abarcarlo todo entre sus brazos.

-Bueno Torao, tengo que irme. Pero ya que sé donde trabajas podré venir a verte.

-Un momento, ¿qué?

-Sí, sí. Incluso puede que pueda venirme contigo un ratito y así veo como trabaja un médico -le mostró todos sus dientes y alguna que otra encía-. Aunque ahora que lo pienso podría haberte seguido desde el metro pero ¡bah! ¿qué más da? -se rió-. ¡Ay! ¡Que me tengo que ir! ¡Luego nos vemos Torao!

Se fue yendo dejándole con la boca abierta. Recordó vagamente cuando tuvo la inocente e infantil idea de ignorar a Luffy. Fueron bellos tiempos, algo melancólicos, pero bellos.

* * *

-Sí, gracias Marco por ocuparte de todo. Ya vamos hablando-. Shanks colgó con otro nuevo suspiro y se llevó una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos.

Desde luego, Luffy no era lo que se podía decir una persona inteligente, pero para cuando algo le interesaba podría llegar a ser soberanamente listo.

Resopló. Ahora sólo quedaba lo más difícil, que era informar al otro dirigente de la revista. Dudaba de que forma pudiera caerle la noticia. Su marido no era una persona con prejuicios, aun así, al pelirrojo tampoco se le había olvidado aquella pequeña toma de contactos que Mihawk y Zoro habían tenido en su despacho, y realmente pensaba que esos dos se parecían lo bastante, y lo bastante poco, como para llevarse mal.

¿Acabaría bien la cosa?

* * *

La rutina de un periodista era agobiante. La rutina de un periodista en Grand Line era igual de agobiante, a veces incluso peor. Nadie tenía muchos segundos para dedicarse a si mismo, menos si se trataba de alguien con el puesto de jefe de secciones. Había mucho que hacer y en muy poco tiempo. Había que ordenar una lista las prioridades.

De esa lista de prioridades estaba, en uno de lo primero lugares, el organizar un viaje a Londres para uno de sus jefes y un periodista recién llegado a lo que era esa gran familia. Pero en esa lista de prioridades, al no ser Marco ningún secretario, el avisar a ese recién llegado no se encontraba ni en el top 10 de cosas que era menester hacer con urgencia. Así que para Zoro, cuando fue llamado al despacho de su superior, los asuntos se le vinieron un poco precipitados, por decirlo de una manera suave.

-¿Qué pasado mañana me voy a dónde? - la voz del peliverde se alzó y agudizó.

-A Londres. Con señor Dracule.

Esto es de locos, pensó incrédulo y al borde de un infarto, tenía que ser una broma.

-Pero... ¿Por qué yo? ¿Y Akagami? Tenía entendido que ellos iban juntos a estas cosas.

-Así es, pero el Shanks ha sufrido un accidente y durante las siguientes semanas estará indispuesto.

-Hay gente que lleva aquí mucho más que yo. Tú mismo podrías hacerlo.

-Claro que podría hacerlo, cualquier jefe de sección podría hacerlo. Pero nosotros tenemos que defender nuestros puestos y nadie puede sustituirnos.

-Hay más periodistas en esta revista.

El jefe de secciones mostró un gesto de recelo.

-¿A qué viene esta falta de autoestima? Te creía alguien con más ambición.

Zoro se tensó, más de lo que estaba. Si no fuera por la putada de jefe que le había tocado aceptaría sin dudar.

-Luffy es el hijo de Shanks y es mi amigo. Además estuve saliendo con Ace, que fue el que me contrató. No quiero que la gente piense -como pensaba Mihawk-. que mis ascensos no son por méritos propios.

-Zoro, Todos estamos sorprendidos contigo, ningún periodista ha crecido tanto ni en el doble de meses que llevas a espaldas. Seguramente Shanks te esté poniendo a prueba, pero a la vez te está dando una oportunidad, aprovéchala.

-No creo que yo sea el más indicado.

Marco sonrió, riendo un poco entre dientes.

-Será mejor que cambies de actitud. Aquí no se valora mucho a la gente que no se siente "indicada". De todas formas no tienes ninguna opción. Es una orden que a tu carrera no le conviene desobedecer.

Eso ya lo sabía. En mente le dio la razón. No podía seguir avanzando en su vida laboral con esas mierdas de por medio. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que a Mihawk le quedaban como treinta años para jubilarse.

Zoro inspiró fuerzas para levantarse.

-Está bien. Buscaré mi pasaporte.

-Me alegro. Buen viaje. Y no despilfarres el dinero de la revista, que esa ciudad es de las más caras del mundo.

-Solo en cerveza Guinness.

-Esa marca es de Irlanda.

-¿Y yo a dónde voy?

-A Inglaterra.

-¿No son lo mismo?

-Valiente sentido de la orientación... Anda, vete que tengo mucho que hacer.

El peliverde asintió y se dio la vuelta.

-Zoro -le llamó Marco haciéndole darse la vuelta justo antes de que tocara el pomo-. Cuando demuestras que eres capaz de mantener tu empleo y evolucionar como trabajador no importa demasiado que empezaras porque fueras "amigo de cual" o "hijo de tal". Piensa sobre ello.

El más novato sonrió.

-Eres un hombre realmente amable. Sobre todo después de... -dudó-. De lo de Ace.

-Ya...-suspiró molesto-. Tampoco es que vuestra ruptura me pillara de sorpresa. Él se encariña fácilmente y tú eres un adicto al trabajo, era muy difícil que funcionara -apartó la vista de el para empezar a mover algunos papeles-. A parte de que tampoco creo que seas el origen de todos sus males como para que tenga que empalarte.

Le rió la broma, un poco nervioso y, tras despedirse, salió del despacho, dejando a Marco con su trabajo. Respiró, sin que se le quitara del todo aquella pesadez de encima.

Echó una vaga mirada de soslayo al final del pasillo, donde, enfrentándose la una a la otra, se encontraban las dos puertas que daban a los distintos jefes de Grand Line. Se fijó sobre todo en la que tenía el nombre M. Dracule grabado en un letrero dorado.

Le vino una desazón. Mihawk tenía que saber a quién le habían adjudicado como ayudante. Siendo realistas, debería haber sido uno de los primeros en enterarse. ¿Por qué no se había quejado?

* * *

Era la víspera del viaje.

Shanks observaba desde la cama, con su pierna escayolada y su collarín, como Mihwak, sentado a la orilla y dándole la espalda, ordenaba sus corbatas para así finiquitar así lo últimos pequeños preparativos de su maleta.

-¿Por qué no te llevas la burdeos? Seguro que así impresionas a los ingleses. Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta el patriotismo que hay por allí, mejor te vendría una con los colores de la bandera y la cara de su reina estampada en ella.

El moreno rió su gracia de una manera bastante discreta.

-Me llevaré la burdeos. Por cierto, ¿Quién va a acompañarme? Todavía no me lo has dicho. ¿No habrás olvidado llamar a Marco?

-Es Zoro -dijo así tal cual, si vaselina o dilatadores. Llevaba días pensando que esa era la mejor opción.

Mihawk se quedó parado un segundo, a continuación se volvió para mirarle.

-¿Zoro?-Shanks le notó un raro tono de voz-. ¿El chico de pelo verde que está en Entrevistas?

-Sí.

-Ese chico es muy nuevo -se quejó, tranquilo, como si solo estuviese haciendo un apunte.

-Lo sé. Pero tambíen es como un monstruo en lo suyo. Tú mismo lo dijiste cuando revisaste sus artículos.

-No creo que dijera "monstruo" -afirmó cortante.

-Mira, sé que a priori no te ha dado vibraciones optimistas. Pero es buen chico, trabaja como nadie y no te dejará colgado. Es todo lo que necesitas.

Pareció que iba a replicar, pero Shanks debió haberse equivocado puesto que Mihawk no dijo nada más, al menos no respecto a ese tema.

-Está bien. Voy a por el cepillo de dientes.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación. El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado, lo último que quería es que su marido descubriera que su hijo le había convencido de que enviara al peliverde, porque eso significaba una buena reprimenda, y él no estaba para reprimendas. Ya se lo había dicho el médico, necesitaba reposo.

* * *

No durmió en toda la noche. Hizo un esfuerzo por ello pero no pudo. Se paseó por el apartamento, intentando relajarse, probando si así le entraba sueño. Al final todo lo que consiguió es que Law se levantara a las cuatro de la mañana y le amenazara con hacerle una autopsia, por muy vivo que estuviera.

Lo más raro era que no sabía cómo definirse. A primera instancia, teniendo en cuenta el insomnio, debía de deducir que nervioso. Pero no se sentía que estuviera nervioso. Tan solo sentía que... estaba.

Finalmente, a llegar la hora de marcharse, ya se había pasado casi dos horas sentado en el sofá, con los puños en la boca y los codos sobre sus rodillas, echándole cuentas al infinito.

Miró el reloj e inspiró un aire que le supo extraño, irreal. Se puso en pie, colocó su mano en el asa de la maleta y, tirando de esta, se fue.

Si ocurrió algún incidente aquella mañana desde luego no fue a él. Una taza de café caída, una grúa llevándose un coche, un cristal roto, un semáforo en rojo, un atraco en una sucursal bancaria... Nada de eso le ocurrió a él. Todo transcurrió sin incidentes. Todo se desarrolló con normalidad.

Puede que esa normalidad fuera lo que precisamente no le permitía reaccionar.

Llego a la terminal C del aeropuerto con el tiempo justo, porque, visto que como todo iba como siempre, no podía faltar que se perdiera un poco. Lo único que le quedaba era llegar a la puerta 138. Apretó el asa de su maleta, de repente ya no se sentía tan tranquilo.

Encontró de lejos el sitio donde debía conseguir su tarjeta de embarque y se dirigió hasta allí, sorteando gente y teniendo una vista más clara de la facturación de maletas.

Y fue en ese momento cuando le vio.

Los pies de Zoro se pararon, se quedó con los ojos puesto en él, como si fuese la primera vez que lo viera, como aquella primera vez que le vio. Estaba ahí, en el pequeño claro que se había formado en medio de todo ese exagerado cúmulo de personas, mirando su reloj, sin que diera la mínima idea de que se le iba y venía por la cabeza.

Algo le obstruía el pecho, pero decidió ignorarlo. Su trabajo dependía de lo bien que pudiese ignorar todo aquello.

Hizo de tripas corazón y se acercó.

-Mihawk -no supo que fue antes, si que él lo llamara o que el otro alzara la cabeza para mirarle-. Estoy aquí.

**Continuará...**

**Notas finales:** Y hasta aquí. Me gustaría deciros que no tardaré para la próxima, pero ni como yo misma lo sé, prefiero callarme xD


	10. Ni puta gracia I

Este capitulo es de los largos :D

**Capitulo 10 Ni puta gracia I**

-Mihawk -no supo qué fue antes, si que él lo llamara o que el otro alzara la cabeza para mirarle-. Estoy aquí.

La gente seguía pululando alrededor, apurándose por facturar o salir a fumar antes de coger el vuelo. Entre risas o discusiones. Totalmente ajenos a ellos dos.

Mihawk entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso ya lo veo -se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo-. Como veo que lo tuyo no es la puntualidad. Esto no es como coger el metro que pasa cada diez minutos.

Soltada esa pequeña bronquita le dio la espalda al peliverde, al cual ya se le marcaban bastantes venas en la frente. Zoro siguió a su jefe obligándose a mantener la boca cerrada. De esta manera empezaba el viaje. Y como continuó no fue mejor.

Tras recibir los billetes, fueron en busca de su avión. En un momento de despiste de ambos, Zoro se fue por el lado que no era y acabó en la otra punta del aeropuerto, lo que era un problema muy grande porque era un aeropuerto muy grande.

Su jefe, con su talante práctico por encima, pasó de esperar en el embarque. Se encontraron, así, directamente en los asientos, donde el peliverde, intentando estabilizar su respiración y sudado, miraba al mayor, sentado ya, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido en un gesto que bailaba entre la indiferencia y la molestia.

Todo esto, sin dirigirse una palabra al otro. Solo, hasta que despegaron, se desabrocharon los cinturones y Mihawk le plantó en el regazo un gigantesco tocho de papeles que casi le rompe los huevos, Zoro se quitó lo auriculares para hablarle.

-¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?

-¿Crees que esa es forma de hablarle a tu superior?

-Oh, sí, perdone usted: ¿Pero qué mierda le pasa, señor Dracule?

Mihawk le lanzó una mirada afilada.

-Tienes que tener estudiados esos documentos para mañana.

A Zoro se le abrieron los párpados, alterno su mirada ente su jefe y los papeles.

-¿Qué?

-Esto no es un viaje de ocio. Vas como mi ayudante. Y si mi ayudante no se sabe todo esto, es mejor que no me aporte ninguna ayuda y se vaya a casa.

Terminada la segunda bronquita, Mihawk sacó un libro de su equipaje de mano y se dispuso a leer. Zoro aún lo observaba incrédulo.

-Joder... -masculló poniéndose manos a la obra-. Menos mal que querías enterrar el hacha de guerra.

-Está enterrada -le comunicó sin mirarle-, lo que no voy hacer es darle un trato especial a nadie.

El peliverde se molestó, más de lo que quiso reconocer. No porque le dejara claro que le veía como alguien que buscaba trato especial, que también, sino porque se le acaba de catalogar como un empleado más. Uno más. Una relación más con la que Mihawk engañó a su mujer.

-Como si quisiera tu estúpido trato especial.

Puso su atención definitiva en los papeles que tenía por delante. Las charlas con su interlocutor fueron anuladas nuevamente y por completo.

A las dos horas aterrizaron sobre suelo británico. Mantuvieron su voto de silencio durante todo el trayecto del hotel, incluso cuando Zoro volvió a perderse en el aeropuerto de Gatwick, sin ningún comentario, sin ningún apunte de reproche por parte de ninguno de los dos. Si tenían que abrir la boca para algo no fue para dirigirse a ellos mismos, sino a otros. Lo peor, aparte de lo evidente, que no se trataba de un silencio tranquilo. Era un silencio de estos que te hacían desear con todas tus fuerzas que la otra persona desapareciera. El peliverde no veía el momento de entrar en su habitación y no verle la cara a su jefe, aunque solo fuera hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando tuviera que acompañarle a la reunión.

Como siempre, no lo podía tener tan fácil.

Llevaba sentado, tirado más bien, en el sofá de recepción desde que traspasó la puerta del hotel, lo que hacían ya un total de más de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Ese era el tiempo que Mihawk había dedicado a pelearse, y aún seguía, con el recepcionista asiático que le hablaba en el idioma del país. Zoro no sabía si era porque el tipo tenía hiperactividad o porque simplemente charlaba muy rápido, pero a las cuatro frases había entendido que no iba a entender nada y dejó a su jefe que arreglara el problema que tenía que arreglar.

La apatía empezaba desesperarle. ¿Qué mierda de problema tenía que tener su jodida habitación para que no dejara que les dieran las llaves de una puta vez? ¿Le había colocado en una de "no fumadores"? ¿A los de la limpieza se les había olvidado suministrarle los jabones de baño? ¿La televisión no tenía los canales que su jodida mente de empresario rico con éxito envidiable quería?

Al final, se levantó más que harto, apoyándose en los brazos del sillón, y fue hasta Mihawk y el asiático.

-No sé qué pasa pero me da igual, que me dé mi llave para que puedas seguir discutiendo.

Mihawk le miró. El hombre era un especialista en miradas que matan, pero esa en especial podría hasta desintegrar a un tiranosaurio.

-¿No te has enterado de nada en el rato que llevas ahí perdiendo el tiempo?

-No -contestó con simpleza-. Me da igual el problema que tengas con tu habitación.

-"Nuestra habitación".

Su cerebro se quedó encasquillado durante un par de segundos.

-¿Qué?

-Se han equivocado al apuntar la reserva. Solo hay una habitación para los dos.

Zoro se derrumbó, pero solo por dentro. Por fuera, empezó a agarrar del cuello al asiático y a amenazarle por lo más sagrado.

* * *

La puerta marcada con el número 77 se encajó en el vano, encerrando a las dos personas que se encontraban allí en ese momento, quietos y callados, sin mirarse, esperando por poder reaccionar.

Los niveles de credulidad de Zoro habían sido sobrepasados con creces. Apenas podía dar por cierto lo que estaba pasando. Parecía el guión cutre de una película de comedia romántica, solo que de romántica poco y de comedia menos, porque él desde luego no le veía la puta gracia.

Por lo menos. ¡Por lo menos! Había dos camas individuales para cada uno. Eran lo máximo que habían conseguido después de que los de seguridad consiguieran separar a Zoro del recepcionista y Mihawk intervinieran para que le soltaran.

-Intenta guardar la compostura, si no te importa -le había reprendido.

Observó como su jefe avanzaba hacia la cama más próxima, subía su maleta a esta y se sentaba para apoyar sus codos en sus rodillas. En esos segundos que Mihawk estaba con la cabeza gacha, Zoro experimentó una melancolía amarga. No solo por encontrarse con él en un mismo espacio cerrado, sino además porque ese espacio cerrado iba a ser una habitación de hotel, en la que no tardaría en caer la noche y que haría que todo se hiciera demasiado conocido en relación con algo que pasó entre ellos. Al menos eso sentía él.

Mihawk levantó cabeza, consiguiendo que los ojos de ambos se cruzaran y sorprendieran al peliverde.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó el mayor.

-Nada -se apremió a decir. Pasó su vista por el sitio-. Me extraña que no sea una suit presidencial. ¿Se han equivocado tambíen en eso?

-¿Me has visto a mi alguna vez en una suit presidencial? -le atacó.

Zoro se quedó sin saber que decir. No se esperaba eso. Mihawk apartó la cara, se volvió a levantar y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Sigue estudiando los papeles que te he dado -salió dando un portazo.

No se molestó en mirar por donde se había ido su jefe. Adelantó un paso sobre otro, para dejar la maleta a los pies de su cama, y se arrodilló para sacar aquel tocho de papeles y ropa más cómoda.

Habiéndose cambiado, se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama y tomó los documentos. Aunque su intención era estar preparado para el día siguiente, entre el cansancio del viaje, la noche en vela, el calor de la habitación y la gratificante ausencia de su mierda de jefe, acabó por quedarse dormido.

En ese estado, no llegó a soñar, sin embargo, cuando despertó, recordó haber escuchado una puerta abrirse. Al volver a destapar los ojos, no encontró a nadie, así que llegó a concluir que había sido imaginación suya.

Había dormido más de cuatro horas, lo justo para acercarse bastante a la temprana cena de los anglosajones. Se vistió de nuevo y buscó algo para comer, cosa que no le vendría mal puesto que en todo el trayecto desde el piso que compartía con Law no había picado más que un par de cosas.

Devoró con ansia una hamburguesa en un McDonnal cercano, aunque él no lo supiera porque se perdió, una vez más, tanto a la salida como a la llegada, lo que también le permitió para entrar en más de un bar y beber más de una copa o jarra. Luego volvió al hotel para seguir trabajando. De Mihawk no sabía nada, y pensó que era lo mejor, aunque cada cinco minutos girase la vista de los documentos para mirar la puerta.

Su jefe apareció ya muy tarde. El dónde hubiese estado todo el día se lo guardó para sí, aunque parecía padecer de estos sutiles mareos de los borrachos en proceso, únicamente reconocible en ellos. Se ciñó al papel de hombre que viajaba solo, estropeado únicamente por el escaneamiento que le hizo al otro de arriba a abajo con sumo desprecio. Como si le produjera una profunda nausea verle.

-¿No tienes otra ropa?

Zoro se examinó, encontrándose vestido en una camiseta y unos pantalones anchos que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Nada inoportuno, se trataba de una ropa cómoda y apta para el sofocante calor de la habitación que no había manera de cambiar a menos que abrieras la ventana o llamases a un empleado para que te dijera como si fueses gilipollas como cambiar la temperatura, que al final te quedabas sabiendo lo mismo y sin que te la hubiese cambiado.

Miró a Mihawk con el ceño fruncido.

-No. ¿Te molesta?

Masculló algo, que bien podría haber sido por el tono algo como "repugnante" u otra cosa peor. Seguido, se cambió en el cuarto de baño y se acostó. Al peliverde le fue bastante difícil que se le pasara la indignación, si es que podría llegar al cien por cien de permitirse decir que ya no se sentía indignado. No obstante, con el silencio de la madrugada, ese cabreo empezó a evaporarse, siendo sustituido por nerviosismo.

La respiración de Mihawk era profunda y continua, no dejaba de acompañarle. A veces sus ojos le buscaban. En toda la noche que se pasó en vela estudiando, su jefe, se dio la vuelta en la cama una vez, una sola vez. Fue suficiente para alterarle, sobre todo porque desde ese momento estuvo de cara a él.

Después, e igual que en la mañana, se quedó dormido con los papeles sobre sus piernas y no despertó hasta otras cuatro horas después, cuando recibió una llamada de recepción.

-¿Diga?

-Buenos días -le habló en español una voz femenina con exagerado acento inglés-. Le avisamos de que ya son las nueve y media. Hora en la que nos indicó que le despertásemos.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo con el cerebro dormido. En la habitación no le acompañaba nadie, pero supuso que el que no le acompaña era el que le había dado esas indicaciones a los de recepción - ¿He indicado algo más?

-Que le recordemos que cuando termine de desayunar vaya a la entrada principal.

-Vale. Gracias.

-De nada. A usted señor.

Entre quejas y dolores de espalda, lo normal después de haber dormido sentando, fue al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha corta. Mihawk debía haber hecho lo mimo puesto que los botecitos de gel y champú estaban a la mitad, le produjo no sensación rara.

Ya limpio se colocó su traje gris y bajó a servirse en el bufet del desayuno. Se hinchó de tal manera que Luffy se le vino a la cabeza, el monito lo hubiese disfrutado más que el mismo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, su jefe le esperaba allí, con el traje puesto, gabardina por encima y unas gafas de sol que no sabía a cuento de que venían, si por la claridad de la mañana a pesar del nublado londinense, o por la resaca que debía estar cargando.

-¿Ya estás listo?

-Sí.

Acto seguido, Mihawk levantó la mano para llamar la atención del primer taxi que pasó.

* * *

Para variar, en el taxi también estuvieron en un silencio incómodo.

-¿Te sabes los documentos que te he pasado? -la voz del mayor le sobresaltó.

-Sí, aunque no entiendo ese interés a que sepa de eso. No son más que asuntos legales, económicos y organizativos de Grand Line. No tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo de periodista.

Mihawk chistó.

-Veo que Marco no te ha explicado que haces aquí -hizo un pausa-. Queremos hacer un Grand Line inglés.

Zoro miro a su jefe sorprendido.

-Estoy aquí para intentar que un patrocinador se interese por nuestro proyecto de empresa. Y tú, se supone, estás como mi mano derecha -sonó a amenaza.

El peliverde, pensativo, puso su atención a la ventana.

-Vaya... - dijo sin darse cuenta. A pesar de lo arrogante que resultaba incluso para sí mismo la mayoría del tiempo, no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado por aquel encargo que habían puesto a su responsabilidad.

Entonces empezó la jornada de entrevistas en busca de empresas que quisieran promocionar la revista en el gran imperio anglosajón. Zoro, siendo claros, no hacía algo que él consideraba mucho, quedaba a la sombra de Mihawk, pasándole documentos justo antes de que él los pidiera, recordándole datos importantes y, a veces, dando pequeños aportes en formas de sugerencias; aún así, se sintió satisfecho, porque sabía que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que el proyecto fuera bien, para no cometer ningún fallo que supusiera un boicot a la futura Grand Line inglesa. Tal vez, en esos momentos, alguien como Shanks o Marco fueran mejor "mano derecha", pero por lo menos podía enorgullecerse de descargar los hombros de Mihawk para que luchara con todas sus fuerzas, de manera verbal, para presentarle a la otra persona que tenía al otro lado de la mesa, escuchándole, el proyecto perfecto.

Además, entendió que no lo podía estar haciendo mal cuando su jefe no se había vuelto hacia él ni una sola vez para echarle en cara cualquier tontería; aunque se reprochó así mismo cuando se percató de que estaba demasiado contento por ello.

Trabajamos bien juntos, se dijo, eso pasa en muchas ocasiones con personas que se odia hasta la sangre, no es una razón para tirar cohetes.

Por otro lado, llevaba ya dos noches sin dormir de manera decente. Estaba agotado y muerto de sueño. Entre una entrevista y otra apuraba el tiempo para tomarse un café cargado, lo que hizo cargarse todo su apetito y solo tener ganas para más café. Esto solo pudo acabar en desastre, porque, debido a la ingesta desproporcionada y sin medida de cafeína, el peliverde creó una especie de inmunidad a lo largo del día.

En la última entrevista hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos porque no se le cayera la cabeza de sueño con un contundente golpe, y esperaba por todos sus putos muertos que ni el empresario, ni mucho menos Mihawk se dieran cuenta si, desgraciadamente, hacía una impropia inclinación que rectificaba a los segundos.

Pero no fue por allí por donde le pillaron. Concentrar sus pensamientos en no quedar dormido le hacía tener aún más sueño, así que, de alguna manera práctica, útil y efectiva, se concentró en lo que decía Mihawk. Sin embargo, al rato, aunque no perdió la concentración apuntada en su jefe, perdió el sentido de lo que decía. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, le estaban llamando la atención.

Reaccionó y se encontró en un silencio incómodo, pero no de los que llevaba aguantando las últimas más de veinticuatro horas. Era un silencio propio de un consejo de guerra. Todos le miraban. El dirigente de la empresa, sus abogados, sus accionistas e inversores, sus empleados más allegados e incluso sus dos matones. Todos puestos con la mirada crítica sobre él. Y Mihawk, también Mihawk.

Empezó a abrir la boca, queriendo empezar a preguntar qué mierda pasaba para que de repente fuera el jodido centro de atención. Mihawk se acercó a su oído a explicarle.

-Acaba de preguntarte que qué te parece el país y cómo crees que se llevaran nuestras dos empresas. Contéstale ya.

-Ah, vale.

Miró al empresario, cuyo gesto era cada vez más desaprobatorio. Zoro tragó saliva, y abrió la boca. Ahí fue cuando todo cayó en el pozo de "a tomar por culo".

* * *

Decepción. Esa era la palabra que se mascaba en el ambiente del taxi de camino al hotel. Una absoluta y jodida decepción. Zoro tenía ganas de darse cabezazos contra el cristal, ¿cómo mierda había podido llegar a cagarla de esa manera?

Para colmo, Mihawk no había dicho nada desde que aquel último empresario les despachó. No obstante, cuando lo hizo, el peliverde prefirió que se hubiese quedado callado.

-Valiente manera de chapurrear el inglés. Tenía entendido que a los universitarios no os daban el título hasta sacaros el B1.

-Tengo el B1 -se defendió.

-Desde luego te pasaron la mano.

-Se leer y escribir perfectamente, y lo entiendo cuando me hablan -resopló casi gruñendo, molesto consigo mismo-. Pero hablarlo no es tan fácil.

-Claro, eso será -su descontento parecía que iba solidificándose-. Ya no es que no entienda que se les pasó por la cabeza a Shanks y a Marco para decidir enviarte a ti. Es que menos entiendo como Ace se le ocurrió darte el puesto.

Esa fue una acusación más grave de lo que Zoro pudo soportar.

-¡Si tanto te jode que yo esté aquí por qué coño no lo impediste! ¿¡Por qué puta razón no pediste que te acompañara otro!?

Mihawk le observó con frialdad.

-Me enteré la noche antes de despegar que venías tú. Si no ten por hecho que no estarías aquí. Eres tú el que no ha hecho nada por no venir.

Si el taxi no se hubiese parado en ese preciso momento, justo a la entrada del hotel, era muy posible que Zoro lo hubiese matado en ese momento. Por el contrario, abrió la puerta trasera con un par de patadas y salio a zancadas.

Una vez dentro de recepción miró hacia atrás. El taxi se había ido, Mihawk también.

* * *

Aun sabiendo que él no pagaba el minibar, lo atracó. No contó la botellitas que iban una detrás de otra, una detrás de otra, y tampoco le importaba no contarlas. También fue a por las chocolatinas, por muy poco que le gustara lo dulce, solo por la mínima decencia de no beber con el estómago vacío, o en este caso reventado a café, y así poder beber todavía más.

Cayó en la cama como un tronco, por lo menos la primera media hora, hasta que se tuvo que levantar para soltar de la boca al váter todo el alcohol, chocolate y café que se había metido entre pecho y espalda. Se tomó una pastilla de las que le había puesto Law en la maleta, para el dolor de cabeza, estomago, mareo o lo que polla fuera. Se la tomó con más alcohol.

Más tarde, llegó Mihawk. No quería hablar con él, ni verle la cara, así que se hizo el dormido. Su jefe no encendió la luz, puede que por eso, o porque éste también había bebido, que se diera en un momento dado contra la mesa mesa de la habitación. Después se puso el pijama en el cuarto de baño y se acostó.

Zoro, al tenerlo a su espalda, aceptó que iba a ser incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Entró en un estado en el que no tenía ni puta idea si estaba consiguiendo dormirse, pero que desde luego no descansaba, para nada. En un momento dado, escuchó, tal y como pasó la noche anterior, a Mihawk moviéndose en la cama. En su duermevela creyó que se había levantado, que había colocado su hombro sobre él, pero al girarse, completamente descolocado, su jefe seguía en su cama, si nada que le quitara sus horas de sueño. El peliverde se llevó las manos a la cabeza. A ese paso se volvería loco.

* * *

La segunda mañana en Londres no fue muy diferente de la primera, solo que se sentía más gris, áspera y deprimente.

Mihawk y Zoro siguieron con las entrevistas, pero el jefe había relegado su subordinado a un papel que consideraba más apropiado para él: Traer cafés, hacer avanzar power points y mantener la boca cerrada.

El peliverde se odió aún más así mismo por haber pensado, y haberse alegrado de, que hacían un buen equipo de trabajo. Menos mal que esa era la última noche en ese estúpido país. Apenas habían pasado tres días y ya echaba de menos incluso a Law.

Al terminar la última reunión no pudo evitar resoplar, tanto con cansancio como con alivio.

-¿Tienes un smoking?

Esa fue la primera frase que Mihawk le dirigió en el día como persona, y eran ya las siete de la tarde.

-Solo he traído esto -sujetó la chaqueta de su traje gris-, al menos para ir de formal.

El mayor le examino.

-Supongo que valdrá para lo de hoy. Saben que venimos con lo puesto.

-¿Para lo de hoy? ¿No habíamos terminado?

-¿Hoy tampoco estabas atento? La mujer que nos dio la tercera audiencia esta mañana nos ha invitado a un evento.

-Creo que solo te invitó a ti.

-Aún así debes estar presente como mi ayudante. El empresario al que ofendiste ayer también debe de estar, es una buena ocasión para que te disculpes.

-Joder... -masculló.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada.

Sin más remedio fue a la fiesta, organizada en el gran salón de uno de los mejores restaurantes de Londres. No hubo mucho más que decir al respecto. Consiguió hablar con el empresario ofendido, aunque dudaba mucho de que fuera a cambiar algo. La gente miraba mal su traje gris, el cual llamaba la mala atención al lado del elegante smoking negro impoluto de Mihawk y le hacía parecer un vagabundo. Lo bueno es que nadie trataba de raro el que bebiera como tal. Se despistó de su jefe, pero tampoco creyó que importara demasiado. El alcohol no se le subió a la cabeza, pero si le afectó lo bastante como para que empezara a darle igual las formas de protocolo y pensara más en ese amargamiento que tenía encima y como librarse de él. Se escabulló por las cocinas y salió así por la puerta de atrás, directo a un callejón propio del Jack el Destripador. Esa fue toda la fiesta.

Inspiró, llenando sus pulmones de un aire sucio, maloliente y grasiento, pero mucho menos viciado que el que se respiraba en aquel glamuroso salón. Expiró sintiéndose más tranquilo.

-Hi, man. What are you doing here?

Viró hacia atrás, uno de los cocineros había salido a fumar. Éste le soltó alguna que otra palabra más pero el peliverde, que de verdad entendía el inglés, no era capaz en ese instante ni de entender el español.

-Lo siento, yo no... digo, Sorry but...

-¿Spanish?

-Yes, yes...

-No te preocupes, yo también lo hablo -dijo por fin en su mismo idioma-. Y perdona que te diga pero tu pronunciación es una mierda. Y eso que solo te he oído tres palabras.

En otra ocasión se lo hubiese tomado con filosofía, pero que ahora otra persona le viniera señalando ese defecto conseguía que la bilis le subiera por la garganta.

-Eres de la fiesta ¿no?

-Más o menos. Ya me iba.

-¿Por la puerta de atrás?

-Si... por la puerta de atrás -no sabía si le estaba haciendo un chiste que insinuaba que era gay, pero le daba igual, no era algo por lo que ofenderse, ni estando en sus cabales. Le dio la espalda para irse.

-Eh, espera man. Te veo un poco tenso. ¿No te interesaría algo para relajarte?

Detuvo sus pies. Miró de nuevo al cocinero.

-¿Qué tienes? Te aviso de que yo no me meto drogas duras.

El otro rió.

-No. Solo maría.

Le cobró bastante, aunque poco le importó. Después fue directo al hotel, o al menos su intención había sido esa. Al ir en solitario no podía agenciarse un taxi, tuvo que ingeniárselas con los metros y sus propios pies. El paseo, de todas formas, en si no estuvo de más. Y al llegar a su habitación se sentía mejor.

Se hizo el cigarrillo de hierba. No era mucho, y a esas alturas de la vida estaba claro que no iba a pillar un ciego por esa cantidad, pero si relajarle lo suficiente para poder dormir esa noche.

Terminó de liar el cigarrillo y cogió una de las botellitas respuestas del minibar, se la tomó de un trago y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, ahora abierta, a pesar del frio, para que no le dijeran nada del olor.

Encendió el porro y se lo llevó a la boca. El frio era arrasador, pero se aguantó. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la primera calada.

El momento se quebró de un portazo. Mihawk acababa de irrumpir.

-¿Es que no puedes ni avisarme de que te vas? -cerró la puerta y fue hasta él.

-Si te avisaba me tenías ahí hasta que tuviéramos que coger el vuelo. Y yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada.

-¿Qué es esto? -le quitó el canuto de los labios-. Esto no es tabaco -le delató.

-Ya lo sé -confesó sin nada de que sentirse culpable.

Mihawk cogió uno de los ceniceros, apagó el cigarrillo de hierba, lo tiró por la ventana y cerró el cristal.

-Haz lo que quieras cuando estés en tu casa, pero en este país las normas son mucho más duras con estas cosas, si te pillan fumando aquí nos puede caer una muy gorda.

Zoro apartó la cara. Ya no podía ni intentar quitar todo ese hierro que se estaba tragando.

-Me voy a dormir.

Se quitó la chaqueta de encima y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. Mihawk le detuvo agarrándole del brazo.

-Cámbiate en el cuarto de baño.

Zoro, apretó los dientes, se deshizo del agarre, sin preocuparse de la brusquedad.

-Que te jodan. Si tienes algún problema con mi cuerpo vete tú. Yo no tengo nada que esconder o avergonzarme -él no tenía la culpa del error o errores que hubiese cometido su jefe. Desabrochó otro botón. Mihawk volvió a agarrarle el brazo. Él volvió a deshacerse de él -¡Joder! ¿Qué coño pasa contigo? ¿Otra vez estas borracho o qué?

-¿Borracho? ¿Quién secó ayer el minibar?

-No me metas mierda que llevas dos días llegando con una cogorza hasta la coronilla.

-¿De eso vas ahora? ¿De falsa acusaciones? Eres patético -le dio la espalda, echándose con la mano el pelo hacia atrás.

Zoro estaba ya al límite.

-De querer acusarte de algo ya lo habría hecho, a los cuatro vientos señor Mihawk Dracule, y te hubiese destruido la vida y la reputación en un segundo. Aunque a ti eso te importa una mierda. Para ti no soy más que uno con el que habrás dejado cornuda a tu esposa ¿verdad? Tú lo único que quieres es no verme para no recordar cada día de tu perfecta vida que eres un adultero hijo de puta.

Se calló. Mihawk no se había dado la vuelta. Zoro apretó los puños. Le vino una risa entre dientes.

-Me acabo de acordar de algo ¿sabes? -sus ojos quedaron anclados a su figura, esperando para la réplica del otro-. Tú, que crees que soy la persona más despreciable del mundo. Tú, que hace dos años me llevaste a tu habitación de hotel y me preguntaste si iba al instituto. ¿Cómo crees que sentaría eso al oído de la prensa, bastardo pederasta? No se te ha ocurrido pensar en eso ¿verdad? ¿O es que también esa noche ibas tan borracho que no eres capaz de acordarte ni de un puto instante que estuvimos tú y yo juntos?

El puño de Mihawk impactó en su cara. Zoro cayó a la orilla de la cama. Antes de que pudiera saber lo que había pasado, el mayor le agarró del cuello de la camisa y estampó su espalda contra la ventana. El peliverde se encontró, de frente y muy cerca, los ojos de ave rapaz del otro.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer -le dijo, como si solo estuviese esperando el momento para arrancarle la cabeza-. No vuelvas a insinuar que las cosas que te hice aquella noche fue porque estaba ebrio.

El tiempo se paró, o tal vez fueron ellos los que se quedaron parados. La voz de Mihawk hacía eco en la cabeza y pecho del peliverde, en forma de esas frases que acababa de escuchar. Mientras tanto, sin que pudiera dejar de mirarle, el mayor soltaba su camisa. Se apartaba, se apartaba de él. Como aquella vez en el ascensor, como con asco, como con miedo.

Lo he tenido que entender mal, se dijo, no me puede estar diciendo que aquella noche significó algo para él, no, es imposible, no, esto no puede ser.

Fue entonces, cuando Mihawk volvió a avanzar, a acercarse a él, con las manos sobre sus hombros, y le besó.

Ocurrió en un instante, Zoro cerró los ojos, notando como las manos del mayor se colocaban sobre su cara, se dejó besar. Creyó que volvía a estar soñando.

No.

-¿Qué haces? -le retiró la cara, quería empujarle- Aparta -sus palabras no salieron convencidas.

Mihawk le acorraló con su cuerpo.

-Deja de actuar como si nunca hubieses tenido nada conmigo -se susurró en el oído, muy suave, como una súplica.

Una de las manos del mayor se adentró en sus cabellos, para sujetarlos y echarle la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cara y cuello expuestos para los labios de Mihawk.

-Joder -a Zoro le temblaba la voz-. Para -intentó volver a apartarle-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿De verdad estas borracho?

La otra, mientras tanto, se paseó por su vientre, hacia abajo, hasta estar, por encima del pantalón de Zoro, sobre su entrepierna. El peliverde soltó un grito ahogado, cerrando sus ojos, al sentir como le acariciaba.

-¿Es que ya te has olvidado de todo lo que te hice sentir esa noche?

Zoro tomó valor, le apartó una vez más, con más fuerza que antes. Intentó escapar, pero se tropezó con la propia pierna de Mihawk, y éste, que intentó sujetarle, cayó con él. Los dos estaban en el suelo, Mihawk sobre Zoro. Con los labios muy juntos.

-No me hagas seguir con esto -le dijo con una voz tan carente de sentimiento como pudo mostrar-. No lo hagas, por favor.

Mihawk estaba quieto, como si se tratase de una escultura de mármol. Daba la sensación de que había despertado.

-Dime que no quieres que siga.

Los párpados le peliverde se abrieron.

-Dime que no quieres esto. Dime "yo no quiero esto".

Parecía una tontería, pero en ese instante, esa petición se la hacía un mundo.

-Yo... -sus palabras se arrastraban-. Yo...-para colmo su voz no dejaba de temblar-. no... puedo... hacer... esto.

Mihawk no dijo nada. Su boca se curvó, sus ojos se volvieron amables. Le estaba sonriendo, como le sonreía aquella noche. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el cuello de Zoro, tomó su colgante y se paró a observarlo. Después le sujetó la barbilla para darle un beso casto en los labios, y no quiso se detenerse ahí. Bajó por su cuerpo, desabrochando los botones que quedaban y apartando su camisa.

-Claro que puedes -le iba diciendo entre beso y beso-. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Soy yo el que está haciendo mal las cosas. Tú no debes preocuparte por eso.

El peliverde notó y escuchó como le liberaba de su cinturón, sin prisas, pausado, suave. Debería haberlo detenido, pero su cuerpo, ni tampoco su mente, le hacían caso. Mihawk la apartó los pantalones y calzoncillos, hasta dejarlo a la altura de sus rodillas. Acaricio sus muslos, le sonrió una vez más y bajó hasta la parte intima.

Zoro gimió, tapándose la boca con la mano, agarrando las sábanas de la cama más cercana con la otra. Cerrando los ojos. Sus pies se retorcían. Mihawk echó a un lado una de sus piernas para dejarle más espació.

En la cabeza le golpeaba de manera repetida imágenes de sus recuerdos. Ventana, bañera, cama. Ventana, bañera, cama. Ventana, colgante, bañera, agua, cama, risa. Colgante, agua, ventana, risa, cama, bañera.

Sintió que estallaba. Aún con la boca tapada soltó un grito.

Entonces volvió el silencio. Soltó la sábana. Sus párpados se entrecerraron, su pecho subía y bajaba, el corazón le dolía de las palpitaciones, su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza. Miró a Mihawk. El mayor volvía a acercar su cara, volvió a sonreírle. Con delicadeza, tomó la mano que tapaba su boca para descubrirla, y con el dorso de la suya, acarició su mejilla.

-Aquella noche tampoco parabas de temblar.

Besó su frente y la juntó con la suya propia, con los ojos cerrados.

-Tranquilo.

Una lágrima, soltaría y furtiva, escapó por la comisura de su ojo izquierdo. Mihawk volvía a retirarse, y él no lo pudo soportar. Enlazó sus brazos en el cuello del mayor, siendo esta vez la que el peliverde besaba al mayor. El otro, debió sorprenderse, pero no tardó en corresponder.

Mihawk abrazó a Zoro y lo agarró con fuerza para auparle hasta la cama. Separaron sus bocas para dedicarse una sonrisa el uno al otro. Por fin volvían a ser ellos mismos.

* * *

El pitido de un teléfono le despertó, tanto a él como a sus ansias asesinas. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, guiado por ese irritante sonido y alargó el brazo para alcanzarlo.

-Diga...

-Buenos días -le habló, otra vez, esa voz femenina con exagerado e irritante acento inglés-. Le avisamos de que ya son las nueve y media. Hora en la que nos indicó que le despertásemos.

Colgó, porque era el gesto más amable que podía ofrecer. Se dio cuenta entonces de que el teléfono estaba sobre la cama, sobre la otra cama, que ahora estaba pegada a la suya. Recordó que Mihawk y él las habían juntado después de apartar la mesita de noche, y también tuvieron que desconectar el cable del teléfono y así dejarlo tirado por ahí, su jefe debería haberlo vuelto a conectar mientras él dormía.

Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie.

-¿Mihawk? -le llamó por si estaba en el cuarto de baño-. ¿Estás ahí?

No obtuvo respuesta. Se le formó una presión en el pecho.

Miró otra vez el teléfono, descubriendo algo de lo que no se había percatado antes. Dinero y una nota.

_Usa esto para pagar el taxi. Te espero en el avión._

La presión en el pecho se incrementó. Sus manos empezaron a temblar.

Me desprecia, pensó, me desprecia por acostarme con él, por haberle tentado. Que imbécil era, ¿cómo había podido dejar que pasar algo así?

Zoro deseó dos cosas, volver a la noche antes de que ocurriese nada y no verse solo en una habitación de hotel con un dinero que parecía pagar por sus servicios.

* * *

Llegó al avión por los pelos, cuando ya estaban dando el último aviso a los pasajeros. Encontró a Mihawk ya sentado en su asiento al lado de la ventanilla.

Los dos se miraron. Zoro frunció el ceño y alzó los brazos para colocar su equipaje de mano en el compartimento que había sobre sus asientos.

-Toma tu dinero -se lo devolvió de mala gana al sentarse.

-¿No lo has usado? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-En metro. No soy tan imbécil como te piensas.

La actitud de Zoro pareció desorientar al mayor.

-Está bien -dijo, y se guardó el dinero en su cartera.

Al rato, el avió despegó. El peliverde suspiró por la nariz, en dos horas se acabaría todo aquello.

-Zoro, tengo que hablar contigo.

Se le paró la respiración. Esperaba algo así, esperaba que quisiera dejar las cosas más claras de lo que las había dejado esa mañana en el hotel. Pero no espero que soltara su nombre.

-No hay nada de que hablar -no le miró-. Entiendo muy bien de que va esta situación.

-Creo que no.

¿Por qué su tono era ahora tan amable y condescendiente? Lo odiaba, de verdad lo odiaba. Sintió la mano del mayor sobre su mejilla, con su dedo pulgar en el pómulo amoratado que había recibido su puñetazo.

-Siento haberte golpeado, no era yo mismo en ese momento.

¿Por qué no paraba, por qué no se callaba de una jodida vez?

-Ya... -le apartó de su mejilla de un manotazo-. Supongo que tampoco lo fuiste después.

-Después fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lograba serlo.

Zoro le devolvió la mirada, Mihawk mostró esa sonrisa amable una vez más.

-Sé que no soy la mejor opción para ti. Y no puedo hacer que eso cambie y menos prometerte que lo harán algún día podré -hizo una pausa-. Pero si tú quieres, y solo si tú quieres, a mí... me gustaría volver a estar contigo.

Se le fue todo el color de la cara. Miró para todos lados del avión, lleno de gente, a metros de altura. Empezó a sentir claustrofobia.

-Cabrón, me lo dices aquí porque sabes que no me puedo largar -estaba empezando a hiperventilar-. Encima me dejas la elección a mí, como si en algunos de mis planes de futuro fuera ser la querida de alguien.

-Disculpe -llegó la azafata-. Se encuentra bien.

-Sí, sí. De puta madre. Siga a lo suyo.

La azafata, entre extrañada e insultada, siguió atendiendo su trabajo.

-Yo ya he elegido Zoro.

Se enfrentó de nuevo a esos ojos amarillos, dorados.

-Y no pienso eso de ti.

Notaba todo su cuerpo en tensión.

-¿Qué pasa con tu mujer? ¿Me vas a venir con el cuento de que tu matrimonio es una farsa?

Mihawk bajó sus iris unos segundos.

-Entre nosotros hay respeto y confianza, pero la propia que podría haber en una amistad. Si seguimos juntos, es por conveniencia mutua.

-¿Eso mismo piensa ella?

-Me temo que sí.

El avión se tambaleó de repente, consiguiendo que más de uno soltara un grito. Por el interfono se avisaron de leves turbulencias que atravesarían en pocos minutos, así como se recomendó volver a colocarse el cinturón.

Mihawk colocó su mano sobre la del peliverde.

-Zoro -le llamó por su nombre una vez más-. Ya no tengo más fuerzas para pensar en que debo hacer lo que no quiero.

Le estaba ganando esa batalla, porque él era el primero que no quería que eso acabara, porque era el primero que no quería a volver de su recuerdo, porque no quería volver a perder a es Mihawk que se mostraba ahora ante él.

-Esto no puede salir bien, Mihawk

El mayor volvió a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa. Zoro sintió la mano de él, aún sobre la suya, darle una caricia con el pulgar. El peliverde se dio cuenta de que no llevaba alianza, de que tampoco la había llevado en esos días.

-Tranquilo.

Porque en realidad, esa batalla se la habían ganado hace ya dos años.

* * *

Shanks seguía convaleciente. Es decir, le había quitado el collarín, pero la pierna seguía tiesa por culpa de la escayola. Eso, no quitó que pidiera un taxi para ir a recoger a su marido. Le dejó un mensaje en el móvil avisándole, pero lo hizo durante el vuelo. Si era tan diligente como siempre y lo encendiera nada más se bajara del avión.

Y parecía que sí. Veinte minutos después de la hora de llegada, Mihawk apareció con su maleta. El pelirrojo le saludó desde la ventana para llamar su atención.

-No tenías que venir hasta aquí.

-"Gracias" se suele decir -se encogió de hombros-. Estaba aburrido, si por lo menos Luffy me diera una conversación agradable... pero ya sabes. Ese culo inquieto está incapacitado para atender a una persona que necesita reposo... ¿Qué tal con Zoro?

Mihawk resopló.

-Trabaja mejor de lo que esperaba, debo reconocerlo. El primer día fue de gran ayuda. Hasta que consiguió que perdiéramos el favor de uno de los empresarios que más nos interesaba. Para la próxima envíame alguien que sepa inglés.

-Vaya... y el segundo día.

-Lo mandé a recoger cafés para que nadie le preguntara nada.

-Siempre tan estricto. Yo tampoco me hubiese preocupado tanto por un empresario que se ofusca porque un ayudante no hable su idioma.

-Tú siempre has sido un inconsciente.

Shanks rió. Se fijó en las manos de Mihawk.

-¿Donde está tu anillo?

-Está en la maleta. Lo guardé para que no me pitara en la aduana.

* * *

-Ya estoy aquí -dijo, cerrando la puerta de la calle a su espalda, aunque al momento recordó que Law debería seguir en el trabajo.

Soltó sus cosas de cualquier manera por el suelo y se tiró sobre el sofá. Tuvo una sensación rara. Se sentó. Observó la casa. Se rascó la cabeza. Se levantó. Fue a recargar el móvil, la batería se fue a pique el día anterior mientras iban de entrevistas y entre una cosa y otra no le había dado por reponerla.

Enchufó el móvil y le dio al botón esperando por que se encendiera. Iba a dejarlos así tal cual, pero justo cuando se estaba levantando, le llegó un mensaje. O varios se podría decir, porque el aviso era del propio teléfono avisándole de que tenía llamadas perdidas. Entre sorprendido y asustado contó como ocho o nueve. Todas de Mihawk. Todas cuando se fugó de la fiesta sin decirle nada.

Le llegó entonces un mensaje del contestador, también enviado por esas horas.

-Maldita sea, Zoro -le escuchó a Mihawk hablar, alterado-. ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? Hazme el favor de llamarme en cuanto oigas este mensaje.

Eso fue todo. Zoro se apartó el móvil de la oreja. Pensó que la voz de Mihawk, en ese mensaje, había sonado bastante preocupada. Sus labios mostraron una sonrisa. Quiso escuchar otra vez ese mensaje.

**Continuará...**

**Notas finales:** Me pensé muy seriamente que el título del capitulo fuera "Ya está, ya se lió", pero el original queda más poético.

Después, estuve hablando con mi beta, y ella me recomendó mostrar ya los pensamientos de Mihawk en este capitulo, narrar sus trayectoria desde que se volvió a encontrar a Zoro después de dos años hasta el momento en que tienen que coger el avión a Londres. Me pareció una idea estupenda, solo que después recordé en cuando escribo historias tengo el lujo de ser todo lo malvada que no me permito ser en la realidad. Así que por ello os habéis quedad sin punto de vista de Mihawk :)

No sé cuando vendrá la próxima actualización, pero de seguro tarda debido a mis tesituras. No obstante, para navidad seguramente os caerá algún regalito. Bye!


	11. Ni puta gracia II

Creo que, antes que nada, os debo una disculpa. Os prometí un capitulo por navidad y al final no ha llegado hasta marzo.

Sé que no hay escusa, pero me gustaría explicar que creí que por esas fechas tendría tiempo al ser vacaciones; si en vacaciones no tuve tiempo imaginaos cuando éstas acabaron.

Si os sirve de consuelo... he aprendido la lección: nunca más comprometerme con nada -_-

**Capitulo 11 Ni puta gracia II**

Esa mañana, el cielo había empezado a clarearse con la suavidad de los brillos del sol, sin un atisbo de nube que los estropeara; el alba, se trasformó en un día cálido y primaveral, atrayente de unas suaves fragancias de flores que se respiraba en toda la ciudad. Sí, era una de esas jornadas llenas de optimismo, en las que uno iba con energías renovadas y grandes ganas de sentir el dulce abrazo de la vida.

Casi nadie era excluido de este hecho, ni tan siquiera los internos, enfermeros y médicos del hospital de Flevance, los cuales apuraban sus cortos descansos para suspirar por esa libertad y alegría de espíritu en el patio de entrada de Urgencias. Excepto, claro, los que coincidieron el turno con Law, que permanecía apoyado en la pared con las malas vibraciones de un perro rabioso implosionando.

–¿Le... le ocurre algo, Doctor? –formuló el enfermero aquella pregunta con inocente preocupación y sana camaradería. No pasó ni una milésima de segundo para que su espalda se irguiera en el acto y su cuerpo sufriera una serie de temblores escalofriantes, todo al sentir en su piel mirada asesina del médico.

–No me ocurre nada –respondió, arrastrando las palabras con una voz propia de ultratumba que podría helar hasta el mismo Infierno.

El enfermero estaba empezando con los inicios de un paro cardíaco, como si su interlocutor no se tratase de Law sino de un basilisco. De suerte, no era el único enfermero que había allí; le acompañaban otros dos más, que reaccionaron con rapidez y quitaron a su compañero de ese prematuro abrazo de la muerte fingiendo que le tenían que enseñar algo en las páginas de una famosa revista de deportes. También fingieron reír como si un hubiese un mañana, esperando por que, Law, se aburriera y decidiera de una vez pasar de ellos. Suspiraron de alivio cuando lo hizo.

–¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Bepo? –le preguntó en susurros uno de los enfermeros que había ido en su ayuda –. Sabes que no hay que hablarle cuando está _así_.

–Pero es que el Doctor nunca ha estado tan así. Me tiene preocupado.

–Bepo tiene razón, Sachi. Si está a punto de morder a alguien.

Los tres enfermeros observaron disimuladamente, pero no lo suficiente.

–¿Que miráis tanto?

–¡Nada! –negaron los tres con ahínco. Se le habían puesto los cojones de corbata.

El médico resopló y se fijó la hora que era a través de su móvil.

–Tengo que volver a trabajar.

Y ahí los dejó, permitiéndoles que se dieran cuenta de que compartir escenario con el susodicho les estaba haciendo contener la respiración. Los tres tomaron una bocanada al unisono.

–Ahora que lo pienso... –se llevó el tercer enfermero la mano a la barbilla.

–¿El qué, Penguin?

–El Doctor ha tenido que lidiar con ese niño.

–¿Te refieres el que se ha aparecido varias veces en su consulta hasta que el Doctor se hartó y lo echó de una patada?

–Ese mismo.

–Bueno, la verdad es que eso es para cabrearse aún sin ser el Doctor.

–Pero Luffy... –intervino Bepo, el único que había hablado lo suficiente con el niño mono como para recordar su nombre –. Hace varios días que no viene. Si el Doctor no quería que lo visitara porque le agobiaba ya debería haber empezado a relajarse.

Los tres se quedaron pensativos y reflexivos, pero no llegaron a ninguna conclusión, mucho menos, antes de que terminaran su descanso y tuvieran que volver a atender a enfermos y heridos. La realidad de la situación les quedó alejada, y eso que en verdad ésta era de lo más simple. Law se estaba autoculpando, autoreprochando y autoinsultando el haber sido tan brusco con Luffy. Y la palabra "brusco" era solo un eufemismo. No le había dado la patada literal. como decían sus compañeros, pero era lo único que le había faltado.

–¡He dicho que te largues! –le había gritado agarrándole de los hombros de su camiseta y sacándolo fuera de su consulta –. ¡Ya tengo bastante encima como para tener que hacer de payaso personal a un niñato inmaduro e irresponsable que no entiende lo que es currarse el día a día! ¡Si no quieres estudiar no estudies! ¡Si quieres perder el tiempo piérdelo! ¡Pero no arrastres a los demás contigo!

–¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero Torao! ¡Yo solo...!

–¡Tómate algo en serio de una vez, joder!

Y le dio un portazo en la cara. Luego se dio cuenta que la señora mayor que estaba atendiendo en ese momento había quedado encantada con el espectáculo. Genial, pensó, como si no tuviera suficiente con hacer circo en el trayecto del metro ahora se convertiría en comidilla de conversaciones en el mercado.

Pero después de eso no volvió a ver a Luffy, ni en el hospital, ni en el metro, ni tan siquiera en el piso en una de sus visitas a Zoro. Tal vez fue demasiado duro con él, tal vez, en vez de estallar, debería haberle explicado desde el principio y de buenas formas que ese era su lugar de trabajo y que había muchas personas que requería su atención.

En poco tiempo, esos "tal vez" se convirtieron en insultos flagelantes.

–Que imbécil –masculló la mañana en que se contaban tres semanas desde que no tuviera noticias de Luffy–. Que imbécil soy. ¡Es que soy gilipollas! ¡Ah, joder! ¿Por qué soy tan gilipollas?

Ese día, tras darse tirones de pelo y retorcerse en su propia mierda, Law decidió morderse un poco menos la lengua y preguntarle a Zoro si le había pasado algo. Aunque no a las claras, obviamente.

–Oye, Zoro –intentó naturalizar su voz todo lo que pudo –. ¿Y Luffy? Ya no viene por aquí.

–Ah, si, es verdad. Estará distraído con cualquier cosa. ¿Por?

–Por nada –por nada inútil de mierda.

Resopló de manera exagerada, sin conseguir lo que pretendía, que era sacarse esa presión en el pecho que se hacía como un ancla clavada en la espalda. Después recogió el libro que había estado leyendo y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Espera Law –le llamó Zoro recogiendo sus cosas –. Voy contigo.

Bajaron juntos por el ascensor y se despidieron en el portal. Cada uno tenía que acceder a una boca de metro diferente.

Al descender solo por las escaleras, Law notó una sensación de _deja vú_. Él ya había estado así antes ¿no? Sí, fue cuando Luffy le dio por preguntarle que si le caía mal y pasó varios días comiéndose la cabeza por no saber si había dañado sus sentimientos. Y eso que después de todo el chico no es que tuviese un trauma o algo parecido, Law se había enneurado como un gilipollas por absolutamente nada. Quizás le estuviese dando demasiadas vueltas. Sí, podía ser.

Se tranquilizó, pero no por mucho. De repente recordó algo, Luffy no se cabreó esa vez, pero si en otra ocasión, con bastante y exagerada facilidad además. Fue cuando le llamó "niñato"...

¡Qué estupidez! Solo le había dicho la verdad, si tanto le fastidiaba que alguien se la soltara a la cara que hiciera algo por cambiar. Claro, eso era, la culpa era de Luffy, no de él. El único error que había cometido Law era preocuparse por lo que no le incumbía. Anda y que se fuera a la mierda...

También era verdad que el otro día en el hospital no es que le hubiese llamado "niñato", es que se lo había llamado de una forma innecesariamente cruel.

¡Ya basta! Se gritó así mismo ¡No es mi problema! ¡No lo es!

Se sentó en uno de los pocos asientos libres que había, haciendo caso omiso de la gente que también le había echado el ojo y que ya no les quedaba más remedio que joderse y aguantarse. Luego sacó el libro de bolsillo de su chaqueta y comenzó a leer. No acostumbraba a hacer eso porque solía marearse con el traqueteo del vagón, pero lo que fuera con tal de evadirse y no estar esperando todo el rato a que apareciera nadie en ninguna parada.

La literatura, de manera inesperada le atrapó, y a la tercera parada ya no levantaba la cabeza de las letras para ver qué tipo de personas se aparecían. Por eso, cuando escuchó esa voz, diciendo ese nombre, no pudo sino dar un sobresalto.

–¡Torao!

Law alzó levemente, con cautela, los ojos. Ahí estaba ese niño que no sabía cómo lo conseguía pero le alteraba los nervios de pies a cabeza. ¿Seguiría cabreado por lo que le dijo? ¿Triste? ¿Se lo echaría ahora en cara? ¿Pasaría? ¿Lo mandaría a la mierda? Seguro, seguro que le mandaba a la mierda. ¿Qué derecho tenía el para juzgarle de esa manera, para decirle esas cosas? Luffy y él no se veían desde hace más de tres semanas. ¿Qué razón más podría haber para que el niño no quisiera dirigirle la palabra? ¿Qué razón más podría haber para dejarle las cosas claras en ese momento?

Y entonces Luffy le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Hacía ya que no nos veíamos.

Como siempre, tenía que dejarle sin reaccionar con la boca abierta. Law, a duras penas pudo decir lo siguiente:

–Sí, eso parece.

–Ya se ve que te aburres sin mí –rió–. Hasta te has traído un libro.

Ni un halo, ni un resquicio de enfado ni de palabras con segundos significados.

–¿Dónde has estado? – se imputó a si mismo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que le había preguntado eso. ¿A él que le importaba? Aunque, con sinceridad y pensándolo bien, era mejor soltarle esa pregunta que alguna de las otras infinitas que se le habían pasado por la cabeza para martirizarle.

–Estudiando.

–¿Estudiando? –no quiso decirlo con tanta sorpresa como lo dijo, pero Luffy no pareció que le importara.

–Sí –suspiró cansado –. Estoy en temporada de exámenes. Ahora tengo el último. –hinchó los mofletes y suspiró encorvándose.

–Ah... –desvió la mirada –. Vaya –¿De verdad no era eso lo que había pasado, que estaba estudiando? No podía ser, Luffy no era tan preocupado con esas cosas. ¿Sería que no quería sacar el tema?

–¡Pero ya he aprobado dos! – le puso la mano en la cara con los dedos corazón e índice alzado. Law no supo si estaba señalando las dos que había aprobado o le estaba haciendo el símbolo de la victoria.

–Dos...

–¡Más gimnasia y alternativa! ¡El doble que el año pasado! ¡Weh! –alzó bastante contento los brazos.

–Ah... –Law ya sí que no sabía que decir, sabía hacer cálculos y si Luffy había aprobado dos, más las otras dos de pegatina, quería decir que había suspendido como unas cinco –. Me alegro de que te haya ido bien.

–¡Gracias! ¡Yo tambíen me alegro! –carcajeó orgulloso –. ¿Me invitas a comer?

–...

–...

–¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

–A que si mi invitas a comer.

–...

–...

–¿Por qué tendría que invitarte a comer?

–Por darme la enhorabuena.

–...

–...

–No.

–¿Qué? –alzó la voz más de la cuenta de lo que el gusto de Law hubiese estado satisfecho –. ¿Por qué? Te prometo que te lo devolveré la próxima vez que te vea.

–Eso no me vale, tengo el dinero justo para hoy.

–Venga ya, si lo único que tomas siempre es café –los descansos en los que le había pillado en la cafetería del hospital corroboraban esa información –. ¿Qué persona lleva dinero solo para un café?

Buena pregunta.

–¿Por qué tanto empeño en que te invite?

–¡Porque si no me moriré de hambre!

–...

–¡Sí, te lo digo enserio! ¡Me he quedado toda la noche empollando, esta mañana me he dormido y con las prisas solo he podido desayunar unas tostadas, un zumo y unos huevos fritos con salchichas!

–¡Pero si has desayunado de sobra!

–¡Y encima se me ha olvidado coger la cartera para comprarme algo por el camino! ¡Me moriré de inanición! –clamó entre pucheros.

–Exageras demasiado. Nadie se muere por ayunar –aparte de que lo de Luffy no se podía considerar ni ayunar.

–Por fa.

–No.

–Anda.

–He dicho que no.

–Si no te cuesta nada.

–Me está costando la paciencia.

Entonces Luffy se quedó callado, pero con los ojos entrecerrado muy fijos en él y un mohín en la boca. Resaltaba demasiado que esa era su cara de tramar.

–Si no me das dinero, me engancharé a ti como un peso muerto hasta que me invites.

Por suerte o por desgracia, esa era toda la maldad que tenía a la hora de tramar.

–¿De verdad crees que me vas a convencer con esas amenazas?

Luffy no le respondió. Mantuvo su cara de tramar, extendió sus brazos a ambos lados. Se tiró en plancha sobre Law.

–¿¡Pero qué haces!? –se le subieron todos los colores.

–¡Tú veras! –se aferró a él como si un hubiese un mañana –. ¡Pero hasta que no me invites a comer no pienso soltarte!

–¿¡Es que nunca te cansas de hacer el ganso!?

–¡Qué me invites a comer!

–¡Qué te he dicho que no! ¡Suéltame!

Entre el inútil forcejeo, Law, pudo oír las risas del vagón, entre ellas las de las dos señoras cotillas de siempre.

* * *

Luffy devoraba como un leviatán delante suya, mientras él observaba con sus ceño fruncido de la resignación su cartera vacía y desolada. No le había quedado remedio, el niño había sido tan insistente como para engancharse a su ropa incluso cuando Law bajó a su parada. El numerito en el vagón no le había sido suficiente y las uñas de Luffy se habían agarrado a su sudadera como si la vida dependiera de ello; el médico lo arrastro hasta que ya no le quedaron ganas de luchar.

–Deja de mirarla –le dijo el niño mono con toda la tranquilidad del mundo sin preocuparse de los resto de comida que salían de su boca mientras hablaba–. Te prometo que te lo devolveré.

–Eso espero –soltó un resoplo cansado antes de volver a guardar su cartera –. No soy ninguna hermanita de la caridad – acercó su mano al café que se había pedido para si.

El chaval rió.

–Te he imaginado con el hábito, te queda bien.

Law gruño y apartó los ojos del otro. Bebió de su vaso.

–Termina de comer y vete. No quieras llegar tarde a tu examen.

–No te preocupes. Si voy con tiempo.

Al de las ojeras se le hinchó una vena en la frente.

–¿Si vas con tiempo porqué has salido con prisas de tu casa? –con tantas prisas que se le había olvidado la cartera y se encontraban ahora en esa situación.

–Ah, es que había quedado en la biblioteca a estudiar con unos amigos. Pero cuando vi que no llegaba les avisé.

Sintió en la espalda un pequeño pinchazo que le instaba a levantarse y matar a Luffy en ese mismo momento, pero se contuvo y volvió a beber de su café.

Luego ambos se quedaron callados, rodeados por los pasos de la gente, Luffy por estar engullendo como un pato, Law porque no era de muchas palabras. Sin embargo, poco a poco, el silencio se le iba haciendo insoportable para este último; no porque no le gustara, al contrario, él era una de esas personas que era capaz de disfrutar cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas sin escuchar el más mínimo sonido, la más mínima voz; pero ese no era su caso en ese momento, porque el silencio hacia que su cabeza estallara múltiples veces con la culpa que tenía por haber echado a Luffy de su consulta de malas maneras.

–Es verdad que hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos –pronunció las palabras con toda la indiferencia que pudo –. Creí que te habías enfurruñado.

–¿Enfurruñado? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

Law sintió que se iba a atragantar. Odiaba que le resultara tan difícil hablar con ese niño.

–Por la última vez, en el hospital.

–¿Qué pasó?

Y ese niño parecía hacerlo a posta. El médico dio un nuevo buche para darse tiempo en contestar.

–Que tuve que echarte de mi consulta.

–¿Y qué?

Iba a tirarle el café hirviendo por encima, de verdad que se lo iba a tirar.

–Que pensé que... te habrías enfadado conmigo.

Luffy cerró la boca para no torpedear la comida de una carcajada, aun así acabó en la cara de Law de una pedorreta.

–¿¡Enfadado!? –su risa y golpes en la mesa llamaron la atención de todo el mundo–. ¡Que idiota! ¿Cómo me voy a enfadar contigo por eso? ¡Como si fueras le primero que me echa de un sitio por coñazo! –y volvió a carcajear.

La mente hiper-racional de Law no entendió aquellas reacciones, tanto la de reírse como la de escupirle comida a la cara. Mientras se pasaba una servilleta para limpiarse Luffy continuó dando charla:

–Mi padre me echó ese mismo día otro bronconcio ¿sabes? Me amenazó con no dejarme salir a la calle que hasta que me quedara calvo. Así que como te he dicho, he estado estudiando –se encogió de hombros y sonrió –. ¿Estabas preocupado por eso?

–Claro que no –se atrevió a decir haciendo una bola de papel con la servilleta antes de dejarla en la mesa con aparente mal humor, escondiendo el alivio que suponía la explicación del chaval–. Simplemente me extrañó que consiguiera extirparte de mi trabajo.

–Yo no soy tonto, sé que ese día me pasé –hizo una pausa –. Pero es que no tenía ninguna gana de ir a otra parte.

A Law le llamó bastante la atención ese comentario.

–Eso es bastante raro. Cualquier persona que no se haya metido en medicina le tiene tirria a un hospital.

–No es por el hospital en sí, sino por ti.

Abrió los párpados a la vez que esa revelación le dejaba sin aire. ¿Qué mierda acababa de decir ese niño?

–¿Por mí? ¿Por qué por mí? – un pitido en su voz aviso de su nerviosa incredulidad. El otro no se dio cuenta.

–Siempre me tratas como a un adulto y no como a una molestia. Me escuchas y me das consejos. Y me tienes paciencia para aguantarme y explicarme las cosas –sonrió –. Me lo paso bien contigo, ya está.

Sintió un leve temblor en el labio.

–Bueno, también te lo pasarás bien con Zoro – logró decir, aunque sin aguantarle la mirada.

–Sí, con él me lo paso muy bien. Pero es diferente. Zoro es más... como yo. Por eso me entiendo también con él. Tú me soportas a pesar de lo diferentes que somos.

–Ya... supongo.

–_Enfadado_... –volvió a repetir saliéndole una risilla desde el estómago –. Si hasta me has invitado a comer ¡Que tonto!

–Deja de insultarme.

–Perdona –rió una vez más –. Pero es que creo que antes de enfadarme contigo podría enamorarme como mil veces de ti, Torao.

Al instante, su cara ardió, como si se estuviese cocinando a la parrilla, y todo su cuerpo. Agradeció estar sentado porque sus piernas temblaron como si se estuviese produciendo un terremoto bajo sus pies.

–¿Estas bien, Torao? Tienes la cara muy roja. No te habrás resfriado, ¿no?

–No... –pudo decir con la bola de piedra que tenía en la garganta –. No creo, vamos.

–Vale... – dijo un poco extrañado. Después algo llamó su atención, le habían mandado un mensaje de móvil. En contraste con Law, su cara se puso pálida –. ¡Me va a matar! ¡Lo siento, Torao! ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Muchas gracias por la comida, cuídate!

Desapareció antes de que al médico le diera tiempo a abrir la boca o alzar la mano para despedirse. Únicamente, pudo limitarse a ver como el chico desaparecía entre la gente.

Apoyó su frente en sus manos. No se encontraba bien, estaba mareado, a punto de desmayarse. No podía, no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada.

Solo atinó a una cosa:

–Be... Bepo. Soy yo –dijo por su teléfono móvil –. No, no te preocupes, estoy bien – sus palabras salían entumecidas, la cara le seguía ardiendo, le costaba mantener una respiración calmada –. Pero creo que hoy no podré ir a trabajar.

* * *

Oyó como llamaban a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiese dar permiso a quién fuera su compañero peliverde ya entrada trasportando una sopa en una bandeja.

–La comida.

Law dio un quejido alargado entre dientes, alcanzó el interruptor de la lámpara para encender la luz e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para incorporarse lo suficiente para quedar sentado en la cama. Zoro puso la bandeja en su regazo, cuidadoso para ser él pero sin cuidado.

–Gracias –dijo con la voz tomada y muy pocas fuerzas. La fiebre aún se le resistía a irse.

–Es raro verte así.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Parece de esas personas que en la vida se ponen enfermas.

–No tengo la costumbre, la verdad.

Sonó una melodía corta. Zoro sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón. Law pudo ver como se suavizaban sus expresiones al leer el mensaje que le había llegado y como sonreía al teclear para responder.

–A ti sí que es raro verte así –le dijo, y el peliverde alzó la mirada extrañado –. Pareces una de esas personas que en la vida sonreirían como una colegiala al recibir un mensajito.

El enrojecimiento fue instantáneo e intenso.

–¡Que te jodan! La próxima vez te trae la sopa tu puta madre.

Y se fue de un portazo que hizo retumbar las sienes de Law. Se llevó la mano a la frente y apretó los dientes por instinto, justo antes de soltar un resoplido quejándose de su compañero que no era capaz de enfadarse sin armar un escándalo. Miró la sopa que el peliverde le había traído. Suspiró, por lo menos, aun siendo tan brusco, Zoro tenías sus detalles.

Se llevó la primera cucharada a la boca, estaba caliente, tal y como aún sentía su cara. Cada movimiento le costaba como si sostuviera una tonelada. Estaba así desde el miércoles, desde que Luffy...

La temperatura de su cara y cuerpo subió, de repente sólo quería arrancárse la piel a puñetazos, meterse bajo el edredón y no salir nunca jamás. Que mal se encontraba, no debería encontrarse tan mal.

* * *

La puerta volvió a sonar, tal vez a las horas, tal vez a los días; de nuevo, nadie esperó que el diera a nadie permiso para pasar.

–Law –oyó la voz de Zoro –. Han venido a verte.

Antes de poder preguntar de quién se trataba, un cuerpo humano le sacó un contundente quejido tirándose en plancha sobre él. No le hacía falta preguntar quién era esa persona que le importaba tan poco lo enfermo, o incluso dormido, que podía llegar a estar

–¡Law! –se abrazó a él por encima de la manta con un puchero –. Perdona que no haya venido a verte antes. ¿Sigues malito? – le preguntó apartando la manta de sus rostro –. Uff, sí, que mala cara tienes –porque el _virus_ que había cogido se la había mezclado con su cabreo de recién despertado.

–Bueno, yo os dejo – anunció el peliverde –. Después nos vemos, parejita.

–Hasta luego Zoro. Gracias por cuidar de Law.

–No hay de qué.

Tras ser cerrada la puerta, la habitación se quedó en una repentina calma.

–Necesitas airear esto –dijo al levantarse para correr las cortinas y abrir el balcón un poco. Law se cubrió con la manta por instinto vampírico –. Todavía hay luz ¿sabes? Siendo médico deberías ser el primero en saber que no es bueno consumirse en un espacio cerrado.

–Mmm... –gruñó.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

–No –dijo de mal humor –. Solo quiero dormir.

Pasaron unos segundos.

–¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Estás penoso!

–Deja de gritar... me duele la cabeza... me duele todo...

–¡Sí, estás penoso! Que gracia, no te había visto penoso desde los seis años. A ver cómo está mi penosillo...

Y volvió apartar la manta de su cara.

–Tienes peor aspecto que hace un segundo –observó.

–¡Es porque no me dejas descansar en paz!

Se volvió a cubrir.

–Descansar en paz es para los muertos, Law. Deberías tener más energías de vivir.

Gruñó de nuevo, más que harto, pero a la otra persona no parecía tenerlo en cuenta. En ese aspecto le recordaba demasiado a Luffy.

Pensar en el monito le hizo irritarse otra vez, se acurrucó con un puchero.

–¿Estas llorando?

–No... Déjame... Quiero estar solo...

Oyó un suspiro. Notó como se sentaba a la orilla de la cama y acariciaba su hombro de manera suave. Era agradable.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo?

–Tú no eres así, te conozco. Eres un cabezota que aun con cuarenta de fiebre se toma una aspirina y va a trabajar –hizo una pausa –. ¿Tiene que ver con lo que hablamos aquella vez por teléfono?

–¿El qué?

–Sobre si habías conocido a alguien.

Tardó en responder.

–Ya te dije que no. No que conocido a nadie.

–Eso no es malo, Law.

Sintió como los dolores y malestares se le incrementaban.

–Lo sé. Y te digo que no tiene que ver con eso.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –repitió la pregunta.

–Nada.

Tiraron otra vez de la manta para destaparle, y aunque Law esta vez se había agarrado a ella fue inútil. A tercer intento se la habían quitado de encima. Se hartó, pero cuando se sentó para encarar y soltar una réplica con más fuerza, le sujetaron la cara, obligándole a mirar directamente a sus ojos.

–¿Te crees que a estas alturas no sé reconocer un mal de amores cuando lo veo? –le preguntó firme y desafiante –. ¿Te crees que no sé que tiene la inteligencia emocional de una ameba? ¿Que eres tan incapaz de admitir que te has enamorado que prefieres coger una gripe?

La palabra _enamorado_ golpeó su cabeza y pecho a la vez que la imagen de Luffy se le venía como un destello. Sus labios temblaron. Otra vez, otra vez subía la temperatura de su cara. Le dolía todo. Apartó la mirada.

–Yo no me enamoro. Así que deja de decir tonterías y vete. Estoy muy cansado y necesito recuperar fuerzas.

La otra persona se quedó quieta; no hubo más preguntas, ni más respuestas; se apartó, dolida . El arrepentimiento llenó a Law, pero no le salió una disculpa.

–Sera mejor que me vaya –su voz salió árida –, necesitas dormir.

En unos segundos que se hicieron milenios llegó a sostener el picaporte de la puerta.

–Espera – le dijo, aturrullado, afligido –. Lo siento. No tengo derecho a pagarlo contigo –hizo un pausa –. Si... si quieres puedes quedarte. Mientras duermo. A mí no me importa.

La réplica fue un gesto de sorpresa. Sin embargo, después hubo una sonrisa dulce, y un nuevo acercamiento. Las dos manos volvieron a tomar el rostro del médico. Sus dos frentes se juntaron. Permanecieron así un rato, con los ojos cerrados.

–Enamorase no es malo, Law –volvió a abrir los ojos –. Solo piénsatelo.

Besó su mejilla y le rodeó con sus brazos su cuello; Law, por su parte, no pudo evitar corresponder, pero más por miedo que por cariño. ¿_Que no era malo_ decía? Estaba _enamorado_. De Luffy. Estaba _enamorado_ de Luffy y ahora no sabía que mierda se suponía que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Tomó fuerzas para bajar por la boca de metro. No estaba en sus mejores facultades, pero ya había faltado a su trabajo media semana, no podía permitirse más. Tal y como le habían dicho: él no era así.

Suspiró por la nariz. _Enamorado_, esa palabra siempre le había parecido de otro idioma, de otro planeta, le costaba mucho creerse que la estaba sufriendo. Sí, sufriendo, no había otra descripción de su estado. Era horrible. ¿Cómo mierda había llegado a eso? ¿Acaso los problemas que tenían no eran suficientes como para añadirle más? Y eso sin nombrar quién era el objeto de su _amor_. Joder, sólo de pensarlo le daba ganas de dar media vuelta he irse. Pero no, no podía hacerlo, él no era así, no se permitía ser así.

Intentó tranquilizarse. Lo que le estaba ocurriendo no tenía que cambiar para nada su vida, seguiría como hasta ahora e ignoraría ese sentimiento. Era lo mejor, no podía pasarse las horas del día pensando en un niño que ni había terminado el bachiller ni que pensaba hacerlo. Pasaría, sabía que ese estado pasaría, nada dura para siempre y ese _amor_ tampoco. Actuaría como si nada y dejaría que se marchitara. Era lo mejor. Sí, era lo mejor.

La realidad se le hacía rara, el vagón, la gente de su alrededor, la vara de mental que sostenía para no caerse. Puede que le hubiese subido la fiebre. Miraba una y otra vez la puerta. Y se culpaba. ¿Cómo se había dejado hacer eso? Además por nada. ¿Qué había hecho Luffy? ¿Qué tenía Luffy? Nada, la respuesta era absolutamente nada.

Y aún así, se había pasado tres años observándole desde la otra esquina del vagón. Y aún así, con una simple frase como "me enamoraría de ti como mil veces" había descorchado la argamasa de su pecho que con tanto esfuerzo y tiempo había colocado. Gilipolleces, sólo eran un cúmulo de gilipolleces.

–Torao.

Alzó la cabeza y se giró para verle, ignorando su temblores y su respiración estancada. Luffy le sonrió.

–¿Ya estas mejor? Zoro me dijo que habías cogido un resfriado.

Le costaba mantenerle la mirada ¿Por qué le costaba tanto? Si era el mismo de la última vez.

–Sí. Lo estoy.

–No te he traído el dinero. Lo siento. Es que no sabría cuando vendrías.

–Es igual – por favor, que dejara de hablarle, por favor.

–Esta tarde la tengo libre por fin. Si quieres voy a tu casa y te lo devuelvo.

No, que no viniera, le daba igual quedarse sin el dinero del mes, pero que no viniera.

–Como quieras. No tengo prisa.

–¿De verdad te encuentras bien? Te noto la voz ronca.

¿Es que nunca se iba a cansar de hacerle preguntas?

–Aún me estoy recuperando.

–¿En serio? No deberías ir a trabajar.

–Tengo que hacerlo. Es mi responsabilidad.

El chico sonrió.

–Por eso también me gusta estar contigo, eres buena persona.

Sintió una sacudida en el estómago, le venía una arcada de pura vergüenza. ¿Es que ese trayecto no se iba a terminar nunca?

–Só... sólo cumplo con mi trabajo.

–Pues lo que yo digo, buena persona.

Fue incapaz de aguantar más. Salió del vagón en la siguiente parada por mucho que no fuera la suya, alegando a Luffy que hoy tenía que recoger un cosa antes de llegar al hospital. Hizo una escapada tan rápida que, por suerte, al chico no le dio tiempo de seguirle.

Con la mano sobre las costillas, tomó una bocanada de aire, que tuvo que pagar con un ataque de tos. Volvía a dolerle la cabeza y el cuerpo. Ahora sí que le había subido la fiebre. No podía, no podía seguir así. ¿Por qué Luffy tenía que llevarle la contraria en todas las decisiones que tomaba? Tenía hasta ganas de llorar.

Mientras salía a la luz del sol sacó el móvil e hizo una llamada.

–Soy yo.

–Hola Law. ¿Qué pasa? Sigues penoso.

–Estoy peor.

–¿De verdad?

–Dime como se quita.

Silencio.

–¿Qué?

–El sábado me soltaste que lo sabes todo del mal de amores. Dime como se quita.

–No recuerdo haberte dicho algo así. Pero de todas formas ¿Crees en serio que eso se puede quitar?

–Tiene que haber una manera. No puedo ir al trabajo si cada vez que le veo me da un fiebre.

Silencio.

–Un momento ¿Estás hablando de ti?

–¡Pues claro que estoy hablando de mí! –le gritó ya más que harto.

–¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Por fin has aceptado que eres un humano con sentimientos!

–Dime como se quita –volvió a insistir.

–Eso no se quita –volvió a repetir.

–¿Y qué mierda hago entonces? No puedo ni hablar, ni mirarle. Hace un momento casi le vomito encima. Voy... voy a acabar volviéndome loco.

Silencio.

–Declárate Law. Es lo único que puedes hacer.

* * *

Tenía que declararse. Esa era la única opción. Y valiente mierda de opción, pensó sentado en el sofá esperando a que Luffy hiciese su aparición para devolverle el dinero, como bien le había dicho esa mañana antes de su huida por patas.

Ojalá tuviese una alternativa, pero ya le habían dejado claro que no había tal. Para liberarse de la sobrecarga de ese enamoramiento que tenía debía soltarlos, dejarlos libres. Y la única manera era dándoselos a Luffy, por mucho que este los pisoteara o escupiera.

Sus manos temblaban, estaba más nervioso de lo que se admitía, incluso asustado. ¿Qué le pasaba? No era normal todo eso. Solo era hablar, comentar un tema. No tenía que ser diferente de hablar de política, religión o una enfermedad terminal a un paciente. Necesitaba calma, necesitaba ser consciente de que todo aquello era solo un trámite para pasar página y recuperar su vida.

¿Qué vida? Antes de Luffy estaba perdido, él le hizo volver a reaccionar, aunque solo fuera tomando el mismo metro todos los días. ¿Y si dejaba de hacerlo? Estaba claro que le iba a rechazar, pero... ¿Y si ya no quería verle más? ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Volvería al estado de hacía tres años? No, no, no. Él era adulto, él era capaz de andar sin volver tras sus pasos. No iba a pasar nada, todo iba a salir bien...

O eso esperaba.

Sonó el timbre dándole un vuelvo al corazón. Inspiró y expiró calma. Se levantó agradeciendo que Zoro no estuviera, eso lo haría más fácil. Abrió la puerta.

–Hola Torao, ¿Que tal estas?

–Bien –dijo a duras penas –. Pasa.

–Zoro sigue trabajando, ¿no?

–Sí –cerró la puerta una vez entró el chico. Se alarmó. Con tantos ejercicios de tranquilización no había pensado cual sería la mejor forma de abordar el tema. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué le debería decir?

–Te voy a dar el dinero antes de que se me olvide – dijo sacando su cartera – Ten –le sonrió –. Muchas gracias por salvarme de la inanición.

Law miró su mano, le costó horrores recoger el dinero, sobre todo cuando su dedo rozó con el de Luffy.

–No ibas a morirte – consiguió decir a la vez que guardaba los billetes –. Por cierto, ¿tienes hambre? Zoro me dijo que...

–¡Wiii! –se fue para la cocina antes de que el médico terminara su invitación.

Resopló sentándose en el sofá, cansado. Como deseaba en ese momento estar en el Amazonas, tan perdido que nadie le encontrara nunca y recibiendo toda clase de enfermedades mortíferas a través de picotazos de mosquitos.

–Oye –volvió Luffy con el atraco a la nevera entre sus manos –. ¿Sabes si a Zoro le pasa algo?

–¿A Zoro? no, ¿por qué? –de alguna manera que le sacara el tema del peliverde cuando el estaba intentando declararse le molestó.

–Es que... – se sentó en el sofá a su lado para comer –. me da la impresión de que actúa diferente. Como... contento.

–Contento... – repitió y recordó su expresión el otro día al contestar un mensaje –. Puede que tenga pareja.

–¿Tiene novio? –se sorprendió bastante, cosa que volvió a molestar a Law. ¿Tanto le interesaba la vida amorosa de su compañero de piso que tenía que interrumpir su inminente declaración constantemente?

–No creo que llegue a tanto. O si lo tiene, no creo que le dure mucho. Zoro no es de comprometerse.

–Eso no se sabe –rió –. Mi padre me contó que también era así cuando tenía mi edad. Pero después se enamoró en la universidad y... bueno, ahí sigue. ¿Te estoy molestando? Que por mi no te preocupes, que yo termino esto y me voy.

–No te preocupes – dejó de mirarle un momento –. Oye, había algo que quería comentarte y...

Al volver la vista al chico, éste tenía la cara morada y las manos al cuello con un alarido mudo en el que pedía ayuda. Se estaba atragantando.

–¡No me jodas! ¡Es que nunca te han enseñado a masticar!

Law no perdió tiempo para hacerle la maniobra Heimlich. Tras unos minutos de tensión, consiguió que el aire volviera a pasar hasta los pulmones de Luffy. Suspiró aliviado.

–¿Estas bien?

El chico se había quedado colgando en sus brazos, como un manojo de tela. Había perdido el conocimiento.

–¡Me cago en la puta! – le gritó en un traqueteo impropio de un médico –. ¡Quieres dejar de hacer el imbécil!

A todo esto, Zoro volvió al piso.

–Buenas tardes –dijo cansado antes de encontrarse de cara con el panorama –. ¿¡Pero qué mierda pasa!?

–¡Tu mierda de amigo! ¡Que se ha desmayado!

–Ah, bueno, pues déjalo así.

–¡No puedo dejarlo así! ¡Se acaba de atragantar con la comida!

–¡Joder! ¡Es que nunca se cansa de hacer el imbécil! ¡Trae aquí!

El peliverde le dio de ostias hasta que recuperó el conocimiento y por fin Law pudo verificar que respiraba bien y no tenía ninguna fisura en el tejido de su garganta. Fuera como fuese, el momento para declararse había pasado.

* * *

Law soltó un quejido entre dientes. Se acababa de cortar al querer perfilarse mejor la perilla. Eso no era buena señal para alguien que trabajaba en un quirófano. Aunque visto lo visto, no es que hubiese tenido una ristra de buena señales una detrás de otra.

Para el Señor Destino o quién coño fuera, no había sido suficiente con frustrar el intento de declaración de Law, para nada. Después del mal rato, Zoro y Luffy se habían puesto a jugar a videojuegos; él no pintaba nada, así que se metió en su habitación a trabajar, además, tenía la sensación de que si veía más a Luffy esa tarde acabaría aborreciéndolo. Sin embargo, eso no quitó que luego se viera obligado a bajar al portal con los dos amigos.

A Law se le habían acabado los antibióticos, por lo que tenía que bajar a la farmacia, sin pensar que eso le haría coincidir con los otros dos; con Luffy porque ya se iba, con Zoro porque había pensado en comprar algo para cenar.

Fue curioso como le vino una especie de vieja conversación a la memoria. Una que hablaba de la teoría u observación de que cuando un grupo de gente, amigos o familiares, van juntos bajo la lluvia, siempre había uno que, por alguna razón, acababa más mojado que el resto. Seguramente, con eso se podía decir que en un grupo, alguien siempre tenía peor suerte que el resto. Law lo pudo comprobar cuando salieron; no por que lloviera, visto que el cielo estaba despejado de manera inmensa; sino porque acabó mojado, de agua, barro y otras cosas, gracias a un coche que pasó demasiado deprisa sobre la superficie de un charco. Zoro se contuvo un poco, pero la carcajada de Luffy fue, como siempre, inminente y fulminante.

Law no necesitó que se lo dijeran de cualquier otra manera. Declararse era una tontería, declararse a ese niño una locura mal parada. Se acabó, que sus sentimientos se retroalimentaran todo lo que quisieran, algún día pararían. Algún día.

–Torao, buenos días.

Le miró. Ahí estaba. En ese momento le costaba mucho creer que estuviese _enamorado_ de él. Pero no por lo extraño que se le hacía ese sentimiento; más bien porque nacía en él algo que bien podría diagnosticar de depresión y desesperanza.

–Perdone señora – le dijo el chico a la mujer que iba sentada al lado de Law –. ¿Puede sentarse en el de al lado? Es para sentarme al lado de mi amigo.

No era la primera vez que usaba esa palabra para referirse a él. De hecho, _amigo_ era muy usada en el vocabulario de Luffy. Pero esa vez le calló en la boca con un sabor agridulce.

–Gracias por lo de ayer –dijo una vez se sentó hombro con hombro respecto a él –. Casi no la cuento ¿eh? –le dio un codazo de camarada.

–No me des tanto las gracias y come como una persona normal –su voz sonó más fría de lo que esperaba, tanto, que para alguien despistado como Luffy no paso desapercibido.

–¿Estas bien?

–Sí –no quería mirarle –, lo estoy.

Se quedaron en silencio. Law le observó de soslayo, el chico estaba cabizbajo. Se reprendió en mente, no debería tratarle así, no era su culpa.

–¿Cómo está tu garganta?

–¿Eh?

–Tu garganta. ¿No te duele?

–No.

–¿Puedes respirar bien?

–Sí, perfectamente.

Law suspiró por la nariz.

–Bueno, a estas alturas tampoco había mucho de que preocuparse. Si ayer ya estabas bien...

–Ah, sí. Y después me volví a atragantar en mi casa y tampoco me pasó nada – rió.

–¿¡Es que de verdad no puedes comer bien!?

–No, si bien como. A mi no me falta de nada – rió otra vez.

–¡No me refería a eso!

–¿Pero por qué gritas? Estas llamando la atención de todo el mundo, ¿sabes?

Sus manos se tensaron y sus dedos tomaron cada uno forma de gancho. Aún así, logró contenerse, de milagro, y no asfixiarle. Resopló apoyándose en las rodillas.

–No sé cómo lo haces Luffy pero consigues que gaste todas mis energías a primera hora de la mañana.

El chico siempre tenía una respuesta rápida o alguna de sus gracieta. Esa vez no fue ninguna de las dos cosas.

–Torao...

–Dime.

–Has dicho mi nombre.

–¿Qué?

–Me has llamado por mi nombre.

–Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Te molesta?

Luffy lo miró durante un par de segundos.

–No. Es solo que es la primera vez –la sonrisa le iluminó la cara –. Me gusta.

Le vino una subida de fiebre, peor que la primera, mucho peor. Sin embargo, también el vino un paño de calma. Observó a Luffy, como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes. Sus ojos brillaban, su boca se curvaba tan perfecta que casi solo podía pensar en besarla. Lo quería, quería todo de él.

–Ay, aquí esté mi parada – se levantó a la vez que se encajaba al mochila en el hombro –. Ya nos vemos, Torao.

La espalda Luffy se alejaba ante sus ojos. De repente creyó que era la ocasión perfecta. Pensó que si se había puesto tan contento de escuchar su nombre en labios de Law tenía que ser porque le importaba, que tenía que ser por que a lo mejor el niño estaba pasando por los mismos síntomas de _enamoramiento_ que el médico llevaba soportando esos días, que tenía que ser una señal.

El médico se levantó, decidido, cuando el chico ya había traspasado las puertas de la cabina de metro.

–Luffy –alzó la voz, firme. El otro se giró –. Quiero que salgamos juntos, como pareja

Vio la sorpresa en su reacción. Cabía la posibilidad de que pensara que fuera una broma, pero Law mantenía su gesto de seriedad, de verdad. Cabía la posibilidad de que no le hubiese entendido, pero la frase había sido escogida para que no hubiese dudas. Vio como Luffy abría la boca. Su respuesta, quería oír su respuesta.

–¡Lo siento, tengo novia!

Las puertas del metro se cerraron y Law fue transportado al desierto del colapso mental.

* * *

Subnormal, subnormal profundo, mamón, bastardo hijo de puta, gilipollas, retrasado, imbécil, cabrón. Todos eso no eran más en un cinco por ciento de los insultos que se fue soltando a lo largo del día. Aún era incapaz de creerse como había podido ser tan cretino. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Luffy tenías diecisiete años, era positivo, enérgico, sano y con una ardiente rebeldía que le llevaba a saltarse una norma establecida tras otra. Ni en ese mundo ni en ningún otro paralelo era posible que un chico como él no tuviese novia.

Novia. Encima novia. Ni tan siquiera se había parado a pensar que era heterosexual. Era imbécil, desde luego era imbécil. ¿Cómo mierda le iba a mirar ahora a la cara? ¡Joder! ¡Una cosa era ser el que más se mojaba bajo la lluvia y otra cosa eso! ¿Qué había hecho en la otra vida para merecer semejante vapuleo emocional? ¿Acaso había sido un asesino en masa, un cura violador, una patata que no se había polinizado?

Y todo eso sin contar que lo había hecho en medio de un vagón de metro delante de un montón de gente; ellos intentaron consolarle pero solo lograron lo contrario.

–Law... ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó el peliverde al verlo cabizbajo en el sofá con aire de derrota y ondas gravitacionales propias de un agujero negro a su alrededor.

–Que quiero morirme – soltó, como si fuese una palabra lapidaria.

–... – Zoro estaba sin palabras, nunca lo había visto así. Sonó el timbre –. Ya voy yo –se acercó a la puerta para abrirla –. ¿Hum? ¿Luffy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Al escuchar su nombre el corazón de Law casi se le sale por la boca.

–¿Está Torao?

Y el alma. Le encaró cuando su compañero de piso le dio paso, pero no tuvo fuerzas de levantarse. Estaba ahí, nervioso y con un gesto de disculpa. Tenía ganas de darle un portazo en la cara como la primera vez que apareció en ese piso.

–¿A qué has venido? – le preguntó. Ya ni le importaba que Zoro estuviera delante.

–Yo... yo... –increíble lo que hacían las cosas, su declaración había sido tal fracaso que hasta Luffy se había aturrullado –. ¡Lo siento mucho!

Alzó tanto la voz como para que le oyeran en el piso de arriba. Se arrodilló con tanta fuerza como para que lo notaran en el piso de abajo.

–¡Pe... pero que mierd...! ¡Levántate! ¡No necesito tus disculpas! – ¿es que el niño no veía que eso era peor?

–¡No te dije que tenía novia! ¡Te confundí y te lo he hecho pasar mal! ¡Siento mucho que te hayas enamorado de mí!

–¿¡Cómo!? –se quedó Zoro a cuadros.

Un tic se apoderó de la ceja de Law, una vena asomó en su frente. De repente le vinieron ganas de patearle.

–¡Te lo digo en serio! – le miró Luffy fulminante –. ¡No me importa que te gusten los hombres! ¡Yo jamás te daría de lado, Torao! ¡Así que no te preocupes! ¡Esto no cambia nada! –se golpeó el pecho con el puño –. ¡Yo siempre seré tu amigo!

Law, con su capacidad de reacción mermada, respondió lo único que podía responder:

–¿¡Qué!?

–¡Torao! – se levantó y le tomó de los hombros –. ¡Tú siempre serás mi amigo!

Law sintió el fuerte abrazo de Luffy, capaz de romperle las costillas en ese instante. Miró a Zoro, buscando alguna respuesta a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero el peliverde se mantenía en dos posiciones; una, tragándo la reciente información venida en masa; otra, compadeciente de la situación del médico, _la que te ha caído_ parecía que decían sus gestos.

Otra vez le vino esa fiebre ¿Que mierda estaba pasando? Ya no sabía si es que aquel despropósito era inteligible para cualquier cerebro humano o es que él tenía alguna deficiencia. Parecía el comienzo de una comedia romántica; solo que de romántica poco y de comedia ni puta gracia.

**Continuará...**


	12. Retándonos

**Capitulo 12. Retándonos**

A pesar de que en el avión correspondió la petición de Mihawk como si no hubiese nada más claro en el mundo, lo cierto era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora, a partir de ese momento. En qué se iba a transformar su relación con su jefe, o si tan siquiera podía utilizar la palabra _relación_.

El asunto le turbó de más, aunque no hizo nada imprudente, la situación requería que no hiciese nada imprudente. Así que, tal y como le venía haciendo desde el principio, se limitó a ir a Grand Line y trabajar al mayor rendimiento posible y más.

Le buscaba, sin quererlo le buscaba; y esperaba algún mensaje, alguna señal por su parte.

En una ocasión, a hora punta, se encontró con él en la recepción del edificio. Había mucha gente y cabía la posibilidad de que Mihawk no le hubiese visto. Sin embargo, habían cruzado la mirada, se habían reconocido y se habían observado. Por ello, le dolió tanto la indiferencia solida con la que aquel hombre apartó la cara. Y su silencio. Lo sintió como algo más que una intención de mantener las distancias.

Tal vez se lo haya pensado mejor, se dijo así mismo, eso sería lo más normal que viniera de él.

Quería tener la cabeza fría, quitarle importancia; le estaba costando horrores.

–Calor de mierda – se le escapó decir en medio de la oficina mientra estaba redactando una entrevista. Estaba sudando, y eso que ese día se había puesto una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones anchos por las rodillas. A ver cuándo arreglaban el jodido aire acondicionado, que tenía que irse tomar por culo precisamente el de la planta en el que él tenías su silla y su mesa.

–Mira al novato quejándose – dijo Yasopp a su espalda –. Pues te ha tocado.

El jefe de Entrevistas le pasó algo pequeño que recogió al vuelo con las dos manos, un pendrive.

–Son documentos que necesitan los de Recursos Humanos para la próxima reunión de secciones. Ve a imprimirlos y entrégamelos lo antes posible, es decir, ahora. Y disfruta del aire acondicionado del ascensor.

Tuvo que hacerlo, porque la impresora de la planta donde precisamente estaba su silla y su mesa se había ido por el mismo camino del aire acondicionado.

–Y menos caras de "valiente gran empresa que lo tienen todo hecho mierda" – le reprendió Yasopp mientras se iba.

–Sí, sí... –resopló.

Fue a la copistería de la calle, con el jaleo y estrés habitual que había en la revista no creía que ninguna de las otras secciones del edificio dispusiera de una fotocopiadora libre, menos para uno de otra planta, pobre de aquel que se atreviera a pedirla.

Al rato, volvió a pasar por la puerta principal con un contundente tocho de papeles, que menos mal que estas eran automáticas porque carecía de manos con las que empujar. O con las que pulsar un botón, como bien comprobó al ver la cabina el ascensor cerrada. Cagándose en sus muertos viró hacia un lado y a otro, a ver si encontraba a alguien que le hiciese el favor. Ni un alma. Por no estar no estaba ni la recepcionista. Valiente gran emprensa que...

El ascensor bajaba, justo cuando pensaba que no le quedaba más remedio que soltar los papeles en el suelo, la mejor opción dado que su codo tampoco llegaba al interruptor. Mas le valía que el trasto tuviera de meta la planta baja.

De suerte la tuvo, trayendo consigo a dos pasajeros inesperados, un más que el otro.

–Hombre, Zoro. Buenos días – le saludó Shanks con efusividad –. ¿Qué? ¿Poniéndote cachas?

–A... Algo así – su mirada fue directa a Mihawk en el momento en que la pareja salía y el entraba, pero la apartó enseguida –. No puedo darle a los botones, ¿podría?

–Claro, claro. Sin problema – el pelirrojo pulsó la planta cinco –. Por cierto, ya me ha dicho lo bien que lo hiciste con los ingleses – se refirió a Mihawk con un gesto de cabeza –. Enhorabuena.

–Yo no recuerdo haber dicho tal cosa.

La puerta se cerró, con esas palabras que eran las primeras que oía de él desde que dejaron el aeropuerto. Las había pronunciado con frialdad, sin mirarle. Estaba claro, se lo había pensado mejor. Que gilipollas había sido al no darse cuenta antes.

–¿Y esa cara? – le preguntó Yasopp una vez le dio los papeles –. ¿Tanto calor hace fuera?

–Si – contestó de manera mecánica –. Un poco.

–Anda, bebe algo de agua no te vaya a dar una insolación. Y espabilaté, que esta tarde te toca trabajo de campo.

–Lo sé, lo sé.

Se sentó en la silla con la botella de agua al lado. Resopló e intentó regresar al mundo real. Ya está, se acabó, eso era un sinsentido. Era hora de volver a su trabajo.

Su móvil sonó, le había llegado un mensaje.

"_Jefe De Mierda_

_últ. Vez hoy a las 13:06_

_Se te ha olvidado la ropa en casa o es que pretendes distraerme?"_

En su cabeza se produjo una bomba atómica que lo barrió todo. ¿Qué puta mierda era es mensaje? Estaba tonteando con él. ¿De verdad estaba tonteando con él?¿Por mensaje? Joder, pero si no parecía ni que lo hubiese escrito de su puño y letra. ¿Se le habría roto el móvil?

Por lo que averiguó, su móvil estaba en perfecto estado, excepto por el mensaje no había ninguna anomalía. Miró en contactos, no fuera a ser que le hubiese puesto a otro Jefe de Mierda también y no se acordara. No, desde el vuelo con destino Londres Mihawk era el único con ese alias. Todo el calor que tenía se le estaba subiendo a la cara.

–¡Zoro! – Yasopp le llamó la atención – Como no dejes el móvil y te pongas a trabajar te lo tiro por la ventana y a ti de mando de vuelta a Online de un patada.

–¡Estoy trabajando! – se defendió.

Soltó el móvil bocabajo sobre la mesa y se puso a teclear como un loco. Al menos al principio. Su mirada se desviaba de la pantalla del ordenador y no dejaba de ir al teléfono. Se lo guardó en la mochila para no verlo más, pero entonces su mirada se desviaba hacia la mochila. No lo soportó.

Con cuidado de que nadie lo viera lo recogió y escribió.

"_Si no has visto mi ropa es porque ni me has mirado"_

Quedó un rato estudiando la frase. La verdad es que era bastante ridículo. No podía enviarle eso, ni que tuviese quince años...

–¡Zoro! – el grito de Yasopp le sobresaltó, y envió el mensaje sin poder recapacitar lo suficiente –. ¡Es el último aviso!

–¡Ya voy, joder!

Quitó el sonido del móvil y lo guardó de un golpe. Se puso a trabajar con más ahínco que antes, lo que fuera para no pensar en el vergonzoso mensaje que acaba de enviar.

8888

Con un resoplo de agotamiento, Zoro salió a la escalinata que precedía a Grand Line. Había sido un día duro, no había parado ni un segundo. Lo peor fue cuando tuvo que ir a ver a su entrevistada, una especialista de la salud de las gordas y más veteranas cuya gran mayoría de pacientes eran deportistas. Todo un interesante personaje la tal Kureha, pero vaya carácter, al peliverde todavía le parecía surrealista que que se hubiese puesto a lanzar bisturíes de aviso a un paciente que tenía intención de levantarse. Una de estas armas arrojadizas casi le hace un buen rapado a él.

Resopló una vez más, esta vez por la nariz. Echó la mirada hacia atrás, hacia su mochila. Se lo tuvo que pensar varias veces pero finalmente se la descolgó para coger el móvil. Al encenderlo vio que tenía un mensaje y su garganta se hizo un nudo. Lentamente, lo desbloqueó. El mensaje era de Mihawk.

"_Te miro más veces de las que te puedas dar cuenta"_

A pesar de que ya era de noche, de que corría brisa fresca, sintió más calor que cuando estaba encerrado dentro del edificio, otra vez en su cara, pero también en su pecho. A penas se daba cuenta de que la boca se le estaba curvando en una sonrisa. Su dedo pulgar se movió para contestarle.

Eso solo fue el principio, cuando quiso darse cuenta no había día que no tuviese un mensaje suyo, o día que el mismo no le mandara algo. Aprovechaba todos los ratos libres que tenía para saber de él, y luego para charlar, y más tarde para tener conversaciones. Solo eran tonterías, piques, hasta insultos, pero de alguna manera le gustaban.

–A ti sí que es raro verte así –le dijo Law estando de fiebres y tirado en la cama –. Pareces una de esas personas que en la vida sonreirían como una colegiala al recibir un mensajito.

–¡Que te jodan! – le contestó cabreado, no con él, sino consigo mismo por dejar que alguien le viera así –. La próxima vez te trae la sopa tu puta madre.

Y cerró la habitación de su compañero de piso de un portazo. Encima de que le había preparado la comida, sería mamón. Resopló con ahínco.

Su móvil volvió a sonar. Sus párpados se abrieron de la sorpresa.

"_Quiero verte"_

Las manos le empezaron a temblar. Tragó saliva. Respondió:

"_Vale"_

Después de eso hablaron un poco más. Mihawk le pregunto qué tal le venía el fin de semana próximo, le pidió su dirección, quería el en persona a buscarle con el coche. No le quiso decir a donde le llevaría.

8888

Eran las cuatro de la tarde del sábado. Había salido del apartamento y se había colocado en una esquina alejada de cualquier ventana que en la que alguien conocido pudiese verle. Siendo sinceros, el único que podía verle era Law y éste estaba demasiado metido en su reciente y primerizo mal de amores para prestarle atención a Zoro, ni aunque fuese un segundo. Pero el peliverde se sentía más tranquilo así, y eso ya era algo teniendo en cuenta que era un manojo de nervios.

No dejaba de alzar la mirada hacia la carretera, viniera un coche o no, les costaba mucho estarse quieto. Pensaba que si Mihawk no quería decirle donde le llevaría sería porque en realidad lo que no quería decirle es que le iba a llevar a un motel de mala muerte. Tampoco es que pudiese esperar nada mejor dada la situación.

Oyó el motor de un vehículo. Negro, estilizado y de lujo. Solo podía ser el de Mihawk como bien pudo comprobar cuando este bajó la ventanilla del copiloto. Se miraron. El que era su jefe llevaba unas gafas de sol, e iba vestido de informal, o por lo menos lo más informal que sabía ir. Estaba demasiado atractivo.

–¿Que ocurre? – le preguntó consiguiendo despertarle.

Zoro carraspeó.

–¿No tienes un coche que llame más la atención? – le dijo con sarcasmo y desgana.

Mihawk rió entre dientes.

–Anda, sube.

Mientras conducía, Zoro recordó la noche de hacía dos años, cuando salieron de aquel bar y Mihawk lo llevó hasta el hotel en un coche que al día siguiente descubrió que era de alquiler. Aquel momento y ese que estaba viviendo ahora se parecían demasiado y, sin embargo, eran diferentes. Notaba la olor del otro en la carrocería, su esencia, y el de alguien más. No se le pasaba por alto que su mujer había estado sentada millones de veces en ese asiento en el que él estaba ahora, o incluso que había sido su propio jefe el que lo ocupaba mientras su mujer conducía; o que en la parte trasera había para otras tres personas mas, como si tuviesen hijos o esperaran para tenerlos. Conforme más pensamientos de ese tipo le venían a la cabeza peor se sentía.

–Ya estamos llegando – avisó justo antes de girar en la siguiente esquina a la derecha y toparse de frente con la puerta de un garaje.

El peliverde, al tiempo que Mihawk abría con un control remoto, se quedó mirando el edificio en donde había ido a parar. No era un motel, parecía más bien un bloque de pisos, uno normal y típico de las comunidades de vecinos. Ya dentro, con el coche aparcado y Mihawk recogiendo bolsas de comida del maletero, Zoro tuvo que preguntar.

–¿Me has traído a un apartahotel?

El mayor le miró algo extrañado. Luego sonrió con un poco de esfuerzo.

–Ayúdame con las bolsas.

Juntos fueron hasta el ascensor. Salieron en la tercera planta, y cruzaron el pasillo. Zoro observaba su espalda avanzar. No debería haberle preguntado nada, había visto perfectamente la cara que había puesto, lo había estropeado. O tal vez la cosa iba estropeada de un principio.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta. Mihawk dejó las bolsas en el suelo y sacó de su bolsillo unas llaves. Antes de girarla en la cerradura le miró una ultima vez. Le sonrió.

–Tengo la sensación de haber vivido esto antes.

Ahora fue a Zoro quien le tocó forzar una poco la sonrisa. La puerta se abrió. Él pasó primero.

Se trataba de un apartamento normal y corriente, pequeño y un poco laberíntico. Tenía separado la sala de estar de lo que era el comedor; éste ultimo daba a una escuálida terraza que de suerte no se le llamaba balcón. En cada habitación no faltaban una o dos estanterías con libros.

–¿Qué es este sitio?

–Es el piso que tenía antes de casarme. Mi sueldo me ha permitido mantenerlo. A veces vengo aquí a pensar y releer algunos libros de mi época de estudiante.

A releer, repitió Zoro en su cabeza, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar que este es tu picadero?

–Vienen a limpiarlo una vez por semana, pero parece que eso no quita el olor a cerrado. Voy a dejar esto en la cocina – alzó las bolsas –. Ve abriendo las ventanas para que ventile.

–Sí.

Mihawk desapareció tras el vano y él fue hasta la terraza. Echó el cristal a un lado, el aire le dio en la cara. Hacía un día bonito, pero el no era capaz de sentirse acorde. ¿Su mujer no sabía nada de ese piso? ¿No aparecería por ahí como si tal cosa? ¿O es que le daba igual? Tal vez era una persona resignada al adulterio de su marido, tal vez Zoro no era el primero, ni el segundo, que pisaba aquel recogido apartamento.

–Ya está todo guardado – volvió el mayor bajándose las mangas –. ¿Estas bien?

Su tono de preocupación era sincero, debía de ser porque la expresión amargada del rostro del peliverde también lo era. No fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada, aún así intentó aparentar calma. Se apoyó, con las manos en los bolsillo, en la pared, justo al lado del cristal de la terraza.

–Sí, lo estoy.

Mihawk no dijo nada, se acercó con pasos lentos, cauto. Zoro viró hacia él, descubriéndole un gesto apesadumbrado. Notó su mano colocándose en su mejilla, acariciándole con el pulgar. El peliverde cerró los ojos para sentir el primer beso. Fue cálido, húmedo y duró demasiado poco. Sus pupilas se encontraron y se perdieron juntas durante unos segundos. Sonrieron y volvieron a empezar, con más fuerza y abrazándose.

Las manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del uno y del otro, las respiraciones comenzaron a alterase. Zoro se divirtió al ver como Mihawk se hacia el caballero al no pasar más debajo de su cadera aunque insinuara su ganas. Sin atisbo de pudor, el peliverde le agarró del trasero y le empujó contra si mismo de golpe.

–Eh – detuvo el mayor el beso en una suave carcajada –, ¿y esa impaciencia?

–Vas demasiado lento – bromeó –. Me aburres.

–Oh, ya veo, así que te aburro – juntó frente con frente –. La primera vez te veía bastante entretenido conmigo. Con tus temblores, tus balbuceos, tus sonrojos...

–Eso fue la primera vez. No vas a tener la suerte del ataque sorpresa todas la veces.

–¿Me estas diciendo que el Zoro tímido no va a volver a aparecer?

–Mucho tendrías que dar para intimidarme.

Soltó una risa entre dientes.

–Hecho.

Y volvieron a la carga. Mihawk le acorraló, le tiraba del pelo y su besos ya casi eran mordiscos. Zoro tuvo que reprimirse un quejido cuando se apartó de su boca para dejarle una marca entre el cuello y el hombro. Fue a contratacar, desabotonando la camisa del otro de un tironazo, pero, apenas pudo degustar su pecho un poco, el mayor le volvió a pegar la espalda a la pared. Fueron a la boca del otro como si solo quisieran de devorarse. Mihawk terminó de quitarse la camisa y Zoro se sacó la camiseta en un movimiento. Y otro beso más.

Las caricias ya eran más agarres y arañazos. Empezaba ha moverse al son del otro, rozando sus partes íntimas por encima del pantalón. Los cinturones empezaron a molestar y no dudaron en quitárselos. Mihawk le sujeto los antebrazos, le inmovilizó mientras el bajaba por su cuerpo. Zoro aprovechó para recobrar aire, pero sus pulsaciones no hacía más que subir con las marcas que el otro iba dejando sobre su abdomen.

–¿Vas a empezar a temblar?

Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos amarillo de él. Parecía satisfecho.

–¿Estas de coña? – le retó –. Con esto no tengo ni para empezar.

Mihawk rió. Cuando Zoro quiso darse cuenta le había puesto con la cara pegada a la pared. La lengua del mayor le pasó por la espalda y la nuca.

–¿Estás seguro? – le susurró al oído.

No le contestó, echó la mirada hacia atrás y le sonrió con altanería, con provocación. Eso pareció descontrolar del todo los instintos básicos del mayor, que sin esperara nada bajó los pantalones del peliverde; liberó una de sus piernas, tanto de las zapatillas que llevaba como de la pernera, y la levantó con su mano por debajo de la rodilla del joven.

Zoro sintió los dedos de Mihawk adentrarse, jugar en su interior. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y la boca, aún así se le escapó una voz quebrada. Oyó el tintineo del cinturón del mayor al suelo, el también se había bajado los pantalones.

Le sintió, le sintió con mucha fuerza metiéndose dentro de él. Le produjo dolor, pero también placer, un placer que le hizo arquear la espalda y gemir a pesar de estar mordiéndose los labios.

Mihawk le besó por detrás de la mandíbula y en breve vinieron las estocadas. Una, dos tres. La mano libre del mayor bajó hasta su entrepierna y la tomó para masajearla. A las estocadas se hicieron más fuertes, le llenaban, subían aún más sus pulsaciones, le abrasaban en fuego, le arrebataban el aire. Se iba a morir en ese momento, se iba a morir con él.

Y de repente todo acabó, quedando sus respiraciones entre cortadas y el sudor que les recorría de cabeza a los pies. Estaba vivo, ambos estaban vivos. Zoro sonrió al sentir los labios de Mihawk posarse suave sobre su hombro derecho, volvió la mirada hacia atrás para recibirlo también en los labios.

–Tranquilo – le dijo muy bajito el mayor antes de besarle una vez más.

A Zoro se le escapó una pequeña risa con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

–¿Probamos el cara a cara?

8888

La calidez de los brazos de Mihawk alrededor de su cuerpo y la respiración pausada en la curva de su cuello aún permanecían ahí cuando despertó en la mañana. Sin embargo, no lo encontró durmiendo con él. Sus ojos fueron a parar al reloj digital de la mesita de noche. Eran las once y treinta y dos minutos.

Agotado de la noche recién pasada, intentó incorporarse. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero por los resquicios de la ventana entraba una luz brillante. Debía haber una parque cerca, se oían niños jugar.

Olió entonces algo, algo que no podía ser otra cosa que café. De un salto se puso los boxers y se levantó para ir a la cocina. Por un momento había creído que Mihawk se había ido sin decir nada, pero solo estaba haciendo el desayuno. A veces era demasiado desconfia...

No había nadie en la cocina.

–¿Mihawk? – preguntó en voz alta –. ¿Mihawk? – volvió a preguntar por el resto de la casa.

Nadie contestó. Igual que en el hotel de Londres.

Volvió a observar la cocina. Había una cafetera sobre un fuego apagado, y una taza al lado del fregadero que debió de ser usada esa mañana y enjuagada como si no se quisieran dejar las huellas de un crimen. También había algo sobre la encimera. Un plato, lleno de comida y forrado en plástico para que no se estropeara ni enfriara demasiado pronto el contenido. Y una nota.

"_Te he preparado el desayuno. Quédate el tiempo que quieras"_

Echó a un lado el papel para ver el plato. Salchichas, huevo frito y tostadas, además del café. Mihawk se había esmerado, se lo debía de reconocer, y eso que seguramente tenía que darse prisa para volver a casa y no levantar camino a demasiadas preguntas.

Resopló cansado por la nariz. Por alguna razón no lograba sentirse contento.

**Continuará...**


	13. La Novia

Sí, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez... no tengo escusa. Pero yo también estaba impaciente por coger de nuevo la historia. De hecho, empecé este capitulo con muchas ganas y lo de disfrutado mucho, espero que a vosotros o pase lo mismo al leer ;)

Esta vez les toca al duo dinámico, lo que creo que pondrá a todo el mundo muy contento porque, por lo que veo en los reviews, gusta más esta pareja que la otra, incluso a algunos que empezaron a leer el fic por la otra xD

**Capitulo 13. La novia**

Que alguien viniera y le dijera qué mierda estaba pasando. Que le explicara porqué su vida cada día iba más cuesta abajo hacia la demencia y el sinsentido. Que le pusiera un revolver del calibre 38 entre ceja y ceja y le pegara un tiro. Por favor.

Siempre había tenido una habilidad innata para entender las cosas, para analizar la situación hasta diez pasos por delante; eso le permitía mantener la calma pasase lo que pasase, poner solución de manera inmediata a sus problemas e incluso, a veces, sacar provecho de ello.

¿Cómo he permitido dejarme hacer esto? Se preguntaba desquiciado con su asiento tomado en el metro. Desde hacía bastante, su gesto había acogido una incredulidad permanente y, si los transeúntes del vagón no hubiesen seguido su historia de desamor todos los días, hubiese pensado, nada más que por su cara, que se trataba de un loco.

No entiendo nada, se volvió a decir pero, ¿quién lo hubiese entendido? Las personas que estaban dentro un tipo de lógica estándar, por lo general, cuando no correspondían los sentimientos del prójimo que se les acaba de declarar, tomaban distancia con el dicho, al menos por un tiempo hasta que se calmasen los ánimos. ¿Por qué mierda Luffy no respondía a esa lógica?

Jodido mono retrasado, ¿qué coño le pasaba en la cabeza? A estas alturas, Law ya habría pasado una buena temporada sin verle y de esa manera hubiese aceptado las calabazas y hubiese podido seguir perfectamente con su vida. Pero no, ¿para qué? ¿para qué darle esa facilidad? Era mucho mejor hacerle putada tras putada hasta que paulatinamente perdiera la cordura y acabara sentado en la acera calle mayor con ninguna prenda más que unos calzoncillos en la cabeza y tirando entre maldiciones sus propios excrementos al cristal delantero de los coches que pasasen por delante. Había que joderse.

Se llevó la mano a la frente. Esa mañana se había tomado una de las pastillas mas potentes que tenía para eliminar esa jaqueca que le martilleaba en el entrecejo, pero había sido inútil. Mierda. Aún le costaba creerse que todo eso se lo provocase una única y sola persona, pero así era. Luffy, desde ese día en el piso en que se auto-nombró su más íntimo y aférrimo amigo, no se separaba de él. Antes de su desafortunada declaración, las veces que Law veía al niño eran imprevisibles y esporádicas, y por ello le traían de cabeza; si hubiese sabido que esto iba a pasar, no se hubiese quejado tanto. Todos los días, sin excepción, se veía con el chico. O dicho de otra manera, todos los días, el chico se empeñaba en verle. No faltaba a coger el metro y lo días que no llegaba a tiempo se pasaba por casa al llegar la tarde. A veces, incluso, había vuelto a rondar por el hospital; Law se había puesto estricto con él, pero eso no quitó que, aun sin meterse en su consulta, Luffy le esperara a la salida de su trabajo para volver juntos o tomar algo. Ah, y los sábados, también estaban los dichosos sábados; que para colmo no podía contar con el apoyo de Zoro porque el jodido cabeza musgo había tomado la manía de no dejarse ver en todo el fin de semana, como si advirtiera la tormenta. Resopló y quedó cabizbajo. Apenas le quedaban fuerzas, capaz era de estar sufriendo una anemia. Hubiese sido lo que le faltase.

–¡Torao! –levantó cabeza como si le hubiesen mentido una descarga eléctrica por el culo. Esto, como es normal, pasaba totalmente desapercibido para Luffy, que al juntarse sus miradas le enseñó las encías en una sonrisa y se lanzó hacia él para atraparlo en un abrazo. Porque esa era otra, ahora le había dado por abrazarle, más veces de lo que le hubiese gustado–. ¡Buenos días! ¿Que tal hoy? –se apartó un poco, sin soltarle, para volver a sonreirle.

En ese momento, Law, mostraba una de esas miradas de basilisco que tanto acojonaba a sus compañeros de trabajo, pero por alguna razón o por otra, Luffy era inmune.

–Bien.

–¡Estupendo, así me gusta! –le dio dos palmadas en cada hombro y se incorporó con los brazos en jarra, divertido–. Siempre hay que empezar el día con alegría y el estómago lleno –rió acrecentando el malhumor y la jaqueca del otro.

Coincidió que en la siguiente parada, el asiento a la vera de Law quedó libre para Luffy, que no se tardó en tomarlo y pegar, así, codo con codo con su "amigo". Hablaba y hablaba sin parar como de costumbre. Antes de que empezara todo ese teatro del absurdo, cuando solo eran dos personas que compartían trayecto, Law escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía; pero ahora eso le resultaba una acción de titanes. Solo podía pensar en las ganas que tenía de que se terminase el viajecito, de no escucharle, de no estar tan pegados como para que sus brazos no estuviesen juntos. Debido a esto, sus oídos y atención se aliaron para que la siguiente frase le cayese como un bomba:

–Pues mi novia quiere conocerte.

Law oyó claramente como en el interior de su cerebro se habría una grieta. Miró al chico.

–¿Y eso por qué? –dijo con un halo de irritación.

–Le hablé de ti.

La grieta se hacía más grande, su cabeza se estaba desquebrajando por dentro.

–¿De mí? ¿Acaso le has dicho algo de mi para tenga interés en conocerme? –siendo sinceros, solo había una cosa de Law que pudiese llamar la atención de la tal novia: su declaración de intenciones.

–Pues... Nada. Que eres mi nuevo amigo –se encogió de hombros con naturalidad–. Y como pasamos mucho tiempo juntos sintió curiosidad por ti.

Vaya, para variar, eso tenía sentido. Era normal que la pareja de Luffy quisiera conocer al que de repente acaparaba el tiempo de su novio, aunque en realidad fuese al revés. Le chirrió un poco eso de que no le hubiese comentado a la tal chica nada de su desastrosa puesta en escena de sentimientos, pero era posible que el chico no lo viera tan importante como para comentarlo. Su boca formó una mueca. Fuera como fuese, pasar una agradable velada con Luffy y la novia de Luffy; los dos haciendo manitas, dándose de esos horriblemente ruidosos besos chuponas y dedicándose apelativos cariñosos a la par que denigrantes; no era un plan que le apeteciese.

–No.

–¿Qué? –le hizo un puchero bastante alargado e infantil–. ¿Por qué?

–Porque no.

–¡Venga, hombre! –le insistió agarrando la manga de su abrigo para traquetearle de un lado a otro–. ¡Si ella es una risa! ¡Seguro que nos lo pasamos bien los tres! ¡Venga, venga!

–¿¡Quieres dejar de menearme!? –hizo un aspaviento con el brazo para apartarlo.

–¿Eso significa que sí?

–¿Desde cuando "deja de menearme" significa que sí?

–Pues no lo sé. Como eres tan confuso. A veces me cuesta entenderte –respondió con simpleza.

Law sintió una vena bombearle fuerte en la frente.

–Mira, a lo mejor no te ha quedado suficiente claro, pero tengo una agenda bastante ocupada. No puedo ni pienso estar todo el día pendiente de ti –al menos no más de lo que ya estaba.

–Ah, pero por eso no te preocupes. Quedamos un fin de semana, que sé que los tienes libres, y ya está.

De verdad, ¿qué tipo de retraso mental tenía ese niño?

–Te he dicho que no. No decidas por tu cuenta.

–¿Pero por qué? –y otro puchero, se estaba esforzando por tocarle las narices.

–Porque te he dicho que no –su voz se alzó en ese último "no".

–¡Eso no es una respuesta!

–Claro que lo es –se burló–. Lo que pasa es que no es la que quieres oír.

–¡O me explicas porqué o te sigo al hospital!

–Mira niño tú a mi no me amenaces.

–¡Pues deja de hacer el tonto! ¡Que ni siquiera sabes decirme porque no quieres pasar un rato conmigo!

El colmo.

–¡Porque no me da la gana de estar ni un segundo de sujeta-candelabros! –saltó su voz, tal vez demasiado fuerte porque el resto del vagón se calló y dejó todas sus miradas sobre ellos dos.

Luffy, por su parte, pareció que la información le venía de golpe, que de verdad no se había parado a pensar en algo tan sencillo. Luego, empezó a reír y a darle palmadas amistosas en las espalda.

–¡Anda, hombre, pero haberlo dicho antes! ¡Mira que preocuparte por esa tontería! ¡Nada, nada! ¡Si ella y yo no somos pegajoso! –y liberó otra carcajada antes de que el interfono le avisara de que se tenía que bajar–. ¡Ahí va! ¡Mi parada! Bueno, Law, te dejo. Yo ya hablaré con ella para ver si nos vemos este finde, ¡bye!

–¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera un momento! ¡Yo no...!

Luffy desapareció tras la puertas automáticas y se alejó sin girarse ni una sola vez hacia él. El metro reanudó su marcha. Law se había quedado con la mano alzada, la que había intentado detener al chico, y con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Había ido a trabajar y hecho su día como si tal cosa. Sin embargo, nada más llegar al piso se desplomó. No sobre su cama como en anteriores ocasiones tuvo la decencia de hacer, sino con lo puesto, directamente sobre el sofá; en realidad, mucho fue que no se dejara caer sobre el suelo. Allí permaneció, en estado vegetativo, hasta que el sol dejó de colarse por las ventanas, las sombras se alargaron cubriéndolo todo y Zoro abrió la puerta.

–Joder, Law. Estás en la mierda –dijo nada más encender la luz y sobresaltarse de encontrarselo ahí y en ese estado.

–Cállate y tráeme la primera caja de pastillas del armario de la cocina.

–¿Te quieres suicidar?

–No es de tu incumbencia.

–Era solo para saber cuanta agua le echo al vaso. No es lo mismo tragarse una que veinte.

–Trae una botella de un litro y medio.

Se la trajo, pero tuvo la sensatez de no seguir con la broma y traerle solo una pastilla de la caja que había perdido. Después examinó la nevera, no había nada contundente que echarse a la boca.

–Voy a bajar a comprarme una hamburguesa, ¿quieres una? –su ojeroso compañero de piso había logrado sentarse, pero su cabeza seguía lánguida sobre el respaldo. Hizo una especie de gruñido lastimero como respuesta–. Me lo tomaré como un sí.

A la media hora o así, estaban cenando. Law de manera mecánica y sin gracia, con tenedor y cuchillo porque le había quitado el pan a la hamburguesa para comérsela; Zoro con verdadera hambre y sentado en el suelo, sin hacer comentario alguno sobre el conocido disgusto de su compañero con el pan.

–¿Cómo lo consigues? –le dijo el moreno al peliverde–. Tú también pasas mucho tiempo con él.

–Le mando a la mierda las veces que haga falta.

–¿Te crees que yo no lo hago ya?

Zoro le echó una mirada de arriba abajo.

–¿Lo haces?

Law boqueó para responder, pero luego recordó de que, en contra de su voluntad, había quedado con Luffy y con su novia.

–Le digo que no infinitas veces. Me desgañito y él pasa, como si hablara en marciano.

–¿Has pensado que el problema es que no se lo dices claro?

El médico miró al periodista, con los ojos entrecerrados de indignación.

–Luffy no entiende de sutilezas –siguió el peliverde–. Pero si se lo explicas bien no creo que sea tan tonto como para no comprender que ahora mismo necesitas deja verle por un tiempo –Law frunció el ceño y le apartó la mirada–. ¿O es que piensas que así Luffy cambiara de opinión?

Se le abrieron los párpados.

–¿Cómo voy a pensar algo así? –resopló más que harto–. Me absorbe, es lo único por lo que sigo de esta manera. Antes de que me de cuenta ya estoy haciendo lo que el dice.

–Sí, Luffy tiene esa capacidad –reconoció–. Es un secuestrador en potencia. Pero no puedes dejar que te arrastre.

Siguió comiendo. Law también dio un par de bocados antes de volver a hablar.

–¿Tú sabías que tenías novia?

Zoro tragó un trozo y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza en lata.

–Sí, lo sabía. Me la presentó poco después de que nos conociéramos, hemos quedado juntos varias veces. Pero no pensé que eso te pudiese interesar.

–Ya, yo tampoco lo hubiese hecho –calló un momento–. ¿Cómo es ella?

–Esa es un pregunta un poco masoquista.

–No es lo que te piensas –aclaró–. En otro contexto no la hubiese hecho pero... –resopló por la nariz–. Luffy se ha empeñado en que la conozca y prefiero saber con que me voy a encontrar.

Zoro casi se atraganta con un nuevo sorbo.

–Joder, ¿y porqué no le has dicho que no?

–Se lo he dicho.

–... –se quedó un poco a cuadros–. Valiente cuelgue que tienes. Será que es como la varicela que cuanto más tarde te pille peor.

–¿Y tú que eres, un experto? Si no quieres decirme nada de su novia no me lo digas pero no me sueltes más gilipolleces.

–Es una chica normal, Law, no te vas a encontrar nada raro. Aunque bueno, por si acaso cuídate de su carácter.

–¿Tiene mal carácter?

–Digamos que es algo _intensita_ cuando se habla de dinero.

* * *

Considerar a Law una persona religiosa sería algo erróneo; era tan ateo como solían ser los hombres de ciencia. Sin embargo, cuando ese viernes no vio a Luffy ni en el metro, ni en su trabajo, ni en la casa, se acostó en la cama diciendo "gracias" como si un ente todopoderoso le hubiese dado un poco de cuartelillo. Enamorado o no, la presencia del chico conseguía que todos sus músculos se contrajesen, por lo que estar mas de doce horas sin verle suponía un alivio para su cuerpo aún mas grande que para su mente. Además, esa misma noche se tomó un somnífero, y estuvo durmiendo hasta bien avanzada la mañana del sábado. Recordaba pocas veces en las que se hubiese levantando tan desorientado, con los pelos revueltos y bostezando con sonoridad; esas pintas eran más de Zoro que de él. Que hablando del peliverde, cuando Law salió de su habitación, se lo encontró vestido, aseado y con una pequeña maleta deportiva al hombro, muy predispuesto a todo.

–Ah, ya estas despierto –le dijo con el picaporte en la mano–. Yo ya me iba.

–Ya veo –bostezó otra vez–. Supongo que no nos veremos hasta mañana.

–Sí, hasta mañana –respondió, muy sonriente, de muy buen humor. Abrió la puerta y se fue.

A ver si esta vez no vuelve deprimido, pensó. Desde que al peliverde le había dado por pasar los fines de semana donde fuese, lo más seguro con alguien, siempre ocurría lo mismo. Se iba contento, pero volvía sin querer hablar ni mirar a nadie. Eso para que después se creyera con el derecho de darle consejos y sermones a Law. Cretino...

Inspiró para llenar sus pulmones y expiró. La casa estaba silenciosa, tranquila. Adelantó los pies hacia la cocina para prepararse el café. Volvió al salón con la taza hecha y se sentó en el sofá. Sobre la mesa había un libro, lo recogió a abrió por donde estaba el separador. Empezó a leer mientras, poco a poco, desayunaba. Disfrutó de ese pequeño oasis de paz; al menos hasta que se lo permitieron.

Desvió su atención de las pagina que leía al oír el timbre del portal que daba a la calle; cerró el libro, de nuevo con el separador, y lo dejó con cuidado en la mesa, al lado de la taza de café.

–¿Diga? –dijo una vez descolgado el telefonillo.

–¡TORAO! –el grito estalló tan fuerte en su oído que tuvo que apartar el aparato todo lo que permitió la longitud de su brazo–. ¡Buenos días! ¿Has desayudando fuerte? ¡Vamos que se nos hace tarde!

–¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué?

–¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si habíamos quedado para hoy!

–Yo no recuerdo nada de eso.

–¡Que sí! ¡Te dejé ayer un montón de mensajes!

–Ayer... ¿A que hora?

–Sobre las diez o las once.

–A esa hora estaba acostado.

–¡Venga ya! ¡A esas horas no se acuestan ni los viejos! ¡Tuviste que verlos!

Su ceja empezó a padecer cierto tic nervioso. Viera o no viera los mensajes parecía ser que Luffy se había tomado su silencio como una respuesta afirmativa. Por muy poco que Zoro se aplicase el cuento así mismo, no vio porque en ese momento no debía de hacerle caso.

–¡Vete a tomar por culo!

Le colgó de un contundente golpe, recuperando así el silencio de la habitación. Suspiró, pero el alivio le duró poco puesto que el timbre volvió a sonar, reiteradas veces, como si de hubiese vuelto loco.

–¿¡Es que quieres que llame a la policía!? –volvió a descolgar.

–¡Venga ya, Law! Que si no me doy prisa Nami me matará.

–¿Nami? ¿Quién mierda es Nami?

–Mi novia.

Su mente se quedó en pausa durante tres segundos.

–¿Tu novia está ahí?

–No, aquí no. Pero ya tiene que estar esperándonos.

–¿Esperandonos? ¿A nosotros dos?

–Sí.

No supo que enfermedad mental se activó en su cabeza en ese momento; el caso fue que, al instante, le dijo a Luffy que esperase un momento, que aún tenía que vestirse. Corrió a su cuarto y escogió un conjunto de ropa en tiempo récord; sí, escogió, lo que quería decir que no tomó el primer manojo de ropa práctica que se le apareció como era normal en él. También se peinó y afeitó un poco. Bajó las escaleras pensando que el ascensor tal vez sería demasiado lento y se reencontró con el chico, que le saludó con otro abrazo. Solamente en el metro, compartiendo la misma barra de metal con Luffy para sostenerse, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, que no era otra cosa que el imbécil.

¿En que estaba pensando? Ni que pretendiera competir con la novia, ¿no? ¡Joder, a ver si iba a ser verdad el comentario de la varicela que le hizo Zoro!

–Torao, rápido. Ya estamos.

Salieron a la calle. Law reconoció el sitio, no es que lo visitara muy a menudo, pero si que lo estuvo investigando cuando quiso independizarse. Se trataba del distrito de Water Seven, situado justo a mitad de lo que era el centro de la ciudad y las afueras. No era un mal sitio. Bullicioso por la calle principal, pero relajado por las laterales. Los edificios de apartamentos eran pequeños, de tres o cuatro pisos máximo, convivían con pequeños parque y enormes rascacielos empresariales. Si no hubiese encontrado el piso que ahora compartía con Zoro, en condiciones muy parecidas solo que más barato, posiblemente se hubiese instalado por allí. Además, a parte de todo lo dicho, el distrito contaban con puntos de interés cultural, siendo uno de estos el sitio al que le guió Luffy. Un museo.

Decir que se esperaba algo como eso sería mentira; Luffy no parecía una persona que gustase de ir a esos sitios.

–¡Luffy! –les llamó una chica parada delante de las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal del museo. Su gesto y tono era de reproche–. Otra vez llegas tarde, te dije que cerraban la exposición a la hora de comer.

Law se fijó en ella. Debía rondar la edad de Luffy, si no tenían la misma; melena corta y pelirroja al natural, bien vestida y, lo que más le molestó, de aura femenina y agradable a pesar de estar en medio de una regañina.

–Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó el chico medio en broma y divertido mientras se acercaban a ella–. Es que ha Torao se le han pegado las sábanas y tiene un mal despertar... qué pa qué te cuento.

El médico le echó una mirada afilada, pero tuvo que parar al percatarse de que era observado por la chica, de arriba a abajo, varias veces. Se preguntó, incómodo, si de verdad Luffy no le había dicho nada sobre su declaración, pero al segundo siguiente, ella sonrió a amable.

–Hola, soy Nami, encantada –se le acercó para darle dos besos en la mejilla en forma de saludo, él pudo corresponder con una reacción de último momento–. Así que tú eres Torao.

Se alivió, no notaba ninguna aspereza por parte de ella, de verdad Luffy no le había dicho nada. Mejor así, bastante era estar en esa situación para añadirle además una adolescente celosa, esperando la oportunidad para clavarle un cuchillo en la nuca.

–En realidad me llamo Law. Lo del _Torao_ es cosa suya, más bien.

–¿Ah, sí? –le echó una ojeada a Luffy–. Bueno, no me sorprende. Siempre hace lo que le da la gana –se encogió de hombros y sonrió–. Llamar a la gente por un nombre que él se invente no me parece lo más surrealista que salga de su cabeza.

Por ahí supo que no era una chica cualquiera, que se sabía bien de que iba Luffy, debían de conocerse desde hacia bastante tiempo. Law no dio muestras de desagrado de cara al público, pero las sintió en su propia boca.

Entraron en el museo, donde descubrieron una exposición temporal de mapas antiguos de todas las partes del mundo y de todas las fechas posible. Como supuso, era la chica, Nami, la interesada en estar allí. No tardó ella en dejarse enfrascar con admiración por cada uno de los mapas que se les iban apareciendo; al poco rato dejó de atender a sus acompañantes, como si en realidad estuviesen sola.

A Law, por su parte, le pareció interesante aquella exposición, pero no al nivel de la pelirroja. Si tenía que ser sincero, estaba más intrigado por la chica que por los mapas. Acaba de descubrir no solo que era guapa y agradable, también era inteligente; o por lo menos se notaba que tenía inquietudes intelectuales. Además, se la veía calmada, sensata.

–¡Waaah! –el niño mono gritó al otro lado de la galería.–. ¡Esta armadura es inmensa, la tuvo que llevar un gigante! –le brillaban los ojos.

Law miró con los ojos abiertos hacia el chico, no tanto por el jaleo que estaba haciendo como por el hecho de que lograra divertirse en un sitio que le pegaba tan poco.

Un guarda se acercó a llamarle la atención al chico, este se disculpó y aunque el uniformado lo dejara estar y se fuera por su camino, Nami le vino por la espalda y le dio un capón. La cara de Law tomó un deje de aprensión. La chica podía mantener en vereda a Luffy igual o mejor de lo que hacía Zoro, como podía también llevarle a un museo sin prejuicios, porque le conocía y sabría que el chico encontraría su manera de divertirse. Sus personalidades se complementaban y sumaban a la perfección.

Al pasar a la siguiente sala, Law ya iba varios pasos por detrás. La pareja no estaba pegajosa, tal y como Luffy le había prometido, pero no dejaba de sentir que sobraba y empezó a revisar las exposición por su cuenta. Se acabó aburriendo de tanto mapa, no obstante, en medio de la galería, en una vitrina, había una colección de monedas antiguas que le llamaron la atención y no pudo evitar estar un buen rato inspeccionándolas.

–¿Te diviertes? –le preguntaron a su lado. Al girar la cara se topó con Luffy.

–Sí –dijo a los segundos.

–Menos mal –suspiró–. A mi estos sitios me ponen nervioso, no puedo coger o probarme nada –hizo un mohín a su espalda, hacia donde estaba la armadura que tanto le había impresionado–. Además, Nami me dijo que habría mapas del tesoro pero aún no he encontrado ninguno. Por eso me he preocupado por si te aburrías o si no –le mostró las encías en una sonrisa.

Law notó un poco de calor en las mejillas. Se pasó la mano por la boca y volvió su vista a las monedas. Se fijó en una.

–Vaya.

–¿Que ocurre?

–Nada. Es... la casualidad. Cuando me has llamado esta mañana estaba leyendo un libro de numismática, lo dejé justo por una página con la foto de una moneda igual que esta –la señaló.

–Hala, así que te gusta la nutismática –rió con cara de tonto–. Que guay, yo soy también muy nutismático, ¿sabes? –volvió a reír.

–No tienes ni idea de lo que significa numismática, ¿verdad? –sobre todo porque ni había dicho bien la palabra.

–Ni la más remota –confesó sincero.

Law resopló. A esas alturas no debería sorprenderse de no tener nada en común.

En ese momento, pasó por su lado una visita guiada del museo, la señorita hablaba con elegancia mientras dejaba con soltura sus tacones sobre el suelo.

–Y si los amables señores me siguen a la siguiente sala podrán ver nuestra amplia recolección de instrumentos bélicos orientales usados por los guerreros mercenarios nipones, más conocidos como ninjas.

–¿¡Ninjas!? –soltaron Luffy y Law en el acto y a la vez.

Se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos de haber coincidido. Luffy volvió a sonreír. Law volvió a enrojecer. Una tos cortó el momento. Nami había vuelto.

–He terminado de ver lo que quería ver. Si queréis salimos ya a comer.

–¡Comida! –el chico no se lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

Fueron, sin complicarse demasiado, al restaurante de comida rápida más cercano que había, una hamburguesería. Allí pidieron nueve menús; dos para Law y Nami, siete para Luffy; y empezaron a comer mientras charlaban. La chica le contó que conocía al monito del instituto, que habían sido compañeros de clase, solo que ella ya estaba en su primer año universitario mientras que Luffy seguía en segundo de bachillerato.

–Siempre ha sido un desastre para los estudios.

Law, le contó después que era médico y que trabajaba en el hospital de Flevance. Conoció a Luffy porque compartía piso con Zoro.

–Eso fue gracioso –intervino el chico–. Vamos en la misma linea de metro todos los días, pero ni nos olimos hasta que Zoro se hizo mi amigo ¡A saber si no seguiríamos todavía cada uno por su lado! –rió. Law no le vio la gracia–. Oye, Torao. Solo estas comiendo patatas. ¿No te gusta la hamburguesa?

En sus ojos se reflejaba la gula. Law alegó que no le apetecía, sin mencionar que ahí no tenía cubiertos para comérsela sin pan como había hecho el otro día que el peliverde había olvidado sus gustos culinarios, y se la ofreció. Luffy no se lo pensó dos veces.

–¿Y cuántos años tienes? –le preguntó la chica.

–Veinticuatro.

–Vaya, eres muy joven para ser médico. Quiero decir... que ya tienes tu licenciaturas, doctorados... e incluso estás ejerciendo. Debes de ser todo un coco.

–Bueno, si se cuenta de esa manera parece que tengo más merito, pero mis padres también son médicos y que crecido aprendiendo de ellos. Por eso entré en la carrera con cierta ventaja. Además, si ahora tengo un sitio donde ejercer también es gracias a su ayuda.

–¿Hum? ¿Alguno de tus padres te echó un cable para que te contrataran en Flevance?

–Mas o menos.

–¿Mas o menos?

–...

–...

–Mis padres son los directores del hospital.

–¿¡Qué, qué!? –le escupió Luffy toda la comida en la cara–. ¡Pero eso es genial ¡No sabía que fueras una persona tan importante!

–Luffy –le empezó a regañar la chica mientras Law iba a por una servilleta–. Deja de hacer el guarro con la comida y termínatela–le estiró de uno de sus mofletes a su mayor capacidad– , que se me está haciendo tarde y tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

–Si, señora.

Aspiró el resto de comida que le falta y se la tragó de una sola vez. Después se dejó caer en la silla con felicidad.

–Buff, que bien he comido. Estoy lleno. O casi... ¡Ah, no! ¡Se me ha olvidado el postre! –dijo como se se le hubiese muerto la mascota.

–Pues pídelo y te lo vas comiendo por el camino.

–Vale... –se llevó la mano al bolsillo para sacar la cartera. Al abrirla, se le quedó cara de poker durante medio minuto.

–¿Y ahora que te pasa?

Los ojos de Luffy se deslizaron suavemente hacia Law.

–¿Me dejas pasta?

En un suspiro, Law bajó los hombros, estaba agotado. Puso una mueca de resignación. Sacó su propia cartera. Podía haberle dicho que no y discutir a voces, pero el resultado hubiese sido el mismo, solo que hubiesen tardado más en llegar a él. Y Law hacía un rato que quería irse.

–¡Weeh! –fue corriendo Luffy con el dinero en mano a la cola de pedidos.

–Lo mimas demasiado –dijo la chica.

El médico, al volver a fijar su vista en ella, dio un repullo. El gesto amable de Nami había desaparecido; había recelo en sus ojos, incluso odio se podría decir. Casi no le da tiempo de apartarse hacia atrás, en la silla, cuando la chica le intentó clavar en su entrepierna el tacón de sus botines por debajo de la mesa.

–Bien, las cartas sobre la mesa, medicucho de tres al cuarto –le sonrió con sadismo–. A Luffy puedes engañarle porque es medio imbécil, pero a mi no me la vas a dar.

–¿Engañar? –se le frunció el ceño, lo último que iba a hacer era achantarse–. Ni sé de que me estas hablando.

–No te hagas el tonto conmigo. A la vista está lo encandilado que tienes a Luffy. Por su parte es normal que tenga a alguien de turno con quien entretenerse, pero lo tuyo no. ¿Qué hace un médico aplicado, que le saca siete años, andurreando todo el día con él?

–Creo que él mismo te lo ha dicho, coincidimos en el metro –dijo con fiereza, odiaba dar explicaciones.

–Si, ya, que fácil coincidir con el heredero de la mayor revista de deportes que se ha conocido en todo el país –ironizó.

¿Heredero? Un momento, de eso él no sabía nada. ¿No le dijo Zoro que Luffy era el hermano pequeño del entrevistador que le contrató?

–Pon esa cara de sorprendido, si quieres, eso no va a cambiar lo que he visto en ti. Se nota que tienes un ambición como una casa, seguro que quieres el premio doble de Flevance y Grand Line a la vez –hizo un pausa–. Pero te digo una cosa, más vale que la tengas en cuenta: yo voy primero.

Ahí fue cuando Law se tuvo que controlar para que la mandíbula no se le cayera al suelo. La Nami de antes acababa de morir y había sido sustituida por un alien cabreado.

–Llevo años currándomelo con Luffy –siguió ella hablando con orgullo–, primero su amiga, luego su novia. En algún futuro nos casaremos y pasaremos varios años de gloriosa felicidad; si él quiere, hasta le daré hijos –apretó el puño derecho, sus ojos se incendiaron de pasión–. ¡Y entonces me divorciaré de él y le sacaré hasta el último centavo que le quede en el bolsillo!

Law estaba a cuadros, jamás hubiese pensado que con "_intensita_ cuando se habla de dinero" Zoro se refiriera a algo así. ¿Que clase de chica de su edad tenía una mente tan fría y pesetera? Él también era un calculador poco empático pero esa pelirroja era un monstruo.

–Así que ya lo sabes. Deja de hacerle ojitos –puso una sonrisa amable–. Después de todo, lo más importante para un médico es la salud, ¿no crees, _Torao_?

Le estaba amenazando, de verdad le estaba amenazando. Con todo su esfuerzo, Law, se colocó una sonrisa muy parecida a la de ella; ignoró la vena de su frente que bombeaba con la sangre hirviéndole.

–Ya veo, así que tienes todo futuro planeado. Pero ten cuidado con esos celos, no creo que a Luffy le guste una mujer que vaya por ahí atacando a cualquiera que se le acerque.

Nami volvió a su expresión seria.

–¿Todavía quieres fingir que no te le declaraste en plena linea de metro?

Law mantuvo su gesto, pero su cuerpo se volvió piedra.

–Te lo ha contado.

–Entraba dentro de tu descripción –explicó encogiéndose de hombros –. No paraba de hablar de ti, le pregunte quién eras y me dijo esto: "¿Torao? Torao es mi amigo. Se me declaró el otro día cuando íbamos en el metro, por mi culpa lo pasó fatal. Pero ahora ya estamos bien" –Nami volvió a mostrar sus sonrisa sádica–. Esperabas que no lo supiera ¿verdad? Bueno, yo si fuera tú tampoco querría haber hecho algo así. Tan ridículo y vergonzoso... La verdad es que tienes un valor admirable.

Estaba indeciso, no sabía que hacer antes, si sepultarse bajo tierra o despellejar vivo a ese jodido mono retrasado y a su novia. Quiso hablar, poder soltar alguna pulla con sarcasmo a él se le daba tan bien, pero se había quedado sin palabras. Mientras, la chica fijaba su vista en el con sorna y victoria.

–¡PREMIO!

Los dos se volvieron. Una sirena roja se había activado y hacía un ruido atroz, dos pistolas de confeti dispararon tres veces, una ristra de globos de colores llovió sobre Luffy, que miraba con asombro para todos lados con una tarrina de helado en la mano.

–¡Felicidades! –decía la señorita que le había tocado atenderle a través de un altavoz–. ¡Es nuestro cliente numero seis mil! ¡Y por ello y por nada menos se lleva nuestro primer premio a casa!

–¡De verdad! –se impresionó el monito.

–¡Luffy! –se levantó Nami entrelazando sus manos, ahora si parecía una adolescente completamente enamorada. Se abrazó a él y empezaron a dar sal titos de alegría–. ¡Qué maravilla, qué suerte! ¡Enhorabuena!

–¡Si! –dijo entre carcajadas y botes–. ¡Gracias Nami!

–Y bueno –dijo ya la pelirroja más recompuesta–. ¿Qué ha ganado señorita? ¿Un viaje a un lugar exótico, un deportivo rojo?

–¡Mucho mejor que eso! –respondió entusiasta.

–¿Mucho mejor? –a la chica le brillaban los ojos con avaricia.

–¡Una gorrita!

–¡SERÉIS RATAS! –rugió Nami cual monstruo del averno. Casi se carga a la chica del susto.

Sí, pensó Law, desde luego era algo _intensita_, por decirlo de una manera suave.

* * *

Le costó mucho seguir despierto de vuelta al piso. Si Luffy extirpaba de cuajo por si solo todas sus fuerzas, Nami era la guindilla del pastel que venía a rematarlo. Al final, lo más surrealista de aquella feria en la que se había convertido su vida era que seguía respirando.

Giró las llaves en la cerradura y entró en la casa, vacía puesto que aún tenía que pasar una noche entera y poco más para que Zoro regresase; era curioso, se habían despedido esa mañana, pero Law tenía la sensación que hacía cincuenta años que no le veía.

Se echó de espaldas sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos. Tenía que revisar unos documentos de un nosabiaqué que en ese momento no podía recordar, lo haría en unos minutos, en cuanto descansase un rato.

No había pasado ni la mitad de esos minutos cuando el timbre sonó, otra vez. Gruñó en un resoplo y se apoyó en sus manos para levantarse del sofá.

–¿Diga?

–¡Torao, soy yo!

–Luffy, ¿qué haces aquí? Te habías ido con Nami.

–Ya, pero te tenía que dar una cosa. Ábreme.

Su mano hizo el gesto de ir a colgarle, pero recordó como se había puesto esa mañana. Le abrió el portal esperando que lo que quisiera fuese rápido.

En poco, el monito subió por el ascensor, Law ya le esperaba en el vano de la puerta.

–Mas te vale que sea importante.

Luffy se paró delante de el, sin dar intención alguna que quería pasar. Se mordió el labio a la vez que alternó la mirada entre el suelo y Law un par de veces, aturrullado. Apretó los puños y tomó fuerzas.

–¿Estás bien, Torao?

–¿Hum? ¿Yo? Bueno, creo que sí, un poco agotado, nada más.

–Es que... Cuando nos hemos despedido te he visto un poco triste y pensado que... –se volvió a morder el labio–. No lo he hecho muy bien –quedó cabizbajo, su voz sonaba con un quiebro leve–. Esto no es justo para ti.

Law abrió los ojos. Su mente se detuvo en un punto muerto. Creía que había logrado cubrir todo lo que había sentido aquella tarde, toda la derrota que se le había echado sobre los hombros. Pero ahí estaba el chico, delante suya, preocupado por él. Preocupado por él cuando Law ya hacia bastante que había dado por hecho que a Luffy no le importaba nada que tuviese que ver con su persona.

–Luffy, yo...

–No es justo que me quede con la gorra –dijo, enseñándole la recién regalada gorra.

De repente volvió a querer despellejarlo vivo.

–Compré el helado con tu dinero, deberías quedártela tú.

–No la quiero –le dijo tajante y conteniendo hasta límites insospechados sus manos, dispuestas agarrar el cuello del niño hasta hacer papilla su traquea.

–No tienes que ser considerado conmigo –bromeó–. Ya bastante tienes con soportarme –mira, en eso estaban de acuerdo–. Entro un momento y te la dejo ¿vale? –Law le cerró el paso con su propio cuerpo por instinto, lo que al otro le hizo mucha gracia–. ¿Pero que haces? Déjame pasar.

Acabaron en un juego de forcejeo; para un lado, para otro; que acabó a favor de Luffy debido a que una vecina salió y les pilló haciendo el tonto, lo que despistó a Law por un momento y el monito aprovechó para meterse en el hueco que hacían su pierna y su brazo derechos.

–¡Eh, espera!

–¡Pasé, pasé! –corrió feliz al cuarto de Law–. ¡Vaya, que desordenado tienes todo! No me esperaba eso de un médico.

Law descartó decirle que su cuarto estaba desordenado porque esa mañana se había tenido que vestir deprisa y corriendo. Resopló aún más derrotado que antes, cerró la puerta, y dejó caer su culo sobre el sofá. Se llevó una mano a la frente. El chico era absolutamente irreductible.

Un revolver. Un revolver del calibre 38, por favor.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** Quiero decir, que en mi cabeza, había una escena más en este fic, pero cuando empecé a escribirla me di cuenta de que estos dos aún no estaban listos para vivir eso. La verdad, es que han avanzado muy poco en este capitulo :S Ha sido conocer a Nami más que otra cosa, pero bueno, un poquito si que se han hecho más cercanos, un poquito.

Mi primera idea de novia siempre fue Nami, aunque en estos meses que actualizaba que no, me plantee poner a Vivi, porque ella y Luffy me encantan juntos, pero después me di cuenta de que, precisamente por eso, no podía usarla de novia. Además, con las personalidades que tienen, no me hubiese quedado más remedio que usar igualmente a Nami de amiga apoyo que al final tiene más protagonismo que la novia.

Y lo de la numismática, para quien no lo sepa, no me lo he inventado xD en un SBS salió que era uno de los pasatiempos de Law.

PD: He reeditado el capitulo porque se me olvidó que Law no come pan, ni tan siquiera el de hamburguesa (?) Sin querer ofender pero este niño es peor para comer que un vegano. ¡Ya hay un montón de cosas que no puede comer! Hamburguesa, bocatas, pizza, cosas empanadas... ¡Hasta el gazpacho lleva pan! Y eso sin hablar de la magnifica costumbre de rebañar el plato. Sigo queriendo un montón a este personaje, pero esto de que no le guste el pan es un coñazo.


	14. Celos I

Espero que no haya muchas ganas de matarme por aquí. Siento tardar tanto, de verdad. Espero que os guste la actualización, la he hecho con mucho cariño.

**Capítulo 14. Celos I**

Mihawk le abrió antes de que él alzara el puño para llamar. Sonrió con una amabilidad suave.

–Oí tus pasos –se explicó–. Llegas pronto.

–¿Hum? –recogió su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón–. Si son y diez –lo que quería decir, de hecho, que había llegado cuarenta minutos más tarde de la hora acordada.

–Para ti es pronto –bromeó con un suspiro cansado–. Supongo que hoy no te ha dado por perderte –hizo un pausa para luego añadir–. Demasiado.

A Zoro se le frunció el ceño y se le entrecerraron los ojos.

–¿Me dejas pasar o no?

Entre divertido y con aires de suficiencia le dejó pasar. El peliverde cruzó el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor, donde el atardecer se colaba a través de la cristalera que separaba la terraza del interior del piso. Soltó un pequeño suspiro por la nariz. Ahí estaban otra vez, otro fin de semana más, volviendo a mascar esa rara sensación silenciosa que impregnaba aquel apartamento. Las manos de Mihawk se ajustaron en sus hombros; nada más con eso, Zoro dejó que sus ojos se cerraran; éstas le procuraron un pequeño masaje antes de deslizarse por su pecho, rozando la placa colgada en su cuello, hasta que los brazos del mayor se entrelazaron. El cuerpo del peliverde quedó atrapado y envuelto por el moreno. Mihawk le besó la comisura de su ceja izquierda, después la mejilla y más tarde la curva del cuello. Zoro sonrió, abrió los ojos para mirarle.

–Estas muy impaciente. Ni tan siquiera me has dejado soltar la mochila.

El mayor le correspondió la sonrisa, le besó el lóbulo de la oreja y le susurró:

–Hay algo que no te he dicho sobre lo que pasó hace dos años.

El joven giró la cabeza un poco más hacia él, interesado. Mihawk le acarició la cara con el dorso de la mano y le besó.

–Nunca podrás imaginar las ganas que tuve de llevarme tu virginidad en esa bañera.

Zoro se ruborizó al instante, aún así ofreció al mayor media sonrisa carga de segundas y malpensadas intenciones.

–¿Qué me estás proponiendo? Ese barco ya zarpó.

–Pero en el cuarto de baño hay una bañera –volvió a besarle.

–¿Y a que esperas para llenarla? –esa vez fue él el que besó al mayor, a la vez que se daba la vuelta en el abrazo de Mihawk y se enganchaba a su cuello.

Les costó mucho separarse y no comerse vivos el uno al otro. El de cabello moreno tomó la cara del peliverde con ambas manos, la acarició con la yema de sus pulgares, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Dio un último beso en su frente.

–Ponte cómodo, la iré preparando.

–Vale –contestó a la vez que tomaba sus manos para mantener el contacto todo lo posible antes de que el mayor desapareciera por el vano del dormitorio, donde se encontraba la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire para luego volver a suspirar, pero con otro sentido muy diferente al anterior, más relajado. Después dejó la mochila sobre la mesa, entrelazó los dedos para estirar hacia arriba los brazos. Casi sin darse cuenta llevó su vista a una de las estanterías que había en esa habitación. Se acercó y pasó con cuidado sus dedos por el lomo de un par de libros. Recogió uno para ojearlo un poco, sin leer más de dos frases antes de volver a pasar de página.

–Ese no es una novela ligera, precisamente –apareció al rato el mayor–. Ninguno lo son.

–Sí. Me he fijado que la mayoría son de derecho y leyes –cerró el libro y lo dejó en su sitio.

–De mi época en la universidad –se encogió de hombros–. Te dije que empecé a vivir en ese piso desde entonces. Por eso también he podido conservarlos.

–Espera, un momento, ¿tú no estudiaste periodismo?

–Abogacía. El periodista siempre fue Shanks. Cuando nos conocimos en la universidad el ya tenía la idea de montar una empresa y no dudó en que le haría falta alguien como yo.

–Seguro que lo mandaste a paseo varias veces.

–No fui el único. Yasopp y Ben Bekcman tardaron bastante en darle una afirmativa.

–¿Beckman?

–Era uno de los profesores de Shanks, aún no sé como le convenció para que tomara el puesto que ahora tiene Marco.

–Ah... –se le vio algo a la mente. No pudo evitar reírse–. Yo también me acabo de acordar de algo de hace dos años ¿sabes? Lo que se me pasó por la cabeza cuando te vi sentado en la barra del bar. Tenías unas pintas de abogado de película americana...

–¿Eso fue lo único que se te pasó por la cabeza? –le preguntó insinuante.

–Tal vez –le contestó en el mismo tono y los dos se rieron entre dientes. Zoro se fijo distraído en cielo entre rosa y violeta, cada vez más oscuro–. Akagami y tú os conocéis desde hace bastante, ya me dijo algo en esa entrevista tan rara que me hizo, pero no pensé que fuese tanto. Te debes complementar muy bien con él para sacar algo como Grand Line adelante.

Esperó una respuesta cortante y malhumorada de las suyas, una parecida a "lo que hago es aguantarle muy bien", pero no oyó algo así. Al devolverle la mirada, Mihawk había rebasado la distancia que los separaba y, sin previo aviso, agarró del pelo por encima de la nuca para atraerle hasta su boca. La legua del mayor se abrió paso como un intruso, con arrojo casi febril; la mano que le quedó libre fue a por el botón del pantalón del joven. Antes de siguiera pensarlo, Zoro se apoyó en los hombros del mayor y saltó a sus brazos, que le sostuvieron con firmeza. Se aferró a sus cabellos negros mientra Mihawk la mordía los labios. Éste quiso empotrarle de un golpe contra la mesa.

–¡Espera, espera! –alargó el brazo para interponerse–. En la mesa otra ve no que acabo con la espalda hecha polvo.

Mihawk rebufó, molesto de manera obvia por la interrupción.

–Niño mimado...

–¡Yo no trabajo en un sillón de lujo con piel de animal extinto, imbécil!

Mihawk soltó una carcajada, le llevó hasta la habitación y lo tumbó sobre la cama. Sobre su cuerpo volvió a invadir la boca del peliverde, con tanta vehemencia que Zoro tuvo que apartarle para no quedarse sin una gota de oxigeno. Dio una bocanada, a medias por necesidad, a medias por extasis.

–Si que estas impaciente –intentó que sonara a reproche–. Ni vas a esperar a que la bañera se llene.

–Mejor que nos espere ella a nosotros, ¿no te parece?

El joven se mordió los labios, él también estaba muerto por empezar. Mihawk a penas tardó una milésima de segundo en quitarle la camiseta, los zapatos, los calcetines y los pantalones junto con los bóxer. Se descubrió de repente desnudo ante un hombre que lo miraba con pura lujuria.

–¿Te sientes intimidado? –pasó la yema de su pulgar por el labio interior del joven.

–Ni lo más mínimo.

Mihawk sonrió a la provocación con cierta maldad. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

–No puedo esperar más a tomarte.

Nada más oírle decir eso, el joven notó los dedos del otro invadir su entrada. Un quejido salió por su boca, pero sólo era el principio puesto que, Mihawk, no mentía al decir que no podía esperar más.

–¡Ah...! –arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos al ser cada vez más penetrado.

Las caderas de Mihawk comenzaron el vaivén y él a sentir los golpes en su interior. El mayor agarró a Zoro de las muñecas y lo obligó a estar tumbado, su boca fue una vez más a la curva del cuello del joven, que cerró los ojos y se aguantó el gemido de placer al notar como se le quedaba una marca rojiza en la piel.

Al poco, sintió como se iba dentro de él con un gemido ronco proveniente de su garganta.

Aun perdidos en lo que acababa de suceder, resoplaron al unisono y se miraron a la cara, ambas enrojecidas y recorridas por el sudor. Mihawk le sonrió y, sin que se le ocurriera soltar sus muñecas, bajó sus ojos hacia abajo. Recibió de golpe un determinante sobresalto de extrañeza.

–No te has ido.

–Es lo que tiene hacerlo a palo seco, pero me has dejado bastante excitado y húmedo como podrás comprobar.

El mayor resopló otra vez.

–Tienes razón, la culpa es mía por no darte lo preliminares románticos que tanto te gustan –el comentario le consiguió una mirada afiliada del otro. Él le sonrió antes de hablar a una sensual media voz–. No te preocupes, ahora te compenso.

Le dio un beso dulce en la barbilla, siendo esta la meta de salida puesto que poco a poco fue bajando por su cuerpo. Zoro se relamió justo antes de que los interrumpiera una melodía de pitidos.

–Mihawk, creo que es tu móvil.

–Ignóralo.

Por mucho que el propio mayor hubiese dicho aquello, el sonido se hizo lo suficientemente molesto como para asesinar el ambiente que tenían. Sobre todo porque, el que estuviese llamando, no se quedó tranquilo con intentarlo una única vez.

–Diga –contestó más que molesto Mihawk después de que se produjera la tercera llamada de móvil–. ¿¡Qué!? –abrió los párpados en una expresión de alerta–. Espera, más despacio, ¿qué me estas diciendo?

Se apartó del joven, sin ningún gesto hacia él pidiéndole que esperara un minuto, ni una disculpa. Se olvidó de él, como si no existiera. Y salió de la habitación. Zoro, aún no incorporado del todo, le observó caminar de un lado para otro, soltar ordenes e improperios, apuntar algo en un papel. Esperó paciente a que Mihawk terminara esa llamada y volviera con él. Solo que eso no ocurrió.

–Zoro, ha habido una emergencia, tengo que ir –dijo desde el comedor mientras se adecentaba apurado la ropa–. Quédate el tiempo que quieras.

–Pe... ¿Pero vas a volver? –atinó a preguntar al ver que el otro iba directo a salir por la puerta.

–Y cierra el grifo de la bañera.

Zoro se había levantado para seguirlo, pero ni tan siquiera había alcanzado a ver su espalda antes de que cerrara la puerta. El silencio emergió hasta inundarlo todo, como hizo su incredulidad. Le había dejado.. ¿así? ¿de esa manera? ¿expuesto a él y sin mostrar el mínimo gesto de que le costaba abandonarle? No quiso pensar lo que estaba pensando, pero lo pensó. Mihawk le había dejado ahí, tirado, de esa manera como si no valiera más que un hobby de fin de semana.

La sangre le hirvió, dio un golpe en la pared. No podría soportar estar en ese piso ni un minuto más. Fue a por su ropa, se vistió con prisas y cabreado, ignorando a lo más posibles su erección. Cerró el grifo de la bañera, aunque no se privó de darle una patada a esta.

–Cabrón –escupió–. Cabrón hijo de puta... –tuvo que sentarse en el borde, poner las manos sobre su nuca y esconder la cara en las rodillas. No sabía de que forma calmarse–. Cabrón.

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo. La mayoría de los periodistas y demás empleados de Grand Line solían comer sobre la mesa de trabajo para evitar un corte brusco en la cadena de producción. Zoro se había adaptado a dicho procedimiento, pero era martes, no había tenido ninguna noticia de Mihawk desde el sábado y la oficina empezaba a asfixiarle. De manera que, recalcándose así mismo que eso no sirviera de precedente, bajó al caro Starbucks de al lado, se pidió el café más cargado que hubiese y dejó apoyada su mejilla derecha sobre la mesa. No cerró los ojos, no quiso quedarse dormido.

El cuello de su camisa rozaba de vez en cuando con la marca que le había dejado Mihawk. Se la debía haber hecho con bastante ímpetu para que siguiera ahí desde hacía cuatro días. Resopló cansado, deprimido. A él también le gustaría dejarle marcas así, pero lo evitaba. Fuera como fuese la relación con su mujer, seguía siendo un hombre casado, no era correcto que volviera al hogar con marcas hechas por la boca de otra persona; así que, Zoro, se resistía de más, y no es que el otro se lo hubiese prohibido o le hubiese avisado, simplemente, el peliverde no quería arriesgarse que Mihawk, de sus propias palabras, le recordara lo que eran.

¿Y que somos? Se hizo esa ácida pregunta con amargura. ¿Qué eran? Amantes por definición quizás, pero... ¿Qué eran el uno para el otro? Eran sexo, eran pasión, eran... un cúmulo de necesidades básicas. Suspiró por los orificios de la nariz. Ninguna de esas cosas era una razón de peso para considerar que entre ellos dos había algo, al menos algo a lo que darle cierta importancia. Era lo que debía pensar Mihawk, por ello no tuvo reparo en dejarle como lo hizo, por ello no se estaría comiendo la cabeza como él. Por ello no se había sucedido el día en que Zoro se despertara en aquel apartamento y se encontrara al mayor durmiendo a su lado.

–Vaya, creo que estoy teniendo un _déjà vu_.

Alzó la mirada y echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para ver quién la había hablado. Al ver que era Ace la espalda se le irguió de golpe.

–¿Qué? –siguió el pecoso–. Acabas de salir de una entrevista llamando a alguien gilipollas.

–Yo no te llame eso.

–A la cara no –se sentó frente a él–. Pero a Luffy si que le comentaste las primeras impresiones que te di.

–Ah... –apartó la mirada. Luffy siempre hablaba demasiado–. ¿Y qué te lo dijo, hace poco?

–El mismo día de la entrevista –bebió de su café a la vez que a Zoro se le abrían los ojos.

–¿Y me diste el puesto después de eso?

–Soy de Recursos Humanos, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me llame gilipollas –dijo divertido–. Además, entrabas como becario y sin cobrar, no pensé que te estuviera haciendo un favor.

Zoro sonrió, parecía haber pasado una eternidad entera desde aquello.

–Se te ve contento, ¿te ha pasado algo bueno?

Ace suavizó su tono.

–Estoy bien, Zoro. Es cierto que he pasado una racha baja, pero no fue tu culpa, tuve muchas cosas de las que hacerme cargo. No te preocupes más por mi.

–Yo no me preocupo, solo te hacía una pregunta.

–Ya veo... ¿Y tú? ¿Como estas? Se te ve mala cara.

–¿Qué dices? –se hizo el sorprendido–. Si estoy perfectamente.

El pecoso le ojeo con recelo.

–Ah, vale –apoyó la barbilla en su mano–. Como te encontrado tirado en la mesa a punto de echarte a llorar pensé que necesitabas consuelo, pero ya veo que es tu forma de dar saltos de alegría.

El peliverde se enrojeció y apartó la mirada, se dio su tiempo para contestar.

–Solo estoy un poco cansado, nada más.

Dudó de que Ace se quedara conforme con esa respuesta, pero de suerte no insistió más. Ambos se levantaron, con sus cafés sin terminar en mano, y se dirigieron de nuevo a la oficina. El pecoso suspiró al entrar por la puerta principal de Grand Line.

–La verdad es que no puedo remediarlo, estoy demasiado celoso.

–¿Tú? ¿De quién?

–Del que quiera que se acueste contigo.

Ahora si que se enrojeció.

–¿¡A qué mierda viene eso ahora!?

–¿Que quieres? No soy de piedra. Me dejaste clavada esa espina.

–Deja de decir gilipolleces.

–Piénsatelo. Sería solo sexo, nada de sentimientos ni esas cosas.

–¡Por supuesto que no!

Empezó a darle al botón del ascensor con insistencia. Oyó la risa de Ace.

–Parece que ya estas menos "cansado".

Le miró sorprendido, Ace le siguió sonriendo, amable, como era él. Había logrado, aunque fuese por un instante, que no pensara en Mihawk, que pudiese respirar con más facilidad. La boca de Zoro se abrió para darle las gracias, sin embargo, uno pasos acercándose cortaron sus palabra antes de que fuesen pronunciadas.

–Buenas tardes, Señor Dracule –saludó Ace.

–Buenas tardes–sonó su voz, indiferente. Zoro viró la cara hacia él. Mihawk no le miraba.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas para los tres. Ignorante de la tensión que se contenía en la cabina, Ace habló de nuevo.

–Esta semana que viene no, pero la siguiente iremos a un partido de baloncesto. ¿Por qué no te apuntas?

–¿Estas seguro? ¿No te resultara raro?

–Eres pesado. Ya te he dicho que dejes de preocuparte por mi. A Ann y a Sabo les caíste bien. Vente.

Zoro se rascó el tabique de la nariz.

–Está bien. Pero solo si hay alcohol después.

–Contigo de por medio ya se cuenta con ello –bromeó al tiempo que se abrían las puertas de la tercera planta–. Ya hablamos, ¿vale?

–Vale.

La espalda de Ace desapareció al volver a cerrarse las puertas. Quedaron los dos solos, la primera vez desde el sábado. Zoro trago saliva. De soslayo, sus ojos fueron a donde el mayor. Mihawk seguía sin mirarle. Le ignoraba, como si no existiera, otra vez. El ascensor llegó a la planta quinta, la que le correspondía al peliverde, pero él no salió, aún esperaba una señal, por pequeña que fuese, por parte del moreno. Al final, Mihawk dirigió sus iris ambarinos hacia él, con pesadez, con hastío.

–¿No vas a salir?

Se estremeció. Comprender la frialdad con la que le había hablado era más de lo que podía pedir. ¿A qué venia eso? ¿A qué venía esa actitud de mierda después de como le trató el fin de semana? Le apartó el rostro, sentía como los brazos le temblaban de indignación.

–Que te jodan –masculló, pero lo dijo muy bajo y al salir del ascensor, no creyó que le escuchara.

* * *

"Mañana a la misma hora", eso fue todo lo que recibió el viernes a través del móvil, la única frase que le dedicó esa semana a parte de aquella tan desafortunada en el ascensor. Se pensó muy seriamente si dejarle plantado o no, pero al final, sin que él pidiera nada, sus pies le llevaron de nuevo a ese piso. Esa vez si tuvo que llamar a la puerta para que le abriera.

–Sigues en tu linea de puntualidad, por lo que veo –le dijo, pero la broma no le sonó tan agradable como la semana anterior.

–Sí –se obligó a decir–, no puedo remediarlo.

Mihawk le observó durante un par de segundos.

–Anda, pasa.

El entrar, la sensación que le producía ese piso se enrareció aún más que de costumbre. Se encontraba demasiado incómodo.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó el otro.

–Sí, sí –reaccionó y se descolgó la mochila–. Es que no he dormido bien y por eso ando un poco distraído.

–Entonces no sé como estarás mañana.

Otra broma, con toque insinuante. Zoro se obligó a reír, aunque su risa salió muy floja. Sabía perfectamente como iba a estar la siguiente mañana: solo.

Mihawk carraspeó.

–Te he traído algo –llevó sus manos al bolsillo de su camisa y sacó un pequeño paquetito de papel regalo. Se lo tendió la peliverde, que se quedó mirándolo–. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

–¿Qué? Sí –alargó la mano para recoger el presente–. Pero... no me lo esperaba.

Sonó una melodía corta. Mihawk sacó su móvil del pantalón. Había recibido un mensaje. Zoro se puso aún más nervioso, no sabía que iba a hacer si volvía a largarse. Entonces el mayor sonrió, con dulzura, con cariño, a lo que quiera que estuviese leyendo en el móvil. El peliverde le había visto sonreír en ese tono para él, pero no de la forma que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

–Míralos –le dijo, refiriéndose a lo que había dentro del paquetito–. A ver si te gustan.

Se apartó un poco para contestar el mensaje. Zoro lo observaba mientras se moría por dentro. Bajó sus ojos al paquetito. Se le frunció el ceño. Si tenía tiempo para comprarle regalos más le hubiese valido utilizarlo para pedirle disculpas. Tomó aire y fuerzas para abrirlo; dentro había tres aros plateados para las orejas.

Zoro se llevó la mano al lóbulo izquierdo, donde seguían sus perforaciones. Hacía poco que se había quitado sus anteriores pendientes, antes de la entrevista en Grand Line debido a que no quiso arriesgarse que lo juzgara por su estilo. Pensó en volver a pornérselos una vez consiguiera el puesto, pero había estado tan ocupado y habían pasado tantas cosas que esa, precisamente, se le olvidaba.

Yo llevaba unos aros parecidos la noche que nos conocimos, se recordó. Una noche en que dos personas se acostaron sin preguntas, reproches ni ataduras; situación maravillosa para alguien que tenía que volver a casa para hacer el papel de marido ejemplar después de haber pasado un buen rato. Como ahora, pensó con la gravedad a su espalda. Mihawk solo quería pasar un buen rato.

–¿Qué te parecen? –le preguntó tras haber guardado el móvil.

La boca de Zoro se trasformó en una tensa media sonrisa. Argollas, eso era lo que le parecían. Apartó la mirada.

–¿Por qué me los has regalado?

Mihawk debió darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien puesto que tardó en contestar.

–Pensé que te gustarían.

La presión de su pecho se ahondó más.

–Y supongo que queda más elegante pagar en especias que en metálico, ¿verdad?

Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando pronunció la frase entera, ni tan siquiera tenía idea alguna de haber pensado algo así. Pero esa era la realidad, y no sólo lo pensaba sino que además lo sentía. Le encaró. Mihawk seguía ahí, se había quedado estupefacto, desconcertado. Zoro tiró de bajo de su camiseta, ofreciendo un poco de su desnudez.

–Esto es lo que quieres ¿no? Por eso me estas poniendo un precio.

Mihawk afiló su áurea mirada.

–Piensas que soy esa clase de persona que cree que puede comprar a la gente.

–No lo sé –le dijo con sorna–. Dímelo tú.

El mayor soltó un risa sarcástica.

–Sí has llegado a esa conclusión es que debes de estar bastante acostumbrado a hacer tratos así.

Su cuerpo se quedó helado. Eso... ¿Eso era lo que pensaba realmente de él? Con ansiedad recordó que no era la primera vez que le decía algo como eso: aquella ocasión en el despacho se Shanks, durante su pelea en el ascensor, en el viaje a Londres... Las nauseas le atacaron de repente. Dejó los pendientes sobre la mesa, su manos temblaban. Recogió su mochila y se la colgó al hombro, dispuesto a salir de ese sitio. No aguantaba ni un minuto más. Mihawk le tomó el brazo.

–¿Qué estas estas haciendo?

–Suéltame. Estoy harto de tus humillaciones.

–No quiero que te vayas a ninguna parte.

–Ese es tu problema –forcejeó y se deshizo del agarre. Adelantó sus pasos hacia la puerta. Sostuvo el manillar y logró abrir.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, con la mano abierta de Mihawk sobre ella.

–No te vayas –sus palabras sonaron como un ruego–. No te vayas, por favor.

El temblor de las manos del peliverde se incrementó. Se vio incapaz de darse la vuelta.

–Si me quedó solo te daré la razón a lo que me acabas de decir.

–No puedes darme la razón a algo que no es verdad.

–¿Y por qué lo has dicho?

Hubo una pausa.

–Porque estoy celoso –lo ojos de Zoro se abrieron–. Desde que te vi con Ace, desde que le dijiste que irías con él en uno de nuestro fines de semana, todo se me ha hecho difícil de soportar.

Retrocedió a es momento en el ascensor, recibió de nuevo la actitud que Mihawk había tenido hacia él. ¿Había sido por eso, por Ace? Mihawk pasó su brazo a la altura del estomago del peliverde para abrazarle. Hundió la cara en su hombro. Zoro se mordió lo labios.

–Quédate conmigo –le volvió a pedir a media voz.

–Tengo que irme –consiguió decir.

El tacto de Mihawk jugó bajo su ropa con caricias cálidas.

–Entonces dime que no quieres esto –su mano fue a esconderse bajo el pantalón del joven–. Me detendré si lo dices.

Abrió su boca, pero de ella salió solo un gemido ahogado. Mihawk quitó la mano de la puerta para tomar aquella del peliverde que todavía sostenía el picaporte; la acarició primero con el pulgar para ablandar sus nudillos, luego la apartó con delicadeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los del menor.

–Tranquilo –iba dejando sus labios sobre él–. Tranquilo.

Zoro se resistió todo lo que pudo, aún así no fue suficiente. Aquel hombre lo derrotaba las veces que le hiciera falta.

* * *

El vapor caliente llenaba sus pulmones y le calmaba. La madrugada se guardaba de hacer ruido como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Zoro mantenía sus ojos cerrados, descansaba su espalda en el pecho de Mihawk y la cabeza en su cuello. A la vez, el mayor pasaba su brazo por encima de su hombro. El agua les cubría por debajo del pecho ¿Qué hora sería? Las tres o las cuatro de la mañana tal vez. Inspiró y expiró por la nariz. Podría dormirse ahí mismo.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el mayor.

–Sí, lo estoy –contestó casi suspirando–. Mihawk...

–Dime.

–Voy a ir a ese partido de baloncesto.

Ahora, el que suspiró por la nariz fue el otro.

–Tienes todo el derecho.

Al peliverde le hizo gracia esa respuesta.

–Pero no estas conforme.

–Ni voy a estarlo –dijo, recuperando el tono de broma–. Zoro...

–Dime.

Notó como el brazo del mayor se tensaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Parecía querer retenerlo, guardarlo para si.

–Perdóname –el peliverde abrió sus ojos con sorpresa–. Por lo de hoy también, pero sobre todo por lo del sábado pasado. No debí dejarte así.

Una nueva presión nació en su pecho. Se apartó un poco para mirar al mayor a la cara. Vio la aflicción en su iris dorados. Bajó la mirada, su mano fue a la marca rojiza que le hizo la otra vez, ya casi extinta. Luego, puso su atención en la clavícula de Mihawk. Cauto, demasiado para como era él, acercó su boca. El moreno no dijo nada, no dio ninguna indicación de que se detuviera. Zoro terminó y observó la señal que acaba de dejarle. La piel del mayor era pálida y, al contrario que su persona, muy sensible; la rojez que le acaba de hacer resaltaba. Zoro la lamió, después le dio un beso. Cruzó de nuevo sus ojos con los del otro, éstos seguían mostrando el mismo sentimiento espeso de antes, pero se suavizaron con una sonrisa.

–Tranquilo.

Zoro correspondió la sonrisa. Se besaron.

Lo hicieron una última vez esa noche, antes de que el agua de la bañera perdiera su calor. Después no les quedó más remedio que salir. Mihawk le secó el pelo con una toalla y aquellas partes que se le había quedado la piel de gallina por el frio, con mucho cuidado, con mucha dedicación. Una vez secos, volvieron al cuarto y se echaron sobre la cama; el mayor detrás de él; como acostumbraban.

Sabía que, a la mañana no lo encontraría, pero también sabía que no era algo que pudiese cambiar. Se limitó a tenerlo con él en ese instante, a no pedir más de lo que tenía. Sus manos unidas y el sonido acompasado de su respiración.

–Zoro... –le llamó en un susurro débil. El peliverde le contestó con un débil murmullo entre dientes, sin tener muy claro si alguno de los dos estaba dormido o despierto–. Quédate conmigo.

Apretó con más fuerza la mano del moreno y la llevó hasta su pecho.

–Vale...

Eso fue todo.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales: **La verdad, estoy muy intrigada con la impresiones que puede llegar a dar este capitulo. Yo por mi parte diré que no escribir el punto de vista de Mihawk es más complicadete de lo que creí en un prinicipio xD Pero bueno, si así consigo frustaros más podré darme por satisfecha.

Sé que es un poco coñazo que cada capitulo alterne una de las dos parejas, pero de momento tengo ir así y ser cuidadosa para que las dos vayan medianamente equilibradas. Además, si me enfoco en una sola por capitulo me permite dedicarle más cariño y no salirme de tono, ya que cada una va a su ritmo (yo tampoco se definir muy bien a que ritmo va Law).

Bueno, me disculpo otra vez por tardar tanto en actualizar, en cuanto pueda me pondré con el quince. Gracias por leer, bye! ;)


	15. Celos II

Uff... Este capitulo ha costado más de lo que os podéis imaginar. A ver si os gusta, tiene alguna que otra sorpresa ;)

**Capitulo 15. Celos II**

Dentro del coche se disfrutaba, o se sufría más bien, el jolgorio y viveza de Luffy, tremendamente exaltado después del partido de baloncesto. Ni el par de copas que se habían tomado con Marco y Ann, después de salir del estadio, calmaron un poco sus ánimos. Ace, que conducía, y Sabo, que iba de copiloto, se resguardaban un poco más de la intensidad del chico; pero Zoro y Koala se estaban tragando de lleno la rememora de lo que había sido el encuentro deportivo.

–¡La próxima vez trae a Torao! –le dijo al peliverde–. ¡Seguro que se lo pasa muy bien con nosotros!

–Seguro... –contestó algo escéptico, luego se decidió a hablar– Mira Luffy, sé que tienes por manía ser un coñazo, pero deberías dejarle que respire un poco.

–¿Qué respire? Que tonterías dices, si no respira se muere. A menos que sea un zombi –carcajeó.

Zoro resopló.

–¿Pero tú ves normal lo que está haciendo?

–¿El qué?

–Seguir viendo a Law todos los días después de lo que pasó.

–Mmm... ¿Y que pasó?

–¡Que se te declaró en tu cara y lo enviaste a paseo, imbécil! –estalló.

Las ruedas del coche chirriaron haciendo "eses".

–¿¡Qué, qué!? –exclamaron Ace, Sabo y Koala a la vez.

–¿Pero qué cojo...? –empezó el pecoso recobrando el control del vehículo–. ¿¡Cuándo ha pasado eso!?

–Hará cosa de dos meses.

–¿¡Tanto tiempo!? La primera noticia que tengo. Si ni conozco a ese Law, Torao o como quiera que se llame.

–Torao, es el compañero de piso de Zoro –sonrió Luffy–. No tenía ni idea de que le gustaban los hombres, me llevé una sorpresa, la verdad.

–La sorpresa se la llevó él –le espetó el peliverde, luego dijo para los demás–. Desde que se declaró, éste, no le ha dejado ni un minuto en paz. Si hasta se lo llevó de sujetavelas en una cita con Nami.

–¡No me lo llevé de sujetavelas! –se defendió–. Fuimos en plan amigos, y Torao es mi amigo, no entiendo que tiene de malo.

–Luffy... –empezó Sabo–. Según lo que dices, no le estás poniendo las cosas muy fáciles. Cuando alguien se te declara es porque quiere algo más que una amistad. Si le has dado calabazas y...

–Y encima tiene que aguantarte –interrumpieron Zoro y Ace para decir la misma frase.

–Solo lograras que se sienta mal –terminó de decir el rubio.

Luffy guardó silencio un momento.

–Sigo sin entenderlo –se encogió de hombros–, tampoco es que haya mucha diferencia a estar saliendo con alguien de amigo que de novio. Con Nami no hubo ninguna diferencia. Si saliera con Torao seria lo mismo que ahora, ¿no?

A cada uno les costó mucho creerse lo que acababan de oír, se habían quedado en blanco.

–Pero Luffy –lo intentó Koala–. Supongo que con Nami te darás besos, abrazos y esas otras cosas que no se hacen con un amigo.

–Si, bueno. A Torao también le abrazo mucho.

Se produjo un resoplo general. Luffy lo había conseguido, había chupado la energía de cuatro personas a la vez.

–Bah... –soltó el peliverde con resignación–. Está claro que no has tenido un cuelgue en tu vida.

Ace se sorprendió al oír eso, sus ojos fueron a encontrarse con Zoro a través del retrovisor. El dedo índice del peliverde jugaba con los aros plateados de sus orejas. Le sonrió.

–Vaya, ¿tú también has tenido cuelgues? Eso resulta muy tierno viniendo de ti.

El otro dio un repullo. Avergonzado, apartó la mirada hacia la ventana. Ahí se dio por zanjado el tema y pasaron a hablar de otra cosa; del partido de baloncesto otra vez; y Luffy volvió a monopolizar la conversación. Ace, guiado por los faros delanteros del coche, aparcó delante del portal de Zoro.

–Gracias por traerme –le dijo desde fuera y asomado a la ventanilla.

–Nada, no te preocupes, me venía de camino.

–Vale –se fijo en su amigo más joven–. Luffy, te lo digo en serio, no atosigues tanto a Law, le vas a dar una depresión.

El chico le contestó con un mohín exageradamente feo. El peliverde se dio por vencido, se despidió un última vez de todo el mundo y se dio la vuelta para sacar las llaves.

–¡Y ten cuidado no te vayan a violetear en medio del rellano! –le bromeó Ace a gritos.

Mientras los demás se reían, Zoro se dio la vuelta de un sobresalto; curvó sus labios en una sonrisa fría y le dedicó con corte de manga. Luego se metió en el edificio de un portazo. Aún carcajeaban cuando el pecoso metió primera marcha.

–Os lleváis bastante bien –dijo Sabo al rato.

–¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Se os ha hecho incómodo o algo?

–No, si te lo decía precisamente por eso. Era la primera vez que quedabais después de vuestra ruptura, ¿no?

–Sí, pero ya ha pasado bastante tiempo como para que hubiese mal rollo. A parte, seamos sinceros, estuvimos menos de un mes y tuvimos una sola cita. Poco se puede decir que estuviesemos "saliendo".

–Yo no dije nada –Luffy se hurgaba la nariz–. Pero a mi no me pegabais ni con cola.

–¡Oye!

–¿No has pensado en volver a pedirle salir? –preguntó Koala–. Quizás la primera vez solo fue un mal momento para los dos.

Ace calló pensativo un momento.

–No. Quiero decir... yo estaría encantado pero... creo que perdí mi oportunidad –hizo una pausa–. A mi se me vino todo encima, pero él también lo estaba pasando mal por algo. En vez de preguntarle o apoyarle preferí dejarle que cortara conmigo.

–Tampoco es para que te flageles –le aclaró Sabo–. Eso mismo haría cualquier persona, más teniendo a una madre como tú tenias a la tuya, no puedes estar en todo. Y él seguro que lo comprende.

–Aunque así fuera –se encogió de hombros–. Es tarde.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no ha dejado de toquetearse sus pendientes nuevos en toda la noche.

* * *

Al contrario de lo que parecía, la conversación del sábado había hecho mella en Luffy y, aunque no le rondó mucho la cabeza, al llegar el lunes y esperar en su parada el metro, empezó a pensar de nuevo en las cosas que le habían dicho. ¿De verdad Torao lo pasaba tan mal con él? Si así fuera, él mismo le hubiese dicho algo, él medico nunca había tenido problema para reprenderle cuando hacía las cosas mal o le molestaba.

Su cara formó un nuevo y horroroso mohín. Zoro exageraba, seguro, tenía envidia de lo bien que se lo pasaban Torao y él. Suspiró. Eso tampoco era culpa del peliverde, trabaja día si día también en Grand Line, incluso los fines de semana le decía que estaba ocupado; Luffy era su mejor amigo, debía ser más considerado con él.

El metro se paró delante del chico, abrió sus puertas. Nada más entrar vio al médico, de pie, con la mano en una barra de metal para sostenerse y distraído en uno de los cristales del vagón. Luffy sonrió, le encantaba esa aura seria que mostraba siempre. Se lo pasaba muy bien con él, se sentía muy a gusto con su compañía, eso no podía ser tan malo como le quisieron hacer entender.

–¡Ya estoy aquí, Torao! –se abrazó a su cintura por la espalda. Esperaba sorprenderle, las caras que ponía cuando se sorprendía eran muy divertidas.

El médico le miró por encima del hombro. Luffy se estremeció; algo no iba bien, sus ojos estaban turbios, fríos.

–No te pegues tanto –le hablo en tono normal, relajado.

–Pe... perdona –entre balbuceos aturrullado, se apuró en soltarle. El otro le apartó la vista. Luffy sintió una presión en el pecho–. ¿Estás bien, Torao?

Los minutos que tardó en contestar se alargaron con gran pesadez.

–Sí, lo estoy.

Luffy se animó un poco al oír eso. Puso la mano en la barra de metal, justo debajo de la del más alto. Le sonrió. Su pecho aún le pellizcaba, intentó ignorarlo y empezó a charlar como siempre; no obstante, percibió que el otro no le escuchaba, ni ponía el mínimo interés en atenderle.

–¿De verdad que estás bien? –volvió a preguntar preocupado.

Law abrió los labios para contestar, pero cerró la boca sin dar respuesta. Sus ojos volvieron a dejar de mirar a Luffy, hinchó el pecho y suspiró.

–Preferiría que esta semana no me siguieras –dijo casi arrastrando las palabras–. Tampoco quiero que me hables, ni me llames. Estoy cansado y necesito estar solo.

La presión en el pecho creció. Quiso preguntarle porqué, pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se mordió los labios y bajo la cabeza. Law no volvió a hablar, y él menos, no podía. Hacía un momento había pensado que, si molestaba al médico, éste no tendría ningún problema para decírselo; bien, pues ahí estaba.

* * *

Deprimido, tirado en el sofá, observaba la tele sin verla, sobre todo porque estaba apagada. El martes intentó volver a encontrarse con Law, insistirse en que le dijera que había hecho mal; sin embargo, no lo encontró en ninguno de los vagones, algo raro en una persona tan meticulosa como él. Pensó que, simplemente, ese día, al médico se le habían pegado las sábanas y por eso no había podido ser tan puntual como siempre. Pero tampoco lo vio el miércoles, ni el jueves, ni el viernes...

Cabía la posibilidad de que Law estuviese guardando cama, pero la sensación que tuvo Luffy fue de que había escogido otro horario o incluso otra linea de metro para no verle. El caso es que era sábado y no sabía nada de él.

–Me tienes preocupado –oyó la voz de Shanks, levantó cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá para ver como se despedía de Mihawk–. Pensé que sería solo una racha, pero te estás tomando esto de desaparecer los fines de semana como un hábito.

–Ya te lo he dicho: allí trabajo mejor que aquí. Mi mente se despeja.

–Trabajar, trabaja, trabajar... No sabes hablar de otra cosa.

–Siempre he sido así. Sorprenderte ahora está demás.

–Siempre has sido así, pero antes eras joven y ese defecto resultaba incluso atractivo. Ahora solo eres un viejo chocho enganchado al trabajo.

Mihawk le frunció el ceño. El pelirrojo soltó una risa entre dientes, se acercó al moreno y le dio un beso en los labios.

–Hasta mañana –le dijo en una suave media voz.

–Hasta mañana –besó su mejilla y se fue.

Shanks soltó un suspiro después de que se cerrara la puerta, se rascó la nuca y se dio la vuelta. Dio un sobresalto contenido al encontrar ahí a Luffy.

–Vaya... –fue a sentarse a su lado–. ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

–Desde antes que vosotros –se incorporó, quedando sentado también.

–Ya veo...

–...

–...

–Shanks...

–Dime.

–Mihawk tiene toda la pinta de que te la está pegando.

–¡Niño! –le dio un sonoro cogotazo que de poco no le saca los ojos–. ¡Eso no se dice ni en broma! ¿Te imaginas que eso se filtra a una empresa rival? ¡Nos destruyen!

–Si ni siquiera se sabe que estáis casados... –dijo en tono de reproche por el golpe mientras se acariciaba la parte afectada.

–¡De igual manera! –liberó un resoplo. Se apartó el pelo de la cara–. Las relaciones son complicadas, Luffy, más si llevan tantos años como nosotros. A veces, si el otro necesita estar solo, hay que comprenderlo y no buscar una mala razón para ello.

Los ojos de Luffy se le abrieron de par en par.

–¿De verdad?

–¿El qué?

–Que si uno necesita estar solo no tiene que a ver un mala razón.

–Pues... Claro... –le respondió sin entender demasiado a que venia eso.

Luffy se levantó de un salto, con los puños apretados y el gesto sonriente de pura emoción. Eso era, Torao no estaba enfadado con él, únicamente necesitaba estar solo. Si bien lo pensaba, el médico era muy solitario y se agobiaba con nada. Además, no había dicho algo así como que no quería verle nunca más, sino solo esa semana, esa única semana. Sus pulsaciones se habían acelerado de pura alegría. Ya casi hace una semana desde que no le veo, recordó, puedo ir a su casa ¿o me espero al lunes? ¡No, no! ¡No puedo esperar!

–Luffy –le llamó el pelirrojo cada vez más extrañado con el comportamiento de su hijo después de haberle visto pasearse de un lado al otro por el salón como un esquizofrénico para acabar en una carrera embestida hacia su cuarto–. ¿Estás bien?

–¡Estupendamente! –salió de su habitación vestido para salir a la calle–. Me voy. ¡No me esperes hasta tarde!

–¿¡Qué!? Espera un momento, ¿a dónde...?

–¡No puedo hablar, tengo prisa!

La puerta se abrió y cerró con rapidez. Shanks se quedó mirándola. Luego resopló, sumamente agotado. A veces tenía la sensación de el que más cuerdo de esa casa era él, y eso le preocupaba bastante.

* * *

Se había quedado paralizado delante del porterillo, con el dedo a punto de pulsar el timbre pero sin llegar a hacerlo. No se había detenido en todo el trayecto, incluso dentro del metro le había costado estarse quieto, su único pensamiento había sido el llegar cuanto antes a ver a Law. Pero se había evaporado.

La mano que tenía alzada, la derecha, empezó a temblar. No le preocupaba que se enfadara, sabía como era él médico cuando se enfadaba, pero... ¿Y si le miraba de la misma manera que el otro día? ¿Y si de verdad él era el causante de que estuviese mal?

–Perdona –le llamaron la atención, al girar la vista se encontró con una chica–. ¿Estás bien?

–¿Eh? Ah, sí –rió forzado–. _Ferpectamente_.

–¿No te abren? –preguntó mirando al porterillo.

–No, no. Que va. Es que todavía no he llamado. Hazlo tú si quieres.

–Vale, gracias –dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce.

Luffy se apartó para que la chica pudiese llamar. Ella se acercó y pulsó el botón marcado con el numero tres, justo el botón que correspondía al piso de Law y Zoro.

–Diga –la voz seca del médico le golpeo de frente.

–Law... –le hablo con cariño–. Soy yo.

Desde el otro lado del porterillo se oyó un resoplo.

–¿No te dije que no vinieras?

La chica, aún seguramente siendo consciente de que su interlocutor no la veía, hinchó los carillos.

–Tan borde como siempre. Yo que he venido a prestarte mi hombro para que llores desconsoladamente.

–Yo no lloro. Y nadie te ha pedido tu hombro.

–Eso suena muy penoso por tu parte, ¿tienes fiebre otra vez?

Otro resoplo. El sonido de un timbre. El portal se abrió.

–Enseguida estoy contigo –avisó la chica antes de que se oyera como Law colgaba. Ella miró un momento a Luffy–. ¿Entras?

Los labios del muchacho se separaron, pero solo pudo emitir balbuceos.

–Bueno, te dejo abierto.

Ella cruzó el vano. Luffy reaccionó, adelantó sus pasos en último momento para evitar, con su cuerpo, que el portal se cerrase; desde ahí, observó como la chica se metía en el ascensor. Los latidos de su corazón iban cada vez más rápido, por no por mas mismas razones de antes. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió por las escaleras del edifico, casi dando saltos de un rellano a otro; hasta tropezarse sobre los últimos escalones que daban al piso tercero. Al levantar cabeza los vio.

Law abrió la puerta mientras el ascensor daba paso a la chica. Se miraron. Ella se acercó a él, tomó su rostro con sus delicadas manos. Luffy se fijó en el médico; su cara demostraba cansancio y sus ojos la misma turbieza de hacía días; sin embargo, al sentir el contacto de la chica sonrió, débil, con más alivio que alegría, pero con muchísima calidez y una complicidad intima. Ella le rodeó con sus brazos, él correspondió.

Se separaron tras un corto y eterno instante. La puerta se cerró.

* * *

No había tenido ganas de levantarse esa mañana; y posiblemente hubiese seguido durmiendo si Shanks no le hubiese quitado la sábana de un tirón y sacado de la cama de una patada; pero ahí estaba otra vez, con el estómago tan revuelto que ni siquiera había desayunado.

El metro frenó delante suya con su característico chirriar. Cuando entró, la figura del médico ocupaba uno de los asiento. Otra vez con ese aura seria, relajada, mientras leía un libro.

–Buenos días, Torao.

Law levantó la mirada. Luffy se sorprendió. No había rastro de turbieza.

–Buenos días –dijo, se percató de que había un sitio libre a su lado y que el muchacho no lo tomaba–. ¿Vas a quedarte de pie?

–¿Qué? Ah, no, no –y se sentó.

El silencio los envolvió en un aura extraña. Ni buena ni mala, solo extraña. Law volvió a su libro, Luffy se fijó en él. Con cierta aprensión se preguntó si había sido aquella chica la razón de que estuviese bien de nuevo. Si estaba mal, pensó, podría habérmelo dicho a mi que soy su amigo. Se le presionó el pecho. A menos que él fuese la causa.

–Hoy estas muy callado –le dijo el otro.

–¿Qué?

Law se le quedó mirando.

–Y distraído... ¿Te pasa algo?

Luffy se mordió los labios.

–¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te pasa? –quiso haber dicho esas frases con preocupación, pero sonaron a reproche.

Law frunció el ceño, volvió a su libro.

–Supongo que hoy no tendrás ganas de hablar.

La manos del chico se apretaron sobre sus rodillas.

–Tú tampoco hablas mucho, nunca –no quiso pronunciarlo con la molestia que lo hizo. A él le encantaba como hablaba Law, con pocas palabras pero certero.

Una mueca se formó en la boca del médico, chistó con sus ojos en otra dirección.

–Si te aburres conmigo tienes la fácil solución de ir a molestar a cualquier otra persona.

–Como has hecho tú, ¿no?

El otro le miró por fin a la cara. Luffy quiso rectificar, pedir disculpas, pero palabras de su boca decidieron salir con firmeza y enfado sin preguntarle.

–La semana pasada cogí esta linea todos los días y tú no apareciste.

–Te dije que estaba cansado –arrastró las palabras.

–El sábado fui a verte y te vi con una chica. Con ella no parecías tan cansado.

El médico dio un leve gesto de sorpresa, pero se repuso enseguida.

–Si tienes tanto tiempo libre para meterte en la vida de los demás deberías dedicarlo a la tuya propia. Deja de preguntar por lo que no te importa.

Otra vez intentó ir a su libro, pero la última frase del chico fue fulminante.

–No sé porqué te me declaraste si me odias tanto.

Aún era pronto para que alguno de los dos hubiese llegado a su parada. Sin embargo, Law guardó su libro y se levantó, dispuesto a cruzar las puertas en cuanto se apartansen. Luffy, sin sangre en el rostro, le siguió.

–Torao, espera, yo...

–Ni se te ocurra seguirme –le dijo con crueldad fría–. Estoy harto de ti. Has sido un abusivo desde que crucé la primera palabra contigo, y mucho peor desde ese estúpido momento en que decidí decirte lo que sentía. ¿Qué te has creído? ¿Qué puedes utilizarme como te venga en gana? ¿Arrastrarme a donde tu quieras, obligarme a hacer lo que se te antoje por que te pases la vida sonriéndome y abrazándome a cada segundo? Eres insufrible, y si te piensas que voy a seguir tu jueguito de calientapollas más te vale que espabiles y veas que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor.

Las puertas se abrieron. Law se fue mientras él se quedaba ahí, parado, sin poder moverse o hablar. La espalda del médico se alejaba, se confundió entre la gente. El vagón volvió a avanzar. De repente notó como se le humedecía la vista, bajó el rostro y se mordió los labios.

* * *

Soy imbécil, se dijo por diezmilésima vez. Se había lanzado tantos improperios así mismo que cualquier insulto que se dedicase sonaba desgastado; y aún así no podía parar. Soy un completo imbécil, se repetía.

Lo curioso era que se sentía tan mal que su estómago revuelto había quedado en segundo lugar. A modo de terapia había decidido hincharse como si un hubiese un mañana en el restaurante donde trabajaba su amigo Sanji.

–Ve un poco más despacio, animal –le regañó este–. Vas a acabar con todas nuestra existencias –luego miró a la pelirroja acompañante de Luffy y puso una cara pretendía ser agradable pero que más bien era perturbadora–. Tú come todo lo que quieras, querida Nami –dijo con una voz bastante empalagosa–. Para ti siempre habrá más aunque tenga que ir al mismo Infierno.

–Gracias, Sanji –dijo ella mientras dejaba sus cubiertos en cruz sobre su segundo plato–. Yo estoy bien con esto. Aunque... –mostró un gesto apenado–. Me hubiese gustado probar esa macedonia que siempre me preparas con tanto cariño –suspiró–. Qué lástima ser una pobre adolescente sin dinero. Supongo que tendré que mirar el lado bueno y pensar que así cuido mi figura –le coqueteó al _maître_ con un guiño que lo desarmó por completo.

–¡Oh, dulce y querida Nami! ¡Que una belleza como tú guarde dieta es lo más desdichado que puede llegar a rozar mis oídos! ¡Tú que eres la perfección en ser humano! –se recompuso un poco y le hizo una caballeresca reverencia–. Para mi será un honor invitarte al postré.

–Oh, Sanji, ¿de verdad? Que amable eres siempre conmigo.

Flirtearon un poco más hasta que el joven se fue, entre bailoteos, a prepararle la macedonia, y a pelearse con el jefe por invitar de gratis a otra mujer. Nami miró a Luffy.

–Siempre me sorprende lo poco celoso que eres. Es un alivio, la verdad.

–¿Celoso? –preguntó con la boca llena.

–Sí, la mayoría de los hombres se ponen malos cuando otro se acerca a su chica.

Luffy tragó el trozo de carne. Un engranaje en su cabeza se estaba empezando a mover.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué? Bueno, instinto de propiedad supongo. O miedo a perder a la otra persona.

El engranaje estaba dando vueltas. Miedo, eso era lo que había sentido al ver a Law con esa chica. Puro miedo.

–No te confundas, un poco de celos de tonteo en una pareja siempre están bien. Pero unos exagerados... –resopló ella–. Puedes hacer mucho daño a la persona sin que te des cuenta.

Él le había hecho mucho daño a Law, la última vez, en el metro, por ese miedo que le había inundado.

–Si tú quieres a una persona y esta te quiere a ti no debería haber razón para estar celoso. Por eso me alegra que tu no seas así –le sonrió–. Me demuestra que confías en mi.

No había ninguna razón para estar celoso. Law y él eran amigos, eso no se lo podía quitar esa chica. Entonces... ¿Por qué?

–Aunque supongo que es intevitable en otros casos cuando no tienes el amor de alguien.

Los párpados del chico se abrieron. ¿Amor? ¿Por eso estaba celoso? No, no podía ser, el no estaba enamorado de Law, era... era al revés, ¿no? Sí, eso era, él ya tenía el amor de Law, no había razón para tener miedo a que alguien se lo quitara...

En sus recuerdos vio a esa chica, abrazando de nuevo a Law. Sintió que se hundía en desesperación. Se agarró el pecho, notaba un dolor punzante. Sus pulsaciones se aceleraron de nuevo.

–¿Luffy? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La pelirroja se asustó cuando él la tomó de los hombros. La expresión del chico era nerviosa y alterada.

–Nami –la llamó con decisión–. Tengo algo que decirte.

* * *

Encontró el portal abierto y subió directamente por el ascensor. Al llegar al tercer piso, adelantó sus pasos hasta plantarse delante de la puerta indicada. Tocó el timbre y notó como alguien le observaba a través de la mirilla. El piso se abrió de un golpe, permitiendo que viera el gesto desencajado del médico.

–¿Pero que te ha pasado en la cara?

Normal era esa pregunta. De camino hasta allí, Luffy se había encontrado con algún que otro escaparate, además de las propias ventanas del metro. Arañazos, un ojo morado y labios hinchados entre otras marcas. En general, parecía que se había puesto a darse golpes contra un panal de abejas.

–Eb bobo dob Dabi –las hinchazones dejaban poco espacio a la pronunciación.

Law aun le contemplaba perplejo. Tal vez no lo hubiese entendido.

–Pasa. Necesitas que alguien te trate eso.

Sentado en el sofá, Law le examinó la cara. Luego, con mucho cuidado, le limpió las heridas con un poco de alcohol y algodón. Luffy no pudo evitar soltar algún quejido.

–Quédate quieto –le ordenó suave–, terminaré pronto.

Cumplió con su promesa y guardó el botiquín. Luego, volvió al salón con una bolsa de hielo. Se la tendió a Luffy y éste se la colocó en la cara, apoyándose así en sus rodillas.

–Está frio...

–Es hielo –dijo a la vez que se sentaba–, es normal que esté frío.

Quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

–Perdóname –la voz del chico sonó quebrada.

El médico tardó en hablar.

–No tienes que disculparte. Fui yo el que te dijo todas esas cosas.

Luffy le miró, sin dar crédito.

–Tú no has hecho nada malo.

–Pagué contigo cosas que solo sentía yo.

–¡Pero yo también las siento! –se incorporó.

El otro se alteró, pero al momento suspiró por la nariz.

–Como amigo, quieres decir.

–¡No! ¡Para nada quiero decir como amigo!

Otro silencio.

–Como un hermano.

–¡Que te digo que no!

Bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños. Qué difícil era, más de lo que hubiese imaginado en la vida.

–No sé lo que me pasa. El otro día no soporté verte con aquella chica, mucho menos cuando te vi esta mañana tan animado y pensé que había sido por ella. Sé que has estado mal por mi culpa, tanto que esta semana no has querido ni verme pero... –subió los ojos, la expresión de Law era indescifrable. Tragó saliva en un vano intento de que el nudo que tenía en la garganta rebajara su fuerza–. Es raro. Siento que si dejo de verte o te alejas de mi me muero.

Paso más de medio minuto antes de que uno de los dos hablara.

–No entiendo lo que quieres decirme, ¿Qué pasa con tu novia?

–Yo... He cortado con ella.

–¿¡Qué!?

–Se enfadó mucho. Daba miedo.

–Un momento, ¿ella te ha dejado así?

Asintió. Pasó otro medio minuto que no se pronunció palabra. Luffy temió que fuese tarde, que ya se hubiese enamorado de otra persona. Sería lo lógico, después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, todo el daño que le había hecho, no tenía ningún derecho a estar ahí diciéndole esas cosas. Y sin embargo no podía dejar de intentarlo.

–Me di cuenta de que con ella nunca me había sentido celoso.

La boca del otro hizo una mueca, se le frunció el ceño.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que me estas diciendo.

–Lo sé, ella misma me lo ha explicado pero... Torao, cuando tú me dijiste de salir me sentí infinitas veces más feliz que cuando me lo dijo ella.

El médico se quedó parado un momento. Luego apartó la cara. Varias veces pareció que iba a decir algo, otras que se iba a levantar, incluso algunas que iba a patear la mesa. Al final, ninguna de esas.

–¡Ah! –resopló llevándose las manos la cara. Estas pasaron a su nuca mientras dejaba la cabeza entre sus piernas–. Ya no puedo más...

–¡Torao! ¿Estás bien? –se aturrulló–. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?

–No sé que hacer... –le dijo, sin moverse de su postura–. Cada vez que he intentado acercarme a ti, tú me has salido con algunas de tus chorradas. Quiero creerte, pero si ahora me haces lo mismo creo que no podré soportarlo.

–¡Te prometo que no haré ninguna chorrada! ¡Te lo prometo hasta las entrañas!

Law se descubrió la cara para observarle.

–¿Hasta las entrañas?

–¡Si!

Y otro silencio más. Luffy observó las manos de Law, temblorosas a pesar de lo calmado que se mostraba su dueño. El médico, avergonzado y como si no tuviera más remedio, dijo.

–Supongo que si lo dices de esa manera tendré que creerte.

Luffy sintió calor en la cara. Volvió a bajar la mirada.

–Entonces... ¿Estamos saliendo?

–Creo que si.

Sintió una cómoda calidez en el pecho que le obligó a sonreír. Se fijó una vez más en las manos de Law y, con cuidado, tomó una de ellas. La retuvo entre las suyas. A la vez, se encontró muy cansado, tanto que sus ojos se entrecerraron. Apoyó su frente en el hombro del otro.

No dijeron nada más, no hacía falta.

**Continuara...**

**Notas Finales: **¿Qué os ha parecido? Un poco raro ver a Law desde el punto de vista de Luffy ¿no? xD Nada comparado con las paranoias que le dan en la cabeza cuando vemos sus pensamientos; pero ahí están aunque no las diga todas.

También este punto de vista me ha obligado a escribir más dialogo, supongo porque el monito es el tipo de persona que hay que repetirle las cosa más de veinte veces para que le entre en la mollera, como bien se ha visto en este capitulo. Pero supongo que cada personaje tiene lo suyo, después de todo los capítulos de Law son más de pensamientos internos y los de Zoro de más párrafos de acción, cada uno amoldado a su personalidad (o por lo menos eso es lo que intento xD).

En cuanto a la chica... Ya habéis visto que no es Cora (aunque sinceramente, desde que se me sugirió esto, al releer capítulos vi que es verdad que ese personaje hubiese quedado perfecto, tan tierno...) y mucho menos Mingo (entiendo que algunos les guste el DoffyLaw, pero yo ahí lo único que veo, si acaso, es puro rape). Pretendía decir quien este personaje misterioso en este mismo capitulo, pero no ha surgido en ninguna conversación. Se dirá en su momento, claramente, pero a lo mejor ya tenéis vuestras sospechas :P

Y bueno... con este de punto de vista de Luffy a lo mejor que os preguntáis que si he cambiado de opinión con otro personaje, que a lo mejor llega el día que podáis ver los pensamientos de Mihawk de primera mano, conocer sus sentimientos más profundos, comprenderle de verdad... ¡Pues no! ¡Jajajajaja!

Ahora en serio, no tengo planeado un punto de vista de Mihawk, más que nada por dos cosas. La primera: que Zoro tampoco lo tiene, y si él no la tiene no la tendrá nadie (excepto yo); la segunda: no quiero que sus pensamientos justifiquen lo que hace o deja de hacer. De todas formas, y no sé si esto lo he dicho antes, el no tener su punto de vista no quiere decir que en un momento dado no se os revele todo por lo que ha pasado en este asunto.

Nada más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente! Bye!


	16. Cosas que quedan claras

Y aquí llega el capitulo 16, por fin xD Antes de que leáis la primera escena os aviso de que no me he equivocado, es que este capitulo vuelve a ser mixto, tanto Mizo como LawLu, y el siguiente también será igual, poco a poco las dos parejas ya empiezan a entrelazarse... me refiero a sus tramas argumentales, no a que vaya haber intercambio de parejas xD

**Capitulo 16. Cosas que quedan claras**

El metro continuaba su rutinario trajín. Gente que subía, gente que bajaba, gente que aguardaba con impaciencia o sosiego.

–¡Torao!

Luffy llegó hasta Law y le abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi le aplasta las costillas; con tanto ímpetu que, por un momento, los pies del médico se separaron del suelo.

–¡Buenos días! –dijo una vez le soltó–. ¿Qué tal? ¡Mira! ¡Dos asientos libres! –tiró de él y en un parpadeo Law se vio sentado hombro con hombro como ya habían estado otras veces. Luffy desplegó su sonrisa hasta las encías.

Law suspiró. Creía que no era posible, pero la intensidad de Luffy había subido en un porcentaje bastante elevado durante esos últimos tiempos. Desde que eran "pareja".

Una molestia dio con su pecho. Era cierto que, con anterioridad, Luffy no había tenido reparos en tratarle con una confianza menos impropia de un amigo que de un novio, por lo que con sólo decir que "estaban saliendo" no implicaba un cambio evidente en la relación de ambos, pero si tenía que ser sincero... Esperaba algo diferente, sentirse de otra manera.

Tal vez tuviera que ver el hecho de que no podía creer del todo al chico. Sabía que Luffy no era capaz de mentir a nadie, ¿pero que pasaba si se estaba mintiendo así mismo?. Decía que sentía algo por Law, pero eso se lo dijo después de que éste lo despachara en una bronca. Tal vez sólo cedió a los deseos del médico porque no está acostumbrado a que alguien le de lado.

–Próxima parada...

–¡Ah, no, es la mía! –se quejó Luffy–. Con lo a gusto que estaba... ¿Y si te acompaño al hospital?

–No –respondió tajante y de mal humor.

–Vale, vale –se divirtió–. Pero si me escapo antes vamos a comer, ¿si? Hasta luego, Torao –le dio otro abrazo tan fuerte como el anterior–. ¡Trabaja mucho!

Y salió cual bola de bolos. Law resopló a la vez que la linea retomaba el camino. Colocó su mano izquierda en su brazos derecho, por debajo del hombro, a la altura donde aún se le era presente el abrazo de Luffy. Le confortaba demasiado, pero no era capaz de dejarse llevar, de permitir que esas muestras de afecto se le hicieran más necesarias de lo conveniente. Porque, lo más posible, era que el chico no sintiera nada por él más que un cariño amistoso y un instinto de propiedad.

* * *

Mihawk agarró el brazo de Zoro contra su espalda, sujetó su cabeza y le obligó a inclinarla hasta la cama. Quedó así, a la fuerza, inmovilizado, desnudo y expuesto a él. Zoro sintió la lengua del otro pasar por sus cuello hasta rozar con la punta los tres pendientes de su orejas.

–Voy a intimidarte por la buena o por las malas –le susurró antes de morderle el óbulo.

El peliverde sonrió con suficiencia.

–Pues a ver cuando vienen esas malas, que de las buenas ya me estoy cansando.

Mihawk aceptó el reto y Zoro le dejó, sabía que para la próxima sería el mayor el que estuviese contra las cuerdas. Y no se equivocaba. En esa misma cama, en otro momento, aquel hombre permanecía tumbado, con sus iris ambarinos escondidos tras sus párpados apretados, mientras él joven, con sus brazos al rededor de los muslos de Mihawk y la cara metida entre sus piernas, le proporcionaba placer, en el ritmo y cantidad que el decidía para oír como el moreno gemía entre dientes y se desesperaba por igual.

–Hum... –el mayor casi no lo consigue retener en boca ese gemido, su espalda se arqueó. Zoro notó como se incorporaba un poco y su mano fue a acariciar sus verdosos cabellos–. Eh, tranquilo... –dijo con una débil risa y a punto de rozar su límite–. Tranquilo...

Pero aquello sólo eran las porciones de sus encuentros más delicados. Había veces que se encontraba y perdían toda la razón, que soló querían sucumbir al desenfreno más rabioso, arrancarse la piel a tiras si hacía falta. Sobre todo después de aquel fin de semana.

Mihawk estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, mientras Zoro, con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros, se movía a horcajadas para él. El resbalar de su sudor, el movimiento de sus cuerpo, la falta de aire, todo se desbocaba. Vamos, se escapaba a veces de los labios de uno o de otro, vamos. Hasta que todo paró de golpe.

La cara de Zoro se había vuelo hacia un lado por el arrebato de la mano abierta de Mihawk. El moreno, por su parte, abrió los ojos pánico; antes de que el peliverde reaccionara tomó su rostro y empezó a besarlo.

–Lo siento, lo siento. No se que me ha pasado. Yo no... –le abrazó incapaz de hablar más.

Zoro, pensativo, se llevó la yema de los dedos a su mejilla agredida y besada por su amante. Resopló.

–Ya me imaginaba que eras un reprimido.

Mihwak le apartó para mirarle a los ojos, Zoro vio su gesto de incredulidad. El peliverde se encogió de hombros.

–No tengo ningún problema si quieres pegarme.

–Yo no quiero pegarte –se defendió indignado.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Te has olvidado de Londres? O aquella ven en el ascensor, te faltó poco romperme las costillas contra la pared.

–Esas veces fueron diferentes a esto y no estoy orgulloso de ellas. Y de esta tampoco.

Zoro le metió un tortazo a Mihawk y se aferró a sus cabellos negros para besarle antes de que el mayor se lo pensara ni tan siquiera una vez. El de los ojos dorados correspondió su lengua con la suya propia, su espalda se reposó sobre las sabanas.

–¿Ves? No es tan desagradable –le sonrió el joven mientras acariciaba las negras hebras de su cabello–. Además, si de verdad quieres intimidarme no te va a quedar otra. Aunque te aviso de que yo puedo responder como ahora.

Mihawk le contempló en silencio. Luego sonrió.

–Te encanta provocarme.

–Como si a ti no te gustara que lo hiciera.

Se besaron de nuevo.

–Pero que te quede clara una cosa –le apartó el joven de un tirón de pelo–. Si se te ocurre ponerme la mano encima fuera de la cama te mato. No lo digo en broma. Cojo un cuchillo de la cocina y te rebano es pescuezo, así de sencillo.

Mihawk dejó escapar una risa.

–Lo daba por hecho, pero es un alivio que me lo confirmes.

Después de eso, quisieron conocerse más, probar juntos, no dejar que ninguno tuviese reparo en contarle cualquier fantasía sexual al otro. Tanto fue así que, en una ocasión, aparcaron durante un momento sus actividades para ojear la red. Mihawk, con el portátil en la mesa y Zoro abrazado a su cuello por la espalda, tecleaba el paso de una viñeta a otra en el catalogo de una página especializada a la vez que el peliverde daba su opinión de cada una de las fotos.

–No. No. No. Ni de coña. Ni hablar. No. Eso es de enfermos. No. No. No. ¿Estás de broma?

El mayor resopló.

–Estas demasiado exigente, ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto?

Entonces dio a la tecla una última vez. La imagen cambió. Zoro estuvo a punto de opinar otra vez, pero se fijó en Mihawk.

–Te gusta ese ¿verdad? –le preguntó al oído en un tono sugerente.

El otro ladeó una sonrisa y le contestó de la misma forma.

–Podría quedarte bien.

–¿¡A mi!? Un momento, creí que estábamos buscando algo para que te lo pusieras tú.

–Que yo sepa nunca te he dado a entender tal cosa.

Por mucho que el peliverde porfiara, al final se lo tuvo que poner él. Al verse en el espejo del cuarto de baño no podía sentirse más incómodo. No se trataba de uno de esos otros lascivos atuendos que habían encontrado en aquella página; en realidad, el uniforme era bastante fiel a la realidad, solo que los pantalones eran muy estrechos, le aprisionaban, y la camisa de mangas cortas mostraba en exceso su torso. Considerarse pudoroso a esas alturas sería una tontería y ese no era el caso, pero se sentía tan ridículo que lo último que quería era salir del baño con eso puesto y que Mihawk le viera.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó al otro lado de la puerta–. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

–Estoy bien –dijo casi en un bufido–. No te preocupes, ya salgo.

Con un resoplo hizo de tripas corazón y finiquitó el disfraz tras colocarse la gorra de policía sobre la cabeza. Podría haber esperado que por lo menos Mihawk se vistiera con eso para otro momento, pero no era de su talla, Zoro dudaba hasta que fuera de la suya.

Tomó el manillar y apartó la puerta. Mihawk le esperaba de pie. La penetrante mirada que le echó, de arriba a abajo y acompañada de una sonrisa satisfecha y deseosa, no le hizo si no ponerle más incómodo.

–Estás muy atractivo.

Sin dejarse achantar, Zoro tomó un aire confiado. Recogió la porra del cinturón, con la intención de hacerla girar a la vez que decía algo como "yo siempre soy atractivo", solo que a mitad del giro los nervios le fallaron y se dio con la porra en pleno ojo.

–¡La madre que lo...! –con las manos cubriendo su ojo y avergonzado miró a Mihawk. Éste lo que se cubría era la boca–. ¡Deja de reírte, cabrón! –le espetó con los colores de la cara saltados–. ¡Vístete tú de policía prostituto si te crees que hacer esta chorrada es fácil!

–No me estaba riendo.

–¡Y un cuerno! ¡Te crees que no se ver cuando...!

Fue acorralado entre aquel hombre y la pared. Mihawk le tomó de la barbilla, Zoro vio como la comisura de sus labios se habían estirado con más que cierta sensualidad. La mano del mayor le acarició un poco el mentón, antes de pasar a rozar su cuello con las yemas de los dedos, hacia abajo, y adentrarse en el escote de la camisa. El peliverde tenía la piel de gallina; sus ojos negros no se apartaba de los dorados que le contemplaban. Con movimientos lentos, Mihawk le quitó la gorra y acercó su rostro al del joven, que recibió con un impaciencia casi palpable el calor de ese beso.

Cada momento que vivía con él era mejor de lo que nunca podía esperar. Se le hacían necesarios más de lo conveniente y no podía evitar dejarse llevar. Cada uno de ellos.

Pero si tuviese que elegir, sabría cual escoger.

Hacía rato que dormía con el mayor abrazado a él y su respiración rozaba su nuca. El peliverde no llegó a estar plenamente despierto; siempre había sido de sueño profundo y sus energías fueron gastadas con creces minutos antes; no obstante, recuperó un poco de conciencia al sentir los pequeños besos del mayor en su cuello y hombro. Mihawk, con movimientos suaves, acarició su cadera, su mulso, su vientre... Zoro soltó corto y casi mudo gemido al sentir como envolvía su parte intima. Los besos del mayor no se detenían.

–Shhh... –le susurró entre uno y otro–. Tranquilo...

En ningún momento abrió los ojos. Ni siquiera cuando aquel hombre le puso boca arriba y quedó sobre él, cuando le apartó las piernas y se adentró en su cuerpo. Estaba agotado, pero incluso de esa manera quería beber de aquella devoción y cuidado que Mihawk le estaba profesando.

–Zoro... –soltó en su oído después de su última estocada.

A pesar de su pasivo estado, de no tener fuerzas ni para pensar, el escuchar su nombre salir de su boca, su nombre y no el de otro, consiguió que su pecho se hinchara de un aire cálido y agradable. Le hizo creer, por un corto instante, que tenía de Mihawk algo más que su cuerpo y su lujuria.

* * *

Law y Luffy salieron de la sala de cine, el primero un poco desorientado debido a que habían entrado en una sesión de mañana.

–¡Cómo me ha molado! –levantaba el monito los brazos de alegría–. ¡Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto con una peli! ¿A ti no?

–Ha estado bien. Aunque no sabía esa pasión tuya por los superheroes.

–¡Son geniales! Aunque yo nunca sería uno, tendría que compartir mi carne, y mi carne me la quiero comer yo –zanjó con firmeza–. ¿Vamos a comer?

–¿Ahora? Es un poco pronto, no son ni la una.

–Pirata que no come a la muerte se expone –insistió muy serio y solemne con los brazos en jarra.

–Eso te lo acabas de inventar, ¿y qué tienes tú de pirata?

–El alma y el estómago.

Law resopló, cuando se ponía así era imbatible.

–Está bien, ¿te importa al menos que entremos primero en una tienda de ropa? Estoy falto de vaqueros.

–Claro, no me importa –sonrió–. Pero rapidito.

–...

Pasearon así por el centro comercial y se adentraron en una tienda a la que Law le había cogido cierta confianza con el paso de los años. A pesar de que fue Luffy el que le había dicho de apurarse para ir a comer, era él el que no paraba de perder el tiempo. Revoloteaba de un lado a otro y cogía prendas de ropa o complementos para combinarlos todos de una. "Mira, mira" le decía como un niño a su padre antes de hacer un salto mortal en la piscina.

–Ya te veo... –le respondía–. ¿No sería mejor que fueses a lo probadores?

–¿Para qué? Si no me voy a quitar los pantalones.

–Para que cojas lo que te gusta en un solo montón y no vayas revolviendo la tienda entera, las empleadas se están empezando a cabrear –igual que él.

–Vaaale... Pero no te vayas sin mi, ¿eh?

–Que no. Anda ve, que al final voy a terminar yo antes que tú.

Luffy carcajeó entre dientes y corrió a los probadores, recogiendo todo lo que se le ocurría a su paso. Law resopló, se le formó una sonrisa ladeada. Que extraño era estar así con él, tan cotidiano e irreal... Otra vez esa presión en el pecho.

–¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Aquella voz le sobresaltó. Al girarse se encontró cara a cara Nami.

–Mucha cara larga veo por aquí, cualquier diría estáis a punto de romper.

Law la miró con una máscara de indiferencia.

–El que rompió fue el contigo, no proyectes tus frustraciones en los demás.

El rostro de la chica se crispó bastante durante una milésima de segundo, pero supo contenerse. Inspiró y expiró, su actitud se tornó relajada.

–Está bien, tú ganas, lo tengo bien merecido –se cruzó de brazos–. ¿Te importa que alcemos la bandera blanca? Ya no tengo nada contra ti.

Law la observó con recelos. Nami siguió.

–Hice cuentas y mi futuro con Luffy me hubiese dado más deudas que beneficios. A parte de los quebraderos de cabeza, esos no están pagados con nada –se encogió de hombros–. Es verdad que me irrita no saber que le has hecho para que te escoja, ¿pero qué le vamos hacer? El primer amor siempre es incomprensible –a Law se le abrieron los ojos–. ¿A qué viene esa cara?

–Yo... ¿Yo soy el primer amor de Luffy?

–¿Acaso lo dudabas? Si está más que claro que lo que tiene por ti no es normal. Tampoco es que Luffy entre mucho dentro de algo que se le pudiese llamar normalidad, pero ya me entiendes –analizó al médico con la mirada–. ¿Por qué creías que fue detrás de ti nada más romper conmigo?

Law, cabizbajo, apartó la mirada.

–Porque no soporta que no ser el centro de atención.

Nami soltó una carcajada.

–Pero que idiota. Luffy es un centro de atención por si solo, ¿de verdad crees que le importa que uno entre un millón no le haga caso?

No pudo darle una respuesta a esa pregunta, al menos no con palabras, porque su cara bien que se enrojeció. Nami, por su parte, apagó su risa paulatinamente, sin dejar aparcada ese aire divertido.

–Está bien, será mejor que me vaya. El tiempo es oro y ya he perdido suficiente aquí contigo. Buena suerte con él, la vas a necesitar "Torao" –le guiñó un ojo antes de contonear sus caderas hasta la salida–. Ah, y una cosa más –volvió la cara por encima del hombro–: Si le haces daño, te las tendrás que ver conmigo. Que te quede claro.

Se despidió con la mano. Su figura se alejó hasta desaparecer.

Law se agarró el pecho por encima de la camiseta, sus pulsaciones no se calmaban y su cara seguía enrojecida. Le costaba mucho tragar todo lo que ella le había dicho y sin embargo...

–¡Ya estoy aquí! –apareció el monito de golpe a su espalda, llevaba un manojo engurruñado de camisetas coloridas–. ¿Has encontrado uno que te gusten?

–Eh... Esto... –cogió los primeros que vio de su talla–. Sí, vámonos.

–Oye Torao, he pensado que vez de comer aquí podríamos ir a casa. Pedimos a domicilio y cuando llegamos ya la tendremos allí, así jugamos un par de videojuegos mientras comemos.

–Si la pedimos ahora no creo que lleguemos antes que la comida.

–Pues le decimos a Zoro que espere al repartidor.

–No sé si estará en casa, le ha dado últimamente por desaparecer de sábado a domingo. A veces se va por la tarde, pero otras suele irse por la mañana temprano.

–¿En serio? Voy a llamarle –sacó el móvil y buscó al peliverde en los números de contactos–. ¡Zoro! ¿Qué tal? ¿Estás en casa? ¿Sí? ¡Qué bien! Torao y yo vamos para allá, ¿te importa esperar nuestra comida a domicilio? También podemos pedir algo para ti... –su boca hizo un mohín–. ¿Cómo que ibas a salir ya? ¿No puedes esperar ni un ratito... ? ¿Y por qué tanta prisa? Un día te voy a seguir a lo ninja a ver donde te metes todos los fines de semana, que ya no me parece ni normal... –sonrió–. Gracias Zoro, que bueno eres –colgó–. Dice que sin problemas.

–¿Tú crees? –para sus adentros pensó que el chico era un chantajista innato.

Fueron de vuelta al piso. Law estaba todavía un poco azorado por las cosas que le había dicho Nami. No era capaz de tragarlas del todo e hizo su esfuerzo por evadirlas hasta otro momento. Ahora mismo, esa información, no le hacía falta para nada, solo para ponerse nervioso delante del chico, al que por una paranormal razón no era capaz de mirar a los ojos.

–Vamos Torao, que tengo hambre –se impacientó el monito–. Zoro me dijo que la comida llegó hace diez minutos, se va a enfriar...

–¿Quieres esperarte? –le cortó con molestia–. Con las bullas no llegamos ninguna parte.

Estaban frente al portal del piso y Law no encontraba las llaves en ninguno de sus bolsillos. Podían decirle al mismo peliverde que les abriera, pero la preocupación del médico venía más bien a que temía que las dichas llaves se le hubiese caído en algún lugar.

–A lo mejor lo que te hace falta a ti son más bullas –le rechistó–. Que te pasas el día pensando y preocupándote demasiado. Así siempre te quedas con las ganas de todo.

Law miró a Luffy, absolutamente perplejo. El chico se quedó extrañado. Se hizo un silencio entre los dos.

–¿Te pasa algo, Torao?

El corazón le bombeaba con fuerza pero, su cabeza dio vueltas en la reciente conversación con la pelirroja, y ésta se desbordaba. Se fijó en Luffy, en todo él, como si lo hiciese por primera vez. No había querido darse cuenta, pero su imagen había cambiado ante sus ojos.

Sus manos tomaron el rostro de Luffy. El chico se sorprendió pero no dijo nada. De alguna manera, a Law le invadió una agradable clama. Cerró sus ojos al tiempo que su labios buscaron los del más joven.

Sintió el contacto. Su primer beso, enternamente fugaz, extraordinariamente común. Al separarse, se descubrió con las pulsaciones aún disparadas y las manos temblorosas. Abrió los ojos.

Le tuvo que dar un repullo. La expresión facial de Luffy era un cuadro: las venitas de los ojos se le veían de lo abierto que los tenía, su nariz estaba arrugada y su boca encogida al máximo de su capacidad en forma de "o". No era de extrañar que a Law se le bajase hasta la última gota de sangre al rostro.

–¿¡Pero a que viene esa cara!?

–¡Ah –reaccionó–, lo siento! ¡Es que ha sido muy de repente! ¡No me lo esperaba para nada!

La ceja del médico sufrió un pequeño tic. Con un resopló se apartó del chico y fue a darle al timbre del tercero.

Luffy le agarró del brazo antes de que pulsara el botón. El médico contempló su cara otra vez. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los iris le brillaban.

–Vuelve a hacerlo, por favor...

Hubo una pausa. Law acarició su cara y su pelo. Le sonrió. Por más que quisiera rebelarse, ese niño conseguía hacer con él lo que le viniese en gana.

* * *

Zoro se había asomado al balcón al escuchar las voces de esos dos pelearse. Quiso gritarles que subieran su jodido culo de una jodida vez, pero enmudeció al verles abrazados en un beso. Fue una extraña imagen, quizás porque conocía a ambos y nunca se hubiese esperado descubrirlos así, a la luz del sol, en plena calle y sin que les importara que nada ni nadie les viera. Y algo más, algo como... una molestia.

Su móvil sonó, se apartó de la ventana para recogerlo.

–¿Qué quieres, Yasopp? –calló para escuchar lo que su superior tenía que decirle–. ¿¡Qué, qué!?

* * *

La puerta del piso se abrió y, antes de que Mihawk pudiese abrir la boca, Zoro entró como un ciclón.

–Yasopp me ha llamado hace un rato –hablaba deprisa y con poco aliento debido a la carrera que se había pegado para llegar hasta ahí–. Uno de los artículos que tenía se le ha caído –sacó su ordenador portátil y lo dejó sobre la mesa, en uno de sus extremos–. Necesita que le escriba para mañana por la mañana una entrevista que tenía que tener preparada para el jueves. ¡Ah! –se quejó–. Pero no te preocupes, casi la tenía entera en mi cabeza. Seguro que no tardo más de un par de horas en escribirla.

Sin intención de escuchar alguna opinión o queja, se puso a escribir con el más grave de los paroxismos. A partir de ahí perdió su relación con el mundo y todos sus sentidos quedaron dedicados a su trabajo. Por lo menos se podía decir que, incluso con el agobio que llevaba a cuestas, iba a buen ritmo. No obstante, se dio de cara contra un punto de inflexión.

Mihawk apoyó las manos en el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Por un momento se quedó quieto, pero entonces bajó su boca para besar al cuello de Zoro.

–No tienes que hacer ese trabajo si no quieres –le dijo suave al oído.

La respuesta del peliverde, no pudo ser otra que esta:

–¡Quita de encima, plasta! ¿¡No ves que casi termino!?

No prestó atención a la reacción del mayor; ni tampoco se puso a pensar demasiado en lo que le había insinuado; le bastó con que se apartara y le dejara a lo suyo. Sin embargo, ese inciso no cayó en saco roto. Zoro se dio cuenta de que le había dicho a Mihawk que terminaría en menos de dos horas, pero los primeros ochenta minutos habían pasado volando y ni siquiera había escrito un tercio del articulo. Empezó a ponerse nervioso, a mirar el reloj del portátil a cada segundo y pensar que él seguía ahí esperándole, a que era el segundo fin de semana que le dejaba colgado. Su buen ritmo se tambaleaba conforme más tardaba en terminar. A las tres horas de trabajo se atascó.

Mierda, pensó llevando la mano derecha a la frente, estoy es imposible, no puedo hablar de este tema sin los datos que el tipo me dijo que no quería ni ver por asomo publicados en la revista. ¿Qué hago? Mierda, ¿qué hago?

Le vino un agradable aroma a café. Una taza fue colocada al lado de su ordenador. Sorprendido, le devolvió la mirada al otro.

–Será mejor que te lo tomes con calma. A Yasopp no le gustan las cosas escritas con prisas.

Mihawk llevaba su propio portátil bajo el brazo, lo colocó y abrió al lado del de Zoro y él mismo se sen sentó en la silla que había a su vera.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó.

–Creo que es buena ocasión para que adelante trabajo atrasado –no lo dijo con sarcasmos, ni con un ápice de enfado contenido. Al contrario–. ¿Estás bien?

–¡Claro que lo estoy! –le soltó con falsa indignación antes de teclear de nuevo como un loco. De soslayo, vio como el mayor sonreía. Gracias a su apoyo, las ideas fluyeron de nuevo en su manera correcta. A veces, volvía a impacientarse, pero entonces Mihawk se daba cuenta y, sutilmente, acercaba su mano a la suya para que se rozaran y le irradiara calma.

Zoro terminó después de otras dos horas más, cuando ya era de noche. Mihawk le preparó una cena más que decente, algo fuera de lo rutinario puesto que por lo general picaban lo primero que pillaban para volver rápidos a la cama. Disfrutaron juntos de la comida, charlaron y rieron de manera natural; incluso pusieron la tele y se quedaron enganchados con una película, tirados en el sofá con los dedos entrelazados. También tuvieron sexo, menos que las otra veces, pero Zoro lo disfrutó más que nunca.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas y Zoro se presentó en Grand Line como cualquier otro día.

–Buenos días... –dijo medio dormido al entrar en el departamento de Entrevistas.

–Eh, Zoro –le llamó Yasopp–. No te sientes. Marco acaba de irse, dice que te presente ahora mismo en la sala de reuniones de la planta alta.

–¿Y eso por qué?

–Serás impertinente... Porque te lo han dicho y punto. Sube de un vez.

La boca de Zoro se formó en una mueca. Todavía recordaba su última conversación con Shanks en su despacho, de lo más extraña e incomoda, ese hombre era un excéntrico. Aunque también pensó que el que le podía haber llamado era Mihawk... ¿Para qué?

–El piso de Recursos Humanos está impracticable desde que se han metido en remodelaciones –comentó Robin con aire distraído–. ¿Será que ahora están haciendo uso de la planta alta para los despedir a la gente?

–¡Deja de decir cosas desagradables como si nada!

Tomó el ascensor para subir a la última planta. En la sala de reuniones solo estaba Shanks.

–¡Zoro! Buenos días. Has tardado poco.

–Yasopp me acaba de avisar. ¿Ocurre algo?

–Nada malo. O bueno, depende de como se mire.

El pelirrojo dejó en la mesa, a la vista de Zoro, un ejemplar de la revista, abierto y doblado por un articulo en concreto. Se trataba de la entrevista que había escrito en el piso de Mihawk.

–Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía un trabajo tan bueno. No solo las preguntas, la documentación extra y la manera de redactar las respuestas es excelente. No te habrá ayudado alguien, ¿no?

–Claro que no –saltó indignado, aunque era consciente de que la presencia de Mihawk había sido crucial. No sabía si sin ella le hubiese salido un trabajo tan redondo.

–Calma, calma –le pidió entre risas–. Solo era una broma. Lo cierto es que nos salvaste de una buena con esta entrevista y, dicho en palabras de Yasopp, nadie esperaba que te saliera tan bien, menos avisándote de un día para otro.

–Pensé que no me quedaba otra. Pero llevaba trabajando en ese articulo su tiempo.

–Se nota. Pero de todas formas, lo que te vengo a decir, es que no es la primera vez que das la cara por Grand Line. Ya pasó cuando se suspendió el partido de veteranos y nos trajiste la entrevista de Keimi o cuando le sacaste los dientes a Cavendish –amplió su sonrisa–. Creo que te has ganado el derecho de que te sometamos a prueba.

–¿A prueba? ¿De qué?

–De mi –sonó una tercera voz.

Se trataba de una mujer, con la cabeza rapada excepto por una cresta burdeos que llevaba recogida en una coleta.

–Zoro, te presento a Bellemere, nuestra insuperable jefa del departamento de Competiciones.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** Puede que este capitulo haya quedado un poco ñoño, pero creo que tanto por una pareja como por otra necesitaban algo de ñoñez.

Y respecto a Bellemere. Tenía casi desde un principio que fuese ella la jefa de Competiciones (o por lo menos que un personaje femenino ocupase su puesto), lo único que dudaba es que sería la única marine que abría por allí, todos los demás son piratas (pensé en Hancock, pero no era el rollo que quería, además que al principio del fic se la menciona como la jefa de otro departamento). Así que llegué a la conclusión de que Bellemere es genial y que se podía pasar por alto ese detalle xD

**En cuanto a los reviews: **Ichi-hana, me gustaría decir que el inicio de la relación son el final de las neuras de Law, pero como has visto él es así xD y Nami ya has visto que ha vuelto a aparecer, y a lo mejor lo hace de nuevo pero no estoy segura. Me hubiese gustado responderte quien era la chica misteriosa con este capitulo, pero al haber sido mixto vas a tener que esperar un poquito más. Muchas gracias por tu comentario ;)

Nos vemos en el siguiente! Bye!


	17. Medicamento específico I

Hola, ¿como estáis? Me gustaría hacer una introducción al capitulo pero no se me ocurre nada. así que hala, a disfrutar.

**Capítulo 17. Medicamento especifico I**

"Jefa del departamento de Competiciones", aquella definición por boca de Shanks Akagami resonó en su cabeza mientras observaba, de abajo a arriba, el porte más rebelde que confiado de aquella mujer que fumaba en el interior de la sala importándole poco que la política de empresa lo prohibiera. A esas alturas, claro estaba, Zoro tenía que conocer a Bellemere, pero solo de vista, y no se esperaba tenerla cara a cara tan repentinamente pronto.

Por su parte, la mujer soltó un contundente carcajada.

–¿Tanto miedo te doy que has quedado en blanco?

El peliverde reaccionó.

–Ni mucho menos –contestó ofendido–. ¿Y qué quiere decir eso de que estoy a prueba?

Bellemere entrecerró los ojos preocupada.

–Este chico tiene alguna neurona en el cerebro ¿no, Shanks? No parece que capte nada de lo que le digo.

–Le cuesta un poco pillar las cosas a la primera –rió con reiteradas palmadas en la espalda al peliverde–, pero no te decepcionará, una vez su cabeza arranca es todo un hacha.

–¡A mi no me cuesta pillar nada! –le apartó la mano cabreado para que dejara de atizarle.

Bellemere soltó una carcajada.

–Por lo que veo es verdad que tiene carácter, cosas más fuertes le has dicho a otros novatos sin que se atrevan a replicarte.

La mujer adelantó sus pasos hacia el joven y le tendió la mano en un ofrecimiento a que Zoro se la estrechara.

–Te lo advierto: estás a tiempo de esconderte tras las rodillas de Yassop; si él te ha parecido duro, a mi lado es como la más cariñosa de las madres.

–Entonces, ¿estoy dentro de Competiciones?

–Estás a prueba, lo que significa que vas a pasar de joven estrella de Entrevistas a limpiabotas de todos los que están a mi cargo. No te lo voy a poner nada fácil y, a la mínima queja, seré yo quien te eche de una patada.

Zoro, casi de manera instintiva y mecánica, puso ese gesto altanero y orgulloso que mostraba cuando le lanzaban un guante. De esa misma manera, estrechó la mano de la mujer.

–Eso solo lo hace un poco más entretenido.

Bellemere se sorprendió, pero en seguida la abordó un sentimiento de complacencia.

–No sé si tiene más ambición de la que me comentaste, Shanks, y no sé hasta que punto eso es bueno. Pero estará bien averiguarlo.

Cualquier cosa que se pudiese añadir hubiese estado de más, puesto que las nuevas normas habían quedado zanjadas y Zoro ya tenía todos sus pensamientos, todos sus sentidos y todo su cuerpo preparándose para dar hasta el último gramo de esfuerzo a ese reto. Sin embargo...

–¡Mihawk! –le llamó el pelirrojo al verle caminar por el pasillo–. ¡Ven! Tienes que enterarte de las buenas nuevas.

De suerte, el peliverde había dejado de sostener la mano de Bellemere una milésima de segundo antes de escuchar ese nombre, de lo contrario, la mujer se hubiese dado perfecta cuenta de como cada músculo del joven se tensaba al escuchar aquel nombre.

Mihawk apareció por el vano de la puerta, sin traspasarlo del todo. Su mirada y su actitud relucía con una indiferencia fría; lo mismo que su tono.

–¿Qué quieres ahora?

–Que reprimas tu innato mal humor y felicites al nuevo miembro de Competiciones –señaló contento al peliverde con el pulgar.

Mihawk se le quedó mirando sin expresión. Luego, frunció el ceño y apartó su atención de él para ponerlo de nuevo en su compañero.

–Como de costumbre, te ha parecido bien tomar la decisión sin consultarme. Competiciones es demasiada responsabilidad para alguien que está empezando.

–¿Que dices? –se extrañó Shanks–. Lleva un tiempo con nosotros. Además, tú mismo has leído sus trabajos y has dicho que te son buenos.

–Buenos para ser un periodista novel, para un veterano del oficio no da la talla. Que de vez en cuando le salga un articulo mejor de la media sólo indica su suerte.

–Bueno, bueno –intervino Bellemere con las manos alzadas en indicación de tregua–. Calmemos los ánimos. Tampoco es para darle tanta importancia al asunto. El chico no es un periodista oficial de Competiciones, sólo está a prueba, y a mi me interesa mucho ver de que madera está hecho alguien que puede aguantarte en un viaje a Londres –se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza de manera seductora–. Espero que no te importe concederme este capricho.

Mihawk fijó su vista en la mujer. Resopló entre resignado y harto.

–Haced lo que os de la gana. Yo no quiero saber nada.

Se marchó sin que nadie le diera mayor importancia, nadie excepto Zoro, que apretaba sus puños y dientes para contener su furia. Una cosa era fingir que no tenían relación alguna y otra ese vapuleo gratuito.

* * *

Llovía a cantaros y su pies pisaban rápido sobre los charcos, como si les pertenecieran a unos chiquillos. Luffy le tomó de la mano y tiró de él.

–¡Vamos, Torao! –carcajeó–. ¿Qué te quedas atrás?

–¿¡Quieres tener cuidado!? ¡Me vas a tirar de boca!

Sus manos no se separaron en todo el trayecto, ni tan siquiera cuando se dieron de bruces contra el portal. Incluso en el ascensor, empapados y recobrando el aliento, sus dedos seguían entrelazados. Luffy rió de nuevo, mostrando sus dientes y se acercó a él para darle un pequeño beso. Law se sorprendió por lo imprevisto del gesto, pero en seguida correspondió la sonrisa y juntó de nuevo sus labios con los del muchacho. Era imposible que se arrepintiera de haber dado aquel paso que lo llevó a besar a Luffy por primera vez, incluso se llegó a decir que había esperado demasiado para hacerlo.

–¡Uh! –se alarmó una señora al abrirse las puertas de la cabina.

–Buenas tardes, señora.

Antes de que el médico pudiese decir nada, el chico volvió a tirar de su brazo y salieron del ascensor. Una vez dentro del piso, se miraron a los ojos, con su respiración un poco más estabilizada.

–Nos hemos caído a una piscina, ¿o que? –bromeó el adolescente.

–Sí, será mejor que no cambiemos de ropa –soltó la mano de Luffy para dirigirse a su cuarto.

–¿Me dejas la tuya?

–¿Prefieres la de Zoro?

–La verdad es que me da igual. ¿Puedo ir a la cocina?

–Sírvete a gusto.

–¡Wee!

Law llegó a su cuarto y, con la puerta entornada, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse sus mojadas hechuras. No entendía como les había podido caer semejante diluvio en esa época del año, el tiempo meteorológico estaba cada vez peor.

Escogió unos pantalones y una camiseta que ponerse, luego, escogió ropa cómoda para Luffy. Al volver al salón sufrió un repullo, el chico estaba zampando una bolsa de galletas de chocolate en el sofá; galletas que Zoro y Law habían decidido dejar, de manera estratégica, para que el muchacho no atacara sus víveres, al menos no de primeras. Pero eso no fue lo que le saltó un ojo al médico, sino que Luffy, en un arrebato de lógica, también se había quitado su ropa mojada. Su desnudez solo quedaba tapada por los calzoncillos que llevaba.

–¡Uh, ropa seca, por fin! –se levantó a la vez que dejaba las galletas a un lado para acercarse a Law.

Para colmo, cuando rozó las manos del médico al recoger las prendas, decidió darle un nuevo beso. Era imposible que Law se arrepintiera de aquel día haber dado ese primer paso hacia los labios del chico; sin embargo, eso no le sació, todo lo contrario, y cada vez le era más difícil contenerse. Como en aquel momento.

Law agarró la cara de Luffy y atacó su boca. La ropa calló al suelo, pero poco importó. El más mayor ganó terreno y obligó al otro retroceder. Se toparon con el brazo del sofá y cayeron sobre los asientos de éste, el médico encima del adolescente, sin detener la inspección de su lengua en el otro.

Se separaron para recobrar el aliento y se miraron a los ojos. Law vio el rubor en la cara de Luffy, notó como el muchacho se aferraba a los hombros de su sudadera; no puedo evitar soltar una suave risa entre dientes.

Lamió su pulgar derecho y fue con el a rozar el pezón del otro. Luffy, mientras se guardaba un gemido en su garganta, apartó su cara a un lado, todavía más enrojecida si podía ser. Law pudo haber muerto con solo contemplarle así; llevó su boca a aquel botón mientras su izquierda empezaba a manipular el otro.

–Ah... –la espalda de Luffy se arqueó.

El mayor le sujetó de la cintura y fue bajando por su abdomen, hasta parar al sur del ombligo del chico, donde dio una pequeña mordida. Luffy pegó una sacudida contenida al sentir sus dientes; el médico alzó los ojos para verle la expresión, el más joven le observaba con timidez nerviosa. Law volvió a sonreír, se relamió. Antes de que el joven pudiese darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, le apartó los calzoncillos.

–Estás húmedo –susurró al palpar su entrepierna.

Acto seguido, él médico se echó hacia atrás, tirando de las piernas de Luffy. Quedaron entonces el mayor de rodillas en el suelo y el joven con el trasero apoyado en el brazo del sofá. Law lamió la punta del miembro de chico que, tras arquearse su espalda de nuevo, se incorporó para sentarse y tomar de los cabellos al otro.

–¡Ah...! –gimió con más fuerza al notar como atrapaban su intimidad dentro de su boca–. Torao...

Luffy casi le tiraba del pelo, aún así no hacía nada por marcar un ritmo, dejaba a Law totalmente a sus anchas. El mayor lo disfrutaba, lo disfrutaba y quería hacerle disfrutar. Cada vez que oía al chico gemir la calidez de su pecho se agrandaba, cada vez que le llamaba el ardor le consumía más y más.

Al final, Luffy se fue en su boca, de manera tan repentina que Law se tuvo que retirarse un poco para toser.

–Torao, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó angustiado–. Lo siento mucho. No quería...

Pero Law le volvió a sonreír. Se limpio con la mano y degustó la esencia del otro en sus propios dedos. Después, su mirada fue directa a la de Luffy, se irguió un poco y fue a sus labios. Se fundieron así en otro beso, aunque no con el arrojo de antes, al contrario; se fundieron con calma, con devoción, Law pretendía sentirle de todas las formas posible a cada segundo.

Sus labios se separaron, lo dos amantes se dedicaron una última mirada. Law tomó la mano de Luffy, la llevó hasta su entrepierna, por encima del pantalón; se divirtió al ver como el chico daba un pequeño repullo, besó su mejilla. Se levantó y, una vez de pie, fue a desabrocharse los pantalones.

–¡No, que asco!

El tiempo se quebró en ese momento en que Luffy gritaba esas palabras a la vez que corroboraba su repudio con una mueca en la que cerraba los ojos, todo ello, mientras Law, con una expresión de incredulidad, intentaba comprender aquella reacción.

–¿Qué? –lo único que pudo decir.

Luffy le miró aturrullado.

–No... Yo quería decir... Bueno, que yo...

Un móvil sonó, desde el gurruño de ropa mojada que Luffy había dejado tirada por ahí. Antes de que nadie mencionara una palabra, el chico se levantó a recogerlo. Law le observó, aún con la mente en blanco, como intercambiaba frases con su interlocutor.

–¿¡Qué, qué!? ¿Cómo que era hoy? ¡No tenía ni idea! ¿Qué hora es?... Vale, creo que llego a tiempo. Hasta ahora –colgó y miró al médico–. Torao, lo siento. Se me olvidó que había quedado con Ace y Sabo. Si no voy seguro que me matan –explicaba mientras se vestía con la ropa húmeda–. Ya hablamos, ¿vale?

Law solo pudo balbucear un par de veces antes de que el chico saliese por la puerta. Tras eso, el silencio inundó el apartamento. La palabra "asco" rebotaba con maleficencia en su cabeza.

* * *

Bellemere golpeó la puerta un par de veces con los nudillos. Al no recibir respuesta, abrió sin que nadie le diera el paso. Encontró así al pelirrojo tal y como esperaba, roncando sobre su sillón de cuero importado. La mujer resopló. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, se acercó a la mesa de despacho y dejó caer un engrosado tocho de papeles lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Shanks se despertara con un susto en el cuerpo; se alivió al ver que era ella.

–Ah, eres tú.

–¿Quién temías que fuera?

–Mihawk, Marco, Ben...

–Ben hace años que no trabaja aquí.

–Sí, pero sigue torturándome en mis peores pesadillas. "Un jefe que se precie no se puede dar el lujo de echarse una siesta", me dice, mientras sujeta un látigo de tres colas, del que no puedo huir porque estoy esposado a este sillón.

–A menos que tuviese un hermano gemelo dudo que ese tuviera algo que ver con el Ben que conozco.

–Ah, querida, a ti siempre te engañó su gesto amable.

–Ya, ya –dijo a la vez que rodeaba la mesa–. El que nunca me ha podido engañar has sido tú –abrió el tercer cajón, descubriendo así una linda petaca–. ¿Sabe Mihawk que empinas el codo en el trabajo?

–Estamos casados desde hace más de diez años y sin la confianza que nos profesamos el uno al otro nuestro matrimonio se hubiese ido a pique hace mucho –hizo una pausa. Sonrió–. Por supuesto que no lo sabe.

Ambos rieron. Bellemere se sentó al borde de la mesa, con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Cómo está tu hija? –le preguntó el otro.

–Vaya, te has enterado. No esperé que Luffy te hablara de la ruptura, siempre ha sido tan disperso.

–La verdad es que le pregunté yo de casualidad. Solo dijo "ah, hemos roto".

–Me lo suponía –suspiró–. A Nami le gustaba tu hijo más de lo que se permitía reconocer, pero por suerte siempre ha sido una chica fuerte y práctica. Saldrá del desencuentro amoroso.

–Me alegro.

–Bueno, ¿y a Luffy que tal? ¿Cómo le va con su nueva pareja?

Shanks se quedó mirándola como si ella le hubiese hablado en chino mandarín.

–¿Luffy no te ha dicho nada? Pero si fue por eso por lo que dejó a mi hija. Si incluso Nami desistió de convencerlo porque, según me dijo, era la primera vez que veía a tu hijo realmente "encariñado" con alguien.

Shanks se levantó de golpe, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

–¿Encariñado? ¿Quieres decir que Luffy, mi Luffy, se ha enamorado por primera vez de alguien?

–Eso parece.

–¿Tanto como para dejar a tu hija por esa persona?

–Creo que sí.

Con un resoplo en alto, Shanks se llevó las manos a los ojos y se quitó el pelo de la cara echándolo hacia atrás. Empezó a ir de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado.

–Tengo que conocerla. Este chico siempre ha sido un inconsciente, capaz es de haberse enamorado de una cazafortunas.

–Mi hija es una cazafortunas y nunca te ha supuesto un problema.

–Porque tu hija en el fondo en buena chica. ¡Ahg! tengo que hacer algo, una cena tal vez, si, es como normalmente se conocen los suegro y las nueras.

–Te adelantas demasiado a los acontecimientos.

–¡Ay, Bellemere! –la abrazó lloriqueando–. Luffy crece demasiado deprisa, se aleja muy rápido de mi, ¿qué puedo hacer?

–Para empezar: soltarme.

Un par de minutos antes, Zoro entraba en el ascensor de la revista y pulsaba el botón de la última planta. En cuanto la cabina se cerró, liberó desde sus pulmones un aire de hastío y cansancio. Siempre estaba preparado para cualquier reto, pero cuando Bellemere le puso a prueba no le explicó que tendría que trabajar en Entrevistas como lo llevaba haciendo desde que consiguió su mesa, con lo cual tenía que hacer de reportero tanto de Entrevistas como Competiciones. Estaba agotado y lo peor era que eso no era lo peor.

En ese instante se disponía a buscar a la mujer para entregarle su último artículo sobre un juego de petanca que se celebró la tarde pasada. De petanca. Pocas veces recordaba el peliverde que hubiese estado más aburrido en toda su vida y a su pesar preveía que ese tipo de encargos le vendrían durante una buena temporada. No se trataba de que esa mujer consiguiera desmotivarle, pero desde luego si esa era su intención se lo estaba tomando en serio.

Aunque si había que ser sinceros, Mihawk era mucho más experto en eso. Por más que quisiera no podía sacarse de la cabeza el cómo se comportó el otro día: como un completo cretino. Y encima el peliverde no podía evitar que le afectara, que ese hombre le amargara a pesar de estar logrando por lo que tanto había luchado. No, no podía dejarse vencer.

Llegó hasta el despacho de Shanks, donde le habían dicho que encontraría a Bellemere y abrió sin avisar. Los párpados se le separaron de sorpresa mas lo que se le presentó fue a dos personas abrazadas. Dos personas que precisamente eran Shanks y Bellemere. Al poder reaccionar agitó la cabeza para espabilarse y carraspeó para llamarles la atención. Los dos adultos le miraron y se separaron casi al mismo tiempo.

–Anda, Zoro, ¿cómo tú por aquí? –le preguntó el pelirrojo

–He terminado mi último artículo de Competiciones –alzó el manuscrito dirifiéndose a Bellemere–. Según me dijo, cada vez que terminara uno debía de dárselo en mano –explicó, no muy seguro de si había llegado en un momento inapropiado–. Estuviera donde estuviese.

–Claro, así es –asintió ella–. Buen chico.

La mujer rebasó tranquila la distancia entre los dos y recogió el articulo. Pasó las páginas y lo ojeó minimamente.

–Ah, el artículo de la petanca, que bien nos viene. Este deporte tiene varias asociaciones que subvencionan una pequeña parte de la revista, esta era la mejor forma de devolverles el favor pero nunca había un periodista que estuviera al cien por cien dispuesto. Veo que te has esmerado.

–He hecho lo que he podido –dijo con desgana.

–Bien, volvamos a nuestros puestos –salió del despacho–. Aún te queda un largo camino.

El peliverde contuvo un nuevo resoplo, tomó el manillar para cerrar la puerta antes de seguir a la mujer.

–Zoro –la voz de Shanks le detuvo. El pelirrojo le sonreía con amabilidad–. No lo digas por ahí –le pidió–. Tenemos que guardar las formas.

–No lo iba a hacer –respondió natural y cerró la puerta.

En nada alcanzó el paso rápido de la mujer.

–¿Qué te ha dicho ahí dentro?

–Que no se lo diga a nadie.

La mujer rió.

–Este hombre, como le gusta el drama de telenovela.

–¿Están juntos desde hace mucho?

–¿Juntos? Toda una vida, para mi desgracia –rió de nuevo.

No lo quiso admitir demasiado, pero le agradó de más escuchar aquellas palabras de Bellemere. Hacía algún tiempo, por muy estúpido que fuese, que sentía celos de la relación entre Mihawk y Shanks, que parecía tan compenetrada, tan íntima. De suerte, el pelirrojo tenía su propia persona con quién estar. Zoro se hubiese sentido incluso contento de no ser porque seguía cabreado.

* * *

Law había hecho su vida con naturalidad durante las ultimas veinticuatro horas. No obstante, si había logrado tal hazaña era porque únicamente se le habían presentado acciones mecánicas como comer, vestirse, subirse al metro o operar de una cardiopatía a un paciente. En realidad, su mente se había quedado en pausa; salvo por la palabra "asco", que le seguía rebotando.

–¿Y dices que te ha abierto la puerta y se ha quedado así? –oyó la voz de Zoro.

–Sí –contestó la chica–. Me abrió y se sentó ahí como lo ves. He intentado sacarle tema de conversación, pero me responde con monosílabos. Eso si acaso me responde.

–Puff... –se rascó el cogote–. Ayer es verdad que lo noté un poco raro pero no le eché cuentas. A lo mejor se le va pasando si lo dejamos así.

–A lo mejor.

–¿Te apetece comer algo?

–¿Os quedan de esas galletas de la última vez?

–¿Galletas? –preguntó Law llamando la atención de los otros dos. De repente le atacó una jaqueca terrible. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza–. ¡Ah! ¿Por qué mierda me dijo eso?

–¿Quién te dijo qué, Law? –se apremió preocupada la chica a preguntar.

–¡Luffy!

–Ah, así que era eso –le quitó importancia el peliverde–. Entonces no pasa nada.

Una vez de vuelta el médico al mundo de los vivos, los tres se sentaron a tomar una café y a hablar las cosas; aunque Zoro se tomo más bien una cerveza que un café.

–Osea que te plantó a media faena para coger una llamada de teléfono y luego se largó –resumió la chica.

–Más o menos –respondió Law con desmotivación.

–Menuda putada –masculló Zoro–. Que te dejen ahí como un babuino en celo mientras ellos van así como de superiores o algo. "Me han surgido planes, lo siento, si quieres hazte una paja en mi honor".

–Pero no fue solo eso –añadió el médico–. Él no me paró porque sonara el móvil, me paró porque yo estuve a punto de decirle que me hiciera... bueno, ya sabéis –los otros dos asintieron, entendían lo que quería decir–. Me dijo que le daba asco. Con esas palabras: asco.

Los otros dos guardaron silencio un momento. Zoro se quedó mirándolo un momento. De manera compasiva, colocó su mano sobre el hombro del médico. Law le miró.

–Si te sirve de consuelo, a mi no me daría asco chupartela.

Law le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Gracias por decírmelo, es un detalle.

–Tal vez le estás dando demasiada importancia –habló ella–. O mirando la situación por donde no es. Tú eres el primer novio hombre de ese chico, ¿no?

–Hasta donde sé sí.

–Puede que se asustara. Tú siempre tuviste claro quien eras, Law, pero este chico lo acaba de descubrir. Si era heterosexual hasta hace poco no creo que nunca se haya planeado ser tomado por otro hombre.

Se hizo silencio en el salón. Los dos chicos se miraron.

–Tiene razón –admitió el peliverde–. No había caído pero es verdad que puede hasta sentirse algo violento con lo que os está pasando. Por otro lado, desde que lo conozco no ha mostrado ningún miedo por absolutamente nada. Sería normal que al final su miedo fuera al sexo.

–Sería hasta lógcio.

Miraron de nuevo a la chica.

–¿Y qué hago ahora?

–Bueno –dijo ella–, podrías dejarte tomar por él. A ti en cuestión de roles siempre te ha dado ocho que ochenta.

–¿Se puede saber que sabes tú de mis roles?

–A los hombres se os nota mucho lo que os va a cada uno. Zoro tiene cara de que le gusta dominar, pero también de que le gusta aún más que el que tenga a sus pies se revele y lo ponga contra las cuerdas.

El peliverde se quedó pensativo un momento, asintió más para si mismo y dio otro buche. Law, por su parte, bajó la mirada a su taza, sonrió con aspereza.

–Mira que me preguntaste veces si estabas seguro de querer salir con él.

–Luffy es complicado como amigo –se encogió el peliverde de hombros–, no me quiero imaginar como novio.

–Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer –hizo una pausa–. Él es el medicamento especifico que necesito para curarme.

* * *

Luffy se comió los tres _strikes_ al momento, el chico tendría mucha fuerza, pero lo que era precisión o concentración para batear la pelota era otra cosa más bien nula.

–Luffy –le llamó Zoro desde el otro lado de la red metálica–. Has perdido. La máquina no va a lanzarte más bolas. Sal ya de ahí que hay gente en fila esperando por su turno.

–No es justo –se quejó a la vez que se quitaba la gorra de primera base–. Me las ha lanzado a maldad. Ni si quiera he podido hacer un _home run_.

–Lo que sea. Vamos a comer.

–¡Comer!

Dejaron el campo de bateo y salieron a la calle.

–¿Qué te parece pizza? A mi me apetece pizza, pero si tu quieres otra cosa que no sea pizza, pues estaré de acuerdo en que no sea pizza. Pero yo ahora me comería una pizza.

Luffy detuvo los mensajes subliminales para convencer a su amigo al notar que éste se había quedado atrás. Temiendo que se hubiese perdido, como acostumbraba, se giró. De suerte, el peliverde sólo se había retrasado unos pasos; se había quedado ensimismado con la mirada en el escaparate de una tienda. El chico se acercó y buscó que tenía tan absorto a su compañero.

Según decía en la etiqueta, se trataba de un alfiler para chaqueta de hombres. Era elegante, fino y de color oscuro; casi parecía una cruz, pero en realidad tenía forma de espada.

–No te pega nada –opinó.

–¡Ya lo sé! –se ofuscó de repente–. Sólo lo miraba. Vámonos.

Llegaron a una pizzería y entre los dos se pidieron una cantidad insana para ingerir. Tras un rato comiendo, volvieron a entablar conversación.

–Qué bien, hacía tiempo que no salíamos juntos. Entre tu trabajo y lo que quiera que hagas lo fines de semana hacía como más de un mes que no nos veíamos. Desde el partido que fuimos con Ace y los demás.

–Qué fácil es reprochar cuando ni siquiera te has sacado el bachillerato. No tienes ni idea de la que tengo encima entre Entrevistas y Competiciones.

–Pero eso es lo que querías, ¿no?

–Sí, pero no por ello puedo desdoblarme en dos par salir contigo.

Luffy hizo un mohín.

–Pues con tu novio secreto bien que te desdoblas.

Dijo esto justo cuando el peliverde iba a darle un bocado a un trozo de pizza, por lo que, de la sorpresa, ese se mordió la lengua. Dio un quejido grande e hizo varios aspavientos de dolor. Luego miró al chico.

–¿Cómo mierda...?

–Torao me dijo que creía que estabas saliendo con alguien. Ace también cuando te vio con esos aros en la oreja. Y está claro que ese alfiler no era para ti.

Zoro se había quedado a cuadros. O Luffy era más listo de lo que creía o él era demasiado evidente. Las dos opciones le preocupaban.

–Lo que no sé es por qué tanto secreto. ¿Por Ace? Porque creo que ya le da igual. A mi me encantaría conocerle –sonrió–. Así además no tendrías que irte a donde fuera con él, podríamos quedar todos juntos.

–¿En plan quedada de parejitas? Eso es demasiado hasta para ti.

–Pero así nos veríamos más.

Zoro resopló.

–Es más complicado de lo que parece, Luffy.

–¿Por qué?

–Nuestra relación no es lo que se diga... convencional.

–Cada vez te entiendo menos.

El peliverde se quedó callado durante varios segundo, mientras el chico seguía comiendo. Hinchó su pecho como si estuviera tomando fuerzas.

–Está casado.

Luffy se quedó parado, con los ojos como platos.

–¿¡Qué, qué!? ¿¡Contigo!? ¿¡Te casaste y no me invitaste al banquete!?

–¡No, imbécil! ¡Con una mujer, está casado con una mujer!

–¿¡Qué, qué!?

Zoro le tapó la boca para que dejase de gritar.

–Relajémonos un poco, ¿vale? –dijo, aunque algunas venas de su frente estaban marcadas. Luffy asintió y él se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla. Se llevó una mano a la cara–. Siempre tienes que montar un escándalo de todo.

Luffy tragó el trozo de pizza que tenía en la boca.

–Perdona, es que no me lo esperaba.

Zoro resopló por la nariz, bajó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido. Sonrió con aspereza

–Me dijo que le era imposible divorciarse. La verdad es que no sé mucho y el tampoco me cuenta demasiado pero, por lo que entiendo, perdería más cosas de las que gana. O eso creo. Tal vez solo sea uno de estos demasiado mayor para plantearse salir del armario.

–Pues menudo cobarde. Aunque tú seas un arisco antisocial adicto al trabajo te mereces algo mejor –el peliverde volvió a quedarse mirándolo–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada, es sólo que... Eres el primero que le cuento todo esto. Me resulta raro que no te parezca que estoy haciendo algo... mal.

–Bueno, yo no sé que hubiese hecho si Torao hubiese estado casado. Pero eres mi amigo, Zoro –le sonrió–. Ya nos conocemos bastante. Si estás con ese tipo es porque de verdad quieres estarlo, con él y no con otro. Ahí yo no tengo nada que decir.

Se puso a engullir trozos de pizza mientras el otro intentaba calmar el rubor de su cara. Zoro dejó escapar una corta risa.

–Cuesta creer que seas el mismo Luffy que le da tantos quebraderos de cabeza a Law.

–¿Qué, que pasa con Torao? Si estamos bien.

–Bien estáis. Pero ayer me contó que el otro día que lo dejaste bastante tirado.

Ahora el que se enrojeció fue el chico.

–Yo... Yo no quería. De verdad...

–Me lo creo. Pero habla con él y explícaselo. Él es más complicado que nosotros, cada cosa que le pasa lo piensa y lo re-piensa hasta que se le funde el cerebro. Seguro que en este mismo momento aún le está dando vueltas.

Luffy siguió masticando.

–Pues vaya rollo.

–Las responsabilidades de parejas siempre son un rollo.

* * *

Fin de semana, frente a su puerta. Ésta se abrió.

–Vaya, estás aquí.

–Hoy no he llegado tan tarde.

–Lo sé, lo decía porque no estaba seguro de si vendrías. No me mandaste ningún mensaje.

–Bueno, tú a mi tampoco.

Se miraron un momento. Luego, como siempre, Mihawk dejó paso a Zoro para que entrara. Lo mismo de la última vez, pensó el peliverde, da lo mismo lo que me haga, piensa que voy a volver como si nada a este piso; para colmo aquí estoy. Soltó la mochila.

–He traído comida pre-cocinada para hacer en el horno –le avisó el mayor–. La última vez nos vino bien comer algo más elaborado.

–Vale –dijo en tono neutro–. Estupendo.

Sonó un móvil, con un pitido corto que avisaba de un mensaje. Zoro, en guardia y con los músculos tensados, se fijó en Mihawk. Casi chista de malhumor al ver, por segunda vez, esa sonrisa tierna en el otro hacia alguien desconocido que se comunicaba con él a través de texto escrito. Si no hubiese estado tan cabreado quizás lo hubiese soportado, pero no se daban las condiciones.

–¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

Mihawk puso sus ojos en el, extrañado. Luego sonrió, con cierto atisbo de burla.

–Creí que yo era el celoso de los dos.

Se le bajó el color de la cara al sentirse impunemente descubierto. Le dio la espalda al otro y fue a abrir el balcón, acción a la desesperada para que interpretara el asunto por clausurado. No funcionó, puesto que Mihawk se le acercó por la espalda.

–Zoro.

Al virar un poco la cara vio que el mayor le había puesto, justo delante, el móvil con la intención de enseñarle una foto; en ésta salía una chica joven, con tendencia gótica al vestir y larga melena rosa, de su brazo derecho colgaba un siniestro oso de trapo y su postura indicaba que se estaba haciendo un _selfi_.

–Es mi hija.

Se le abrieron los ojos.

–¿Tienes una hija? ¿Tú?

–No es tan raro.

–En ti sí. ¡Ni siquiera se te parece!

–Lo sé, suelen decírmelo –suspiró–. Se llama Perona. Ahora mismo estudia en Londres, no hablamos demasiado pero de vez en cuando me envía mensajes. Eso es todo.

–Ah... –se quedó pensando–. ¿Has dicho en Londres?

–Sí, cuando fuimos también estuve visitándola.

Zoro recordó el poco tiempo que Mihawk pasó en la habitación del hotel incluso cuando no estaban de reunión en reunión con dirigentes británicos. Resultaba que sus desapariciones no eran sólo por no verle la cara al peliverde.

–¿Y ibas con ella a emborracharte? Porque por las noches volvías con una cogorza del quince.

–Otra vez con esas –se exasperó–. Yo no me emborrachaba, eso te lo imaginaste tú.

El mayor volvió a la mesa y, a la vez que dejaba el móvil sobre la madera, recogió una pequeñas llaves. Las retuvo en su mano un momento. Luego miró a Zoro y se las lanzó; el peliverde las cogió al vuelo.

–Son unas copias de las llaves de este piso. Puedes llevártelas.

La respiración del joven se detuvo.

–Puedes venir cuando quieras –siguió el mayor–. A estar sólo, a trabajar... lo que sea.

Quiso preguntarle si no vendría su mujer al piso, si no se encontraría con alguno de sus otros ligues por ahí, si no le preocupaba que se descubriera todo lo que tenían ellos y se fuera al traste. Las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta.

–¿Estás seguro?

–¿Por que habría de no estarlo?

Lo dijo con tal seriedad, con tal convicción que las fuerzas de Zoro para resistirse a ese presente se evaporaron. Miró las llaves, las apretó en su puño.

–Mihawk –le miró a los ojos–. ¿De verdad piensas que no doy la talla para Competiciones?

Se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero los gestos que lo demostraban fueron mínimos.

–Pienso que, aunque no la des, harás lo imposible porque eso cambie en el tiempo que estés bajo prueba –miró hacia otro lado, se echó el pelo hacia atrás con la derecha. Fijó sus ojos en los del joven–. Mejoras y avanzas en semanas lo que otros en años. Tienes talento, pero apenas pasas de los veinte. Si sigues así a los veinticinco ya lo habrás logrado todo.

–Lo dices como si eso no estuviera bien.

Mihawk se tomó su tiempo.

–Cuando lo consigas todo ya no tendrás objetivos ni porque esforzarte o competir, tu vida se limitará a mantenerte donde estás hasta que te mueras. Todos los días, bajo la misma rutina. Que alguien como tú se estanque en eso tan pronto...

Dejó la frase sin terminar.

–Gracias –dijo el peliverde–. Por decírmelo.

Mihawk sonrió.

–Aún así harás oídos sordos.

–No me queda otra –respondió divertido.

–Esta bien –zanjó–. Se hace tarde, voy a prepara algo para comer.

–Vale.

La espalda de Mihawk se perdió en la cocina. Zoro abrió sus manos para volver a ver las llaves. Casi se había quejado a Luffy de que apenas sabía nada del mayor, de que éste no le decía nunca nada. Había llegado a la conclusión de que no hablaba con él de su vida porque él no formaba parte de ella, que sólo era el chico con el que se acostaba, su pasatiempo. Tal vez, simplemente fuera que el peliverde nunca había preguntado.

Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y entró en la cocina. Mihawk estaba buscando algo en la nevera; Zoro le abrazó por detrás, apoyó la barbilla en el hombro del mayor.

–Déjalo, todavía no tengo hambre.

El otro le devolvió la mirada. Se giró hacia él para besarlo. Al poco, ese beso se volvió más ardiente, junto con sus caricias. Se separaron un poco. Zoro levantó los brazos para que Mihawk le quitara la camiseta. Otro beso, otras caricias, otros agarres, mordiscos... El mayor subió al joven a la encimera para sentarle. La luz, tardía en irse, se colaba por la ventana. Como tantas otras veces, desapareció lo que les rodeaba.

* * *

Fin de semana, frente a su puerta. Ésta se abrió.

–Hola –saludó Law un poco sorprendido de verle.

–Hola –respondió Luffy un poco tímido–. ¿Puedo pasar?

–Sí, claro.

Law le dio paso. Al entrar se encontró con algo insospechado, o más bien con alguien. La chica de la otra vez, la que abrazó al médico de esa manera tan íntima, estaba ahí, sentada en el sofá con una taza de lo que parecía té. No le gustó nada verla.

–No sabía que ibas a venir –le dijo Law–. No me llamaste ni nada.

–Es que hacía días que no nos veíamos –se explicó casi en un puchero.

–Sí, es verdad –señaló con la mano a la chica–. Creo que no la conoces, es Lami, ella es...

–Ya la conozco –cortó algo brusco–. Nos vimos el otro día, en el portal.

–Ah, sí –dijo ella–. El chico que estaba parado delante del porterillo sin pulsar ningún botón. Me acuerdo.

Luffy se avergonzó y apartó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido. Law lo observó extrañado, Lami con suspicacia.

–Bueno –se levantó la chica del sofá y alcanzó su bolso–. Se hace tarde, será mejor que me vaya.

Se acercó a Law y le dio un beso en la mejilla, demasiado largo, demasiado cariñoso para el gusto de Luffy. Después miró al chico y le sonrió.

–No lo canses demasiado, que después no hay quien le anime.

Dicho esto, la puerta se cerró. Los dos hombres quedaron dentro del apartamento rodeados por un silencio levemente denso.

–¿Quieres comer algo? Aún quedan galletas del otro día si quieres picar. Aunque ya es casi la hora de la cena, podríamos pedir algo para que nos lo traigan.

–Vale.

Se entretuvieron un rato decidiendo dónde iban a pedir y el qué; luego otro más en que Law hacía la llamada para que les viniera lo acordado. Sin embargo, luego tuvieron que enfrentarse a otro silenció que duraría hasta que les trajeran la comida; prometía prolongarse bastante.

–Luffy.

El chico le miró. Law se tomó su tiempo para comenzar.

–¿Yo que gustó?

–¿Qué? –alzo la voz–. ¿A qué viene eso, Torao? Claro que me gustas.

–Me refiero a si te atraigo sexualmente.

Luffy se quedó mirándolo, sin saber que decir. Law suspiró.

–Me lo imaginaba.

Dijo aquella frase de una manera tan derrotada que el pecho del chico se encogió.

–Es normal que no te hayas parado a pensarlo, todo esto te ha venido de golpe.

Hablaba como si hubiese perdido algo.

–Y eres tan impulsivo... Ni siquiera te habrás planteado si te gustan los hombres o no.

¿Qué tenía eso que ver?

–De cualquier manera, no estás obligado a...

La frase murió en la boca de Luffy, que se había abalanzado sobre él, abrazado a su cuello y besado sus labios. Del arrojo, Law acabó tumbado con el chico sobre él. Luffy se separó de él para apoyarse en el sofá sobre sus propios brazos, con ambas manos a los dos lados de la cabeza del médico. Le mantuvo la mirada con fiereza.

–Estoy contigo porque quiero, no por obligación. Así que quítate esas ideas de la cabeza y cállate ya.

Desde luego que se quedó callado. Luffy habló más calmado.

–No sé si me gustan los hombres y las mujeres, es verdad que no le he dado muchas vueltas. Pero que me gustas tú, lo tengo claro, tu cuerpo incluido. Y el otro día, cuando me hiciste esas cosas lo disfruté mucho, de verdad quería que siguiera.

–Pero dijiste que te daba asco.

El chico se mordió los labios, la actitud decidida se esfumó y él, con un color rojizo en las mejillas, se apartó de Law para sentarse y mirar a otro lado que no fuera el medico.

–Eso era por otra cosa.

–¿Otra cosa? –sonó indignado–. ¿Estas pensando en otra cosa mientras lo hacíamos?

–¡Claro que no! No es eso. Es algo relacionado pero... –resopló–. Se me pasó por la cabeza que si seguíamos al final tu me... Bueno, me la meterías hasta el fondo.

En ese momento el médico pensó que el chico era un romántico, con sarcasmo evidentemente.

–Y si me hacías eso –siguió cada vez más nervioso–, pues yo... –apretó ojos, boca y puños–. ¡Es que no quiero cagarme encima!

Silencio.

–¿Qué?

–¡Te lo digo en serio! ¡Yo solo he utilizado mi culo de salida! ¡No sé como funciona de entrada! ¡Que pasa si lo hago mal o tengo la barriga suelta!

–¿¡Quieres dejar de decirme gilipolleces!?

–¡No son gilipolleces! ¡Es algo muy serio, Torao! ¡Imagina que el otro día no paramos y pasa eso!

–¡Eso no pasa!

–¿¡Cómo no va a pasar si es de salida!?

–¡Deja de repetir eso!

Se gritaron un rato más hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aliento, como si llevaran siete días corriendo una maratón. Law tomó una bocanada grande.

–Escúchame, Luffy. Ese conducto está preparado para limpiarse constantemente. No hay otra zona del cuerpo más higiénica que esa. Además que es sabido que los hombres tenemos el punto de placer ahí. No vas a cagarte así sin más –le parecía ridículo estar hablando de eso.

–¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿No me mientes?

–No.

Luffy se detuvo a mirar el infinito un par de segundos.

–Bueno, venga, vale... –dijo con resignación a la vez que se levantaba–. Si tu lo dices –pronunciaba no muy convencido al desabrocharse el cinturón– pues habrá que hacerlo –empezó a bajarse los pantalones.

–¿Qué haces ahora?

–Desnudarme para que me lo hagas –contestó como si fuera lo más evidente y Law el más tonto.

–Anda, déjalo. Si me has salido con esas y en ese plan es que no estás preparado.

–Pero tú quieres hacerlo.

–Quiero. Y puedo esperar a que tú quieras también.

Law el miró tan serio, sereno, que Luffy pudo entender que no mentía. Aquello era tan importante para el médico como para él. Sus sentimientos le desbordaron.

–¡Torao! –se abalanzó otra ves sobre él para abrazarse a su cuello, lloriqueando–. ¡Te quiero mucho! ¡Te quiero de verdad!

–¿Pero qué dices? ¡Suéltame!

Sus palabras no coincidían nada con lo que decía puesto que no hacía nada para apartar al muchacho y, a pesar del moreno de su piel, su rubor era visible.

* * *

Zoro se sentía imbécil. Había comprado el estúpido alfiler en forma de espada, lo tenía en la mano de hecho, mientras caminaba de vuelta a Grand Line. La entrevista que recién había hecho era cerca de la tienda e incluso después de haberse perdido tres veces acabó topándose con ella. Tuvo un momento de enajenación en el que se dio a creer que había sido cosa del destino y ahí estaba, con el alfiler en la mano sin saber que hacer con él. ¿Con qué cara se lo iba a dar a Mihawk? No, no podía, se moriría de la vergüenza. Puede que hasta prefiriera ponerse ese odioso atuendo de policía de película porno. ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? Si tan solo no tuviese que verle la cara...

Recordó las llaves, las buscó en su cartera. Ahí estaban. Sí se desviaba y pasaba por el piso podría dejar el alfiler por allí, a la vista pero como si tal cosa. Así sería mucho más fácil. Aunque entrar en ese piso, él solo, le daba algo más que cierto respeto. Tal vez no debería tomarse tantas confianzas, tal vez las llaves eran una forma de quedar bien con él.

Al final se dejó de tonterías y cogió un metro en dirección al apartamento. Cuando se plantó delante de la puerta a penas podía creerselo.

Tomó las llaves y las encajó en la cerradura por primera vez. Se sintió extraño incluso de ver que al girarlas, efectivamente, abrían el candado. Apartó la puerta y adentró su pie derecho en el piso. Guardó cautela un momento. Todo estaba en calma. El respeto que le daba esa vivienda se multiplicaba. Intentó relajarse y dio un paso adelante. Cerró tras de sí.

Atravesó el pasillo y llegó al salón, donde se dejó impregnar por ese aura rara que le era tan conocida, pero diferente al no contar con la presencia de Mihawk. Rebuscó en su cartera para sacar el alfiler, bien guardado en su bolsita y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Ya estaba hecho, ahí seguro que lo veía. Zoro se permitió pensar en el momento en que el mayor lo encontraría, casi sonríe.

Algo sonó desde el dormitorio, desde el cuarto de baño del dormitorio. Una cisterna, un grifo abriéndose. La sangre se le paró. El piso no estaba vacío.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar si podría ser Mihawk que había salido pronto de Grand Line o si se trataba de la señora de la limpieza que mantenía un mínimo esas cuatro paredes, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Eran un hombre, de mediana edad, con el pelo tan rojo como la sangre. Shanks Akagami estaba justo delante de sus narices.

**Continuará...**

**Notas finales: **Lo sé, queréis matarme, pero no podéis porque os quedaríais sin saber como continua, una lástima. Diría que siento algo de remordimiento pero estoy demasiado ocupada montándome en mi escoba de perra mala y echando a volar. Así que ¡Bye, bye!

PD: El personaje de Lami no está muy desarroyado en el manga, solo se la presenta como la inocente y adorable hermana pequeña de Law. Lo digo por si al autor le da por revivirla mágicamente y resulta que la personalidad que le he puesto no coincide con la original, y lo digo sobre todo porque ya me pasó con otro fic en el que utilicé la versión adulta de cierto hermano que supuestamente estaba muerto y bien muerto, pero que al final se descubrió que solo tenía mala memoria.


	18. Medicamento específico II

Ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capitulo! Y esta ves si que me he dado prisa, eh, para que luego no digais xD Eso sí, planee en mi cabeza este capitulo para las dos parejas, pero he tenido que dejar al LawLu fuera esta vez, primero porque ya el tono hubiese sido demasiado contraste para que mi cabeza se adaptara de una escena a otra y segundo porque iba a ser el capitulo más largo de toda la historia de los fics (al menos por lo que yo he leido), de hecho el capitulo ya a quedado bastante largo con solo contando la trama de Zoro, así que ya podéis imaginaros. De todas formas así se compensa un capitulo anterior que iba a ser solo MiZo y al final fue de las dos.

PD: gracias a los que me escribís comentarios, espero que el capitulo lo compense xD

**Capitulo 18. Medicamento especifico II**

El tiempo se había convertido en piedra; el paisaje desde las ventanas, las habitaciones, las paredes, el suelo, el techo y los muebles, todo había dejado de existir. Lo único que era real, lo único que permanecía en la concepción de los sentidos, eran ellos dos.

Zoro no podía dejar de mirar a Shanks; no como si fuera la típica metáfora de la aparición, sino como lo que era; una fórmula incomprensible. ¿Por qué él, ahí, en ese piso, cómo? Las llaves que le había cedido Mihawk permanecían en su mano, las aferró con fuerza sin importar hacerse daño con ellas.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo también parecía sorprendido, pero a su vez raramente calmado. Separó los labios para hablar, pero el joven se le adelantó:

–¿Qué hace aquí?

Shanks se esperó un poco más a tomar la palabra, observó al peliverde de arriba a bajo, mientras se frotaba su barbilla mal afeitada. Después resopló y puso los brazos en jarra. Con la cabeza señaló hacía un lado, hacia una caja de libros en el suelo que Zoro no había visto antes.

–He venido a por unos cuantos de mis libros –se rascó el cogote y anduvo hacia la caja. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas para inspeccionar los tomos–. En casa hay demasiados trastos ya. Por eso le pedí a Mihawk que me guardara algunos. Las estanterías las tiene llenas, pero en el altillo del armario de su cuarto hay espacio de sobra –rió relajado–. Que fácil sería pasar por una librería, pero es lo que ocurre a veces con las editoriales, que no le da por reeditar. Mira este ejemplar, es de mis tiempos de estudiante, magnífico y aún así hace más de cincuenta años que no sale una nueva tanda. Tuve que pedirlo prestado a la biblioteca del campus y nunca devolverlo.

Siguió con su rollo bajó los atentos ojos del joven, que no daba crédito a la poca importancia que Shanks le estaba dando a esa situación.

–¿No va a preguntarme nada?

Ahí el pelirrojo calló de nuevo. Apartó la atención de sus libros para ponerla sobre el peliverde, el cual contuvo su instinto de tragar saliva y echarse atrás. Shanks sonrió amable.

–¿Qué quieres que te pregunte?

–Supongo que... qué hago aquí.

El mayor se lo pensó un momento. Se encogió de hombros y examinó otro libro.

–Me parece una perdida de tiempo preguntar algo tan evidente.

De alguna manera, Zoro, supo que el color de la cara se le había ido. Apretó aún más las llaves. Podría haberle preocupado la imagen que estaba dando ante el dirigente de Grand Line, podría haberle preocupado su trabajo y carrera como periodista. Pero su subconsciente le traicionó y sacó a la luz un miedo más profundo.

–No se lo dirá a su mujer –se apuró a decir, temiendo que aquello le separa de Mihawk. Se atrancó–, ¿verdad?

Esa vez, el pelirrojo volvió la mirada rápida hacia él; esa vez sí parecía realmente sorprendido.

–¿Su mujer? ¿Te refieres a la mujer de Mihawk?

–Sí –respondió intentando balbucear lo menos posible–, me dijo que estaba casado.

Shanks soltó un resopló cansado y se frotó los ojos. Miró el libro que tenía en la mano. Se levantó.

–Por curiosidad nada más –abrió el libro y ojeó las páginas–, ¿qué te ha contando de su matrimonio?

La vista de Zoro se fue al suelo.

–Él es muy reservado –dijo–. Sólo que estaban juntos por conveniencia, por guardar las formas creo, y que eran más amigos que otra cosa.

Se sintió estúpido al decirlo, parecía una broma de mal gusto que el hubiese sido convencido con esa explicación de porqué el adulterio de Mihawk no era tan inmoral.

–Ya veo, así que eso te dijo... –Shanks resopló por la nariz esta vez, meditó para sus adentros un instante. Mostró de nuevo una sonrisa amable–. Bueno, no nos va a quedar más remedio que admitir que los dos tenemos un problema.

Zoro no le entendió.

–Recuerda lo que te dije el otro día en mi despacho, tenemos que guardar las formas, es lo más importante. Mihawk y tú ante todos y yo ante Mihawk –alzó el libro–. La verdad es que he venido aquí sin su permiso, me parecía menos molestia pero si se entera se enfadará bastante. Y lo que es peor: me quitará las llaves de su piso –se las mostró a Zoro–. Me hizo una copia en la universidad y cree que se la devolví, que así es, lo que no sabe es que antes me hice las mías para precisamente este tipo de cosas –le dio dos toquecitos al lomo del libro.

–Ah... –fue todo lo que pudo decir.

–El caso es que me harías un favor si no le dices que me has visto por aquí, ¿puedo contar contigo?

–Sí –se apuro de nuevo a decir–, claro, no hay problema.

Shanks marcó más su sonrisa, se acercó a Zoro y colocó su mano en el hombro del peliverde.

–Eres un buen chico. Aunque me temo que ahora debo pedirte otra cosa.

El joven sintió un escalofrío. El tono que había usado el pelirrojo se había manifestado de una manera extraña, como si se le estuviese insinuando. De repente, se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre estaba demasiado cerca.

–¿Puedes subir la caja al altillo por mi? – la señaló recuperando su aura de siempre y rebajando la presión de golpe–. Mi espalda ya no es lo que era –se quejó pesaroso–. Si la cargo de nuevo de seguro que me quedo en el sitio

–Cla... Claro –repitió–. Ahora mismo.

Shanks sonrió por última vez. Dio dos palmadas en el hombro de Zoro y se dirigió al dormitorio. Salió al segundo con la chaqueta puesta y libro en mano.

–Cuento entonces contigo. Nos vemos en Grand Line –se despidió de camino a la salida.

–Nos ve... –la puerta se cerró.

Dio una bocanada; había contenido el aliento todo ese rato sin darse cuenta. Las piernas le fallaron, cayó de culo sobre la silla. Se llevó la mano al pecho, sus latidos se había vuelto locos. Bien podría haberle dado un infarto.

Se fijo en el puño que aún mantenía cerrado; al abrirlo descubrió que las llaves seguían ahí. Una mueca se formó en su boca. ¿Cuántas copias había repartido ese imbécil por ahí?

* * *

A la noche regresó al piso. Law hablaba por teléfono mientras apuntaba algo en un papel.

–Vale, ya lo tengo. Ahora es tarde, mañana preguntaré por la reserva. Supongo que tendremos que alquilar un coche para llegar. Sí, vale, hasta luego.

Colgó y miró a Zoro, que mientras el médico terminaba su llamada él había dejado sus petates por cualquier lugar y había ido a la cocina a por una cerveza, la cual se tomaba repanchigado en el sofá.

–¿Te vas a algún lado? –preguntó el peliverde.

–Para mi desgracia –dejó el móvil en la mesa y se sentó al otro lado del sofá–. Me voy al campo.

–¿Qué haces tú yéndote al campo?

–Buena pregunta. Ha sido cosa si de Lami, o de Luffy, o de los dos. Todavía no estoy muy seguro.

–Un momento, ¿os vais los tres solos?

–Sí.

–¿Y que pinta tu hermana ahí? O Luffy, no sé cual de los dos sobra.

–Yo soy el que sobro –se rascó el cogote–. Los dos andan muy raros, cada uno por su lado –hizo una pausa–. Mi hermana quiere ir a un parador que alquila un par de cabañas en el bosque, si siguen teniendo libres nos iremos para el puente de la semana que viene.

–Parece buen plan.

–Sí, te invitaría. Algo de ayuda me vendría bien con lo que quiera que tengan planeado ese par. Pero tú ya tenías planes, ¿no?

Esa afirmación le vino de imprevisto. No recordaba haber hecho ningún plan para los días de fiesta.

–¿No venían unos amigos tuyos? –insitió Law.

–¡Ah! –cayó el la cuenta–. Ah, es verdad... –se llevó la mano a la frente con pesadez–. Se me había olvidado por completo.

–De ti no me extraña –le reprochó. Le echó un vistazo al apartamento–. Por lo menos tendréis más espacio en el piso. Lo cual no quiere decir que...

–Sí, sí –le cortó–. Quien entre en tu cuarto sin permiso le cortas los dedos con bisturí, me sé las normas de convivencia.

–Más te vale.

* * *

Todavía era temprano cuando llegaron al primer clímax de ese sábado. Lo evocaron con un último gemido en alto, antes de que sus cuerpos se dejaran caer sobre el colchón. Ya tumbados, se miraron el uno al otro. Mihawk le sonrió, acarició su cara con el pulgar y le apartó el sudor; le besó en la frente.

–Deberíamos cenar algo.

Zoro se forzó a corresponderle la sonrisa y asintió. Era muy considerado por parte de Mihawk sugerir un receso. Normalmente no paraban tan pronto para comer, ambos lo sabían, pero el peliverde no había estado como siempre en ese último acto y se había notado demasiado. No podía evitarlo, su encuentro con Shanks en ese piso le había vuelto del revés y tenía la cabeza llena de malas ideas.

Pensó en si el pelirrojo había sido un antiguo amor, si por eso le había dado las llaves. O peor. Que Mihawk aún estuviese enamorado de él, pero que en su tiempo se rindió al ver que Shanks se casaba con Bellemere. Tal vez, debido al la frustración del desamor, ahora Mihawk padecía un tipo de fetiche que le hacía fijarse en hombres de la edad de Zoro, edad que coincidía con la que tenía Shanks cuando se conocieron en la universidad.

De reojo fue a buscar el altillo del armario, donde seguían los libros el pelirrojo. Volvió a sentirse uno más para el mayor. Y muy celoso.

–El fin de semana del puente no me va a ser posible verte –anunció Mihawk a la vez que se ponían los calzoncillo y se levantaba–. Reuniones familiares.

–Ah, no te preocupes –se recostó para mirarle a la cara–. Unos amigos vienen de visita y me iba a ser complicado pasarme.

Mihawk soltó una risa apenada entre dientes, se acercó de nuevo y se sentó a la orilla de la cama para besar los labios del peliverde varias veces.

–Esos son quince días sin tocarte –le susurró–. Va a ser una pesadilla.

–Exagerado –bromeó, sensual y jactancioso, aunque su cabeza siguiera siendo incapaz de concentrarse o disfrutar por completo en ese momento.

* * *

Al siguiente sábado, primer día del puente, Luffy y Lami llegaron muy temprano, de madrugada, y se llevaron a Law casi a rastras. Con todo el jaleo despertaron a Zoro, que en otras circunstancias de su vida se hubiese vuelto a dormir, pero al estar hasta las cejas de trabajo vio que era recomendable sentarse delante del ordenador hasta que llegara el momento de ir a la estación de tren a recoger a esos dos. Lo malo fue que el sueño, mezclado con su ilustre sentido de la orientación, hicieron que se perdiera soberanamente y llegara hora y media tarde. Cuando por fin llegó, encontró a sus dos amigos contando las baldosas del suelo.

–Eh –les llamó la atención bastante despreocupado–, Jhonny, Yosaku, ¿qué tal?

–¿¡Cómo que que tal!? –se levantaron los dos indignados.

–Llevamos esperándote la vida –le dijo el primero.

–Seguro que te has vuelto a perder –afirmó el segundo.

–¡Ponte un GPS en el cerebro! –le empapó Jhonny el rostro de su propia saliva.

A pesar de esa primera reacción, el recibimiento fue de lo más cariñoso, puesto que los efusivos de sus amigos, una vez pasado en cabreo por la informalidad del peliverde, no dudaron en darle un fuerte abrazo, más las palmadas de ánimo en la espalda, y decirle los orgullosos que estaban de él por como lo estaba haciendo en Grand Line.

–¡Vamos a celebrarlo!

–Pero si ni siquiera habéis dejado las mochilas en el piso.

–Bah, detalles sin importancia. Llevanos a cualquier sitio que nos puedan poner unas buenas cervezas.

–Sin perderte otra vez, por favor.

El puente duraba hasta el martes, sin embargo, ellos dos se quedarían hasta el lunes al medio día; no había más remedio, al igual que Zoro eran periodistas y, aunque su trabajo se limitase a un pequeño periódico local, un periodista nunca descansaba. Por ello y no por más, quisieron aprovechar cuanto pudiesen esa visita. Les costó, puesto que el peliverde en todo los meses que llevaba por esos lares no le había prestado interés alguno al sitio en el que actualmente vivía; es decir, a parte de una par de bares no tenía ni idea de donde ir a divertirse.

–Anda que... –se quejó tanto Jhonny como Yosaku.

Lo único que se le ocurrió para que se callaran era llevarles a la zona de bateo que de vez en cuando iba con Luffy. Eso calmó un poco la opinión hacia Zoro y su simpleza de miras.

–Oye tío, sigues en forma ¿no? –le preguntó Yosaku–. ¿Te da tiempo a ir al gimnasio?

–Que va, me tuve que comprar unas pesas para no volverme loco.

Jhonny se rió.

–No cambias, todo lo que tienes en la cabeza es el periodismo y entrenar.

–Y beber –apuntó el otro.

–Y dormir.

–Dormir poco –contó Zoro exasperado–. Menos ahora que estoy currando en dos departamentos.

–Te dan ganas de volverte con nosotros, eh.

–Ni por asomo.

Le sentó bien verlos, la vida de los tres había cambiado mucho desde que se graduaron, pero la relación seguía intacta, saber eso le procuró una especie de paréntesis entre todo el estrés que recibía por su nueva rutina. Sentía que recuperaba fuerzas.

Al final, por mucho que se hubiese quejado de lo ocupado que estaba como para que le viniera encima esa visita, los dos días con sus amigos se esfumaron más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado. En menos que nada era lunes y los tres desayunaban en una cafetería antes de que Zoro los acompañara a la estación.

–Da pena irse de lo bien que no los hemos pasado –comentó Yosaku.

–Sí, aunque para la próxima –Jhonny miró a Zoro– trae una buena lista de cosas que hacer.

–Ni que los bares a los que os he llevado fueran malos.

Ambos resoplaron a la vez que se cruzaban de brazos y negaban con la cabeza. Como siempre, resultaban de lo más histriónicos.

–Oye, ¿y de ligues? –se interesó Yosaku–. ¿No te ha surgido nada en lo que llevas aquí?

–¡Ja! Surgir seguro que le ha surgido. Pero este no está hecho para sentar cabeza –bromeó Jhonny–. Entre lo que trabaja y su mal carácter dudo que haya encontrado a alguien que le aguante.

Zoro le entrecerró los ojos con mosqueo, pero se guardó de decir algo. Mal hecho puesto que eso provocó la sospecha

–¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Yosaku–. Es raro que no le devuelvas la puya.

–Tampoco tengo que hacer caso a cada estupidez que me dice.

Sus dos amigos se intercambiaron una mirada. Zoro suspiró por la nariz, si no decía algo no se iban a quedar tranquilos.

–Estoy con alguien. Llevamos más de miedo año.

Yosaku estaba bebiendo en ese momento de su café, lo escupió entero. La reacción de Jhonny no fue mucho más sutil.

–¿¡Qué, qué!? –llenó la cafetería con su sola voz, y la cabeza del peliverde puesto que le estaba gritando al oído–. ¡Pero si hacía años que no tenías una relación seria! –también volvió a a ducharle con su propia saliva.

–¡Deja de escupirme en la jeta! –le apartó la mandíbula de un manotazo.

–¿Y cómo es? –siguió Yosaku con entusiasmo–. ¿Tienes alguna foto? Ya podrías habernoslo presentado.

–Cierto, ya te vale. En la universidad bien nos metías en todos los planes a cada tipejo de turno.

–Yo no hacía eso –se defendió.

–Anda que no –hablaron los dos a la vez.

Lo niveles de irritación de Zoro se subían como el azúcar en un diabético después de zamparse una tarta de bodas merengada.

–Es igual, no tengo fotos suyas y aunque hubiese querido no habría podido venir.

–¿Y eso por qué? –le tono se tornó un poco acusatorio.

–Porque sí.

Entre los dos amigos se manifestó un deje de extrañeza y preocupación que se transmitieron en una elocuente mirada el uno al otro. Volvieron a dirigirse al peliverde, empezó Yosaku;

–¿Estás bien con ese tipo?

Zoro tuvo que dar un repullo.

–Sí –respondió con un aire demasiado inseguro–. Sí, claro que sí.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no nos lo has presentado? –siguió Jhonny–. ¿por qué no nos has hablado de él hasta ahora? Y con "hasta ahora" no me refiero a estos días, sino a todo el tiempo que lleváis juntos.

Se agobió. Tuvo ganas de levantarse e irse, pero aunque esa opción fuese viable solo empeoraría ese interrogatorio.

–No lo entenderíais.

–Prueba a ver.

Alternó la mirada con uno y con otro. Quizás se merecieran saber la verdad, quizás... Inspiró antes de hablar.

–Está casado –dijo por fin–. Con una mujer. Por eso llevamos una relación discreta. Sólo nos vemos los fines de semana que no tengamos ocupados.

Se hizo silencio en la mesa. Durante tres segundos que en sus mentes se hicieron como tres minutos.

–Será una broma, ¿no? –se atrevió a decir Jhonny consiguiendo contenerse. La siguiente frase no lo pudo tanto–. ¡Se te ha ido la puta cabeza!

–Jhonny –le llamó Yosaku–, calm...

–¡No me digas que me calme! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que nos acaba de soltar? –miró a Zoro directo a su pupilas–. ¿Qué mierda te has metido en las venas para pensar que era una buena idea?

–Oye, tío, ¿de qué vas? –se contrarió Zoro con ofensa.

–Una relación seria con hombre casado... –soltó una risa seca–. Es de coña. ¿Te ha soltado el cuento de que si le das más tiempo dejará a su mujer o es que piensa invitarte a sus bodas de plata?

–¿En serio nos estas juzgando? No le conoces, no sabes como es él ni sus circunstancias. Y en cuanto a mi: soy completamente libre de estar con quien me plazca. No estoy haciendo nada malo.

–Tampoco es que sea para darte una medalla.

–¡Basta los dos! –los detuvo Yosaku con las palmas alzadas en son de paz–. Déjame hablar a mi un momento –le pidió a Jhonny y se dirigió a Zoro. El peliverde notó como medía sus palabras–. Aunque no te lo parezca estamos preocupados por ti. No es la primera vez que te haces esto.

Zoro mostró una mueca, primero de fastidio y después de incomprensión. Jhonny, más tranquilo, volvió a tomar la palabra:

–Mira, siempre ibas con una tía de turno de acá para allá, te buscabas una nueva como si fueran pañuelos de papel. Cuando pasaron a gustarte los tíos, lo admito, me quedé a cuadros, pero pensé "oye, a lo mejor es eso lo que necesita, bien por él", ¿no es así, Yosaku? –su compañero asintió–. Pero no cambiaste nada, todos eran de usar y tirar, igual que con las tías.

–No entiendo que tiene que ver con el puteo que me estas echando.

Jhonny y Yosaku se miraron una vez más. El segundo fue el que contestó:

–Zoro, llevas así desde que Kuina murió.

El peliverde abrió los ojos, una pequeña presión tocó su pecho.

–Entendemos que no quieras meterte en otra relación como la que tuviste con ella, pero tampoco queremos que te hagas daño a posta. Y lo de irte con un tipo casado parece que van por ahí los tiros.

Tanto Yosaku como Jhonny siguieron exponiendo sus ideas, a penas se guardaban el turno, se pisaban el uno al otro. Zoro a penas podía entenderlos, no quería. Rió entre dientes.

–Vaya, así que era eso –dijo en un tono bastante despreocupado–. Haber empezado por ahí, par de imbéciles. Que me quiero hacer daño a posta... Valiente tontería. Es verdad que desde Kuina ésta es la relación más larga que he tenido, pero eso no quiere decir nada. No planeo seguir así el resto de mi vida, sería absurdo. Sólo... Sólo me gusta pasa algún rato con él, ya está, no hay ningún motivo oscuro detrás. Cuando se acabe se acabó, sin dramas de por medio, os lo aseguro.

Sonreía confiado, pero la placa que colgada de su cuello se hizo diez veces más pesada.

* * *

Desde los altavoces se dio el aviso para subir al tren.

–Bueno, habrá que irse –se colocó Jhonny la mochila al hombro.

Los tres amigos se observaron, incómodos por la conversación de hacía solo un instante.

–Siento que haya terminado así la cosa –se disculpó Yosaku.

–Sí, yo también –le siguió Jhonny, aunque mirando para otro lado.

Zoro se obligó a mostrar una media sonrisa. Se encogió de hombros.

–Ya os pasaréis otra vez por aquí, o iré yo

Yosaku le dio un abrazo, sin decir nada. Al apartarse, con un par de palmadas en las espalda, Jhonny hizo lo mismo.

–Cuídate, aunque solo sea un poco.

–Lo haré. Iros ya antes de que perdáis el tren y tenga que aguantaros quién sabe que tiempo más.

El altavoz dio el último avisto, tanto Jhonny como Yosaku se lanzaron a la carrera. A veces se giraban para volver a mirar a Zoro y despedirse con la mano alzada. Él, por su parte, también alzó su mano y mantuvo todo lo que pudo su sonrisa. Luego, cuando no los vio más, bajó el brazo, su expresión quedó neutra y sus ojos perdidos en el infinito. Se dio la vuelta para permitir a sus pies tomar el camino de vuelta a casa.

Llegó al apartamento, vacío y oscuro. Lo sintió extraño, se sintió forastero en aquel lugar. Sacó una cerveza de la nevera y se bebió más de la mitad de un solo trago. Al terminársela tomó otra.

Se tiró de cara sobre el sofá, casi inerte. La presión de su pecho no daba tregua. Se agarró la placa que traía de colgante, la aferró con tanta fuerza que de haber tirado lo más seguro es que la cadena se hubiese partido.

Su móvil vibró dentro de su bolsillo del pantalón, consiguiendo por un segundo que no se perdiera en si mismo. Lo sacó y vio que tenía un mensaje, de Luffy; el chico le mandaba fotos con Law, él medico se mostraba ofuscado en la gran mayoría, pero era evidente que estaba contento. Una débil y espontánea risa subió por su garganta, pulsó la tecla de "volver" para cerrar la ventana, le aparecieron los contactos con los que se había mensajeado recientemente. Encontró el de Mihawk.

Su mente quedó en pausa mientras sus ojos no dejaban de leer una y otra vez su nombre. Su dedo volvió a pulsar aunque no le hubiese dado ninguna orden consciente. Se incorporó y miró la ventana abierta, lista para que él le escribiera algo, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera.

¿Vendría? Se preguntó ¿Si yo lo llamara él vendría?

Sus manos temblaba mientras escribía el mensaje:

"_Me gustaría verte hoy"_

Lo mandó. Dejó pasar unos segundos sin que ocurriera nada. Después, Mihawk se puso en línea. Había leído su mensaje. Estaba escribiendo.

"_Ya sabes que no. ¿No puedes esperar al fin de semana?"_

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, inspiró y expiró para deshacerlo en vano. Cerró los ojos un momento antes de contestar.

"_Sí, solo pensé que querrías saberlo. Nos vemos el sábado"_

"_Hasta el sábado"_

Fin de la conversación. Bloqueó el móvil. Se dejó caer sobre el respaldo, miró al techo. Eso era todo, hasta ahí llegaba lo que quisiera que tenían. Un poco de sexo entre la tarde del sábado y la madrugada del domingo. Nada más que eso. No eran íntimos, no podía contar con él. Estaba solo.

Quizás tengan razón, se dijo al rememorar la discusión con Jhonny y Yosaku, quizás solo quería hacerse daño a base de relaciones que sabía de antemano que iban a tener un mal final, de lo contrario era él mismo el que las despachaba. Como Ace. Ace había sido la primera persona en mucho tiempo que lograba que se sintiera bien con alguien y aún así...

Sin apresurarse, encendió de nuevo el móvil. Abrió la ventana de contactos; al empezar su nombre por la letra "a" estaba de los primeros. Necesitaba su apoyo.

Comunicó tres veces antes de que se lo cogiera, las suficientes veces para pensar que le iba a saltar el contestador.

–Ey, Zoro, ¿que tal? Descansando tu puente, supongo.

–Lo que se me permite –bromeó–. Un recurso humano como tú no se sabe el trabajo que tengo encima.

–Oye, ¿y ese ataque tan gratuito? –dijo falsamente ofendido–. Que sepas que yo me lo curro mucho.

–Sobre todo cuando despides a alguien.

–¡Sobre todo! –le siguió la corriente–. Tu sabes el peligro que corro cada vez que tengo que echar a alguien a la calle.

–Sí, me imagino, te tiraran sillas y mesas o activaran su chaleco bomba.

–Y esos son los menos peligroso. Hubo uno que llegó tarde a su entrevista de contratación y por más que le dije que se fuera a casa no se marchó. Ahora incluso hace artículos para Entrevistas y Competiciones el muy pesado.

Consiguió que se riera, que se riera de verdad y no de manera forzada.

–¿Me llamabas para algo?

–Te quería preguntar si nos vamos a tomarnos una cervezas.

–Te sientes solito sin Luffy, ¿eh?

–La verdad que un poco sí que se me está cayendo la casa encima, pero no se lo digas.

–Vale, vale –carcajeo–. Mira, ahora me pillas ocupado, pero esta noche salgo con Sabo, Marco y unos cuantos más. Vente.

Se le cambió la cara. En otro contexto no se hubiese negado, pero no era eso lo que quería. No quería salir de fiesta y fingir que todo iba bien delante de un montón de gente. Era superior a sus fuerzas.

–Uff... Sabes que no te diría que no, pero no me viene bien gastar toda la noche para mañana no poder moverme. Tengo dos artículos que entregar para esta semana.

–Podrías pasarte solo un rato.

–Qué va, me conozco demasiado. Y tú eres tan liante como Luffy. Seguro que acabo con los calzoncillos en la cabeza por tu culpa.

–Como si fuera algo malo.

Volvieron a reír.

–¿Seguro de que no vienes?

–Seguro.

–Está bien. Te pasaré la dirección del local por si cambias de opinión, lo más clara posible para que no te pierdas.

–Yo no me pierdo, pero vale, gracias.

–Hasta luego.

–Hasta luego.

Ace colgó, él se quedó escuchando el pitido del teléfono un poco más antes de alejarlo de su oreja. Se tumbó una vez más sobre el sofá, boca arriba y con el brazo izquierdo tapando sus ojos. La presión en el pecho seguía, la cadena pesaba cada vez más. Aún con esas, logró conciliar un precario y desagradable sueño.

* * *

Despertó, sin saber si había dormido por completo o de manera intermitente. Miró la hora en el móvil, habían pasado dos horas. Resopló, aún se sentía incómodo, pero menos que antes, parecía que poco a poco conseguía hundir esos pinchazos que sentía. Se levantó y fue a la cocina una vez más. Se bebió otra cerveza y se preparó un bocadillo, no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Cuando terminó fue a por su ordenador, lo encendió e intentó trabajar, pero su cabeza todavía no estaba pera ello. Se rascó el cogote, a penas había escrito dos frases en más de tres cuartos de hora. Cerró el ordenador. Recordó que tenía algo de hierba en su mesa de noche, la que le habían traído de regalo Jhonny y Yosaku. El no solía fumar así como así, para eso prefería beber, pero tal vez le ayudara más que el alcohol.

Fue a por la hierba y en la misma mesa del salón se preparó el cigarrillo. Lo encendió con el mechero que sus amigos también había tenido el detalle de regalarle junto con el tabaco para mezclar. Dio la primera calada, dejó el humo llenara sus pulmones y saliera de su boca. El silencio se hizo más absoluto, pero más soportable.

Paso un rato corto. Sonó el timbre de la puerta, junto con dos golpes de nudillo. El peliverde la observó extrañado; se levantó con una queja, seguro que era uno de estos que iban puerta con puerta a venderte lo que sea. Encima un día de fiesta, deberían quejarse al sindicato.

Sus latidos se detuvieron de golpe al abrir.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

Plantado delante de él, apoyado en el vano de la puerta a la vez que recuperaba el aliento, como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Dos mechones negros de su cabello flanqueaban su cara. Le miró.

–"Solo pensé que querrías saberlo". ¿Quién va a creerse eso? –le reprochó como si hubiese insultado a su inteligencia. Mostró un gesto preocupado–. Sé que eres demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda de manera directa.

Se había quedado sin palabras, a penas era capaz de creer que lo tuviera delante, en la puerta de su apartamento, para él, para él y para nadie más.

Los ojos dorados del mayor se desviaron a la mano del peliverde, donde aún sujetaba el cigarrillo de hierba. Zoro se dio cuenta, recordó lo que pasó en Londres; nunca había tenido la necesidad de dar explicaciones o excusas por nada que hiciera o dejara de hacer, pero se aturrulló, temió lo que pensara el otro de él, que se fuera. Comenzó a balbucear sin decir nada coherente.

Mihawk le tomó de la muñeca. Zoro se quedó quieto, hipnotizado por su mirada. El mayor recogió el cigarrillo y, para sorpresa del peliverde, se lo puso entre los labios. Dio una calada, el humo le envolvió con un aura extraña, atrayente. Le sonrió.

–Te aviso de que hace mucho que no fumo, no sé como puedo estar de aquí a un rato.

El joven se atrevió a sonreír también, sincero pero con demasiada tristeza cargada a la espalda.

–Te queda bien.

Y rió, pero su risa pareció más un sollozo, se tapó la boca y parte de la nariz, se fijó en cualquier punto del suelo. Mihawk le acaricio el pelo. Se miraron. El peliverde estuvo a punto de derrumbarse. Para evitarlo, enlazó sus brazos en el cuello del mayor y besó su boca.

–Entra –el susurró casi sonó a súplica–. No te quedes aquí parado.

Las caricias estaban más que empezadas para cuando llegaron en la habitación de Zoro. Con su espalda sobre la cama, el peliverde se aferró a aquel hombre, por nada del mundo quería que desapareciera. Que no sea un sueño, pidió, que no me haya vuelto putamente loco.

Mihawk le apartó la camiseta hasta dejarla a la altura de sus muñecas, le indicó así que dejara los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Recibió entonces, con los ojos cerrados, sus besos en la cara y en el cuello, roces delicados que bajaban y subían por todo su cuerpo. Notó como se desabotonaba su pantalón y lo bajaba por su piernas, con lentitud, con suavidad. El mayor acarició sus rodillas y subió por su cuerpo, calmado, respetuoso. Daba la sensación de que quería protegerle.

Zoro comprendió que algo iba mal, abrió los ojos y volvió la cara hacia el mayor.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó nervioso–. No estás como siempre –¿Por qué no le arañaba ni le mordía? ¿Porqué no le golpeaba o le tiraba del pelo? Ni siquiera le había quitado los calzoncillos.

Mihawk se divirtió ante la protesta del joven. Besó su frente, acarició su cara y sus cabello.

–Hoy no quiero hacerte daño.

Siguió conquistando de esa manera cada parte de su piel, con ternura, sin su típica lujuria desenfrenada. Zoro debió haberlo disfrutado, pero no fue así.

–Para –le apartó presionando sus brazos en el pecho del otro–. No me gusta así –logró decir con la voz entrecortada y leves tartamudeos, apartó su cara–. Hazlo como siempre.

Mihawk le observó callado. Volvió a sonreír; se apoyó con los dos codos a la altura de la cabeza del joven con intención de acorralarle, o tal vez de cobijarle.

–Que idiota he sido –su mano se posó en la mejilla del joven y, sin brusquedad alguna, hizo que le mirara de nuevo, acarició sus labios con el pulgar–. Es imposible intimidar a un guerrero ofreciéndole batalla –dijo y vio que el peliverde no le entendía–. Balbuceas, te sonrojas y tiemblas como hace dos años –Zoro contuvo la respiración–. Debería haberme dado cuenta, así es la única forma en la que te quitas tu armadura.

La mano que estaba en su cara bajó hasta su pecho, masajeó y presionó uno de sus pectorales. Mientras su boca fue a la curva el cuello de Zoro.

–Si te gustaba así solo tenías que decírmelo.

La cara le ardía como si tuviera fiebre, su cuerpo temblaba tanto que sentía que solo de ello se le revolvía el estómago. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, igual que la boca para que no salieran sus gemidos. Lo disfrutaba, pero no. No, no podía sentirse así. La presión del pecho tomaba fuerza. Pidió otra vez que parara, pero demasiado bajo, con demasiada distancia de tiempo entre una sílaba y otra como para que se le entendiera. No, no podía sentirse así para a la mañana encontrarse solo. No podía confiar en él, depender de él, depender de cada puta cosa que hiciera. No, no podía. No.

–¡Aléjate! –esta vez, el empeñón que le dio fue mucho más agresivo–. Te he dicho que no me gusta así –se incorporó cabreado para sentarse a la orilla de la cama. Se deshizo del amarre de la camiseta, de la cual hizo un gurruño y tiró al suelo con desprecio–. Si no eres capaz de entender eso te largas.

No quiso ver su cara. La habitación le oprimía, le asfixiaba; salió de ella y fue directo al cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo y se echó el agua fría en la cara, tenía que espabilarse, tenía que volver a estar cuerdo. Cerró el grifo y se apoyó con ambas manos en el lavabo. Su cabeza permaneció gacha hasta que oyó sus pasos llegar.

Un miedo le inundó hasta arriba. El aire era demasiado denso para respirar. De reojo, se atrevió a saber cual era el gesto de Mihawk en ese instante. No lo pudo concretar, el mayor era una completa máscara de inexpresión. Devolvió sus ojos hacia abajo, se mordió el labio. En su cabeza se apareció una risa sarcástica. Ahora si que lo había conseguido, no sólo había roto aquel momento que podía haber sido tan perfecto, lo había mandado todo al traste. Se va a ir, pensó herido y resignado, se va a ir y yo no puedo hacer nada.

El joven fue rodeado por sus brazos, estrechado contra su cuerpo.

–No me voy a ninguna parte –le dijo a media voz–. Estoy aquí, tranquilo.

Fue el final. El interior de Zoro se derrumbó con una gran estruendo que nadie pudo oír. Dos cálidas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. El nudo en su garganta se incrementó hasta hacerle sollozar. Mihawk le separó para mirarle. Sus ojos amarillos imploraban porque le dijera lo que le pasaba, que le dijera lo que podía hacer por él.

–Nada –contestó con la voz quebrada–. No es nada –retrocedió y se sentó en la taza del váter, sus fuerzas se fugaban a una velocidad de vértigo–. Sólo es... –bajó la cara y se limpió las lágrimas, en vano, se le escaparon aún más. Con otro sollozo aceptó que había sido derrotado, se llevó una mano a la frente, otra al colgante–. No sé que hacer...

Pronunció entonces, por primera vez, la única verdad de todo aquello, la que infectada y purulenta contaminaba su pecho.

–La echo de menos.

Mihawk se arrodilló para volver a abrazarle. Zoro hundió el rostro en su hombro y se aferró a su camisa por la espalda. No había otra forma que esa para que el dolor no lo matase.

* * *

Estaban en la cama, al amparo de la quietud de la noche; Mihawk observaba la placa metálica que tenían en su mano, ajustada ésta todavía al cuello de Zoro que le abrazaba por la cintura y descansaba la cabeza sobre su pecho, ambos en ropa interior aunque no se hubiesen acostado. El peliverde, con los ojos cerrados, sentía las yemas del mayor pasar suave sobre la piel de su espalda.

–Tiene un grabado –dijo–. No me había fijado antes.

Sí, Zoro se sabía lo que formaban las líneas de surco de memoria. Una espada.

–Es la Wadou Ichimonji, una espada legendaria de una historia de "nosedónde". Se supone que pertenecía a una semidiosa o algo así, con ella se cargó a un dragón, salvó a un país... –hizo un pausa–. Kuina la admiraba, quería tatuarse la espada pero su padre no le dejó. Después ganó este colgante en un feria y pidió que le hicieran el grabado. Decía que se conformaría con eso hasta la mayoría de edad para tatuarse lo que le saliera –terminó es frase con nostalgia.

–Estabas muy enamorado de ella –pronunció con tanta ambigüedad que no se pudo saber si afirmaba o preguntaba.

Zoro pensó antes de volver a hablar.

–A veces intento imaginar cómo sería ella si todavía siguiera viva, cómo sería yo. Ella también quería ir a Grand Line, ser una periodista reconocida; tal vez ahora estaríamos compitiendo por ver quién lo conseguía antes –dijo un poco cómico. Se detuvo un segundo–. Aunque, una ocasión, la idea de quedarnos en nuestra ciudad tampoco se nos hizo mala. Ya sabes: desayunar sin prisas, tener tiempo libre, pasear juntos... –inspiró, expiró–. Pero bueno, hace dos años descubrí que me gustaban los hombres y, según alguien, al final queda claro que sólo te gusta una cosa; puede que lo que nos queríamos hubiese sido una fantasía.

La caricia de Mihawk seguía en su espalda.

–Las preferencias sexuales no tienen nada que ver con el amor.

El joven abrió los ojos, le miró.

–Que te gusten los hombres –explicó el mayor–. No quiere decir que no te enamores de una mujer.

Zoro curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, le dio un beso en los labios y se recostó otra vez. Se quedó dormido.

* * *

La claridad de la mañana entró poco a poco a la habitación, una brisa suave se colaba por la ventana entrecerrada. Zoro abrió los ojos con lentitud. Palpó la parte de colchón que tenía delante, sin encontrar a nadie, tampoco oía ni sentía algún tipo de respiración o calor a su espalda.

Se sentó en posición de loto, sin dejar de fijarse en ese espació que había en la cama ocupado por ninguna persona. Inspiró profundo, expiró con aspereza. La comisura del labio se le estiró hasta formar media sonrisa. Debía de aceptarlo, la situación no había cambiado para ninguno; esperar que se quedara hubiese sido demasiado egoísta, más de todo lo que había hecho por él durante esa recién pasada noche. Debía conformarse.

–Buenos días.

Se le cortó la respiración al escuchar su voz, suave, a su espalda. Le costó girar la cabeza, lo último que le faltaba era descubrir que estaba alucinando y que oía cosas. Cuando lo hizo, Mihawk sequía allí, despeinado, con un pantalón como única prenda de ropa, apoyado en su mesa de trabajo, al lado de la ventana mientras fumaba un cigarrillo industrial.

–¿Qué haces ahí? –eso tal vez no debió ser lo primero que requería preguntar, menos con tanta estupefacción que parecía que la presencia del otro le irritaba como unas almorranas, pero su cerebro medio dormido no daba para más; tampoco lo hubiese dado completamente despierto.

A Mihawk, por suerte, le entretuvo esa reacción.

–No te quería molestar con el humo –alzó un poco el cigarrillo–. Por cierto, lo he cogido del cartón que tenías por ahí, espero que no te importe. También he usado tu mechero.

–¿Pero tú desde cuando fumas? –otra pregunta en el mismo tono que la anterior.

El mayor resopló agotado.

–Desde que un niñato me dijo ayer que me quedaba bien –dio una calada y soltó una nube que se escabulló por la ventana–. Hacía más de veinte años que lo había dejado –dramatizó–. Eres una mala influencia –vio que Zoro aún mantenía su pasmo–. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí –eso creía–. Es que, desde que empezó ésto, nunca te habías quedado hasta por la mañana.

Mihawk sacó la mano para tirar la colilla a la calle.

–No podía irme sin más. Menos después de que me pidieras que me quedara.

–¿Qué yo qué? –se le alzó y agudizó la voz por si sola.

–¿Lo has olvidado? Quizás ya estaba a punto de dormirte.

–Espera, espera, espera –la cara se le estaba subiendo sus grados centígrados–. ¿Qué se supone que te dije?

–"Quédate" –contestó con simpleza y neutralidad–. "Si mañana me despierto y no te veo no creo que pueda soportarlo, quédate".

–¡Es imposible que yo haya dicho eso! –de haber podido su cara seguramente hubiese estallado–. ¡Lo has soñado! ¡Definitivamente lo has soñado!

–No creo.

–¡Aah! –se dio así mismo dos manotazo a la vez en la cara y se tiró sobre el colchón. Se dio la vuelta para que el otro no le observara con esos estúpidos ojos a los que no se les escapaba una mierda.

–Si no fuera porque sé que fui yo el que te la quitó diría que te comportas como una adolescente que acaba de perder la virginidad.

–¡Cállate!

Era ridículo, absolutamente ridículo; ante todo porque Mihawk se había quedado con una sola petición suya. Absurdo. Se había vuelto loco, esquizofrénico.

–Mihawk... –le llamó aún con dificultades para situarse–, hay un cenicero en el cajón, puedes traértelo a la cama. El tabaco no me molesta.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue un beso. Recuperaron con creces el tiempo de sexo que no habían tenido durante la noche, de todas las formas, tanto agresivos como suaves. Tenían que aprovechar lo que nunca habían tenido hasta ese momento: velos de la luz de la mañana dibujando sus cuerpos.

* * *

Mihawk se fue por la mañana, después de desayunar, ducharse y vestirse. Se despidieron en la puerta, con exagerada parsimonia e incluso un poco de pegajosidad.

–¿Estarás bien? –le preguntó el mayor entre beso y beso de despedida.

–Sí, ya sí. No te preocupes.

Después, Zoro se pasó el día como si estuviera en una nube. A veces se daba cuenta y se amonestaba a si mismo por ser feliz con que el adultero de su amante y él hubiesen preparado e ingeridos juntos el desayuno, pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando se cansó de luchar contra su propia alegría decidió que por un día podría permitirse no ser traicioneramente racional, lógico y desconfiado.

Por otro lado, a la tarde noche, llegó Law, con todos los bártulos del campo colgado a uno y otro hombro. A parte de que las ojeras habían iniciado conquista sobre su cara, parecía un cuerpo sin alma. Cuando Zoro, sentado a la mesa delante del ordenador, le saludó y le preguntó como le había ido, él médico se limitó proferir un lastimero gemido y andar los pasos que le quedaban desde la puerta al sofá, sobre el que se tiró de boca justo como el peliverde había hecho hacía poco más de veinticuatro horas.

–Veo que te fue bien.

–¿Has estado en el campo?

–Sí.

–¿Con Luffy?

–Antes tengo planeado otros deportes de riesgo.

–Pues añade a la ecuación a mi hermana –chistó–. Deberían ser ellos los que estén saliendo. ¿Hum? –se fijó en algo que había en el suelo, casi escondido bajo el sofá. Lo recogió–. ¿Un filtro de tabaco? ¿Has estado fumando porros?

–Eeeh... ¿Lo preguntas porque te molesta o porque quieres uno?

–Ninguna de las dos –resopló–. Me quitan el sueño cuando se me suben a la cabeza. Y ya ves como estoy.

–Para pasarte otro puente durmiendo.

–Sí... –bostezó– ¿Y tu que tal con esos amigos que tienes? –preguntó por cordialidad, no por que le importase.

Con sinceridad, Zoro se había olvidado de que la mayoría de eso días de fiesta los había pasado con Jhonny y Yosaku, se había olvidado de todo lo ocurrido en ese puente que no tuviese que ver con Mihawk.

–Bien, bien. Nos lo pasamos bien.

–Me alegro... –se estaba quedando dormido en el sofá.

Zoro, consciente del panorama, se puso de nuevo a trabajar, pero al escribir un par de palabras paró y miró de nuevo al médico.

–Law.

–Dime –le contestó entre somnoliento y molesto.

–Ayer vino el hombre con el que estoy. Ha pasado la noche aquí.

Su compañero de piso abrió los ojos. Con sobre esfuerzo inhumano, se sentó. Observó muy serio al peliverde.

–Te has acostado con él en mi cama, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué ? No, joder, ¿para qué voy a irme a tu cama teniendo la mía?

–¿Para que me cuentas que ayer vino tu novio si me importa una mierda?

Vale, pensó Zoro, Law tenía más sueño del que creyó en un principio. El médico no era de dormir, no le gustaba dormir, pero cuando lo necesitaba era como un niño chico con una pataleta. El peliverde se debatió si seguir adelante o no, pero era cierto que necesitaba su opinión; no era su amigo y tendía a juzgar las cosas con dureza y realidad.

–Está casado –confesó por tercera vez–. El tío con el que estoy está casado.

Dentro de toda su somnolencia, Law reaccionó. Se despertó un poco, aunque no dijo nada, se quedó callado analizando lo que acababa de escuchar.

–¿Qué te parece? –insistió Zoro.

El médico negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros indicando que no sabía que decir.

–¿No piensas que estoy mal de la cabeza o que soy un psicópata o algo?

–Por norma los psicópatas suelen estar mal de la cabeza.

–Tú ya me entiendes.

Law resopló.

–Yo no soy quién para hablar, he estado varias veces con personas con pareja, cada caso un mundo. Lo único que te puedo decir es que te estas buscando una complicación de más.

–Sí, lo sé.

–¿Entonces? ¿Esperabas que te dijera lo que tenías que hacer?

–No. No, no es eso. Es... –no sabía de que manera expresare–. ¿Te acuerda de la conversación que tuvimos tu hermana, tú y yo? Cuando le pediste a Luffy que te la chupara y él te dejó vendido.

–Sí, sí, me acuerdo de la conversación más o menos –le respondió cortante.

–Hablamos de lo complicado que es como novio, pero tú dijiste... dijiste que no había nada que hacer, que él es tu medicamento especifico –Law asintió–. Pues eso es lo que me pasa –se encogió de hombros–. Él me cura a mi.

El medico guardó silencio unos segundo. Luego, empezó reírse con un profundo cansancio. Se llevó la mano a los ojos y se presionó el tabique de la nariz.

–Somos unos grandes gilipollas.

Siguió riéndose y Zoro se contagió de esa risa. Tenía razón, habían ido a acabar con lo peores tipos que le convenían cada uno; ellos, que siempre habían intentado ser sensatos y pensar con la cabeza, ahora se veían enganchados a un desastre personalizado que podía colapsar más tarde o más temprano. Y sin embargo, de momento, las cosas iban bien.

**Continuará...**

**Notas finales:** Me intriga bastante lo que pensáis ahora de los personajes después de los varios giros que han dado en este capítulo, la verdad xD Por ejemplo Mihawk, ¿seguís sin fiaros de él, os fiais un poquito más, os importa un polla? O Shanks, ha salido en una sola escena, pero ha sido claramente SU escena (yo no digo nada, solo me rió misteriosamente). Y Zoro, algunos me decís que es un idiota, y lo es, pero se han descubierto cosas de él. No sé, no sé... no suelo pedir reviews pero estoy deseando que me contéis xD

Después añado que he disfrutado mucho con Jhonny y Yosaku. Son personajes que aparecieron poco en el manga (teniendo cuenta su londgitud) pero a mi me hicieron mella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los retrataba a un fic y me ha dado hasta un poquito de nostalgia (soy una perra mala con escoba pero hasta yo tengo mi corazón).

Nos vemos en el siguiente, que será dedicado a la parte de LawLu que quería contar en este capitulo pero por los motivos que dije antes he preferido hace en un capitulo aparte. Bye!

PD: no sé si estáis pensando que esto se está alargando demasiado y que la situación de Zoro y Mihawk es ya un poco coñazo; por eso aviso de que dudo mucho, bastante, que este fic se pase de los 25 capítulos (y 25 capítulos que a lo mejor son menos, pero cuento por lo alto por si acaso). Así que, irremediablemente porque yo con esta historia me lo paso pipa, anuncio que ya casi casi que llegamos al final ;)


End file.
